Love Research
by kitty cat8927
Summary: El amor puede tocar a tú puerta alegremente o hacerte la vida imposible antes de creer en él. Esta es una lección que lentamente aprendió Sakura, una investigadora científica que creyó que todo estaría perdido el día que conoció al científico más arrogante del planeta. La ciencia les ha enseñado paciencia pero ahora están lejanamente a tolerarse... ¿podrán cambiar de parecer?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo1: La llegada.**

Esta historia toma lugar en uno de los Centros de Investigación Científica con mayor renombre en la capital de Tokio: National Institute of Natural Sciences, Japan, allí diversas personas especializadas en Ciencias Biológicas luchan día a día con la ardua labor científica, una de esas personas es Sakura Kinomoto; a pesar de que la ciencia no es una tarea fácil ella es una joven entregada y apasionada a su trabajo. Durante sus estudios llego a pasar por muchas dificultades ya que la investigación requiere de un gran intelecto y disciplina, y aunque ella misma no se consideraba como la persona más brillante del mundo, su enorme optimismo le ayudo a maximizar sus esfuerzos y dedicación para estudiar en el área Biomédica, una disciplina demasiado atrayente después de que a temprana edad perdiera a su madre por la famosa enfermedad del cáncer ya que uno de sus mayores sueños era colaborar en estudios celulares relacionados con esta patología. Por lo que hoy en día se había convertido en una persona respetable en su profesión así como había obtenido uno de sus mayores logros: trabajar como investigadora-docente en el departamento de Biomedicina. Siempre considerada como una persona alegre, hoy saludaba con su singular empatía a todo el personal del centro de Investigación; sin embargo nunca imagino que la única pieza que le hacía falta en su vida llegaría en un día primaveral tan armonioso como hoy; dando comienzo a una alteración caótica en su mundo.

-¡Buenos días Takashi!- Saludaba de lo más alegre a su alumno tesista.

-Muy buenos días Dra. Kinomoto, ¿ya sabe la nueva?-contestaba su alumno exagerando un poco la tonalidad del mismo a esta última frase, Sakura hizo un ademán para que prosiguiera ya que se encontraba intrigada por el nuevo cotilleo que le contaría Yamazaki en esta ocasión.

-Como bien sabe Dra Kinomoto, el Dr. Furukawa hace unos meses abandono el departamento de genómica debido a su jubilación pero hoy contra todo pronóstico ha llegado un nuevo jefe investigador nada más y nada menos que de la importante Universidad de Hong Kong para sustituirlo- Exploto de emoción Yamazaki.

Sakura trataba de procesar esta breve información, no entendía cómo era posible que algo así se viniera enterando apenas hoy, ya que era bien sabido que su departamento tenía una fuerte colaboración con el de genética, ambos compartían recursos para realizar sus respectivos proyectos científicos por lo que desde hace unos meses cuando el Dr. Furukawa los abandono se había encontrado con la dificultad de tener ciertos recursos limitados como el uso de algunos aparatos o reactivos de laboratorio.

-No se diga más Takashi, espero llegar a buena hora para darle al nuevo Dr…-

-Li Syaoran- completo Yamazaki triunfante.

-Al Dr. Li un nuevo presente de bienvenida, pero… ¿que será conveniente obsequiarle…?- le pregunto Sakura a su estudiante.

-¡Dra. Kinomoto tengo una idea!- grito Yamazaki abriendo ampliamente sus ojos, acción fuera de lo común y que solo le ocurría cuando tenía una… ocurrente idea.

-¿Hoee?-

* * *

-¡LO ODIO! ODIO A SYAORAN LI, LO ODIOOOO

-Sakura, ¿de qué hablas? Tú no has odiado a nadie desde… bueno nunca has odiado a nadie- le contestaba su mejor amiga desde la infancia Tomoyo Daidouji mientras sorbía tranquilamente de su Chai Latte.

-Siempre hay una primera vez Tomoyo- Dijo Sakura mientras arrugaba violentamente una servilleta con los dedos, su querida amiga solo la había visto así de alterada desde la ocasión en que una vez un señor maltrato a un perro cuando apenas tenían 10 años y Sakura salió a su rescate con el mayor ímpetu que era posible en ella.

\- Cuéntame desde el principio- Exigió su mejor amiga, en el fondo estaba divertida por saber quién podía causarle semejante cambio de humor a Sakura, la chica más dulce que conocía.

Sakura comenzó a describir lo nerviosa y emocionada que se sentía por presentarse al nuevo investigador, no tenía idea como lucía o qué edad podía tener, imaginaba que sería alguien mucho mayor. Yamazaki le conto que prácticamente era un profesor inminente transferido de la Universidad de Hong Kong y que había asistido como ponente a importantes cátedras internacionales de los avances más sobresalientes en el campo de genética. Las manos de Sakura no estaban vacías ya que portaba un obsequio muy original que le propuso su alumno. «Una ofrenda de bienvenida con un gran significado» pensó ella.

 _-¡Hola Mihara! ¿Qué haces por aquí?- le pregunto a Chiharu, una agradable ex alumna que llego a tener en sus relativas horas de docencia._

 _\- Buenos días Dra. Kinomoto, me he incorporado con el nuevo profesor Li, lo conocí hace tiempo en una conferencia y desde que supe que se incorporaría aquí no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad para escribirle y pedirle la petición de ser su tesista- contesto Chiharu sin dejar pasar la evidente admiración que sentía por este personaje aún desconocido para Sakura._

 _-Mihara, dile a la señorita que no estoy interesada en más alumnos, para ello es necesario aplicar unos cuantos exámenes escritos, una presentación oral y por supuesto contar con sobresalientes calificaciones y aptitu…- el presente no pudo terminar la frase ya que se vio interrumpido por la joven castaña de enormes ojos jade que lo miraba extrañada._

 _-Se equivoca, no soy alumna… también soy científica, del departamento de Biomedicas propiamente dicho, no sé si lo sabe pero mi departamento y el suyo tienen una colaboración bastante estrecha…_

-¡PERO EL MUY GROSERO Y PETULANTE ME HABLO DESPECTIVAMENTE PORQUE SEGÚN EL YO ERA UNA ALUMNA CUANDO ES EVIDENTE QUE AMBOS SOMOS JOVENES Y TENEMOS CASI LA MISMA EDAD!- grito Sakura haciendo un paréntesis al relato que le hacía a Tomoyo.

-Cariño, baja la voz que nos miran todos en el café- le señalo su preciada amiga, aunque al mismo tiempo que decía esto, parecía que estaba entretenida con algo que había encontrado en su celular.

\- Oye Sakura pero sí que está muy bueno ese Syaoran Li- Tomoyo le mostro la pantalla de su teléfono donde se podía observar una fotografía de perfil de un hombre atractivo de cabello color chocolate y penetrantes ojos marrones.

-¿pero cómo…?

-Todos los investigadores tienen un perfil de presentación en la página del Instituto de Investigación- término de decir por ella Tomoyo para después soltar una risita traviesa.

-¡Tomoyo!

-Lo siento querida continua tú relato.

 _Mientras Sakura se presentaba, el hombre que tenía enfrente de ella parecía no mostrarle la mínima atención. Por alguna extraña razón comenzó a sentir humillación, como en sus tiernos años de adolescencia cuando un profesor la pasó al frente del salón para que explicara el tópico anterior de la clase, pero a pesar de haberlo estudiado, tuvo un repentino ataque de nervios y salió huyendo de la vista de todos. Pero una vez en el presente el apuesto investigador la interrumpió preguntando:_

 _-¿Por qué demonios viene cargando todo este tiempo con un cactus en sus manos? Que por cierto observo que es de la mitad de su tamaño._

 _-Oh esto… es un regalo de bienvenida- contesto Sakura alegremente._

 _-¿Un cactus?- reafirmo Li de manera arrogante mientras arqueaba una ceja._

 _\- Emmm si, es una planta que se encontraba en mi laboratorio desde que me incorpore en él, según me han contado existe una leyenda donde una vieja tribu nómada de Siberia regalaban a otras familias vecinas plantas endógenas que encontraban cuando se asentaban en algún lugar, con esto quedaba sellada su amistad y tenían años y años de prosperidad juntos, sin embargo también se cuenta en este mito, que la familia opuesta que recibía la planta regalaba algo valioso en agradecimiento y para mantener la unión- de repente el hombre con el semblante más frío que había conocido estallo en una risotada burlona._

 _-Es la historia más ridícula que he escuchado- Syaoran le arrebato la planta y con ello cerró la puerta del laboratorio dejando a Sakura con la palabra en la boca._

 _-Y no, no te daré agarosa(1) a cambio de este horrendo cactus- abrió repentinamente Syaoran para nuevamente cerrar la puerta dramáticamente._

Después de terminar la historia Sakura esperaba que Tomoyo compartiera un poco de sus sentimientos de desprecio al hombre más grosero del planeta, ya que no solamente este hecho exaspero su día sino que después de ello Syaoran se tomó todo el derecho de utilizar un aparato de laboratorio que compartían, atrasando los experimentos de Yamazaki y por ende el tiempo de Sakura, gracias a eso salió tardísimo hoy. Tomoyo solo la miraba de lo más divertida, en el rostro de su amiga, además, parecía que guardaba un nuevo y oscuro secreto -No me gusta esa mirada- pensó Sakura recordando que Tomoyo siempre tenía esa cara cuando le iba a probar un nuevo traje exclusivo de sus diseños, ya que esa era la profesión de Tomoyo, era directora de vestuario para una reconocida televisora japonesa, en esta ocasión estaba trabajando en un drama romántico televisivo.

-No me mires así Sakura, ¿hace cuánto que no sales con alguien? por lo menos me tienes que describir que tan trabajado y redondo es ese trasero suyo…

-¡Tomoyo!

* * *

«Una buena ducha…en su tina…con espuma…e incienso…» pensó Sakura de manera seductora, eso era lo que necesitaba para sentirse relajada y tranquila de los acontecimientos ocurridos esa mañana, nunca nadie la había molestado tanto, ella era símbolo de amor y paciencia con todas las personas y eso que normalmente se encontraba con situaciones bastante hostiles en su trabajo.

-¡Como siempre en la luna!- Le grito la anciana Anna Brune, su vecina del piso de abajo.

-Déjala, le hace falta un hombre y por eso se preocupa tanto- contesto la otra hermana Hanna Brune.

Había olvidado a sus "adorables" vecinas, aunque también eran personas odiosas por alguna extraña razón ni siquiera ellas las sacaban de sus casillas como el nuevo investigador: Li Syaoran. Sakura comenzó a pensar en cómo odiaba su nombre, su mirada fría e inquisitiva, sus perfectos y pulcros zapatos, sus pantalones de mezclilla, su camisa negra de cuello V… un momento… se concientizo así misma de cómo estaba recorriendo con la mirada desde los pies a la cabeza a la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento y ese era nada menos que su tormento: Li, el cual vestía un atuendo mucho más relajado y casual que el de la mañana. NO, se alarmo Sakura, no es posible que…

-Oh… si solo eres tú, ¿es necesario que también pierda mi paz siendo ahora tú nuevo vecino?- VE-CI-NO dramatizo en cámara lenta Sakura en su cabeza. Syaoran ahora sorbía despreocupadamente de su bebida.

-¿Más té querido Li?- pregunto de manera coqueta Hanna Brune. De repente Sakura tuvo ganas de vomitar, ¿Querido? ¿Desde cuándo esas brujas se portan decente con un ser humano? Se preguntó mientras observaba como la mujer llenaba su taza de la manera más burda que se puede esperar de una anciana de 70 años que flirtea con alguien 40 años más joven.

-Así que tú piso es 20B querido Li

«¡Genial! al menos no es como si lo tuviera a lado de mi departamento» se alivió nuestra protagonista.

-No, es 21A – contesto Li, así que Sakura procedió a retirar lo dicho…

Una vez dentro en la seguridad y confortabilidad de su hogar, Sakura abrió las llaves de la tina, se despojó de sus ropas y se sumergió en la tranquilidad que le brindaba el contacto desnudo de su piel con la calidez del agua. Era lo que necesitaba después de semejante broma del destino…

UNOS MINUTOS MÁS TARDE…

-¡Woow las flores de cerezo son hermosas!- el viento soplaba en su rostro, era un aire acogedor; como una brisa marina la cual podía sentir como un ligero rocío embriagador.

-un pétalo, dos pétalos, tres pétalos…- Sakura jugaba como niña pequeña atrapando cada pétalo que desprendía los hermosos arboles de cerezo, el aroma del mismo era dulce y suave; era como haber creado su propio paraíso. De repente noto que llevaba el uniforme de secundaria, ¿volvía a tener 15 años? No estaba segura, pero noto una jovial energía en ella cuando corría capturando más flores con las manos. Cada vez corría más veloz y al mismo tiempo sentía una potente ráfaga de pétalos en el ambiente, tanto que la empezaron a cegar, también comenzó a perder la sensación de calidez ya que sintió un frío recorrer sus piernas…sus brazos… su rostro. Ahora todo se tornó más extraño porque le costaba trabajo respirar y esto se intensifico cada vez más y más profundo. De repente el camino de flores de cerezo que danzaban alrededor del viento comenzó a despejar la vista revelando un rostro borroso.

-¿quién eres?- pregunto ella con dificultad. Nadie contestaba, solo pudo visualizar una cara ininteligible adornada con unos ojos hambrientos como los de un lobo, unos ojos color ámbar…

La cabeza de Sakura salió desesperadamente del agua, se había quedado dormida en la tina, razón que explicaba porque le costaba respirar en su perturbador sueño… recordó con poca nitidez el último fragmento del mismo.

-¡Dios!, creo que Tomoyo tiene razón… me hace falta salir con alguien- se dijo para sí misma al pensar que alguna parte de su subconsciente pudiera haber quedado deslumbrado por el atractivo de…

-¡Puaj NO! primero muerta- se volvió a reprender ella misma por el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

Sakura noto como el agua había cambiado de temperatura, ahora estaba lejanamente a ser tibia y comenzó a titiritar de frío, aún no estaba lista para salir de la agradable ducha así que abrió nuevamente las llaves del agua para tener acceso a su regulación. Espero un minuto… y luego otro… una vez que la sintió perfecta, decidió que era el momento correcto de cerrarlas. Cerro una, ok la otra estaba un poco dura… desde cuando le costaba tanto cerrar una llave… y de repente fue testigo de cómo la manija de la misma se rompía en su mano…

Ok ahora si estaba en una seria dificultad… Sakura como buena científica empezó a enumerar la problemática: 1. eran las 11:30 de la noche, 2. su llave del baño estaba rota 3. el agua de la tina cada vez comenzada a desbordar más agua 4. No sabía a quien hablar para repararla con lo que eso la llevaba nuevamente al problema 1. Ahora eran las 11:50 de la noche y su departamento se estaba convirtiendo en uno de los canales de Venecia… el sonido del timbre interrumpió su pánico. De repente corrió a ponerse su bata (una ridícula bata con estampados de perritos que le hacía compañía muchos domingos mientras veía sus series favoritas en internet).

-Por favor que sea Touya, por favor que sea Touya- suplico para sí misma, sabía que las posibilidades eran mínimas ya que su hermano le hacía visitas muy esporádicas y casi siempre con previo aviso, pero deseo con todas sus fuerzas la ayuda urgente de alguien con más conocimiento en el tópico. Su rostro se cubrió de decepción al notar que evidentemente no era la visita de su hermano sino la persona que menos quería ver, especialmente en una situación tan embarazosa como esta.

-Kinomoto es obvio que estas en problemas y no quiero que tú laguna cause daño a mis objetos recién desempacados en mi departamento- Syaoran sin siquiera saludar paso a la fuente del problema ya preparado con algunas herramientas, Sakura no tuvo tiempo de rechistar y sabía que no era ni siquiera necesario mostrarle el camino a la ducha, era evidente hacia donde dirigirse por el nivel de desastre.

-No siempre me pasa este tipo de situaciones….

-….

-Bueno la verdad es que una vez me quede dormida con velas aromáticas encendidas y las cortinas del baño de ese entonces… jajajaja esa es la historia de porque no uso velas otra vez- Sakura no se incomodó de los monólogos que comenzaba a tener para ella misma, a veces le pasaba que no podía estar con alguien sin recordar cosas graciosas que le habían sucedido en el pasado; además cuando charlaba era una persona muy alegre por lo que en este momento ni siquiera se preocupó por notar la falta de interés de su acompañante. Syaoran estaba concentrado con el ceño fruncido apretando unas tuercas en la llave del baño, el agua comenzaba a ser menos abundante cada vez.

-Eso también me recuerda cuando en otra ocasión olvide cerrar la ventana del baño en inviern…

-Ya está- dijo cortantemente Li

-¡Wow! Li, muchas gracias, yo quiero pedirte disculpas, creo que tuve una mala impresión hoy de ti y pues me hiciste un gran fav…

-No lo hice por ti, lo hice por mis cosas ¿recuerdas?- y con esto Syaoran se dirigió velozmente a la salida principal dejando escuchar a lo lejos un estruendoso portazo.

-Que idiota- dijo Sakura finalmente.

 **Nota del autor:**

agarosa(1): un reactivo de laboratorio bastante costoso.

Hola a todos, esta historia estaba atrapada en mi cabeza desde hace un muy buen tiempo, tan así que realmente quería compartirla con ustedes.

Espero que me den su valiosa opinión y su motivación para continuarla.

Saludos a todos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: El viaje.**

Sakura Kinomoto conocida como la persona más alegre y amable en el Centro de Investigación al grado de ser apodada por algunos compañeros de confianza como "Dra. Sunshine"; éste sobrenombre lejos de molestarla era un título que se había ganado con respeto y cariño de muchos, más sin embargo… últimamente había llevado unas semanas bastantes difíciles, razón por la cual no se sentía con el mejor de los ánimos como era costumbre y todo esto porque cierto individuo le destrozaba sus nervios pese a sus enormes esfuerzos por contener la calma. «¿Qué diablos le había sucedido hoy?» pensó para sí misma mientras descansaba en su cubículo del laboratorio. Suspiraba mientras recordaba los acontecimientos de esta mañana.

Desde que se despertó no fue más que con el pie izquierdo, había apagado en numerosas ocasiones la alarma por lo que era ya un poco tarde cuando salió de la cama, y antes de alistarse para ir a trabajar corrió en bata a un supermercado que tenía a unas cuantas cuadras de su departamento para comprar algo de huevo para el desayuno, ya que su alacena se encontraba vacía. Pero sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando vio a un ya conocido joven de ojos color ámbar tomando la última caja de huevos en la tienda.

-Eh Li… Buenos días.

-Al grano Kinomoto.

-…

Sakura iba a dar un discurso de cómo estaba extremadamente hambrienta y que realmente… solo por esta vez necesitaba el grandísimo favor de que le permitiera comprar esos últimos huevos, pero al escuchar un exasperante y sarcástico bostezo de aburrimiento emitido por su acompañante se dejó vencer por alguna fuerza desconocida y haciendo uso de sus instintos más bajos procedió a pisar el pie del hombre con todas sus fuerzas, con avidez tomó la caja y salió corriendo para pagar primero la mercancía. Los reflejos de Syaoran por lo general superaban en rapidez los de cualquier persona promedio pero en esta ocasión la sorpresa lo dejo atónito así que tardo unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar a semejante atrevimiento.

-¡Vuelve aquí ladrona!- grito Syaoran furioso.

¿Quién lo imaginaria? Dos adultos jóvenes, respetables investigadores que ejercían un grado de doctorado, corriendo por todo el supermercado. La meta de ella: la caja registradora, la de él: una pequeña ardilla castaña saqueadora de almuerzos. Para Li esto se había convertido en un reto personal, no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien llevara su contra, su enorme ego no podía verse lastimado en este tonto juego. A pesar de que no era su estilo Sakura comenzó a jugar sucio dificultándole el camino a su contrincante ya que cada vez que sentía su proximidad, ella comenzaba a bloquearle el paso con cualquier insumo que encontrara ya sea desde un jabón de baño hasta un carrito de supermercado.

-Pasillo número 4… pasillo número 2, con permiso señora…- aunque algo agitada por la emoción Sakura giro su rostro para mostrar una desafiante sonrisa a su contrincante, cada vez sentía el triunfo correr por sus venas. No era una simple caja de huevos lo que sostenía, era la antorcha de su honor y respeto a un sujeto que por más sobredotado y sobresaliente que fuera, no debía actuar como si el mundo no lo mereciera.

-Esto le dará una lección al "Dr. Rimbombante que seguramente usa calzoncillos importados de Europa"- Dijo Sakura de manera infantil, mientras la cajera la observaba como recién salida del manicomio.

-…ok, ¿va a pagar con tarjeta o efectivo?

-efectivo

-¡Tú!- grito Li a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

-Podría apurarse por favor- dijo Sakura cada vez más ansiosa.

-220,00¥

Sakura se sintió triunfar, metió su manos al bolsillo de su bata para dar el último paso a su exitoso atraque… nada… estiro nuevamente sus dedos, nada aún, la desesperación la comenzó a invadir.

-Supongo que buscas ésto ardilla rabiosa- Le dijo Syaoran agitando entre sus dedos un monedero rosa «con unas ridículas alas blancas» noto él.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera tomar su preciada cartera, Li tomo ventaja de su altura y elevo el objeto a unos cuantos centímetros superiores a ella evitando que así pudiera tomarlo con facilidad. Syaoran no perdió el tiempo así que saco su propio dinero y fanfarronamente exclamo:

-Yo lo pago, entonces los huevos son míos- con esto procedió a regresarle a Sakura su billetera y arrebatándole la mercancía deseada se marchó a toda prisa.

-Te odio Li- escucho la cajera susurrar a su peculiar clienta.

Lo que no sabía Sakura es que de alguna manera había obtenido su tan aclamado triunfo, ya que una vez que Syaoran llego a los aposentos de su inmaculado departamento, cuando procedió a vaciar la caja de huevos solo pudo obtener de éste una mezcla de batido liquido naranja mezclado con cascaras.

-¡Bon appetit Sakura Kinomoto!- se dijo con ironía.

* * *

-Syaoran, yo creo que exageras.

-¿Te parece mentalmente sana una persona que te arroja: jabón de baño, limpiador de trastes, pasta de dientes, shampoo…?- decía Li mientras enumeraba los objetos con los dedos. Había sido todo un espectáculo el que habían montado en el supermercado…

-Algo me dice que el pasillo de higiene fue un camino muy doloroso- Contesto burlonamente Eriol Hiraguizawa, mejor amigo de Syaoran desde que se conocieron en la facultad, además de ello Eriol era investigador docente del departamento de física; incluso gracias a él, Li se encontraba laborando en este momento en el Centro de Investigación ya que él le notifico una vez que quedo libre la plaza en el Laboratorio de Genómicas. Resulto una curiosa coincidencia que el retiro del Dr. Furukawa abriera la oportunidad de dirigir un laboratorio específicamente de su área.

-Dr. Li, estos son los resultados estadísticos de los experimentos de esta semana- interrumpió Chiharu.

Syaoran se ajustó unas gafas que únicamente empleaba para leer, aunque no era consciente de ello este gesto lo hacía lucir muy sexy. Comenzó a corregir varios detalles omitidos en las gráficas de su alumna. Li era casi un genio en todo pero sí alguien le diera un premio por sus talentos seguramente el primer lugar se lo llevaría su fino y meticuloso análisis matemático. Una vez casi finalizadas las observaciones pareció recordar algo…

-Mihara no olvides que hoy es el día que le toca riego a Miss Sunshine- Syaoran era extremadamente puntual con los horarios, razón por la cual tenía fama de ser perfeccionista con el orden, alguna de las personas que lo envidiaban en su anterior trabajo llegaron a decir a sus espaldas que seguramente cronometraba sus momentos más íntimos…

-¡Oh, lo siento es verdad! Vuelvo enseguida.

-¿Miss Sunshine?-pregunto Eriol interesado mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Oh no es nada, solo un estúpido nombre que le puse a ese cactus de mal gusto- dijo despreocupadamente Li mientras continuaba observando las notas de su alumna.

-¿Y me vas a decir que se te ocurrió _ese_ nombre por mera casualidad?- como respuesta Syaoran solo dejo fluir una ligera risa perversa.

Eriol había olvidado la verdadera razón de su visita una vez que su amigo comenzó a desahogarse de su atraco en la mañana, sin embargo antes de dejarlo escapar nuevamente pregunto:

-Por cierto, ¿Para el viaje de mañana nos iremos en tú carro o en el mío?

-A mi carro aún le están haciendo la revisión periódica anual, así que pasa mañana por mí a las 6 am por favor.

-Ok, pero no quiero quejas después-contesto Eriol en voz baja.

* * *

Sakura estaba más que emocionada, le encantaban los viajes, razón de sobra por la que amaba ir a los congresos y bueno claro estaba la razón de como todo buen científico de retroalimentarse mediante la actualización en nuevos proyectos de su campo. Este año el Congreso Nacional de Ciencias Biológicas tomaría lugar en Kyoto. Como destacada ciudad cultural, ya tenía todo planeado de las visitas que haría en las horas libres. «Esta el Museo Internacional del Manga, el Museo de la Locomotora de vapor de Umekōji o el Museo de Historia Ryozen, así como también el Zoológico munici….»

-Dra. Kinomoto ¿sigue en la línea?- había olvidado que mantenía una conversación con su alumno por teléfono.

-Oh si lo siento Takashi, bueno como te seguía diciendo, no olvides que la electroforesis (1) debe de estar lista hoy, me mandas los resultados a mi correo y no olvides que tenemos pendiente una cotización de una centrifuga (2), por cierto también necesito que estes revisando si llega un fax que va dirigido a mi nombre…

-¿Algo más Dra. Kinomoto?- pregunto Yamazaki dejando salir un bostezo del otro lado de la línea, después de todo aún era muy temprano.

-Sería todo Takashi, recuerda que en mi ausencia tú eres el pequeño hombre del laboratorio- bromeo Sakura, realmente se sentía como una madre dejando a su pequeño a cargo de la casa. Una vez que se despidió de Yamazaki procedió a terminar de empacar sus cosas, no tardarían en llegar por ella y aún no encontraba una de sus sandalias…

* * *

-¡Justo lo que necesitaba, gracias!- Eriol tomo el vaso de café que le obsequio su amigo mientras abría la puerta del copiloto.

-Bien- Syaoran saco un enorme mapa de su mochila –Son aproximadamente 5 horas en total pero podemos hacer una parada estratégica aquí para ir al baño- apunto con el dedo – máximo nos tiene que llevar entre 15 minutos, acomodare el cronometro…

-Syaoran relájate, es buen tiempo no pasa nada si no contabilizamos tanto el viaje…- esto hizo que Li lo mirara horrorizado.

-Ok, no dije nada…

-A todo esto Eriol ¿Por qué no enciendes el carro? Podríamos estar hablando mientras conduces…

-Bueno eso es porque estamos esperando a alguien….

-¡Buenos días Erioool!

-TÚ/TÚ- se escuchó ambos castaños decir.

-Es bueno que se tengan de vecinos, de colegas y ADEMÁS tengan la oportunidad de pasar tiempo juntos para conocerse mejor…- Sakura pensó en romperle las gafas y Syaoran con arrancarle los ojos. Quizás era el único trabajo en equipo que podían hacer esta vez…

-Bueno… nuevamente no dije nada… por cierto Sakura ¿Por dónde dijiste que vivía tú amiga?- Al decir esto Syaoran lo miro interrogante.

-Lo siento olvide decirte que no solo contamos con la agradable compañía de Sakura sino también con alguna invitada especial de ella.

-Se llama Tomoyo y Eriol creo que te llevaras muy bien con ella.

Una vez que Sakura los dirigió a una lujosa residencia, Eriol observó a una hermosa chica de cabellos color azabache con unos sofisticados lentes oscuros que fueron retirados una vez que visualizo al grupo de investigadores. No solo quedó impresionado por tan deslumbrante belleza sino que al observar detenidamente esos hermosos ojos color violeta, repentinamente tuvo una visión de hace unos cuantos meses…

-Syaoran, rápido cámbiate atrás de asiento- Le dijo en voz baja y de manera desesperada a su amigo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-POR FAVOR- Exigió Eriol, era extraño verlo tan ansioso ya que su serenidad era conocida como su sello personal. Syaoran no tuvo más remedio que salir por la puerta del copiloto y ayudar a la desconocida con su maleta para echarla a la cajuela.

-El conductor insiste en que se vaya adelante- dijo Syaoran evidentemente de mal humor.

-Li Syaoran ¿cierto?- contesto Tomoyo divertida, por lo que Li se limitó a contestar con un bufido.

Una vez todos reunidos en el auto Sakura se alarmo de no tener a su lado a Tomoyo, aunque no dijo nada, su expresión evidenciaba terror puro de ver a Li aproximándose a su lado.

-No, preguntes- comento Syaoran con los brazos cruzados.

* * *

-Así que tú nombre es Tomoyo…- Eriol se ajustó un poco los anteojos para observarla mejor en los pequeños intervalos permitidos mientras conducía.

-Aja… creo que estuviste lejos de adivinarlo ese día- contesto la hermosa chica.

…UNOS MESES ANTES…

*Punto de vista de Eriol

El intenso sol de mediodía no ayudaba a calmar los nervios de Eriol que se encontraba discutiendo con un ser inerte como la máquina de sodas cercana a la cafería. Llevaba varios minutos perdidos esperando a que su té helado descendiera de la pinza por la que se mantenía sujeta, al parecer llevaba un buen rato atorada y el hecho de no haber dormido por estar revisando un artículo científico que tenía que enviar inmediatamente a la Revista Internacional de Física no estaba ayudando en lo absoluto. Esta era una de las presiones por las que los científicos se sometían en ciertos periodos. Si no se consigue un número pertinente de publicaciones al año, se corre el riesgo de perder el título de investigador y es muy complicado volver atrás.

Agotado por el bajo rendimiento que había tenido ese día debido a su trasnoche, cerró los ojos y se limitó a tocarse la sien exasperadamente. De repente escucho un sordo sonido proveniente de la máquina. Una atractiva mujer estaba agachada a su lado desconectando el artefacto. Inmediatamente realizo el proceso contrario hasta escuchar nuevamente encender el aparato, presiono el botón correspondiente y ¡wooala! Ahora la misteriosa mujer le entregaba el té helado por el que tanto había luchado los últimos minutos.

-Yo… muchas gracias, últimamente estoy un poco fuera de lugar con tanta presión- dijo Eriol un tanto abrumado por la belleza de la desconocida.

-Pero es importante descansar sabes… nadie te juzgara por relajarte un poco…- se acercó ella peligrosamente para aventurarse a tocar delicadamente su rostro.

-¿qui, quién eres?- Eriol no estaba acostumbrado a los acercamientos tan íntimos y menos de desconocidas, pero su acompañante era tan bella que no dio lugar a ninguna protesta…

-Si adivinas a que me dedico puede que te revele mi nombre- dijo ella incitándolo a continuar con su nuevo juego.

-¿Del departamento de botánica?- No sabía que decía, ya conocía a todo el equipo aburrido de plantas, no parecía ser alguien nueva…

-Frío Eriol…- Dijo ella mientras tomaba juguetonamente sus anteojos para colocárselos a él en su cabeza.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Ella solo apunto con la mirada evidenciando el nombre que tenía bordado en su bata de laboratorio, ¡demonios! sus horas de desvelos sumados a los deslumbrantes ojos de la extraña estaban obligando a su cerebro a dejar de hacer conexiones nerviosas. Era la primera vez que le pasaba, nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable…

-Parece ser que esta sesión quedara pendiente…- una vez más acerco su rostro a él, podía sentir su respiración chocar contra sus labios pero sin pensarlo Tomoyo decidió ponerle fin a su tortura cuando se dio la vuelta y comenzó a retirarse.

-Espera… ¿Te volveré a ver por aquí?- grito Eriol, no sabía por qué necesitaba desesperadamente una respuesta positiva.

-Mmm _Quizás_.

«¿Pero qué diablos acabo de vivir?» Se dijo Eriol aún mareado con la experiencia.

*Punto de vista de Tomoyo

Decidió tomarse unos segundos extras en el sanitario del Centro de Investigación para poder refrescarse un poco el rostro en el lavabo. Había tenido un día difícil en su trabajo como directora de vestuario, la prenda más costoso que había creado para la telenovela había sido arruinada cuando alguien dejo caer mostaza en la tela mientras comía cerca de los camerinos, quizás podría tener medianamente arreglo llevándolo a la tintorería pero ella sabía que esa mancha seguiría ahí… tal vez imperceptible para los demás, pero no para ella, la observadora más obsesionada e inquisitiva con la perfección de sus diseños. No solo era este hecho lo que la atormentaba hoy, sino que una vez que paso todo el día ayudando a vestir a los actores tuvo que soportar diálogos empalagosos, poco originales y extremadamente cursis, bueno… quizás estaba exagerando porque su madre le había comentado días anteriores que necesitaba encontrar a alguien. Tenía meses sin tener citas por su excesiva carga de trabajo y que su madre la presionara no le ayudaba a sentirse mejor. Por esta razón había decidió visitar a una de las pocas personas que la relajaban en este mundo: Sakura, sin embargo no conto que en ese día en especial su amiga estaría con una cantidad enorme de ocupaciones en el laboratorio… agotada y aburrida se sentó en una banca cerca de la cafetería para esperarla.

Ahí fue cuando observo a un hombre de buen atractivo donde además a simple vista se podía definir como intelectual, de repente se sintió interesada por el, estaba aburrida de personas vanas y superficiales que intentaban pedirle una cita en su trabajo. Era gracioso observarlo, parecía estresado y pensó que quizás no era la única en ese día. Tenía ganas de jugar un poco… se sabía de memoria el dialogo de todos los capítulos cursis de "Luchando por tú amor", era inevitable ya que pasaba más de 6 horas arreglando a los protagonistas. Bien, era momento de poner sus dotes de actriz en acción, finalmente ¿Qué podría perder?, no tenía pensado volver a visitar a Sakura a su trabajo, así que ¿Qué posibilidad tenía de volver a ver a ese hombre? … Aunque por un momento deseo estar equivocada.

*Fin del recuerdo

-¡Hey chicos! ¿Qué están pensando?- grito Sakura desde el asiento trasero. – Escuche que se saludaban por sus nombres no sabía que ya se conocían….

-Fue la vez que te visite en tú trabajo Sakura…

-Ah ya, ¿Por cierto Eriol como es que se conocen tú y… este individuo?

-¿Se puede saber porque te refieres a mí de esa manera tan irrespetuosa?- Contesto Syaoran evidentemente ofendido, Eriol omitió esta última protesta para hablar brevemente de su historia con Li.

-Fue en la Facultad de Ciencias en Londres. Como bien sabes Sakura yo soy originario de allí y Syaoran decidió estudiar Ciencias Genómicas en la Universidad de Oxford ¿Verdad mi querido amigo?- Syaoran contesto con su décimo gruñido del día.

-¿Quieren saber algo gracioso de cuándo estudiábamos?... Syaoran no solo era un ejemplar ratón de biblioteca; sino que también pertenecía al club de soccer y tenía a docenas de chicas detrás de él… ¿recuerdas a la loca Heather?...Dios un San Valentín le hizo una pancarta gigante con el rostro de Li, quedó prendada de él desde que este caballero se acercó a unos compañeros que la criticaban y les dijo que no era para tanto ya que no era tan obsesa…

-Pero que detalle- Dijo Tomoyo sarcásticamente.

-¡Exijo que te calles Eriol!- Refuto Li indignado, todas esas mujeres que decían llamarse "sus seguidoras" estaban realmente locas, pero Heather era la peor, recordó la tortura que fue ponerle esa orden de restricción después de que un día despertó con su rostro mirándolo mientras dormía…

-¡¿TÚ TENÍAS ADMIRADORAS?!- Sakura no era inmune al atractivo de Li, sabía que era hipócrita negarlo; pero no podía creer a un ejército de chicas detrás de el con semejante actitud de patán, arrogante. Pero lo que no sabía ella, era que a veces entre más las rechazaba más se empeñaban en conquistarlo.

-Pero no creo que le ganara a mi Sakura que se encontraba en el equipo de porristas en la preparatoria, era muy gracioso que nunca se daba cuenta de los miles de enamorados que tenía… un día en su cumpleaños llego un chico con un letrero que prácticamente decía "Sé la madre mis hijos" y Sakura le dijo que era un amigo muy tierno.

-¡Tomoyo!

Esto se estaba tornando vergonzoso, finalmente eran personas adultas y Eriol y Tomoyo los hicieron sentir como los típicos padres que mostraban las fotos de sus bebés desnudos.

-Tengo una idea… deberíamos de jugar algo- Todos notaron el desesperado intento de Sakura para cambiar de tema.

-Ajá- dijeron Eriol y Tomoyo no muy convencidos.

-Ya qué- contesto Syaoran, con tal de que esos dos se callaran…

Esto fue más que suficiente para que Sakura comenzara a explicar las reglas del juego:

-¡Muy bien!, de antemano se tiene que elegir una categoría; es decir un tema con el que se dará inicio el juego: pueden ser frutas, colores, etc, etc. El objetivo del juego es mencionar una palabra del tema seleccionado, lo ideal es que el de alado de continuidad con ese tema que se elige; sí se repite la palabra, se titubea o se quedan callados, esa persona pierde y el siguiente participante dara comienzo con un tópico nuevo y así sucesivamente.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿12?

-Público, parece ser que Li tiene miedo por ser derrotado por mí, así que lo omitiremos del juego…

-Cállate y da comienzo Kinomoto.

El turno quedo de la siguiente manera: Sakura, Tomoyo, Li, y Eriol. Por lo que nuestra protagonista eligió como primer tema la tabla periódica, era común que un científico convirtiera algo trivial en conocimiento académico.

-Chicos ya exprimí todos mis conocimientos básicos y me parece que el último elemento que falta es Uranio- Aunque no era el área de Tomoyo, era inteligente y había realizado un buen trabajo, sin embargo se había equivocado, este elemento ya había sido repetido por Eriol en rondas anteriores.

-Es hora de que yo elija el tema-contesto Li como si con esto ya tuviera el juego asegurado, al principio todo esto le había parecido una idea infantil, ahora se sentía entusiasmado por ganar– escojo algo muy fácil, de hecho, "Enzimas involucradas en la replicación de eucariotas"- Sakura le dedico una mirada desafiante.

-Bueno chicos, supongo que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí- contesto Eriol resignado ya que las ciencias biológicas tampoco era su especialidad.

-Sin Eriol me toca elegir nuevamente a mí, el tema ahora será: "Aminoácidos involucrados en la síntesis de purinas"

\- Glutamina fosforibosil pirofosfato amidotransferasa- Sakura dudo un poco, pero agradeció de que las últimas semanas le había tocado impartir este tema en clases.

Y así estuvieron un rato hasta que Li dio por culminado con la última enzima posible.

\- IMP ciclohidrolasa

-Li sabes que esa es la última y por ende ahora me toca elegir un tema nuevo…- Aunque esto se había convertido en un reto de superioridad, Li sabía que podía dominar cualquier campo, nada le era difícil…

-Diseñadores de moda.

-….

-Di-je: diseñadores de moda- repitió Sakura.

-….

Sabía que Li Syaoran tenía el mismo punto débil que ella, se le había ocurrido segundos antes al mirar a su amiga. Había sido una suerte que a Tomoyo no le hubiera tocado elegir ya que de lo contrario habría derrotado a todo el equipo de ñoños.

-Y siendo las 9:23 horas, me declaro como futura campeona oficial del primer juego…

-¿Kinomoto te puedes callar?, tú voz me produce migraña.

* * *

Solo el ruido de la naturaleza hacia compañía al conductor y su copiloto, después de todo el alboroto que se había armado con el juego de Sakura ahora solo reinaba el silencio ya que ella era siempre la que alegraba más el ambiente, y por el momento eso no era posible porque se encontraba ya en los brazos de Morfeo al igual que su compañero de asiento. Eriol los observo a través del espejo retrovisor, la cabeza de Sakura había quedado recargada accidentalmente en el hombro de Syaoran, era bastante cómico ver como habían terminado pese a todos los esfuerzos que ella realizo por mantenerse alejada de Li una vez que decidió que quería dormir, parece ser que la necesidad de tener una almohada humana pudo inconscientemente más que su propia voluntad. Li solo se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido mientras dormía. Tomoyo no perdió tiempo y comenzó a hacer algunas fotos del recuerdo con su celular.

-¿Te molestaría si te paso mi número?... necesito que me envíes esas fotos- Le dijo Eriol mientras reía al imaginar que ahora tendría material suficiente para molestar a su amigo por mucho tiempo.

-Por supuesto, por cierto tengo una duda: ¿siempre ha sido así de áspero Li?

-Bueno, me parece que desde pequeño ha tenido ese carácter peculiar según una vez me conto su madre, pero creo que empeoro un poco cuando su padre falleció, eso fue cuando éramos estudiantes aún en la facultad…

-Oh… no tenía idea…-comento Tomoyo un poco afligida.

-Pero en general desde que lo conozco siempre se le ha dificultado sociabilizar con el resto, desde niño fue muy sobresaliente y a veces eso le causaba conflictos con los demás, ya que esto podía generarle también muchas envidias. En realidad es una buena persona, solo que no está acostumbrado a mentir para agradar a los demás, como lo hacemos todos de vez en cuando.

-¿Y cómo terminaron siendo amigos?

-Supongo que logre ver lo que a veces los demás no perciben más allá de los ojos… y bueno había ocasiones en las que me ayudaba con la materia optativa de mandarín- dijo esto último a manera de broma por lo que causo una pequeña risa en Tomoyo.

-¿Y cuál es tú historia con Sakura?- pregunto interesado él.

-Nada extraordinario, crecimos juntas en una pequeña ciudad llamada Tomoeda, en realidad somos primas segundas y desde niñas hemos sido como hermanas. Antes de que su madre muriera le prometí que la cuidaría y es algo que he hecho con el mayor gusto.

-Se ve que la estimas mucho.

-Al igual que tú con Li.

-Creo que ambos somos muy observadores- dijo él mientras se quedaba un rato reflexionando con sus pensamientos.

-Eriol… sobre lo que paso aquella vez, me gustaría decirte que espero que no pienses cosas raras de mí, en esa ocasión tuve un día bastante extraño…

-¿Estabas alcoholizada verdad?- con esta respuesta ambos rieron, parece ser que las cosas se estaban relajando.

-¿Qué te parece si comenzamos con ser amigos?- Contesto nuevamente él, Tomoyo le dedico una cálida sonrisa y con ello quedo cerrado el trato.

-Hemos llegado- le anuncio Eriol. -¿quieres ver algo gracioso?- agrego mientras le hacía señas con la cabeza para que se enfocara en la parte trasera. Y ahí fue cuando Eriol dio un fuerte golpe con el claxon que sirvió como despertador a ambos castaños.

-¡Kinomoto aléjate de mí!

-¡NO FUE A PROPÓSITO!

-¿Es mi imaginación o babeaste mi suéter?

-¡No seas ridículo Li, seguramente es tu propia saliva!

Una vez que Tomoyo termino de reír por el entretenimiento adquirido, recordó repentinamente algo…

-Por cierto Sakura, tú celular estuvo sonando hace rato, quizás deberías de revisar tus mensajes…

-ok…- precedió a sacar el teléfono del bolsillo y una vez que leyó sus notificaciones exclamo:

-Oh solo es un mensaje de voz de mi estudiante, vamos a ver que dice…

-"HOLA DRA. KINOMOTO, TODO ESTA BIEN, NO SE PERDIO NADA, NO OCURRE NADA MALO Y SÍ ASÍ FUERA, USTED SABE QUE YO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS TRATARÍA DE REMEDIARLO, PERO ESO NO VA A PASAR PORQUE TODO ESTA MUY MUUUY BIEN"- Todos se miraron extrañados esperando a que Sakura se alarmara.

-ah ok, parece que todo está bien entonces- Dijo felizmente Sakura.

-Kinomoto… ¿Por qué eres tan tonta?

-¿Qué dijiste?- contesto ella furiosa.

…

UNA HORA ANTES EN EL LABORATORIO DE GENÓMICAS…

-¿De quién fue la idea?- pregunto Rika, la tesista del Dr. Terada perteneciente al departamento de Biología Celular.

-De Yamazaki…-contesto Chiharu, mientras giraba su cabeza para observar al referido alrededor de una docena de estudiantes, en ese momento llevaba un guante amarrado en la cabeza y mantenía entreteniendos a todos con su papel de bartender. Se encontraba sirviendo bebidas en probetas, mientras las mezclaba en un vortéx (3) y las deslizaba como todo un profesional por la larga mesa del laboratorio con una llama encendida.

-¡Esta bebida la bautizo como "Explosión de Endorfinas"!- grito el tesista de la Dra. Kinomoto, mientras la multitud enloquecia.

-¡Esta fiesta de convivencia está yendo increíble!- Les dijo su amiga Naoko del departamento de Bioinformática.

Chiharu aún no se encontraba del todo convencida por la realización de dicha "convivencia", principalmente porque se estaba realizando en _su_ laboratorio o mejor dicho en el laboratorio de su jefe, el cual se sabe que tiene obsesión compulsiva por el orden/limpieza y principalmente CERO tolerancia a las reuniones sociales "recreativas". La razón por la que la termino convenciendo Yamazaki fue porque ella poseía el laboratorio más grande y eran pocas las oportunidades en la que casi todos los investigadores se ausentaban… «Sera algo tranquilo» recordó cómo le prometía… también le había jurado que si llegaba a pasar algo él cargaría con la responsabilidad. De repente hizo memoria de algo y tuvo un impulso incontrolable de revisar una de las gavetas que tenía prohibido abrir por órdenes estrictas del Dr. Li.

-¡OH POR DIOS! NO ESTA BERNARDO- Grito Chiharu, la música se detuvo y todos comenzaron a mirarla preocupados. Yamazaki se acercó a ella y le toco el hombre para tranquilizarla.

-No esta Bernardo…- Repitió ella, mientras una lágrima amenazaba en salir

-¿De qué hablas?

-Bernardo es un costoso microscopio que tiene el Dr. Li, lo traía consigo desde Hong Kong y siempre lo guarda en esa gaveta, me prohíbe tomarlo sin su autorización previa.

-Espera… ¿el Dr. Li le pone nombre a los objetos?- Chiharu lo miro furiosa ¿No había entendido ni una palabra de que su superior la mataría?

-Así es… y he notado que les pone nombre cuando especialmente les da un valor sentimental- Con esto no pudo evitar llorar más «por lo menos Miss Sunshine esta a salvo» se dijo mientras miraba la planta tristemente.

Una vez que los demás estudiantes escucharon la tragedia muchos decidieron retirarse alegando de las supuestas labores que tenían que terminar. Los únicos que quedaron para ayudar fueron Rika, Naoko y Yamazaki.

-En caso de que no lo encontremos ¿crees que el Dr. Li se llegue a molestar tanto?- Naoko no fue consciente de lo estúpido que sonaba la pregunta hasta que miro la cara desesperada de su amiga que le indico que leyera en voz alta las reglas del laboratorio que se encontraban pegadas en la puerta.

-Reglas del laboratorio de Genómicas- comenzó Naoko – Regla número uno: Llevar estrictamente bata sin ninguna marca de suciedad en ella, Regla número dos: Bernardo vale tres veces lo que cualquier estudiante tesista… por ende queda estrictamente prohibido su manipulación sin previo aviso a su superior Dr. Li Syaoran…- Los sollozos de Chiharu se intensificaron con esta última frase.

-Chiharu te prometí que sí algo pasaba yo lo arreglaría y eso es lo que haremos, encontraremos a Bernardo cueste lo que cueste- Le dijo por fin Yamazaki.

Continuará…

 **Notas del autor:**

¡Hola! seré breve y simplificare algunos términos u objetos científicos para una mayor comprensión general:

Electroforesis (1): Técnica realizada en el laboratorio que permite la visualización de elementos moleculares como DNA entre otros.

Centrifuga (2): Es un aparato que permite separar los elementos de una muestra de laboratorio a través de la fuerza rotatoria.

Vortéx (3): Otro aparato que tiene la finalidad de homogenizar o mezclar cualquier muestra que se deslice en él (y con esto mezclaba las bebidas Yamazaki).

Nuevamente me gustaría saludar a todos, les agradezco mucho por sus mensajes. Estoy muy contenta de que hasta el momento les haya gustado mi historia. En realidad la tengo bastante desarrollada en borrador (incluyendo el final) ya que la comencé a escribir hace tres años, después acepto que la olvide un poco debido a mis asuntos académicos y nunca la publique. Bueno en resumen me gustaría decirles que no se preocupen, básicamente ya tengo toda la historia pero me gusta trabajarla mucho antes de ponerla aquí. Lo más probables es que me atrase un poco con la tercera parte ya que mis vacaciones han dado fin, a pesar de ello les pido paciencia y que no dejen de apoyarme con sus lindos mensajes.

¡Que la pasen bonito!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: La gran carrera**

El evento inaugural del congreso dio comienzo con la presentación de múltiples trabajos de diversos campos Biológicos. Se dieron a esperar todo tipo de reacciones en el transcurso del mismo, por ejemplo para Sakura todos los trabajos expuestos hasta el momento le parecieron muy estimulantes, tomo notas de algunas técnicas de los métodos científicos empleados de algunos proyectos y hasta se tomó el tiempo de realizar algunas preguntas a los participantes, pero después de unas cuantas horas comenzó a sentir un poco de pesadez ya que había sido un viaje cansado y su cuerpo comenzaba a cobrarle factura. Para Tomoyo no fue menos sencillo, aunque en un principio a pesar de no tener las bases suficientes para comprender al cien por ciento se comenzó a interesar por algunas innovadoras investigaciones, pero finalmente sintió un poco de pereza y fatiga por lo que al ver a Sakura cabecear a lo lejos, ya que desafortunadamente no alcanzaron a sentarse juntas, decidió sacar su móvil para enviarle un mensaje.

-"Hey, a tús 12"

-"¿El pelirrojo?"- Era un juego que mantenían desde jóvenes. Tomoyo le mandaba mensajes para apreciar algún sujeto en calidad de galán y Sakura tenía que descubrirlo. En realidad como es bien sabido nuestra protagonista es muy distraída pero contaba con un extra en esas cuestiones, a pesar de ello le gustaba interpretar el rol con su amiga y finalmente se divertía en el proceso. En realidad lo consideraba como un entretenimiento estilo adivina quién.

-"Frío"

-"¿Trae una gorra?"

-"Frío otra vez"

Sakura comenzó a buscar más detenidamente entre la multitud, recordaba que los gustos de Tomoyo siempre eran selectivos en chicos que lucían no solamente apuestos sino también le agradaba aquellos que parecían intelectuales.

-"Ok: una pista"- Con esta declaración Sakura espero pacientemente.

"*Imagen"

"No entiendo Tomoyo, ¿Porque me mandas una imagen de un _durazno_?"

"¡Tienes que tener imaginación!"

Ignorando la última refería, Sakura siguió cuidadosamente una línea recta imaginaria para buscar al posible aspirante de Tomoyo. En ese momento se percató de dos personas conocidas: la primera era su compañero de trabajo y amigo Eriol y a su lado se encontraba al despreciable de Li, en ese preciso momento apareció en su mente un recuerdo de hace unas cuantas semanas.

 _Oye Sakura pero sí que está muy bueno ese Syaoran Li- Tomoyo le mostro la pantalla de su teléfono donde se podía observar una fotografía de perfil de un hombre atractivo de cabello color chocolate y penetrantes ojos marrones._

«¿Pero qué tiene que ver un durazno y Li Syaoran?» Pensó Sakura mientras trataba de analizar de forma analítica el origen de sus remembranzas…

 _-No me mires así Sakura- Le decía Tomoyo- ¿hace cuánto que no sales con alguien? por lo menos me tienes que describir que tan trabajado y redondo es ese_ _ **trasero**_ _suyo…_

Sakura miro nuevamente la imagen del **durazno** … por lo que su rostro inmediatamente adquirió un intenso color escarlata, inconscientemente inclino un poco la mirada y observo discretamente la anatomía referida de Li. Se reprendió ella misma cuando fue consciente de su acto y reviso nuevamente su teléfono encontrando un nuevo mensaje de Tomoyo.

-"¡Muy bien, descubriste el significado! Pero veo que te has equivocado porque yo me refería a otra persona…- su amiga agregó: "Ahora usa los audífonos porque te mandare un mensaje de voz…"

Aunque Sakura busco los aparatos desesperadamente en su bolsa, no tuvo existo, así que haciendo caso omiso decidió bajar el volumen de su celular para que de esta manera el mensaje pudiera ser únicamente perceptible por ella. Apretando el botón para escucharlo se acercó la bocina al oído.

-"PERO CABE DESTACAR QUE TE VI OBSERVANDO EL TRASERO DE ALGUIEN MÁS"

Era demasiado tarde, El mensaje hacía eco en la toda la sala principal. Sakura no se explicaba como el sonido se había magnificado en el centro del auditorio.

Con las miradas desconcertadas que le dedicaron una buena parte de la comunidad científica, no existían palabras para describir lo avergonzada que estaba. Eriol produjo un carraspeo con la intención fallida de disimular un poco y Li no se frenó en girar los ojos.

-Excuse Miss, do you have a question?- pregunto el expositor Dr. Stevenson, catedrático de la Universidad de Toronto, evidentemente no entendía el verdadero contexto de lo que había sucedido a causa del desconocimiento del idioma.

Sakura negó con la cabeza mientras sentía arder su rostro. Aunque tenía varias historias ésta seguramente contaría como una de las más vergonzosas…

...

Una vez finalizadas las primeras sesiones de exposiciones Syaoran y Eriol decidieron salir un rato de la sala para descansar, aún seguían discutiendo puntos críticos de algunos trabajos.

-Syaoran, creo que fuiste un poco duro, casi hiciste llorar a ese estudiante que expuso su trabajo- comento Eriol con tono desaprobador.

\- ¿De qué hablas?, solo le hice ver que pudo haber obtenido mejoras mucho más eficientes con otro modelo estadístico- Dijo Li malhumorado, no sabía a ciencia cierta porque, pero después del _incidente_ que se produjo se sentía muy irritado.

-Sí y olvidas que agregaste que sus conclusiones eran el resultado de una prueba fracasada de un experimento sin fundamento teórico y práctico, después continuaste con una ronda de preguntas que sí hasta yo fuera de esa área me harían llorar- comento Eriol sintiendo un poco de lastima por el principiante.

-De verdad que la gente hoy en día es muy sensible- concluyo indignado su amigo.

-¡Hey chicos!- agito alegremente la mano Sakura en compañía de Tomoyo, esa era una de sus virtudes, podía pasarle cualquier tipo de situación desagradable pero por lo general trataba de olvidarlas rápidamente ya que no le gustaba cargar con ningún tipo de sentimiento negativo, claro como todo, a veces había sus excepciones...

-Eriol, estaba pensando en ir por una taza de café ¿gustas acompañarme?- pregunto la chica de cabello azabache mientras dirigía la mirada a una de las cafeteras que se encontraba en una mesa cercana.

-Me parece una estupenda idea, yo también tenía planeado ir por una- respondió gentilmente él

-No tardamos Sakura- le dijo Tomoyo mientras veía la alarma en los ojos de su amiga por quedarse a solas con cierto sujeto… una vez que se retiraron y el silencio comenzó incluso a ser más agobiante, Sakura decidió intentar hacer un poco de conversación.

-Li, algunos proyectos interesantes ¿No?

-Unos cuantos Kinomoto.

Y esa era la conversación más civilizada que habían mantenido desde que se conocieron…

MIENTRAS TANTO…

-Y también le dice: arrogante, egoísta, petulante, presumido…

\- Que es una torpe, sonríe como tonta todo el tiempo, distraída…

Tomoyo y Eriol tenían una competencia secreta de quién tenía los peores insultos que les compartían Sakura y Syaoran. Ambos rieron al darse cuenta que nadie ganaría, hubo un momento en el que solo sonrieron en silencio mientras se miraban...

-Bueno creo que es hora de regresar… - menciono ella mientras consultaba su reloj de mano.

-Solo espero que no se hayan estrangulado aún- dijo en respuesta su acompañante.

…

-¿Qué no te arrepientes de haber casi hecho llorar al pobre chico?- se escuchaba la voz sobresaltada de Sakura a lo lejos.

-¿De qué hablas? Solo hice mi deber como científico: dar una opinión objetivo de hechos equívocos.

-No me salgas con esas patrañas Li, no importa como lo quieras justificar hay maneras de decir las cosas, eh… mira allí esta el pobre muchacho- en un arranque de locura Sakura arrastro al pobre estudiante que miraba la discusión desconcertado una vez que percibió que hablaban de él.

-Vamos…- Sakura tomo la credencial que llevaba puesto el chico para de esta manera observar mejor su nombre. -Mizuguchi, dile al Dr. Li lo grosero, irrespetuoso y descortés que fue al tratarte como lo hizo– Manipulada por la ira jalaba el brazo del pobre joven dificultando su escape.

-Yo… yo solo… ¿me puedo ir?- contestaba nervioso Mizuguchi mientras sentía como era jaloneado su otro brazo por el Dr. Li

-No sin antes decirle a la Dra. Kinomoto que no hay ninguna razón de haberse sentido ofendido, Porque un BUEN CIENTÍFICO ante todo debe de tener un excelente criterio de objetividad para mejorar su propia investigación.

-¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?

-O-oigan…- dijo Mizuguchi asustado.

-¿QUEEE?- gritaron al unísono ambos investigadores por primera vez considerando realmente su opinión.

-Tal vez… podrían resolver sus diferencias en el gran maratón que se llevara a cabo en la tarde…

-Explícate- dijo tajantemente Li.

-Es un maratón de carreras… que realizaran todos los investigadores que deseen inscribirse… yo soy uno de los organizadores y la finalidad es recaudar fondos para aumentar becas escolares de estudiantes de bajos recursos… el premio es el mismo para los tres primeros lugares.

-Voy a entrar- contesto Sakura sin vacilar.

-Yo también- Le siguió Li de manera desafiante.

-Vaya nos hemos perdido de un nuevo record- Le dijo Tomoyo a Eriol que habían observado el espectáculo a lo lejos

-¿Po-podrían ya soltar mis brazos por favor?

* * *

Más de cien investigadores se encontraban conglomerados alrededor del gran evento que daría inicio dentro de unos pocos minutos. Hacía un calor sumamente abrazador el cual se magnificaba debido a la presencia de las grandes masas que se abarrotaban en la pequeña pista de carreras.

Sakura se encontraba concentrada realizando sus calentamientos, una vez que recibió su número de participante, con gran cuidado se lo colgó en el pecho. De repente el sonido del megáfono le produjo un pequeño sobresalto.

-¡Queridos investigadores! ¡bienvenidos a este primer maratón de carreras!, mi nombre es Ayumi Sakamoto y a continuación les explicare el objetivo de este evento: Sabemos que todos los años, existen jóvenes destacados que tienen el deseo de estudiar en nuestro prestigioso Centro de Investigación de Tokyo, lamentablemente no todos cuentan con el recurso económico suficiente para costearselo por completo, por lo que este año queremos expandir el mayor número de apoyos posibles, así que con el dinero recaudado ese será nuestra principal finalidad, ¡Gracias a todos por hacer esto posible!- Después de una pausa Ayumi continúo explicando:

-Las reglas son simples, se tienen a 120 participantes, los cuales se dividirán en 6 grupos que correrán 21 km, los primeros lugares de cada grupo volverán a correr para finalizar otros 30 km, solo se tomaran en cuenta a los 3 primeros lugares para recibir el premio, el cual será una sorpresa y será el mismo para todos.

Sakura escuchaba cuidadosamente las instrucciones hasta que sintió la cámara de Tomoyo por encima de ella.

-Tomoyo… ¿Trajiste tú cámara?- comento Sakura con risa nerviosa.

-Claro que sí, no me voy a perder ni un segundo de tu hazaña por ganarle a tu querido Dr. Cascarrabias- comento Tomoyo con una risita traviesa.

-¡Tomoyo no digas eso!

-Kinomoto- Una voz familiar y 'muy molesta´ la interrumpió de sus cavilaciones. Giró su cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con el mayor de su némesis.

-Li- la tensión de rivalidad era tal que se podía sentír a kilómetros.

Sakura estaba decidida a ganar, por nada del mundo se dejaría perder por la figura más arrogante, molesta y engreída que jamás había conocido.

Los competidores tomaron sus puestos. Syaoran se encontraba clasificado dentro del segundo grupo y Sakura en el primero. Eriol le había comentado lo buen deportista que era Li, sin embargo ella no se quedaba atrás ya que los ejercicios físicos siempre habían sido de sus tópicos más destacados, especialmente las competencias de carreras y esta vez no tenía por qué ser la excepción.

…

-¡Eriol! ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que tú también participarías- Le pregunto Tomoyo sorprendida sin dejar de soltar la cámara.

-Si lo considere, pero al final me di cuenta que sería más divertido ser espectador…- Dijo esto último clavando su mirada en Sakura y Syaoran que ahora se encontraban atentos a la señal que daría inicio a la carrera.

-En sus marcas, listos, ¡FUERAAA!

Sakura corrió con toda la energía que su pequeña figura le permitía, era muy ligera y eso le confería una ventaja extra, además de su extrema agilidad. En cada paso apenas parecía que tocaba el suelo, era increíble verla correr, en ese momento iba al frente de todos. Ninguno de los dos tardó en superar los primeros 21 km, ahora daría inicio a la última fase dando comienzo a su verdadera rivalidad. Sakura sentía que nuevamente iba a la cabeza de todos y ya cerca de la meta sintió el triunfo correr por sus venas, sin embargo para comprobarlo tuvo la terrible necesidad de mirar del lado de Syaoran, la meta cada vez se volvía más visible y tenía que calcular que tan grande era la ventaja que le llevaba. En cuestión de milisegundos lo visualizo y observo esperanzada que la distancia que lo separaba parecía suficiente para obtener la gloria en sus manos.

Sin embargo Syaoran tenía una fuerte resistencia y de igual modo era una presa difícil de superar, por lo que rápidamente retomo el control de la situación, de hecho cabe destacar que esa era una de sus principales estrategias: guardar energía al principio de la competencia para de esta manera retomar la velocidad una vez que se encontrara cerca de la meta, a pesar de ello Sakura seguía llevándole una ligera ventaja… hasta que de repente, el destino nuevamente le hizo una mala jugada ya que una piedra del tamaño de Júpiter tuvo un efecto dramático en su pie causándole una aparatosa caída. Aunque se levantó de inmediato, esto no fue suficiente para ganar y se tuvo que conformar con un segundo lugar.

Con gran frustración Sakura subió a un pequeño escenario donde se les entregarían los premios. Syaoran le sonreía fanfarronamente, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo haber sido el primer lugar, ya que su verdadero objetivo había sido vencerla…

-El tercer lugar es para el Dr. Mikya Tsukino. Muchas felicidades Dr- dijo la presentadora con entusiasmo.

-El segundo lugar es para la Dra. Sakura Kinomoto- y haciendo un poco de pausa termino diciendo:

-Y el primer lugar es para uno de los más reciente investigadores incorporados en nuestro prestigioso Centro de Investigación "National Institute of Natural Sciences, Japan" del área de Genética con mucho honor presentamos a el Dr. Li Syaoran de la Universidad de Hong Kong- Se escuchó una gran ola de aplausos.

«¿Qué necesidad de decir casi todo su currículo?» Pensó Sakura evidentemente herida por su gran fracaso.

* * *

Una vez que las premiaciones dieron su fin, Sakura se retiró cabizbaja hacia su habitación del hotel, no sin antes escuchar una torturante voz que le interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Kinomoto… creí que me brindarías un mejor entretenimiento.

-….

Ni siquiera tenía el ánimo de contra atacar el insulto.

-¿Kinomoto?- pregunto Li preocupado, eso no era normal en ella, lo común era que Sakura explotara de ira y…

-¿CUAL ES TÚ PROBLEMA?- ok, parece que todo volvió a ser como antes.

-¿Mi problema? ¿Disculpa?

-Quiero saber ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué desde que llegaste me odias tanto?- Exigió Sakura, a pesar de sus múltiples peleas anteriores nunca la había visto tan ¿dolida?

-Por favor, no te hagas la importante, ni siquiera tengo tiempo de odiarte- Dijo Syaoran, él mismo fue consciente de lo arrogante que estaba siendo, pero la actitud que estaba representando ella la cual le pareció sumamente "dramática" lo estaba comenzando a exasperar.

-No me salgas con tonterías Li, desde que llegaste te has empeñado en hacerme la vida imposible, dame UNA sola razón de porque me desprecias tanto.

-Ok, quieres saber qué es lo que me desagrada de ti: TÚ TONTA SONRISA CUANDO LLEGAS A CUALQUIER PARTE…

-Es una razón de lo más estupi…

-TÚ AFÁN DE QUERER SER AMIGA DE TODO MUNDO, TÚ FALTA DE PROFESIONALIDAD EN EL LABORATORIO.

-¿Es en serio?

-TÚ ABSURDA CANCIÓN QUE CANTURREAS CUANDO VAS HACER EL ASEO DE TÚ CASA, PARA DESPUÉS SUPONER QUE NO HACES NADA PORQUE SOLO ESCUCHO QUE COMIENZAS A BAILAR Y CANTAR RUIDOSAMENTE…ASÍ ES, ESA ES MI MADICIÓN POR SER TÚ VECINO DE ALADO- Agrego con una pausa después de ver el desconcertado rostro de Sakura al mencionar esos detalles tan personales.

-Li, creo que te estas sobresaltando…

-NO HE TERMINADO… Y LO QUE MÁS ODIO Y DETESTO… ¡ESQUE PUDE DEMOSTRARME LO TONTA E INEFICIENTE QUE ERES EN LA INVESTIGACIÓN POR TÚ RIDICULA ACTITUD DE MIRARLE EL TRASERO A UN DESCONOCIDO! - No sabía porque tuvo que decir eso en voz alta, ni quiera sabía porque lo había dicho o incluso porque llevaba todo el día irritado por ese asunto. Sin embargo, Syaoran sintió en el fondo que esta vez se había excedido pero lamentablemente debido a su carácter orgulloso nunca se procedería una disculpa salir de su boca…

Después de un momento de silencio e incomodidad por parte de ambos y ya que se habían dicho todo lo que se tenían que decir, Sakura ya lo suficientemente herida para continuar la pelea, se dio la vuelta pero no sin antes gritar:

-¡NO ERA EL TRASERO DE UN DESCONOCIDO, IMBÉSIL!

* * *

-¡Vamos! Quita ese ánimo, nunca te había visto así, dime por lo menos ¿qué te pareció tu premio?

-Claro… me parece excelente.

Sin que Tomoyo la mirara, observo tristemente el boleto que tenía entre sus manos: Una cena _romántica_ en el restaurante más caro de la ciudad, «sonaba genial, claro sí tuviera con quien ir» pensó.

-Sakura… quita esa cara.

-Es que Tomoyo no lo entiendo ¿Qué clase de monstruo es Li Syaoran?, no puedo creer que haya dicho que soy una mala investigadora.

-Cariño, él se molestó por el hecho de que vieras… ciertas partes de OTROS hombres…- Dijo Tomoyo, aunque sabía que debido al grado de ingenuidad de Sakura, sería imposible que notara el mensaje oculto en esas palabras.

-Así es, porque insinuó que prefiero distraerme con tonterías porque no tomo en serio mi trabajo - Ya había sido suficiente de ver a su amiga autoflagelarse por lo que Tomoyo tomo el control de la situación, así que le cubrió el rostro con una mano para procederle a hablar de la manera más maternal posible:

-Sakura, te conozco desde siempre, se lo mucho que te has esforzado por tener lo que has logrado y como tú mejor amiga y casi hermana te digo desde el fondo de mi corazón que ¡NO TE QUIERO VER TRISTE POR PALABRAS SIN SENTIDO, VENIMOS AQUÍ PARA PASARLA BIEN Y NO TE PUEDES PERMITIR ESTAR MAL POR ALGO TAN INSIGNIFICANTE QUE TÚ SABES QUE NO ES VERDAD!- a pesar de las durezas de estas últimas palabras fue el impulso que necesitaba Sakura para volver a la realidad.

-¡Por dios Tomoyo tienes razón!

-Siempre la tengo, cariño.

-Li no me arruinara la noche, ¡hoy iremos al bar del hotel y nos divertiremos como nunca!

* * *

Syaoran no le agradaba ser participe de las reuniones sociales, sus tiempos libres prefería emplearlos en otras actividades como actualizarse con artículos científicos o incluso realizar algunas actividades deportivas; sin embargo en esta ocasión decidió hacer la excepción ya que después de la incómoda discusión con Sakura se sintió en la terrible necesidad de ir por un trago para aclarar las ideas, razón por la que esta vez no hizo caso omiso de la invitación realizada por Eriol para salir. Ahora se encontraba sentado en la barra del bar mirando fijamente su vaso, era una mezcla rara de bebida alcohólica con colorantes artificiales. Eriol ya tenía varios minutos en el baño, culpo al aburrimiento al hecho de volver a analizar la razón de su irracional comportamiento con la "Dra. Sunshine"

«debió de ser su tonto comportamiento infantil cuando prefirió jugar con el teléfono envés de tomarse en serio las exposiciones de los demás» concluyo dando por fin zanjado el tema; de repente alguien lo interrumpió de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Me puedo sentar a tu lado?- Dijo la voz femenina.

-No sé, ¿puedes?- contesto Syaoran de manera hostil. Sin contestar a su evidente sarcasmo, la mujer no se detuvo para sentarse a su lado.

-Mi nombre es Juliette, ¿eres de los investigadores que vienen al congreso o eres otro huésped casual del hotel?- pregunto la hermosa mujer de ojos color zafiro.

-Podríamos saltarnos la parte en la que intentas flirtear conmigo, ya que honestamente yo no tengo ningún interés en ti… así que si me disculpas, estoy esperando a un amigo- Dejando a Juliette aturdida, Syaoran no perdió tiempo en levantarse y mudarse de sitio.

-Bueno, sí espera a un _amigo_ es probable que no estemos en la misma sintonía… - se dijo a sí misma la joven, esa era la única explicación racional que encontraba por el momento ya que realmente era una mujer muy atractiva, nunca antes la habían rechazado con tanta aspereza.

-Syaoran, ¿otra vez espantando mujeres?- Le dijo Eriol de manera repentina.

-No es mi tipo.

-Ya deberías de buscar otro pretexto, ni siquiera entablaste dos minutos de conversación, no puedes decir "que no era tu tipo"- Dijo Eriol frunciendo el ceño.

-Tú sabes que no se me da eso del cortejo, el amor y demás tonterías.

-Deberías por lo menos intentarlo, tú sabes… salir con alguna mujer, nunca te he visto que te relaciones seriamente con alguna, tus contadas citas que has llegado a tener no duran ni medio día porque al final dices que te aburrieron; desde que asistíamos a la facultad solías siempre mandarme un mensaje para que te hablara a tu móvil y de esta manera les decías a todas el mismo pretexto de que un amigo tuvo un problema con el auto e irías a socorrerlo- Eriol recordó todas las veces que tenía que ayudar a Syaoran para deshacerse de sus citas. Después de una breve pausa procedió a decir:

-Creo que con la única mujer que te he visto relacionarte y que no sean tus parientes es con Sakura.

-¿Pero de que hablas?, ella no me interesa en lo más mínimo- Contesto Li a la defensiva.

-Eso solo tú puedes saberlo, pero no entiendo por qué siempre la atacas para molestarla.

-Ni siquiera me esfuerzo en ello, es tan tonta que se enoja de todo- Aunque intento decir esto con su característica frialdad, la realidad es que se había preocupado un poco por ella desde su reacción de hace unas cuantas horas, ya que él mismo era consciente de que esta vez se había excedido en sus palabras para lastimarla.

-Deberías escucharte, por cierto hablando de ella, mira allí viene con Tomoyo.

Sakura llevaba un atuendo de fiesta el cual fue diseñado por su amiga, no contaba con que le trajera ropa extra para ella, pero era de suponerse por la naturaleza intrínseca de Tomoyo, ya que desde niñas le gustaba vestirla con ropa exótica para que la modelara por todo el parque pingüino. Afortunadamente este conjunto no era tan exuberante, quizás un poco corto para su gusto, pero en general el color rosa y brilloso de la tela le ayudaba a acentuar su color de piel. Se sentaron en una mesa cerca del escenario del karaoke, era un bar relativamente pequeño pero denotaba buen ambiente.

-¿Les pues ofrecer algo de beber?- se acercó el mesero.

-Para mi Sex in the Beach- Dijo Tomoyo

-Tomoyo ¿Qué acabas de pedir?- pregunto Sakura acalorada mientras escondía su sonrojado rostro en el menú.

-Cariño, es una bebida-Tomoyo no pudo evitar tener un ataque de risa la cual incluso contagio al mesero. -Eso de ser investigadora no te deja tiempo de tener vida social nocturna.

-ya… bueno quizás… por favor deme una botella de mmm- Sakura no tenía ninguna experiencia en beber pero escogió lo primero que observo en la carta -De Vodka por favor.

-En seguida traeré su orden.

-Sakura ¿estas segura de tomar eso?, es que ni cuando estudiamos en la Universidad te convencí de beber mucho.

-Sí, pero recuerda que prometí que la pasaríamos bien.

-mmm… ok- Dijo Tomoyo un tanto no muy convencida.

2 HORA DESPUÉS…

Sakura se encontraba en medio del escenario, se sentía como si fuera la mejor intérprete del momento. Ya había esperado pacientemente su turno en el karaoke y ahora era el momento de brillar. Brillar como la hermosa estrella que era, como los hermosos colores que irradiaban en el aire. Veía el océano de personas, de lindos seres humanos que compartirían el mismo deseo finito de sentir la felicidad en este pequeño lapso de tiempo determinado. Una vez que dio inicio la balada de su canción mientras los reflectores apuntaban directamente a su rostro, sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco para así con su voz melodiosa y frágil seguir el compás de la música. Había elegido algo suave y tranquilo para cantar y aunque ni de broma podía superar la espectacular voz de Tomoyo, sabía que estaba interpretando un concierto digno de una cantante de ópera. Y esto lo pudo comprobar cuando el público exploto en aplausos. Su mejor amiga la apoyaba desde lejos con la cámara encendida «Esta vez no tendré vergüenza de guardar este momento, gracias Tomoyo por siempre estar a mi lado apoyándome» pensó agradecida por todas las personas que habían estado siempre con ella, aunque la felicidad inundaba hasta el núcleo de sus células, por alguna inexplicable razón las cosas comenzaron a tornarse progresivamente borrosas…

-¿Pero qué demonios está haciendo Sakura?- comento Eriol abrumado.

Syaoran estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero las palabras no podían salir de su boca, se encontraba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera tuvo el ánimo de burlarse…

* * *

SEGUNDA PARTE DE LAS AVENTURAS DE BERNARDO.

-Gaveta No. 1- (voz masculina)

-Negativo- (voz femenina)

-Gaveta No. 2- (voz masculina)

-Negativo-(voz femenina)

-Yamazaki deja de bromear- Le decía Chiharu. Llevaban toda la mañana revisando hasta el último rincón del laboratorio con la esperanza de encontrar a Bernardo, ahora su compañero imitaba voces mientras repasaba la lista de los lugares que ya se habían examinado.

-¿Ya revisaron el cubículo del Dr. Li?- pregunto Rika.

-Ya, justo en la mañana antes de que ustedes llegaran Yamazaki tuvo esa idea- Contesto Chiharu desalentadamente o quizás ya se estaba resignanado a su destino.

-¿Y cómo abrieron la puerta sí seguramente está bajo llave?- pregunto Naoko interesada.

-Eso no constituye ningun problema para mi enorme ingenio- alardeaba Yamazaki mientras levantaba un pasador deformado como si de una llave mágica se tratara –Mi madre es sumamente distraída y en más de una ocasión se ha quedado encerrada en el baño accidentalmente… o bueno eso era lo que me decía de pequeño… sospecho que quería tomarse un rato libre de mí… bueno eso no importa ¡porque descubrí como abrir las puertas desde mi corta edad!

-¿Y qué tal si Bernardo no está ni siquiera en el Centro de Investigación?- Pregunto Rika de repente, todos la miraron con atención.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Chiharu.

-Pues que cabe la posibilidad que el Dr. Li se lo haya llevado a su casa.

-Pero es algo que me hubiera mencionado desde un principio, no suele olvidar esos detalles-cometo Chiharu.

-Podría ser… pero nunca lo sabremos si no lo averiguamos- Dijo Yamazaki por fin. En su rostro se podía observar cómo se estaba elaborando un maquiavélico plan.

-¿De que serviría saberlo? y además ¿cómo podríamos averiguarlo? - opino Naoko

-Contestando a tú primera pregunta: eso podría dejar a Chiharu dormir feliz y tranquila y para contestar a la segunda por qué…- se detuvo Yamazaki para crear una atmosfera de suspenso – Se dónde vive el Dr. Li y sé cómo abrir puertas…- todas las presentes lo miraron sorprendidas, así que se tomó una breve pausa antes de dar inicio a la narración de los antecedentes.

-Cuando la Dra. Kinomoto sale de vacaciones, específicamente las de navidad, soy el encargado oficial de regar sus plantas. Normalmente es un trabajo que le deja a su hermano, pero para esas fechas es imposible ya que ambos parten al lugar donde crecieron para visitar a su padre.

-¿Que tiene que ver todo esto con el Dr. Li?- pregunto Chiharu exaltada.

-Porque el Dr. Li es justamente su vecino de a lado, la Dra. Lo ha dicho infinidad de veces, incluso a veces se molesta porque encuentra ocupado el último espacio del estacionamiento gracias a él. –Dijo riendo Yamazaki.

-Tenemos que tener un plan- menciono Chiharu decidida.

-Ok, déjenme ver chicas…- Yamazaki tomo un plumón y comenzó a dibujar en un pizarrón anexo a una de las paredes del laboratorio. A pesar de aún ser un aprendiz en el área de la investigación inicio enumerando la estrategia metodológica a seguir, escribió como primer lugar "Observación" –Éste es el edificio, donde en la parte de abajo se encontraría nuestro peor enemigo… viven unas brujas hermanas, son unas ancianas malhumoradas y entrometidas. Cuando me encontraba realizando mi deber de jardinero en el departamento de la Dra, siempre en todas las ocasiones y sin excepción solían hacerme un interrogatorio, me preguntaron la razón de porque tenía una llave e incluso empezaron a suponer que yo era algún estudiante/amante de la Dra, hasta me amenazaron con llamar a las autoridades del Centro de Investigación para reportar el suceso. Al final quedo aclarado el malentendido, pero NUNCA dejan de especular…- A este punto todas se miraron desconcertadas, parece ser que su pequeña aventura no resultaría tan sencilla

-Pues les puedes decir que vas a regar las plantas porque la Dra. Kinomoto se encuentra en un congreso y que nosotros te estamos acompañando- Sugirió Naoko.

-No sería tan fácil, porque podría propiciar a que le comentaran algo a la Dra, y eso crearía sospechas ya que como les he mencionado esa tarea solo me es conferida en temporada navideña, el resto de las ocasiones lo realiza su hermano.

-Tendríamos que ir de noche- Dijo Chiharu

-¡Cuando estén dormidas!-Finalizo Naoko- El joven no dejaba de anotar toda la lluvia de ideas en el pizarrón.

-¿Y qué haremos si no funciona tú plan de abrir la puerta? Tenemos que tener una segunda opción- Pregunto la chica de lentes nuevamente.

-Tal vez… podríamos buscar una conexión desde el departamento de la Dra. ya que aún conservo sus llaves… recuerdo que existe un pequeño balcón que intercepta con el departamento del Dr.-Contesto Yamazaki mientras subrayaba la palabra "metodología experimental" en el pizarrón.

-¿Y si también el balcón tiene llave?- pregunto Chiharu.

-Podría llevarme más herramientas para intentar abrirla… por cierto ¿Chiharu sabes sí el Dr. Li tiene perros?

-Creo que no, pero uno nunca sabe….- dijo con voz preocupada Chiharu - Podríamos llevar un pedazo de carne como carnada, solo por si acaso…- el estudiante de la Dra. Kinomoto agrego en una lista que decía: CARNE, HERRAMIENTAS…

-Anota también una cuerda Yamazaki, sino ¿como saltaremos del balcón al otro?- Observo Naoko.

-¿No es peligroso con una cuerda?- apunto Chiharu.

-Pues… quizás, pero podríamos…-

-Chicos ¡¿a quién queremos engañar?! Este plan es demasiado peligroso, alguien puede resultar herido o incluso podemos ser expulsados si somos descubiertos- Chiharu comenzó a razonar entrada en pánico. – No los puedo someter a tal riesgo, no quiero ser lo suficiente egoísta… le diré todo al Dr. Li- Al no poder retener más el sentimiento la joven estudiante comenzó a llorar. Yamazaki se acercó a ella para consolarla pero además estaba a punto de decirle que no la dejaría sola en esto sino que también adquiriría la responsabilidad por ambos, sin embargo fue interrumpido por la voz de Rika la cual llevaba rato en silencio.

-O podríamos entrar con la propia llave que abre la puerta del departamento del Dr. Li…- Todos la miraron atónitos ¿De qué rayos hablaba? Era la solución menos posible, a menos que…

-Mi tía es la dueña de esos departamentos… y ya sabía que se los rentaba a ambos doctores, podría fácilmente "tomar prestada" la llave esta noche- Agrego Rika

-¿QUEEEE? ¿Porque no nos dijiste antes?- quiso saber Chiharu ya un poco más tranquila.

-No me culpen chicos, quería saber hasta dónde llegaría su imaginación- Contesto su amiga divertida.

Continuará….

 **Notas del autor:**

¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada deseo que estén bien y que estén pasando por un agradable día. Yo estoy muy contenta de poder compartirles un capítulo más, irónicamente les mencione anteriormente que este tardaría en publicarlo, pero lo he terminado más rápido de lo que pensé…

¿Qué les ha parecido?, espero que les haya gustado. ¿Ustedes tienen alguna pista de donde podría estar Bernardo?...

Por cierto quería platicarles como dato curioso que lo que le ha pasado a Sakura con el celular, me ha sucedido a mí en muchas ocasiones… creo que es porque cuando bajas el volumen del teléfono, no es el mismo volumen que él las notificaciones de mensaje de voz o algo así… les cuento que muchas veces quería escuchar lo que me enviaban de manera discreta y terminaba por ser descubierta si ese mensaje hablaba de alguien en específico ¡y esa persona estaba ahí presente!, así que creo que muchas de mis propias situaciones vergonzosas son mi autoinspiración en esta historia, ya que en realidad yo también soy una persona bastante distraída. Creo que le pediré consejo a Sakura para sobrellevarlo…

Por favor no dejen de darme su opinión que es muy valiosa para a mí y en especial cuando son comentarios positivos ya que realmente me alegran mucho el día.

Les deseo lo mejor. Saludos


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: La ayuda**

Un camino de flores de cerezo adornaba el largo camino por el que ella se encontraba rodeada. El cielo era de un azul inmaculado y cristalino así como los rayos del sol se hacían presentes a través de la vertiente. Alzo su rostro para nuevamente ser testigo de los pétalos que danzaban armónicamente con el movimiento del viento. En esta ocasión ella no llevaba puesto su tierno uniforme de secundaría sí no que en lugar de ello vestía su traje de preparatoria. Por alguna razón se sentía menos energética pero contenía el mismo entusiasmo.

Tomo un puñado de pétalos entre sus manos y lo soplo lentamente para ser testigo de cómo se fragmentaba cada parte de la flor en la ventisca… nuevamente sintió que el oxígeno le faltaba…

«Yo… » Escucho una voz titubear, pero no era capaz de visualizar al dueño de la voz ya que se mantenía cegada por la magnificencia de las flores que se mezclaban en la brisa.

«Yo lo siento Kinomoto»

Nuevamente esos ojos que capturaban las esencia de un lobo hicieron presencia ante ella.

Con la creciente dificultad de respirar, Sakura se descubrió desesperadamente de la voluptuosa sabana por la que estaba cubierta. Bastante aturdida se tocó con una mano la sien debido a la terrible punzada que hacía estragos en su cabeza. Lentamente comenzó a recordar el exceso de bebidas embriagantes por el que se había sometido la noche anterior. Quiso estirar sus extremidades para despabilarse un poco, pero un bulto a lado de su cama se lo impidió… «¿Un bulto?», presto un poco más de atención y se percató de que se trataba de una persona dormida a su lado. No podía identificar de quién se trataba ya que también se encontraba enredada entre las colchas. Además de ello noto una chaqueta de hombre colgada en la silla…

El corazón de la científica hizo eco en su fuero interior. ¿Era posible que hubiera llegado a ese nivel de locura?, ¿qué pasaría sí se trataba de un desconocido? O peor aún sí era una persona con la que trabajaba y ahora cargaría con la vergüenza de mirarlo todos los días… su mano temblaba mientras se acercaba el punto cumbre de despojar la tela del rostro del extraño.

-Sakura… déjame dormir un rato más….

-¿Tomoyo?- dijo Sakura ya relajada mientras observaba el terrible semblante de su compañera.

-¿Quién más? O ¿En que estabas pensando?- Se sentó su amiga en la cama mirándola interesantemente.

-No, en nada…

Sakura lleno de aire sus pulmones y ya un poco más tranquila comenzó a notar el espacio en blanco en su cabeza. Tenía vagas ideas de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Su último fragmento retomaba en que iba a comenzar a hacer una apertura con alguna canción en el karaoke.

-Oye Tomoyo… dime que ayer no hice algún tipo de locura, o en todo caso que me impediste realizarla.

-Mmm Sakura, yo… no quiero excusarme pero me encontraba casi en el mismo estado que tú- Le dijo su amiga preocupada –pero creo que grabe todo en la cámar….- No fue necesario que Tomoyo terminara su oración porque Sakura salió corriendo por el susodicho aparato, tenía la esperanza de que éste le comprobara que no había realizado ningún tipo de acto vergonzoso que le costara miradas incomodas por parte de su colegas. Una vez que saqueo el bolso de su amiga, con pánico la investigadora atrajo el objeto entre sus manos. Miro fijamente a Tomoyo para que ésta le brindara el apoyo emocional necesario y con gran trémulo procedió a darle Play a la pantalla.

En la grabación se podía ver a una Sakura en un estado muy etílico tratando de coordinarse para tomar el micrófono del centro del escenario.

 _-Buenash nochees camaradas, mi nombre ees Sakura Kinomoto y quiero cantarlesh una canción muy bonitaa que no sé la dedicoo a NADIE así que escushala muy bien Li, si tú Li del departamento de Genética, este sujeto que vino de Hong Kong para los que no sabeeem- comento señalándolo en repetidas ocasiones hacía la dirección donde estaba sentado el Dr. -ok daré inicio- Después de inhalar aire por un tiempo que pareció una eternidad comenzó a cantar:_

 _Yo quisiera que supieras cuanto ODIO tú presencia aquí_

 _Y No te puedooo, ni te quierooo… es que TE detesto con todas mis fuerzas LI_

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? A Li Syaoran parece que no le han dado se…_

Después de un pequeño acercamiento con la cámara se podía ver en el video el rostro desconcertado de Eriol y a su lado el de Li tratando de escabullirse de su lugar.

 _-Ehh ¿A dónde vas Li?, vamos siéntate, que no es para ti la canción dijee- sin más remedio Syaoran procedió a volver a su asiento para así dejar de llamar más la atención que estaba creando la chica alcoholizada._

….

-DIOS TOMOYO, esto es terrible, dime que esto no puede empeorar- Decía Sakura horrorizada con una mano en la boca mientras veía el espectáculo a través de la cámara. No importaba lo grosero o petulante que llegara a ser Li, jamás bajo ninguna circunstancia se había imaginado a ella misma utilizando esa clase de lenguaje.

-De hecho mmm si…. creo que sí adelantamos el vídeo un poco…

….

 _-¿En qué iba?... ah sí:_

 _Te odiare solo a ti… te quiero golpeaaaar_

 _¡Yo te odio, tú me odias para siempre!_

 _Nunca NADA puedes pedirme_

 _Me querrás pedir perdón en algún tiempo_

 _Pero No te esperare, NO te esperare._

 _Porque te odio, te odio, te odio mi amooooor…_

 _-Mmm lo sientoo es que no sé con qué rimar "mi amor"… pero sabeees que estas lejooooos de ser mi amor- interrumpió Sakura mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio en el escenario -de hecho estas lejos de ser el amor de alguien, porque eres un amargado._

 _Ya era suficiente humillación para Li, sin importarle nada se levantó nuevamente de su asiento para proceder a retirarse con el poco orgullo que le quedaba._

 _-¿Ya te vas?, pues vetee cobarde… yo me quedare aquí para hacer un súper baile sensual que incluye ¡un desnudo gratis!- en cuanto dijo eso, el público que en su mayoría era hombre grito enardecida en aplausos y con la finalidad de corresponder a tan alarida respuesta Sakura comenzó a desabotonarse los primeros botones de su vestido._

Fue suficiente… antes de que Sakura explotara en pánico, la grabación finalizaba allí. La joven se sintió palidecer y se percató de como la sangre comenzaba a subir a su cabeza pero antes de decir algo Tomoyo tomo la palabra.

-No es lo que estás pensando… no pasó nada, aunque estuviera en condiciones parecidas a las tuyas nunca dejaría que hicieras esa locura…

-Entonces…

-Así es, antes de que iniciaras a realizar algo raro, te tome de la mano y nos dirigimos directamente hacía acá… Sakura de verdad lamento mucho no haberte detenido desde el principio….- Dijo su amiga con autentico pesar.

-No es tú culpa Tomoyo, no fue buena idea combinar Tequila Y Vodka y peor aún no debí obligarte a hacer esa competencia de bebida…

* * *

Syaoran ajustaba perfectamente su corbata color jade, llevaba un conjunto bastante elegante y lejos de sentirse nervioso se encontraba sumamente entusiasmado por exponer sus investigaciones que traía consigo desde Hong Kong frente a una amplia comunidad científica. En realidad no sabía muy bien lo que significaba entrar en pánico, para él todo era fácilmente resuelto gracias a su alto coeficiente intelectual. Como último toque peino con los dedos su revoltoso cabello color chocolate. Ni con semejante físico se detenía en considerar lo atractivo que podía resultarle al sexo opuesto, simplemente porque no tenía tiempo para pensar en esas tonterías. Recordó vagamente imágenes burdas del entretenimiento brindado por Kinomoto la noche pasada… no imaginaba que ella pudiera llegar a ese grado de alcoholización…

-Syaoran, ¿nervioso?- pregunto Eriol de repente.

-¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?

-Lo sé, solo quería tener conversación, te veías distraído.

El investigador no se limitó en contestar, ambos salieron directo hacia la sala de presentaciones. Pronto tendría que dar inicio con su exposición por lo que requería de la máxima puntualidad. Además éste sería el último día y era mejor aprovechar con buen tiempo para escuchar todos los trabajos restantes. Cabe destacar que en dirección hacia a ellos caminaba el distinguido Dr. Makimura, director general del Centro de Investigación de Tokyo, es decir, el máximo supremo de todos. Con una inclinación los presentes se saludaron formalmente.

-Dr. Li es bueno encontrarlo, justamente quería hablar con usted sobre un cambio de planes en su presentación- comento el Dr. Makimura.

-Entiendo, ¿de qué se trata?

-Bueno como usted bien sabe, su laboratorio junto con el de la Dra. Kinomoto se encuentran en un estrecho acuerdo donde ambos están en constante colaboración. Y esto no solo incluye el uso de material o equipos del laboratorio, sino también en el desarrollo de sus proyectos- Syaoran presentía que le iba a pedir algo que no le agradaría en absoluto.

-Como vera mi estimado - Continuo el distinguido señor- Mis colaboradores Canadienses me han mostrado sumo interés en ampliar nuestras fronteras con el Centro Nacional de Investigación de la Universidad de Toronto y les han interesado específicamente su proyecto y el de la Dra. Kinomoto, bueno, para ser más conciso quiero que usted y la Dra. presenten juntos haciendo énfasis en la colaboración de sus trabajos, así que por favor hable con ella y los espero en una junta privada a las 15 horas en el auditorio principal- Sin más preámbulo el Dr. Makimura no supuso ningún inconveniente y se despidió a la brevedad pero la voz de Syaoran lo detuvo antes de que partiera.

-Dr. Makimura sé que tal vez le sorprenda un poco, pero no estoy del todo convencido de presentarme con la Dra. Kinomoto, es decir no sé si ella esté dispuesta….

-No comprendo Dr. Li sí la Dra. es un persona bastante accesible, no encuentro la razón de por qué podría poner objeción- Dijo su supremo algo desconcertado, finalmente él era la máxima autoridad en ese momento y no le gustaba que se le llevara la contra.

-Pero…- de repente comenzó a titubear Syaoran, sin ser consciente de ello su jefe lo había puesto en una situación bastante incomoda.

-Dr. Li lamento llegar al extremo de decirle que sí no se presenta con la Dra. tendré que verme en la necesidad de buscar su reemplazo, sé que usted es una persona distinguida con un sobresaliente currículo, pero eso no será ningún impedimento- con esto último el gran e imponente señor se marchó. Por algo era el jefe, no vacilaba en ser directo y franco cuando se requería.

Syaoran no estaba del todo acostumbrado a que se le exigiera de esta manera y menos que se le hablaran con esa firmeza, más sin embargo de momento le pareció mucho más insoportable la idea de pensar en regresar a Hong Kong mientras volvía a establecerse en algún otro Centro de Investigación, ya que eso significaba pasar un tiempo con la estricta de su madre y las fastidiosas de sus hermanas…

-Bueno Syaoran después de todas las cosas que han pasado entre tú y Sakura, creo que ahora si me encuentro con todo mi derecho para preguntar: ¿nervioso?- dijo Eriol un tanto divertido.

\- Muy gracioso, si me disculpas…- su compañero lo abandono de un terrible humor.

Lo peor es que sabía que Eriol tenía razón, no le quedaba ninguna duda de la alta probabilidad de que Sakura se negara a ayudarlo y más sí se encontraba su despido de por medio… ya que justamente ayer se lo había dejado muy claro.

-Hoy será un largo día- Dejo exhalar un fuerte suspiro.

* * *

-Los programas de detección precoz neonatal de errores congénitos del metabolismo, están reconocidos en el ámbito nacional sanitario como programas de prevención de salud pública sumamente esenciales. El objetivo de este trabajo fue obtener datos nacionales en materia de detección precoz neonatal durante la última década….- Explicaba el Dr. Jonhson de la Universidad Nacional de Chicago, su proyecto le tomó desarrollarlo alrededor de diez años, más sin embargo lo tenía preparado en un resumen de aproximadamente 20 minutos. Así es esto llamado "Ciencia", la importancia de sintetizar tus resultados de años y años de trabajo duro es completamente fundamental. Un punto desalentador es que no siempre se obtiene las conclusiones más favorables, a pesar de ello, un científico honorable no puede modificar sus datos, ya que incluso este tipo de resultados pueden señalar el fallo de una metodología que puede ser mejorada para futuras investigaciones. Pero cabe destacar que cuando se obtiene los frutos del arduo y duro esfuerzo esta se convierte en la sensación más increíble que se puede experimentar en toda la vida.

En el último y recóndito lugar del auditorio se encontraba Sakura a lado de su mejor amiga. La joven científica llevaba puesto unas gafas oscuras de sol que le ayudaban a ocultar los estragos de la noche pasada ya que aún sentía los signos de la resaca bastante presente, además de ello, este accesorio le permitía un escudo visual con algunos colegas que fueron testigos de su delirante comportamiento en el karaoke.

-Sakura tómalo con calma… pero creo que te acabo de ver un tatuaje en tú nuca- le susurro Tomoyo.

-¿HOEEE?- grito Sakura alarmada, por segunda ocasión causo un estrepitoso ruido que intento disimular en cuanto fue consciente del mismo. Alguno de sus compañeros la observaron desconcertados.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Dime que me hice?- pregunto ahora procurando bajar la voz.

-Es broma no te enojes, solo quiero que te relajes un poco con lo que paso ayer- Le comento su mejor amiga entre risas, le encantaba que Sakura fuera tan ingenua.

-Tomoyo no importa cuánto te quiera, te voy a matar si me haces otra broma igual- Comento la joven científica con falsa seriedad ya que finalmente se terminó riendo junto con su amiga. Pensó que las ocurrencias de la noche anterior serían _otra_ nueva historia que contar en las reuniones sociales entre sus compañeros…

Una vez que se concluyó la última presentación, inmediatamente se dejaron escuchar sonoros aplausos a través de toda la sala dando simultáneamente el libre acceso para que el público fluyera hasta la salida de la puerta principal. Sakura se estiro perezosamente y tomo del brazo a Tomoyo para proceder a retirarse; sin embargo no se percató de que alguien venia caminando hacia su dirección… mirándola fijamente.

\- No te alarmes pero creo que tú Dr. Cascarrabias viene a decirte algo…- Dijo Tomoyo

-Demonios- Murmuro Sakura, la realidad es que no se sentía preparada para tener una conversación con Li, después de todo lo ocurrido sabía que tenía que ofrecerle una disculpa ya que su actitud había sido inapropiada e infantil, más sin embargo no se sentía aún con el ánimo de hablar con él … esto era realmente una tontería ya que ella era consciente de que inevitablemente tendría que verlo durante cuatro horas para el regreso a casa… a pesar de ello sin pensarlo dos veces, se soltó del brazo de Tomoyo y mirando hacia atrás comenzó a apresurar el paso.

-Kinomoto, espera… tengo que decirte algo- grito Syaoran, al parecer la joven investigadora se encontraba…. ¿huyendo de él?

Las palabras de Li tuvieron un efecto contrario en Sakura por lo que la joven opto por dejar de caminar apresuradamente para correr e iniciar nuevamente una carrera de cuerpo con cuerpo con su eterno rival. Una vez que se alejaron de la multitud y llegaron a una pendiente la velocidad de ambos tuvo que ser ligeramente frenada debido a la demanda de esfuerzo. Fue allí cuando Syaoran aprovechando las circunstancias dio un último estirón para atrapar la muñeca de su presa invalidando su escape. Sin más remedio Sakura se vio obligada a hacerle frente.

-Recuerda Kinomoto que no puedes vencerme en carreras- Inmediatamente Li se arrepintió de las palabras que emergieron de su boca, si quería que la joven le hiciera un favor estaba comenzando con una muy mala introducción.

-Estoy deshidratada, no cuenta- evidentemente la castaña hacía referencia a su terrible resaca -Bueno… ¿qué es lo que necesitas decirme?- Por un lado Sakura sabía que después de lo ocurrido no debía de aventurarse a ser tan hostil, ya seguramente Li ahora le pediría una explicación de ese evento pero a veces le resultaba difícil controlar sus modales ante él.

-Yo…bueno, antes que nada… ¿Por qué estabas huyendo de mí?- pregunto de repente Syaoran.

-….

Ante un incomodo silencio y después de mucho pensarlo, cuando Sakura estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo, Syaoran tajo la conversación:

-Como sea, en la mañana me encontré con el Dr. Makimura, me comento que necesita que le presentemos juntos nuestros proyectos a los investigadores Canadienses….- «quizás de esta manera no sería evidente el grito desesperado de ayuda que necesitaba de ella»

-Mmm un momento…- a Sakura no le gusto para nada la tonalidad autoritaria con la que Li se dirigía hacia a ella- El Dr. Makimura suele proporcionarme mucha libertad de elegir con quien quiero presentar mis proyectos, no creo que me afecte en absoluto sí esta vez me niego a exponer- Sakura podía ser incrédula, pero no tonta. Presintió que a quien realmente estaban presionando era a Syaoran; ella tenía mayor preferencia por el tiempo que llevaba trabajando en el Centro de Investigación, sin mencionar que el Dr. Makimura fue su director de tesis en maestría y doctorado y ambos se tenían en una alta estima.

-Pero esta vez…necesito que elijas que presentes conmigo….- Sin más remedio tuvo que confesar.

-¿Por qué? sí se puede saber.

-Porque si no me despedirá…- Por un momento Syaoran se sintió extremadamente vulnerable en su presencia, despreciaba esa sensación, sin embargo al mismo tiempo odiaba la idea de volver a su hogar, seguramente su madre lo persuadiría como siempre para que dejara de lado la pasión de la investigación y se dedicara a los negocios familiares.

-A sí que…. ¿necesitas mi ayuda?- aunque fácilmente se interpretaría que Sakura obtenía algún tipo de satisfacción por esto, ella no era de esa clase de personas. Solo de momento se sintió un poco desubicada por el giro de las cosas.

Syaoran solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, sabía que tenía que decir algo más, pedirle disculpas por todo como mínimo. Pero de repente fue consciente de lo orgulloso que era. No era capaz si quiera de pedirle un favor con mayor amabilidad, pero esa clase de palabras no podían fluir tan fácilmente de su boca.

-Yo….- titubeo la joven.

-¡Sakura! Necesito que me ayudes con unas cosas ¿me puedes acompañar a nuestra habitación?-De la nada apareció Tomoyo y tomando apresuradamente a su querida amiga del brazo dejaron solo a Li con ninguna respuesta en concreto.

«Supongo que aprovechare el enorme espacio de la mansión para esconderme de mis hermanas» pensó resignado.

* * *

A pesar de que conocía de sobremano las consecuencias, Syaoran estaba dispuesto a llegar a la sala de juntas. Sabía de antemano que cuando llegara solo, sería su boleto de salida de su actual puesto de trabajo. Pero era mejor que ni siquiera presentarse. Camino apresuradamente a su destino observó que el Dr. Makimura ya estaba puntualmente esperándolo.

-Así que llega sin la Dra. Kinomoto- Dijo de manera estricta el imponente señor.

-Pues… yo-

-Lo siento, espero no haber llegado tarde olvide preguntarle al Dr. la hora y el lugar así que tuve que averiguarlo por mi cuenta y eso me retraso un poco, para prevenir esto tendré que pedirle su número Dr. Li.- Dijo Sakura mientras se dirigía a un desconcertado Syaoran, adicional a ello Li se sorprendió de lo radiante que lucía, ya que hace unas horas atrás tenía un aspecto de lo más deplorable debido a la evidente resaca, ahora ni siquiera podía encontrarle signos de trasnoche en su rostro.

Syaoran aún no podía creer que se hubiera presentado….

-No se preocupe Dra. Kinomoto, estamos a muy buena hora. Es momento de ir preparando las cosas en la sala- exclamo el Dr. Makimura.

La reunión duró aproximadamente hora y media, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos ensayaron previamente, se complementaban de maravilla sin dejar de crear interés en el oyente. Syaoran denotaba lo brillante que era, cada vez que tomaba la palabra lo hacía de manera clara y concisa pero junto con su compañera hacían un excelente equipo, ya que Sakura lo suplementaba a la perfección, ella era menos rimbombante pero no por eso menos competente. Las preguntas las contestaron sin ningún problema y al final sus espectadores se encontraron muy satisfechos.

-No dude Dr. Makimura que seguiremos en contacto para ampliar horizontes en su Centro de Investigación- comento el director del Centro Nacional de Toronto. Aunque no era un gesto muy japonés, ambos se tomaron de la mano, dando por concluido un gran por venir de ambas instituciones.

-Disculpe….- le susurro una joven pelirroja tímidamente a Sakura, por su edad sospecho que venía en calidad de estudiante.

-¿Si?- Sakura supuso que le pediría aclaración de algún tema en el cual que se había perdido.

-Dra. Kinomoto lo que pasa es que… tengo un exnovio y quería saber ¿Cómo se llama la canción que interpreto ayer?

…..

-Bueno Li, misión cumplida con esto quedamos a mano- Expreso Sakura, que por cierto recordó que tenía que agradecerle a Tomoyo por ayudarla a maquillarse lo cual incluyo ocultar sus espantosas ojeras, salió tan deprisa para llegar a tiempo que no tuvo tiempo de congratularla. –Supongo que nos veremos al rato para el regreso a casa.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y sintió un extraño jalón, giro su cabeza y noto que Syaoran le tomaba tímidamente la manga de su ropa para detenerla.

-…Gracias- Le dijo el joven como si de confesar un asesinato se tratara, ¡vaya que le costaba expresarse!

-De nada- Sakura le brindo una cálida sonrisa, como las que siempre dedicaba a todas las personas haciéndolas sentir increíblemente especiales. Después de esto se marchó precipitadamente ya que tenía todos sus objetos y ropas tiradas por toda su habitación y ya era momento de ir empacando.

Una vez en la comodidad brindada por el silencio, Li se tomó un respiro para remembrar las acciones ocurridas de ayer.

 _No procedería a ser parte de semejante espectáculo, sí a la Dra. Kinomoto le gustaba someterse a ese grado de exhibición era su problema. Pero por su parte ya había escuchado suficiente, aunque al principio tuvo que aceptar que fue divertido verla tratar de actuar como cantante de ópera cuando sí apenas podía pronunciar las palabras, después de haber escuchado todo el puñado de insultos que le dedico la científica decidió que era momento de retirarse con la mayor dignidad que le era posible. No fue hasta que ella decidió acabar con sus nervios cuando comenzó a gritar:_

 _-_ _¿Ya te vas?, pues vetee cobarde… yo me quedare aquí para hacer un súper baile sensual que incluye ¡un desnudo gratis!- Como prueba de ello comenzó a desabotonarse su vestido. Y en respuesta los aplausos y chiflidos que se generaron fueron aturdidores, esto género que Li perdiera la poca paciencia que le quedaba y adelantándose a Tomoyo que ya estaba a punto de llegar al escenario para evitar el desastre, se acercó a la joven investigadora y con total furia le dijo:_

 _-Te doy tres segundos Kinomoto para que te acomodes tú ropa y bajes de ahí._

 _-¿Y si no qué?- contestaba ella como niña malcriada mientras le hacía un puchero._

 _-UNO_

 _-Mira lo que me importa Li- comenzó a desabrocharse un nuevo botón de manera desafiante._

 _-DOS- Y con esto otro botón más._

 _Antes de que el Dr. dijera el último número, y ya completamente fuera de sus casillas tomo a la investigadora por la cintura y como si de un costal de papas se tratara se la colocó en su hombro. Una vez encima de él, Li procedió a cubrirle sus partes más íntimas con su chaqueta ya que debido al reducido atuendo que vestía, la inclinación en la que se encontraba no dejaba mucho a la imaginación de la ropa interior que llevaba puesta. Al principio Sakura hizo el esfuerzo de removerse mediante pataleos, pero la realidad era que de repente toda la energía que había empleado para molestarlo se había esfumado. Parecía ser que después de todo el alboroto, el alcohol culmino transformándola en su fase más tranquila y relajada de la noche._

 _Una vez que la sacaba lejos del bar, Li se dirigió a llevarla hacia su cuarto de hotel. Tomoyo más despejada y ya sin los efectos del alcohol se mantuvo a seguirlos desde una distancia considerable, por lo que Eriol se aproximó a ella a manera de compañía._

 _-Estash locoo Li- decía Sakura mientras comenzaba a sentir un terrible cansancio._

 _-Kinomoto, ¿Sabes el grado de estupideces que hiciste en una sola noche?_

 _-Solo recuerdo algo de que cante de maravilla mientras todos me aplaudían…-Deliraba ella._

 _-Sí, me gustaría saber si al rato en la mañana seguirás pensando lo mismo…- Decía Syaoran a manera de sarcasmo._

 _-¿Y en serio me odias tanto por todo lo que me dijiste…?- pregunto de repente ella cambiando radicalmente de tema._

 _-No te odio Kinomoto… solo te encuentro escandalosamente diferente._

 _-¿Y eso es malo?- pregunto Sakura como si de una niña pequeña se tratara._

 _-Supongo que no, no lo sé, cuándo descubra porque me molesta tanto te lo diré… por cierto sé que no recordaras nada mañana, pero… yo… yo lo siento Kinomoto, es decir por todas las cosas que te dije sin pensar en la tarde…- Aunque le costaba mucho trabajo pedir perdón, noto que no había servido de mucho ya que su pequeño costal se encontraba profundamente dormida en su espalda._

 _Una vez que llegaron a la puerta Tomoyo se acercó por completo y comenzó a abrir la habitación dando espacio para que Li situara a su amiga en la cama._

 _-Daidouji, no estoy acostumbrado a pedir favores pero necesito que me guardes el secreto de cómo me vi involucrado en este último suceso… por favor- Dijo Li con su característica seriedad._

 _-¿Por qué?- Evidentemente la amiga de Tomoyo no se pondría en el plan de exigir después de todo lo que había pasado, pero como buena observadora quería analizar su respuesta._

 _-Nuestra relación se tornaría más incómoda después de esto- Sin esperar contestación Syaoran se dio la vuelta para retirarse. Eriol procedió a despedirse más apropiadamente de la chica para después alcanzar a su apático compañero._

 _-Sí que ha sido una noche interesante- le dijo el joven de gafas._

 _..._

* * *

TERCERA Y ÚLTIMA AVENTURA DE BERNARDO

-Yamazaki ¿Esto es necesario?

Eran las nueve de la noche y Chiharu se encontraba con un cronometro el cual normalmente era empleado con fines experimentales donde es indispensable para medir el tiempo de ciertos ensayos en el laboratorio. Pero en esta ocasión la joven utilizaba el artefacto con la finalidad de determinar los minutos record que hacía el joven estudiante de la Dra. Kinomoto al abrir una puerta con un pasador...

-Además he conseguido con éxito la llave….-Rika llevaba un rato tratándole de explicarle que no era necesario ese "pre-entrenamiento" como había dicho él.

-Chicos, es hora de marcharnos,- comunicó Naoko mientras observaba su propio reloj de mano. Se habían quedado hasta tarde en el laboratorio y era momento de proceder con los planes.

Con estas palabras por fin Yamazaki rompió la concentración y con un rostro muy serio procedió a sacar algo de su mochila…

-Yamazaki ¿por qué demonios te estas poniendo una peluca?...- le pregunto Chiharu

-Esto es un elemento sorpresa para pasar completamente desapercibido, soy el único que puede ser fácilmente reconocido por el vecindario de la Dra. ¿Recuerdan?- Decía el joven mientras se ajustaba una larga melena rubia de caireles.

-… ¿De dónde la sacaste?

…..

Con el mayor sigilo posible los jóvenes pupilos se trasladaban caminando en cuclillas por los escalones que dirigirían al departamento del Dr. Li, se sintieron presos de la salvación una vez que estuvieron cerca de trascender el hogar de las entrometidas vecinas del piso inferior, los ruidos provenientes de ese departamento delataban que aún las señoras se encontraban en estado completo de vigilia.

-¿Ya tienes las fotos donde capturas el momento preciso donde el nuevo residente del último piso tira su basura a las 9:05 am y no a las 9:00 am?- preguntaba Anna Brune.

-No, pero mira este nuevo material que te traje…- contestaba divertida su hermana Hanna

-Es el trasero de…

-Así es hermanita

-Pero que buen ángulo capturaste de Li

Una vez mencionada esta última oración, las jóvenes solo se miraron desconcertadas entre ellas mientras Yamazaki reflejaba una cara de repulsión «Aunque sería bastante cómico imaginar al Dr. Li percatarse de como esas seniles ancianas le toman fotografías a sus espaldas… especialmente de los sitios en específicos que capturan» pensó el chico.

-Yamazaki… saca la llave- le decía en susurros Chiharu- Una vez realizada la fácil maniobra de abrir la puerta que daba la entrada a los recintos sagrados del presuntuoso investigador, los cuatro jóvenes permanecieron unos cuantos minutos boquiabiertos ante la presencia del inmaculado ambiente. Rika fue la primera en reaccionar:

-¡Vamos chicos, cerremos la puerta y busquemos rápidamente a Bernardo!

El amplio departamento consistía de un piso de madera fina con una distinguida alfombra en el centro donde se apreciaba la sala con un conjunto elegante de muebles color verdes oscuros con diseños vanguardista. No había grandes decoraciones como pinturas o ilustraciones en la pared más que un calendario chino y sobre una mesita estilo vintage se encontraban dos sencillos portarretratos donde el primero capturaba el rostro incomodo del Dr. Li debido al aparente fuerte abrazo proporcionado por cuatro hermosas chicas con el mismo tono de cabello del investigador y en el extremo de la imagen se observaba a una mujer más madura con una mirada impenetrable.

Naoko observo curiosa el otro retrato de a lado, donde se reflejaba en esta ocasión al Dr. en sus tiernos años de infancia a lado de un hombre él cual era de suponer que se trataba de su padre por el excesivo parecido. A pesar de que el pequeño Li mantenía una expresión seria, se notaba un sutil brillo en su mirada.

-¡Hey chicas, es increíble el Dr. Li tiene una espada de verdad!- Decía Yamazaki entusiasmado mientras les mostraba el intimidante objeto dando unos cuantos saltos como imitación de un auténtico guerrero.

-Dios mío Yamazaki ¿estás buscando a Bernardo? además ¿por qué continuas con la peluca puesta?- le preguntaba Chiharu mientras le daba una vista rápida al estudio del Dr.

-¡Ya vieron que tiene un espacio donde parece que realiza artes marciales o algo así!- grito sorprendida Naoko

-Yo encontré una guitarra en su habitación, no imagino al Dr. Li cantando- Dijo tranquilamente Rika

-¡Chicos!- grito desesperada la joven estudiante de voluptuosas trenzas

-Okeey…- dijeron todos en unísono con desanimo.

El tiempo trascurrió y con el mayor esfuerzo posible por regresar todo lo que habían tocado a su sitio original, los jóvenes se dieron cuenta que era tiempo de darse por vencido ya que parecía ser que no había ni una sola pista de Bernardo… para este tiempo Chiharu ya se sentía por completo resignada, tendría que hablar con el Dr. en cuanto lo viera, esa idea le trajo otra que la despabilo por completo.

-Yamazaki… ¿Qué día dijeron los doctores que regresarían a trabajar al laboratorio?- pregunto la joven con el rostro pálido.

-Mmm bueno Chiharu, si no mal recuerdo ellos mencionaron que retornarían el día 22… es decir mañana…

-Eso quiere decir….

-Que tienen que volver un día antes….- termino la frase Rika mientras Naoko se cubría la boca en señal de pánico cuando se escuchó mover el pistilo de la puerta…

...

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Nuevamente les obsequio un nuevo capítulo.

En esta ocasión he notado que los comentarios han sido muy pocos, pero a pesar de ello no me dejo desanimar así que de igual forma espero que les siga agradando mi historia a ese agradable publico.

¡Les deseo un excelente inicio de semana!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: La cita**

«8:00 am»

La joven estudiante escuchaba el constante repiqueteo del reloj que estaba colgado justo en la parte superior de la puerta que daba al cubículo del Dr. Li.

«Nerviosa» era un adjetivo bastante somero al conjunto de sentimientos por el que estaba atravesando Chiharu, ya que principalmente se sentía defraudada y decepcionada de ella misma… El Dr. Li la había aceptado como parte de su grupo de trabajo sabiendo que no cumplía con los estrictos estándares para pertenecer al laboratorio de genética, es decir, tenía buenas notas y era capaz de realizar eficientemente cualquier ensayo de laboratorio, pero a pesar de ello, estaba lejos de ser la alumna modelo que el Dr. exigía, una de las principales razones de ello, fue porque no le había ido del todo bien en el examen de admisión que su superior le había impuesto antes de decidirse a aceptarla como su tesista., pero a pesar de su carácter frívolo, Li decidió darle una oportunidad debido a que la joven demostró en la entrevista que se le hizo, un enorme entusiasmo por aprender del área de genómicas.

Todo el mundo tenía caracterizado al Dr. Como una persona sería y arrogante, más sin embargo, a pesar de que siempre mantenía su distancia, la trataba con respeto y le explicaba los procedimientos pacientemente, incluso le ayudo a conseguir una pequeña beca como ingreso adicional para la realización de su tesis.

«Quizás podría parecer una persona apática y sin sentimientos pero en realidad se preocupaba por los demás a su manera…». Con este último pensamiento Chiharu sintió una lagrima descender por su mejilla y al mismo tiempo se percató de un cálido gesto proporcionado por Yamazaki cuando le cubría su mano con la suya. Por más que le insistió lo innecesario que era que él también se viera involucrado, el joven decidió continuar con la promesa de adquirir la responsabilidad juntos, por ende eso le sumaba la preocupación que sentía también por él.

Por otro lado el joven pupilo de la Dra. Kinomoto seguía cavilando los sucesos del día pasado. Así que mientras se acercaba el momento cumbre de la llegada del Dr. los recuerdos de la noche anterior evocaron en su mente.

 _El pánico que sintieron los cuatro jóvenes fue indescriptible cuando se ejecutó el movimiento del pistilo de la puerta. Por un momento todos los presentes podrían haber jurado percibir como el oxígeno de la habitación se desvanecía debido al creciente esfuerzo que sentían al respirar._

 _-No recuerdo haber dejado las luces prendidas- Se escuchó murmurar el Dr. Li desde el otro lado de la puerta, la que de alguna forma inexplicable y milagrosa se detuvo de golpe antes de ser abierta en su totalidad… el sonido de un celular además, produjo que el grupo de estudiantes despertara de su trance._

 _-Bueno… ¿madre?- Decía el investigador, al parecer había recibido una llamada, por lo que se había quedado a mitad de la conversación en el pasillo antes de entrar al departamento._

 _-TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ- Susurro Chiharu mientras señalaba como escape de emergencia el balcón principal._

 _-¡¿Qué usted qué?! ¿Cuándo?- se escuchaba la voz desconcertada del investigador desde el exterior._

 _Yamazaki con un acentuado temblor en sus dedos libero entre sus bolsillos el pasador con el que tanto había estado practicando toda la tarde. Chiharu al notar el palpitante nerviosismos en las manos de su compañero, procedió a arrebatarle el objeto con desesperación para en tres segundos abrir la puerta que daba hacía el balcón, sin más vacilación todos huyeron por este único y aparente medio de salida._

 _-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? No podemos quedarnos aquí por mucho tiempo…- preguntó Naoko aterrada._

 _-Quizás sí saltamos hacía abajo…- sugirió en modo desesperado Chiharu._

 _-No, yo no haría eso- comento Yamazaki- La altura es lo suficientemente peligrosa para causar como mínimo una sería fractura… quizás aún no llega la Dra. Kinomoto ¡hay que arriesgarnos!_

 _Y fue así que aprovechando la extrema cercanía entre la conexión de ambos balcones los jóvenes procedieron a transferirse de sitio, afortunadamente ni siquiera requerían de una cuerda como lo habían estipulado en sus planes originales ya que la distancia era casi nula entre los dos departamentos. Una vez realizado el cambio, Rika fue la primera en hablar:_

 _-No sé si esto fue buena idea… escucho a alguien ven…_

 _-¿Takashi?, ¿Chicos?- Preguntaba desconcertada Sakura, eran poco más de las diez de la noche y lo que menos esperaba era encontrarse a toda la pandilla de estudiantes con miradas desesperadas en su balcón, creyó que los ruidos que había escuchado afuera provenían de un minino que alimentaba ocasionalmente._

 _-Yo… yo- las rodillas de Chiharu perdieron estabilidad, por lo que termino derrumbada en el suelo mientras sentía como su visión se nublaba… ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que sentía humedecer sus ojos a causa de la desaparición de Bernardo. Una vez que Sakura noto la melancólica actitud de la joven, no dudo en tomarla del hombro y con una cálida sonrisa le dijo:_

 _-Ustedes vinieron a regar mis plantas ¿verdad Takashi?_

 _-¿Qué?- dijo el joven aún sin entender por completo a lo que se refería su superiora._

 _-Seguramente en algún momento te comente que mi hermano no podría venir esta vez… bueno pasen chicos, es una buena ocasión para tener compañía, justamente me estaba preguntando con quién compartir un delicioso pay frío que me regalo mi amiga Tomoyo, porque me supongo que no han cenado…- Todos negaron con la cabeza aún no muy conscientes de lo que estaba pasando._

 _-¡Excelente!- de la manera más maternal Sakura los introdujo a todos a la mesa principal para que probaran el respectivo postre._

 _El departamento de la Dra. era una réplica en cuanto a tamaño al del Li, más sin embargo tenían diseños estratosféricamente distintos. Ya que en el caso de ella, su hogar lucía mucho más sencillo y acogedor. Los interiores eran color rosa y había muchos adornos de flores de cerezo postrados por donde sea. Poseía muchos retratos con su familia y amigos y también estaba algo desordenado sí se le comparaba con el de su vecino. Justo en el centro de la mesa había una nota con letras enormes que decía:_

" _MONSTRUO YA REGUÉ TUS HORRIBLES PLANTAS, AHORA POR FAVOR NO OLVIDES BAÑARTE TÚ TAMBIÉN"_

 _La Dra. Ignoro por completo el mensaje y continuo sirviendo el té como si de una visita casual se tratara, sin embargo algo interesante percato su atención cuando dirigió con cuidado la mirada hacia su pupilo, pero antes de tomar nuevamente la palabra, un estrepitoso llamado a la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos, de manera que cuando se dirigió a abrirla se encontró con el rostro enfadado de su peculiar vecino..._

 _-Kinomoto ¿puedes mover tú auto? Está obstruyendo mi espacio, por lo que no me es posible sacar el mío… ¿esos son nuestros alumnos en tú comedor…?- pregunto desconcertadamente Li, mientras inclinaba lentamente la cabeza para obtener una mejor vista._

 _-Oh mmm sí, vinieron a hacerme un favor…-contestó inmediatamente Sakura_

 _-¿Tú estudiante…?_

 _-Oh me decías de tú auto… enseguida lo muevo Li- y con esta última frase, se dio finalizada la sesión de preguntas del Dr. ya que éste solo se limitó a darle una última mirada inquisitiva al grupo de jóvenes que trataban de disimular la velada de lo más natural. Una vez que Sakura cerró precipitadamente la puerta, se dirigió tranquilamente con Yamazaki._

 _-Takashi ¿traes puesta la peluca con la que participaron en la obra escolar de la bella durmiente en el evento del año pasado?_

… _._

-Buenos días- Saludo formalmente el Dr. Li causando que Yamazaki se despertara de sus cavilaciones, pudo percatarse además como se tensaba la mano que sujetaba de Chiharu.

-Dr. Li…- dijo ella en estado catatónico

-Dr. Li- repitió el joven estudiante de la Dra. Kinomoto, era momento de adquirir la responsabilidad de lo que había sucedido, tenía pensado en excluir por completo a su amiga, no dejaría que nada le sucediera…

-Bueno aprovechando que está aquí Takashi, ayude a la señorita Mihara a sacar a Bernardo de la cajuela de mi auto- espeto tranquilamente Syaoran mientras le entregaba las llaves al joven pupilo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Dijo Chiharu casi en colapso nervioso.

-… ¿No sé porque resulta tan sorprendida Mihara? Sí le mencione antes de irme que llevaría a Bernardo a reparación ya que uno de los oculares (1) se zafo de su sitio… aunque claro recuerdo que la mire en completa distracción con su celular ese día que se lo dije, en fin…- sin más preámbulo el Dr. se encerró en su cubículo.

-Debió de haber sido cuando ustedes….-Le dijo la joven a Yamazaki mientras una nueva ola de recuerdos la comenzaron a inundar.

" _Yamazaki te ha agregado a Party descontrolada en el lab" observaba Chiharu el nuevo mensaje que tenía en su celular, al parecer su compañero y mejor amigo había creado un grupo con la finalidad de realizar una "sencilla" reunión para convivir un rato en la ausencia de los doctores, sin embargo la joven comenzó a sentirse un tanto insegura al enfatizar las palabras "party descontrolada" en una misma oración._

" _Imagen cerveza*" Yamazaki_

" _Imagen vino, imagen cerveza*" Yamazaki_

" _Yo llevo el agua mineralizada" Naoko_

" _¿A qué hora será?" Rika_

" _Chicos, no sé… esto ya no me está convenciendo mucho…" Chiharu_

" _No te preocupes, será algo_ _ **tranquis**_ _" Yamazaki_

"… _ok" Chiharu_

 _-Mihara, ¿Mihara?- la voz del Dr. Li hizo que la joven estudiante regresara de la tierra de los mensajes._

 _-¿Escuchaste lo qué te dije?_

 _-Mmm si Dr._

 _-Siendo así, te dejo en total responsabilidad del laboratorio en mi ausencia._

 _-De acuerdo Dr. Li_

 _-Y no olvides regar a Miss Sunshine._

UN MES DESPUÉS…

-La historia de cómo se descubrió la penicilina es uno de los relatos más increíbles que existe en los acontecimientos científicos del área de la microbiología… ¿todos habrán escuchado alguna vez hablar del científico Alexander Fleming?- Los jóvenes oyentes asintieron con entusiasmo.

-Bueno, la historia oficial relata que este increíble científico estudiaba cultivos de _Staphylococcus aureus_ (2) en su laboratorio, sin embargo un día decidió irse de vacaciones por unas cuantas semanas, pero a su regresó se encontró que unos cultivos bacterianos suyos se encontraban contaminados por un hongo llamado _Penicillium_ , no solamente dedujo esto mediante la observación sino que se percató de que este hongo causaba la muerte a sus bacterias, hasta aquí se podría suponer que con éxito, nuestro querido investigador descubrió la manera eficaz de eliminar diversas infecciones causadas por algunas bacterias gracias a _Penicillium_ \- Mediante una breve pausa el joven pupilo añadió:

-Sin embargo existe una historia alterna el cuál dice que Fleming cayó enfermo por una propia bacteria de su laboratorio. Y dicen además que decidió ir a un bosque cercano de su casa con la finalidad de despejarse un poco, ya que llevaba días encerrado debido a esta terrible infección. Fue en el camino donde se percató de los colores singulares que deslumbraba un suculento hongo, pero además fue tal su atracción por este delicioso seto que decidió consumirlo, ya que en ese entonces a este señor le daba por consumir hongos alucinógenos. Parece ser que con el tiempo se curó por lo que dedujo que fue debido a que se alimentó del hongo llamado _Penisilium_.

-¡Yamazaki! ¿Estás diciendo mentiras otra vez?- se escuchó la voz explosiva de Chiharu, la cual acaba de entrar al laboratorio para ser testigo de la enorme falacia que acababan de escuchar los nuevos estudiantes del servicio social.

-¿Qué? ¿Era mentira todo?- Dijo uno

-Desde el principio sonaba muy extraña la historia- exclamo otro decepcionado.

Sakura observaba divertida la escena desde el marco de la puerta de su cubículo situado dentro del laboratorio. Al parecer éste recinto se encontraría lleno durante unos cuantas semanas ya que acababa de recibir a su nueva tripulación de estudiantes de servicio. En resumen esto se traducía como los nuevos ayudantes que Yamazaki requería, para avanzar a mayor velocidad en sus experimentos de tesis.

-Dra. Kinomoto- Dijo Chiharu -Vengo de parte del Dr. Li, tuvimos un problema con la autoclave (3) ¿puedo usar la suya?

-Por supuesto que si Mihara, puedes emplearla cuantas veces la necesites- contesto la científica amablemente.

-Muchas gracias.

Por unos momentos al observar a la estudiante de su colega-vecino, Sakura enfoco sus pensamientos en lo que ahora era su relación actual con el Dr. Li. Realmente no hubo un gran progreso a pesar de la pequeña ayuda que le brindo aquella ocasión en el congreso, el joven investigador continuaba tratándola de manera frívola y reservada, con la única variación en que por lo menos ya no se insultaban tanto. Li seguía manteniendo su distancia y únicamente se acercaba a ella por la necesidad de comunicarle algún asunto meramente académico.

UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS…

-Dr. Li ya termine de esterilizar en el laboratorio de la Dra. Kinomoto, sí no necesita nada más ¿Me puedo retirar por hoy?- pregunto Chiharu con la esperanza de que existiera una respuesta positiva. Hoy era viernes y había quedado con _Yamazaki_ y los demás para salir a divertirse.

-…

-¿Dr. Li?

-…

-Ejem- Carraspeo la pupilo

-Ah… mmm lo siento Mihara, ¿dijiste algo?- Con esto su alumna se vio obligada a repetir su pregunta.

-Sí, ya te puedes marchar.

Ese día en especial Syaoran se encontraba un poco abstraído en sus pensamientos, algo sumamente extraño en él. Sin embargo una gran parte se debía a la conversación que había sostenido en la mañana con su madre. Desde tiempos inmemorables había sufrido un poco de la presión que le ejercía su progenitora para que consolidara una relación amorosa con alguien. De alguna forma intentaba comprenderla ya que sabía en el fondo que sus deseos e insistencias eran meramente desinteresados y se debían principalmente al temor que sentía como madre de que su hijo permaneciera solo por el resto de su vida, algo que la había trastornado desde que ocurrió la muerte de su padre.

Era extraño que en esta ocasión las palabras de su progenitora le hubiera otorgado algún tipo de efecto, en realidad siempre solía darle por su lado de la manera más políticamente posible. Pero esta vez no podía dejar de preguntase porqué nunca le había interesado estabilizarse en algún tipo de relación seria en el pasado. Jamás había sentido la necesidad de proclamar algún tipo de afecto más allá de aquel producido por el de las necesidades fisiológicas con el sexo opuesto, no es que tuviera un gran número de mujeres en su lista ya que era sumamente selectivo a la hora de elegir a alguien en ese aspecto, además de que en esas ocasiones siempre se dejaba por sentado que no habría algo más allá fuera de una relación física. Ahora incluso noto que había pasado un buen tiempo desde que estuvo con alguien ya que siempre estaba absorto en su trabajo, pero principalmente se percató de que la verdadera razón se debía a que ninguna mujer que había conocido hasta el momento, le parecía lo suficientemente interesante.

La última cita que le había impuesto una de sus hermanas, había consistido de un total desastre ya que a pesar de lo atractiva que había resultado la joven, cuando mantuvieron conversación, se dio cuenta que ésta no podía hacer distinción siquiera entre una célula animal y vegetal…

«Me pregunto si Kinomoto se encontrara en la misma situación…» inmediatamente Syaoran intento suprimir este último pensamiento, se recrimino por el mero hecho de evocar su nombre en cuestiones tan personales. Sin embargo, nació en su interior un poco de curiosidad sobre el estatus sentimental de la joven ya que dentro del poco tiempo que llevaban compartiendo la misma zona habitacional, nunca la había observado con algún acompañante masculino. Con lo infantil que actuaba la investigadora, le costaba trabajo imaginarla en algún tipo de relación con alguien. Nuevamente Li se abofeteo así mismo por proseguir pensando en ella.

-¿Otra vez sumergido en tus pensamientos?

-Eriol… ¿paso algo?- contesto Li ignorando la primera aseveración.

-No realmente, pase a saludar… creí que ya te habías marchado ya que es un poco tarde…

-Solo avanzaba con un poco de trabajo.

-Deberías de darte un respiro de vez en cuando, ¿No has considerado en salir con alguna chica?- pregunto Eriol mientras escuchaba emitir un gruñido como respuesta, a pesar de lo cercano que era con Li, siempre lo había asociado como la figura solitaria de un lobo. Por mera diversión Eriol tenía el deseo de observar al frívolo de su amigo perdidamente enamorado de alguien; ya que actuar irracional era una de las últimas cosas que podría hacer Li, aunque de repente recordó que cuando sustrajo a Sakura del bar fue uno de los acontecimientos más entretenidos que le había brindado Syaoran desde hace un buen tiempo.

-¿Qué harás mañana por cierto?- Pregunto Eriol con una sonrisa enigmática.

* * *

"CÓDIGO ROJO, REPITO CÓDIGO ROJO. TE VEO EN MEDIA HORA EN EL CAFÉ CLOW"

"Ok" contesto de manera simple Sakura al mensaje de texto.

Desde que ella y Tomoyo eran niñas, habían impuesto esas reglas de los códigos, donde se especificaban dos colores: Azúl para una reunión importante y rojo para una emergencia. De cualquier forma ya era un poco tarde para seguir en el laboratorio, así que con la mayor brevedad posible procedió a tomar sus pertenencias para dirigirse al punto de encuentro de siempre.

Una vez que llegó al café, su amiga no perdió el tiempo en hablar.

-Ok, antes que nada Sakura déjame decirte de las referencias que tengo de esta persona: Es conocido de alguien y sé que es increíblemente bien parecido, inteligente, sabe cómo 5 idiomas, es un poco serio pero creo que eso no importa ya que se compensara por lo listo que es…

-Ok, ok ya entendí Tomoyo, ¿cuándo saldrás con ese maravilloso hombre?- pregunto la joven castaña contagiada por la emoción de su querida amiga.

-Mmm, te equivocas cariño esta cita no es para mí, ¿Qué harás mañana?

-¿Hoeee? NOOO, DEFINITIVAMENTE NO TOMOYO, NO OTRA CITA A CIEGAS

* * *

Aún no podía explicarse cómo se dejó convencer por Tomoyo, pero los argumentos que le expuso su amiga eran demasiado buenos: Tenía más de un año sin salir con nadie y jamás había tenido una relación seria ya que en la universidad siempre se encontraba completamente concentrada en los estudios y además desde que estaba en la preparatoria su hermano tenía la noble labor de deshacerse de cualquier pretendiente que tuviera.

Sakura recordó como durante esos tiempos un compañero de su clase tuvo el valor de pasar a su casa con el objetivo de invitarla a salir, más sin embargo, no contaba que su hermano sería el que le abriría la puerta. Después de un extenso interrogatorio personal, Touya le advirtió que no quería verlo rondar cerca que su pequeña hermana, el chico desafiando su autoridad tuvo la osadía de ir en medio de una noche en modo de "Romeo", ya que el joven tomo unas cuantas piedrecillas para arrojarlas a la ventana de su dulce amada, lamentablemente no se había percatado en que se había equivocado de habitación, acción que pudo corroborar cuando veía al joven Kinomoto bajando desde el segundo piso completamente furioso y en calzoncillos mientras sostenía un rifle entre sus manos…

Evidentemente el objetivo de Touya era solo escarmentar con un buen susto al joven, ya que no se trataba de un arma autentica sino que era un rifle de tiro al blanco que solía utilizar como modo de entretenimiento para las competencias de las ferias locales, a pesar de ello la persecución duro más de dos horas y aunque Sakura no tenía ningún interés sentimental en el joven, después del incidente se moría de la vergüenza cuando accidentalmente coincidían sus miradas en la escuela. Esa historia se hizo famosa un tiempo en la preparatoria y evito que otros estudiantes se interesaran románticamente en ella, en realidad la chica no se sentía del todo mal ya que la verdad era que nunca había profundizado sus sentimientos por alguien. Sin embargo, ahora como adulta intentaba de vez en cuando tener citas, pero nunca se terminaba de consolidar algo serio ya que para ser honesta con ella misma, no encontraba alguna otra conexión más especial que la de un amigo con los hombres con los que había salido.

La joven investigadora observo detenidamente la flor de cerezo que llevaba consigo, se suponía que su cita también debería de llevar una en señal de reconocimiento mutuo.

De repente Sakura vio un hombre entrado en muchos años y con sobrepeso sosteniendo un ramo de flores, el primer impulso que tuvo fue el de esconder el cerezo detrás de su espalda, no le gustaba juzgar a las personas por su físico; pero tampoco tenía deseos de salir con alguien que podría ser su abuelo…

-Voy a matar a Tomoyo- Dijo en voz alta.

-¿Sakura Kinomoto?- alguien la tomo gentilmente del hombro por lo que la joven giro su cabeza y se encontró con un hombre aparentemente de su edad sosteniendo una flor de cerezo al igual que ella.

-S- Soy yo- contesto ella algo sorprendida, observo que el joven era bastante apuesto; sin embargo antes de hacer cualquier clase de prejuicio tenía que asegurarse que su físico correspondiera con su personalidad.

-Mi nombre es Yuki Irie y si me lo permite podemos ir juntos a un delicioso café que se encuentra dentro de esta misma plaza comercial.

Al principio Sakura se sintió un poco incomoda por el hecho de que fuera una cita a ciegas, sin embargo una vez que se despabiló de los nervios, la conversación entre ambos comenzó a fluir de una manera natural y grácil.

-¡Vaya!, no imaginaba lo interesante que resulta trabajar con niños- comento Sakura una vez que Yuki le conto que era profesor de matemáticas en una primaria- ¡Debe de ser muy estimulador tener tanta alegría en un salón de clases!, además de la investigación, mi trabajo también consiste en impartir clases a los universitarios por lo que a veces todo se puede tornar muy formal y serio…- agrego la joven con un poco de desaliento en la última frase.

-¡Pero tu trabajo también suena de lo más interesante!, creo que es estupendo ser consciente que todos los días investigas cosas nuevas por gente que tiene terribles enfermedades, ¡casi podría decir que eres una especie de superhéroe!

Los elogios que le dedico Yuki causaron un ligero sonrojo en Sakura. No podía creer que realmente la estuviera pasando tan bien, su acompañante no solo era atractivo, realmente era listo y muy considerado. Tenía muchas cualidades que no había encontrado en sus citas anteriores, por lo que no dudaba que se tenían que volver a ver. Por un momento la joven castaña se hizo ilusión de haber encontrado a una buena persona.

Se sentía tan enfrascada en una agradable conversación con el joven Yuki que no se percató de la figura humana que se posó a su lado. Una voz masculina interrumpió su burbuja de felicidad estrepitosamente.

-¿Sakura se puede saber que estás haciendo?, me dijiste que ibas a salir con una amiga…

1 HORA ANTES…

Eriol llevaba más de media hora distraído con su celular, razón por la cual Syaoran no encontraba explicación alguna del porque su amigo lo había arrastrado a un centro comercial en su día libre. Primero que nada porque odiaba desperdiciar su sábado entre el descontrolado bullicio de la gente y la segunda razón era que llevaba rato sentado sin realmente hacer nada, más que ser testigo de los habilidosos dedos de su compañero cuando escribía mensajes de texto.

-Con un demonio Eriol, ¿puedes dejar por un segundo ese aparato?- dijo por fin Li exasperado por lo que su amigo solo hizo una breve señal de espera con sus dedos.

-Mmm ahora si… ¿Qué decías?- Con esto Syaoran solo procedió a rodar los ojos. Se escuchó un nuevo mensaje en el celular de Eriol.

-Vaya Syaoran, es una pena pero me tengo que marchar…

-¿Qué dices?, no encuentro razón de estar aquí yo solo, en ese caso también me voy…

-Vamos amigo, relájate un poco. ¿Por qué no compras un helado o algo antes de marcharte? yo tengo que irme de carácter urgente…

\- ¿A dónde? sí se puede saber- cuestiono el investigador malhumoradamente ya que consideraba su tiempo demasiado valioso como para haber sido desperdiciado por nada.

-Pues… yo…. estoy saliendo con alguien- una vez que Eriol confeso esto, un tenue rubor hizo presencia en sus mejillas, no era común que el joven intelectual se intimidara tan fácilmente por alguna chica, por lo que Li dedujo que debía de tratarse de alguien importante.

Sin más preámbulo Eriol se marchó dejando a un Li Syaoran bastante irritado en una de las bancas del centro comercial. Después de unas cuantas exhalaciones el castaño trato irremediablemente de relajarse en su asiento, no podía creer que hasta su mejor amigo lo hubiera abandonado por un encuentro amoroso. Estaba harto de que todo el mundo le reprochara su soltería. Finalmente era su decisión ser libre, ya que para él, el amor era sinónimo de esclavitud espiritual. Li pensaba que el ser feliz no consistía en estar atado a otro ser humano ya que para él la verdadera dicha se encontraba dentro de su propio interior, es decir, él media su felicidad a través de un cumulo de satisfacciones que había logrado por sí mismo durante todos estos años y no encontraba razón para ser co-dependiente emocional de alguien.

«¿Por qué tengo que exigirle mi felicidad a otro individuo?» incluso hasta le resultaba en extremo egoísta el hecho de acarrearle tanta responsabilidad a una persona para hacerte feliz, es por eso que no comprendía la compleja dinámica de las relaciones amorosas. En su experiencia empírica siempre denotaba los cambios emocionales que sufrían aquellas personas que solían presumir que estaban enamoradas. El odiaría otorgarle tanto poder a alguien ya que prefería ser dueño de sus propios sentimientos, perder el control era secretamente uno de sus mayores temores, además de que su orgullo no le perdonaría encontrarse bajo esa terrible vulnerabilidad.

Desde pequeño Li se aferró a esta clase de ideas y su madre le daba en parte la razón hacía esta filosofía, pero a pesar de ello, siempre le explicaba que por más irracional que fuera esta clase de emociones, le decía que el amor era una de las cosas que se tienen que experimentar en esta vida por ser el sentimiento más profundo que puede existir, inherente además a nuestra condición humana.

Puaj! realmente Li no podía con tanto sentimentalismo…

-Voy a matar a Tomoyo- escucho susurrar a alguien.

A unos cuantos metros de distancias se encontraba maldiciendo su singular colega y además vecina de piso Sakura Kinomoto. Ella era una pieza enigmática entre el frío ambiente laboral científico. Ya que para empezar jamás había conocido a alguien que no hiciera distinción entre sus propios alumnos, esto lo comprobaba cuando la observaba tratarlos con estrecha familiaridad, o no entendía porque siempre fraternizaba tan fácilmente con todo., muchas noches lo llego a despertar los ruidos producidos en el exterior cuando la escuchaba alimentar a un gato visitante en su balcón y de vez en cuando la atrapaba rescatando perros de condiciones de calle para después buscarles un dueño permanente. También se había percatado de como se hacía amiga del cartero cuando apenas llevaba dos minutos de conocerlo y no comprendía como decidió ayudarlo en el congreso después de todas las cosas ofensivas que le dijo.

Era insoportable que se comportara tan benevolente con todos…

Al mirarla no pudo evitar percibir que llevaba un atuendo que la hacía lucir diferente del resto de los demás días, traía puesto un vestido color rosa primaveral y su cabello corto tenía un ligero arreglo ondulado; además de que sostenía una flor llamada con su mismo nombre. Por alguna extraña razón tuvo el impulso de hablarle, quizás le pediría que lo acompañara a hacer sus compras, inmediatamente se arrepintió ya que eso era una petición bastante personal para ser él, así que oportunamente recordó que esa mañana el mensajero dejo por error un sobre dirigido a Kinomoto en su departamento, quizás sería un «pretexto» o más bien una ocasión adecuada, se corrigió, para comunicarle la confusión.

Sus intenciones se vieron mermadas cuando Syaoran fue testigo de cómo la castaña se encontraba con un hombre el cual parecía que acababa de conocer por la forma en que se saludaron, además de que noto la coincidencia de los cerezos entre sus manos, así que no le llevo tanto tiempo deducir que el asunto trataba de una cita a ciegas. Ya había sido parte de esas tonterías gracias a acciones obligadas por sus hermanas, razón por la que consideraba una ridiculez que alguien se prestara para conocer gente de esa forma.

Li se encontraba a una distancia significativamente cerca como para escuchar que la pareja se dirigiría hacia un café, por lo que discretamente se puso en marcha junto con ellos. Quizás lo hacía por diversión o aburrimiento, realmente no podía darle una definición al creciente impulso por escuchar que tonterías se decían los jóvenes. Una parte de él, sabía que estaba actuando irracional y que no tenía motivo alguno de ser parte de esa falacia, pero silenció esa vocecilla en su mente y ocultando su rostro con el menú puso suma atención a cada una de las palabras de la conversación ajena.

-¿Y a que te dedicas Irie?- Se escuchaba la joven preguntar con auténtica curiosidad.

-Por favor llámame Yuki- contestaba amablemente el joven –Bueno acerca de tú pregunta…

«Por favor no digas que con niños, por favor no digas que con niños» repetía en su mente sarcásticamente Li.

-Me dedico a dar clases a pequeños de primaria.

Syaoran rodo por décima cuarta vez los ojos, parecía que Kinomoto había conocido al presidente de la asociación de la ONU que tendría como objetivo salvar al mundo de la hambruna con amor y paz, ya que el sujeto llevaba media hora alardeando que le gustaba visitar asilos, orfanatos e instituciones de salud mental con la finalidad de alumbrar gente desprotegida mediante acciones de caridad, además de que ya había viajado a África mediante una expedición para enseñarle matemáticas a los niños pobres de una aldea, con esto los ojos de la investigadora brillaron de una manera única. En general toda su carta de presentación le parecía demasiado predecible, cursi y aburrida.

Él también podía hacer acciones altruistas… por ejemplo hace unas horas le iba a señalar a Kinomoto que tenía un sobre suyo por error… bueno eso no contaba mucho, recordó que también en la mañana regalo una moneda a una persona que cantaba afuera de un restaurante… aunque después de obsequiar el dinero agrego algo así como «Toma, para que te pagues unas buenas lecciones de canto»… ok últimamente no había hecho grandes cosas significativas por la gente, pero después de reflexionarlo mucho se sintió ridículo por querer compararse sin razón alguna con aquel farsante.

-¡Casi podría decir que eres una especie de superhéroe!

Syaoran intento reprimir el deseo de vomitar al escuchar esta última frase ya que era evidente la exagerada y falsa adulación.

«Por favor, el sujeto debe de estar desesperado por obtener una única cosa de Kinomoto…» con este último pensamiento Li se levantó de su asiento de manera alarmante, no era como si realmente tuviera un plan en mente, solo sabía que por su salud mental terminaría con este teatro de una vez.

* * *

-Entonces Sakura, me vas a decir ¿quién es este sujeto?

-… Li, ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto la joven confundida, comenzó a pensar que su colega había perdido por completo la cordura.

-¿Ahora soy Li?- decía el investigador con evidente voz ofendida.

-Señorita Kinomoto… creo que será mejor que me marche para que usted pueda resolver sus problemas con esta persona- exclamo Yuki seriamente. No existían palabras para describir lo defraudado que se sentía en ese momento. Creyó haber conocido a una joven encantadora con una aparente personalidad alegre y angelical, pero por lo que acaba de interpretar esa chica estaba lejos de ser una persona honesta.

-P-pero…- antes de que la castaña pudiera dar alguna clase de explicación su cita de manera indignada, tomo sus pertenencias y con una breve inclinación formal se dio la vuelta para marcharse apresuradamente. Sakura se quedó helada, su shock era tan abismal que su cerebro se desconectó unos cuantos segundos de la realidad.

-¿Una malteada de fresa?- preguntó repentinamente el mesero, el cual acababa de llegar con la orden de bebidas.

-Es para la señorita, el otro es un café cappuccino ¿verdad?, la persona que lo ordeno se tuvo que marchar de improvisto, pero no tengo ningún problema en aceptarlo en su lugar- comentó serenamente Syaoran mientras tomaba la taza entre sus manos.

-¿No es terrible el café que hacen aquí Kinomoto?- denoto el castaño cuando sintió el líquido recorrer su garganta.

-….

-Es una pena que un lugar tan decadente continúe siendo administrado a pesar de la dudosa calidad de sus productos y el personal no ayuda para nada, el mesero parecía un total retardado.

-Señor… aquí sigo- opino el empleado mientras terminaba de acomodar una silla.

-Oh- pero a pesar de ello Li continuó con sus minuciosas criticas -Tú malteada se ve terrible también Kinomoto.

-….

\- Por cierto antes de que lo olvide, hay un sobre con tú nom…

-¡ESTÁS LOCO! ESTÁS LOCO LI SYAORAN, ¡ERES UN DEMENTE!, DIME ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE ORILLO A ACTUAR COMO LO HICISTE? ESTABA CONOCIENDO A UNA MARAVILLOSA PERSONA Y LO ARRUINASTE…

-¡Por favor Kinomoto no digas tonterías! Te hice un gran favor, eso de la "heroína" fue más falso que las mentiras que te dice Takashi para salir temprano con mi alumna los viernes.

-NO SÉ DE QUE HABLAS

-De que todos sabemos que Takashi te dice que hará tarea para 3 minutos después hacer planes con Miha…

-¡ME REFIERO AL SUPUESTO GRAN FAVOR QUE ME HICISTE!, ERES UN INSENSIBLE, NO QUIERO VOLVER A SABER NADA DE TI!

-Kinomoto no tenía idea que uno de tus talentos era la dramaturgia en las artes escénicas…

Sakura estuvo a punto de expresarle que era un imbécil y que no encontraba explicación del porque se divertía arruinando su vida, sin embargo estaba tan colérica que solo procedió a ignorarlo mientras intentaba mantener nuevamente la calma.

-Ok, te propongo algo… ¿Por qué no nos desaburrimos juntos allá?- comento Syaoran apuntando hacía un gran local de multidiversiones que incluía juegos con boliche, videojuegos entre otras variedades de entretenimiento.

-¡Li estas completamente loco si crees que después de lo que paso hoy existe la mínima posibilidad de que acepte pasar la tarde contigo!

2 HORAS DESPUÉS

-Kinomoto esto es humillante, te está derrotando una niña de 8 años…

-9 años en un mes- replicó el infante en tono desaprobador.

-¡NO me presiones Li!" Decía Sakura mientras apretaba desesperadamente la palanca de cambios. En la pantalla se observaba su convertible rosa conduciendo o mejor dicho zigzagueando por la pista de carreras virtual.

-¡Kinomoto escucha con atención mis instrucciones: presiona el botón verde de la izquierda, luego da vuelta con el volante y acelera!" Grito Syaoran. Pese a sus propios deseos Sakura no tuvo más remedio que obedecer.

"YOU ARE WINNER"

-Siiii- estallo Sakura en felicidad mientras daba grandes saltos alrededor.

-¡No es justo, él te ayudo!- Dijo la pequeña con evidente molestia.

La joven investigadora noto que su propio temperamento podía en ocasiones resultar bastante infantil por lo que intentando serenar sus emociones, procedió a hablarle a la niña con un tono más calmado.

-Tienes razón pequeña, pero debes de recordar que el trabajo en equipo siempre es una parte fundamental para el desarrollo de cualquier persona, quizás después podamos jugar otra…

-¡Usted y su novio váyanse al infierno!- dijo la infante, mientras salía corriendo completamente resentida de su fracaso.

Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta y grito:

-¡NO ES MI NOVIO Y NO IMPORTA PORQUE TE GANE!- dijo esto último sacándole la lengua.

Syaoran dejó escapar una sonora carcajada. Le resulto demasiado divertido el fallido intento de Kinomoto por ser un adulto lo cual además tuvo una duración de 5 minutos. Era la primera vez que Sakura lo observaba reír de esa manera, por lo que le pareció una lástima que el origen de la misma estaba relacionado con bufarse de ella…

-¡Li pareces un tonto! Para ya de reírte…

-En fin Kinomoto- Dijo por fin después de recuperar un poco la compostura -¿Cuantos puntos tienes?- Li recordó que por cada juego realizado se obtenían pequeños boletos que podían intercambiarse por regalos dependiendo del puntaje obtenido.

-Tengo 150 ¿y tú?

-600

-Debes de ser adicto a estos lugares…

-¿De qué hablas? es la primera vez que vengo.

La joven castaña omitió su respuesta, aunque ella era bueno en los deportes nunca había sido experta en los videojuegos, más sin embargo sabía que Li también era bueno en los acondicionamientos físicos y a pesar de ello en cada uno de los videojuegos que realizo, éste se desempeñó excelentemente… ¿Cómo era posible que cualquier cosa que él hiciera pudiera resultarle tan fácil?, aunque claro aún quedaba la vez en la que pudo vencerlo con el juego del viaje en el auto… parece ser que las cosas tan superfluas como "nombres de diseñadores de moda" era lo único en que no podía destacar.

Una vez que ambos jóvenes llegaron a la parte del establecimiento donde se recogían los premios, la dependienta les mostro la gama de regalos a los que tenían derecho de elegir de acuerdo al puntaje recaudado.

-Kinomoto escoge ya de una vez algo…

-¡Mmm espera un poco Li!- La joven llevaba indecisa más de 20 minutos tratando de elegir entre una lapicera con una estrella con alas, unas cartas de póker y un despertador con una leyenda que citaba "Drama Queen".

-¡Vamos! El despertador es lo único que necesitas de todo esto…- dijo desesperado su compañero.

-Muy gracioso… ¡Oh mira hacia allá!- grito Sakura mientras señalaba con gran emoción un gran oso de felpa de color amarillo decorado con alas, el cual se encontraba colgado en la parte superior del lugar.

-Una disculpa le hacen falta mil puntos para poder obtenerlo- comentó de manera amable la encargada.

Aunque Sakura no articuló ninguna palabra, Syaoran observo de reojo una notable decepción en su mirada. Un puntaje de mil era demasiado elevado para poder obtenerlo a manera sencilla, además era tarde y ya era tiempo de regresar a casa así que Kinomoto tendría que conformarse con cualquier premio… ella no tenía 12 años así que podía vivir sin ese juguete que además a su parecer era soso, ridículo e infantil….

-Bueno… quizás la lapicera- dijo ella con un tinte de tristeza… con esto Li rodo los ojos, no podía creer que su humor se hubiera visto afectado por un tonto muñeco de felpa, más sin embargo considero aún más tonto lo que él estaba a punto de preguntar.

-¿Y hay algún juego que nos ayude a obtener más puntaje que el resto?- Sakura se sorprendió un poco al escucharlo, pensó que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia en notar lo mucho que deseaba el objeto.

-De hecho si… - contesto nuevamente la dependienta pensativa.

…..

«¿De todos los estúpidos juegos de la tienda tenía que ser el que le parecía más ridículo?»

De mala gana Syaoran se situó en la pista principal de "Pump it up"(4). Bailar no era de sus actividades favoritas y no entendía que demonios lo había impulsado a inscribirse a una competencia contra jóvenes que desperdician todo el día en practicar ese juego. Pero su conciencia no lo había dejado tranquilo después de ver el semblante decaído de Kinomoto por ese muñeco… la verdad es que no soportaba lidiar con ese tipo de emociones en nadie, especialmente en las mujeres. Por lo que incluso cuando sus hermanas tenían su periodo y se encontraban sensibles debido a los efectos de las hormonas, aunque fingía en no mostrar interés, trataba de prestarles más atención del que normalmente les ponía.

-Li… no tienes que hacerlo

-Kinomoto cállate, no es la gran cosa…

-¿Así que usted es el abuelo con el que me voy a enfrentar?- interrumpió un chico de aparentemente unos 15 años, el cual llevaba puesto una chamarra de cuero y vestimenta oscura, típica de los jovencitos que pretenden lucir rebeldes.

-¿Abuelo?- repitió Li molesto, si bien era cierto que era mucho mayor que él, pero tampoco era lo suficientemente viejo para ser nombrado así. Le demostraría a ese insolente adolescente que su gran intelecto podía combinarse en coordinación de su cuerpo para ganarle.

…Varias batallas después…

A pesar de la gran soberbia de Syaoran, tenía que aceptar de la terrible derrota que se le estaba aproximando. Aunque aún no perdía y para ser su primera vez en el juego llevaba un puntaje de lo más decente. La realidad era que al parecer en esta ocasión no le podría demostrar ninguna lección a aquel grupo de insoportables adolescentes… parece ser que esta vez se irían con las manos vacías de este lugar, de manera inconsciente torno su mirada hacia Sakura, la cual se encontraba un tanto nostálgica…

«NO» él era el gran Syaoran Li, inteligente hasta la estratosfera y con un excelente acondicionamiento físico, no se dejaría vencer por un puñado de pubertos. Aún quedaba una última batalla que determinaría el ganador en esa ronda, así como también, la obtención del puntaje deseado para el muñeco.

-Espero que con la paliza que te daré te marches inmediatamente abuelo- dijo de repente el insolente contrincante. A pesar de lo furioso que se encontraba Li, solo mostro una mirada indiferente para no tratar de perder el control con un niño, ya que eso podría ocasionar serios problemas, sin embargo, dichas palabras tuvieron un efecto colérico en Sakura, que llevaba rato soportando insultos y groserías del rufián hacía Syaoran. Como un rayo tuvo una idea que le ilumino el semblante.

-Li, escucha muy bien mis instrucciones- el último round estaba dando comienzo y antes de que Syaoran preguntara algo, Sakura comenzó a gritar nuevamente:

-Izquierda, derecha, abajo, abajo, costado derecho….

A Li no le tomó ni una décima de segundos en comprender porque su compañera estaba haciendo eso, no era que exactamente le costara trabajo la agilidad de los movimientos y necesitara ayuda, pero más bien…

-¡¿Alguien podría callarla?!- gritó exasperado su rival, era evidente que su coordinación se estaba desequilibrando con el comando de las ordenes vecinas.

-¡Vamos Li! Izquierda, izquierda, arriba…- con estas últimas indicaciones fue inevitable que apareciera en la pantalla del más joven la leyenda impresa como "Loser". Esto hizo que Sakura colapsara al lado del ganador y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un precipitado abrazo.

-Sakura… me estas asfixiando- exclamó Syaoran avergonzado. Así que después de ser consciente de su acto, la joven científica procedió a alejarse inmediatamente.

-Ah mmm…- dijo ella un poco pensativa.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa?- pregunto Li

-Tú… me dijiste por mi nombre por segunda ocasión del día- contesto Sakura la cual había recordado que la primera vez de aquello, había tomado lugar cuando a Li se le ocurrió montar el teatro en el café.

-Oh- dijo sin mucho entusiasmo Li, apenas percatándose de lo sucedido.

-¿Eso quiere decir que yo también te puedo decir Syaoran?- pregunto la castaña triunfante, como si esta vez a ella le hubiera tocado ganar.

\- Haz lo que quieras- dijo él, tratando de sonar indiferente.

-¡Vamos abuelo, vaya a flirtear a otro sitio!- se escuchó irrumpir la voz del derrotado adolescente que ya habían olvidado que existía. Syaoran sabía que su paciencia no era uno de sus mayores talentos, más sin embargo también era consciente de que al perder la tolerancia con éste, podría haber grandes problemas en el establecimiento y lo último que quería era terminar golpeando a un mocoso como aquel.

-¡Eres un niño de lo más desobediente!- grito Sakura, como si estuviera reprendiendo a un chico de 5 años.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo el joven sorprendido apenas notando su presencia.

-¿Qué te parece sí te reto a un último juego de baile?- Dijo ella desafiante.

-¿Contigo? ¿Es broma?- evidentemente este último comentario despectivo hizo enfurecer más a nuestra protagonista.

-¿De qué hablas? Ya tienes los puntajes que ocupamos- comento Li exasperado, lo último que quería era soportar por más tiempo a la puñada de adolescentes.

-¿O tienes miedo que te derrote una mujer que te lleva el doble de edad?- Finalizo Sakura de manera sarcástica por lo que el grupo de amigos del joven le hicieron burla al chico, así que sin dudarlo le abrió paso para que ambos se dirigieran hacia la pista de baile, no sin antes tener un acuerdo mutuo, el cual consistía en que el perdedor tendría que realizar una petición de acuerdo a las órdenes del ganador.

Después de 30 minutos de juego y con el vestido empapado de sudor, Sakura comenzó a dar saltos alegres alrededor de Syaoran. Estaba celebrando por segunda ocasión su victoria, Li se encontraba anonadado, la principal razón se debía a que no entendía porque Kinomoto nunca menciono que era tan buena en este tipo de cosas… mientras que a él le costó tanto trabajo conseguir el triunfo a ella solo le había tomado segundos derrotar al chico… a pesar de ello y a petición del joven, Sakura le regalo varias oportunidades para seguir combatiendola y es por ello que el juego se extendió más de lo debido…

-Creo que olvide mencionarte que esa habilidad la adquirí durante mis años de porrista… no te dije desde un principio, porque parecías bastante entusiasmado con la competencia- dijo la científica inocentemente, cuando la realidad era que Syaoran solo había aceptado a formar parte de esa ridiculez para obtener más puntaje por aquel tonto muñeco.

-No te me acerques, estás llena de sudor- dijo Li precaviendo otro posible abrazo por el triunfo, tratando así además, de cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer por usted?- interrumpió por segunda vez el joven derrotado, pero esta vez con evidente voz avergonzada.

-Oh es cierto, lo había olvidado- dijo la científica distraídamente- Muy bien, lo que quiero que hagas es… que tomes mis puntajes extras y lo intercambies por algo que te guste- dijo ella de manera maternal mientras le daba los boletos que le habían sobrado con este juego.

-¿QUÉEEEE?- Dijeron al unísono Syaoran y el joven.

-Pienso que quizás estabas enojado porque hay algo que realmente querías obtener de ahí – continuó Sakura- Aunque no es bueno molestar a los demás por ello… espero que consigas lo que estas decidido a ganar- finalizó ella mientras le obsequiaba tiernamente una sonrisa, la cual hizo que el joven se ruborizara por completo…

-Se nos hace tarde, ya vámonos- dijo inexplicablemente Syaoran irritado, mientras jalaba un poco de la manga del suéter de Sakura.

-¡Espere!- gritó el jovencito antes de que se marcharan

-¿Si? Dime- contesto Sakura desconcertada.

-Quisiera pedirle que algún día me permita jugar nuevamente con usted, y sí alguna vez logro vencerla… por favor… por favor- insistió él nervioso- vaya a mi baile de graduación conmigo cuando sea mayor….- ya no quedaba ni un rastro de lo que había sido el joven insolente de hace unas horas, ahora en su lugar se encontraba con un joven tierno y sumamente ruborizado, que esperaba delicadamente a no ser rechazado.

-Es una promesa- le contesto ella mientras le dedicaba nuevamente una cálida sonrisa.

* * *

-Vamos Syaoran ¿y ahora por qué estás tan molesto esta vez?- aún se sentía extraña por llamarlo de manera tan familiar, pero sabía que rápidamente se podría adaptar ya que había notado en ese preciso momento de lo agradable que sonaba el nombre.

-No sé de qué hablas-contesto él con su característico modo de indiferencia.

-¡Oh, vamos!- le pedía Sakura mientras tomaba su muñeco de felpa y lo ponía juguetonamente en el rostro de Li, asemejando que se comía su cara.

-¡Quítame ese muñeco sucio!

-¿De qué hablas? Kero no está sucio- dijo ella en tono indignado

-¿Kero? Ya le pusiste nombre a esa cosa, de verdad que siempre he sospechado que tienes 12 años…

-¡Claro que no! lo que pasa es que tú pareces de sesenta añ…- Aunque la joven investigadora pretendía prolongar la discusión en defensa propia, su voz se vio apagada por el sonido destellante de un relámpago. Ambos caminaban rumbo a sus respectivos departamentos ya que ninguno había llevado su automóvil debido a que el centro comercial quedaba relativamente cerca de sus hogares.

Miraron al cielo simultáneamente, de repente se había tornado bastante oscuro y unas gruesas gotas comenzaron a descender del cielo, la intensidad de la lluvia fue casi inmediata.

-Oh-oh- exclamó Sakura, por lo que no tuvieron más remedio que correr con la mayor velocidad posible. La joven trato de proteger con esmero el premio que tanto les había costado ganar. Pero la fuerza con la que caía la llovizna hizo imposible que ambos no terminaran empapados.

-Estas cosas solo me pasan cuando estoy contigo- Dijo él, nuevamente irritado.

-Claro, eso es porque siempre pasan cosas divertidas cuando estoy yo- contesto Sakura mientras saltaba juguetonamente un charco como si de una niña pequeña se tratara, Syaoran no pudo evitar observarla con auténtica curiosidad ya que nunca había conocido a un adulto que disfrutara tanto de una cosa tan mundana como la lluvia. Era increíble la alegría que emanaba.

-Sakura, vámonos ya o nos resfriaremos- Dijo por fin él, cuando se percató de lo extraño que era mirarla durante tanto tiempo, también se sintió bastante raro de hablarle por su nombre cuando era consciente de ello.

Una vez que llegaron literalmente escurriendo a los departamentos, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por un rato antes de introducir la llave respectiva a la puerta, ya que ninguno sabía exactamente como despedirse del otro, por lo que Sakura decidió ser la primera en romper el silencio.

-A pesar de todo lo que paso, nunca pensé en divertirme tanto… además este osito de felpa por una razón en especial significa mucho para mí así que… muchas gracias Syaoran- dijo de repente mientras miraba por unos cortos segundos a su muñeco con un poco de nostalgia.

-Co-como sea, nos veremos en el laboratorio después- Dijo él un tanto incomodo por el agradecimiento. La verdad es que también la había pasado bien, pero no estaba acostumbrado a mostrar algún tipo de afecto para demostrárselo.

Una vez que Sakura se introdujo a sus aposentos, procedió a cambiarse sus ropas inmediatamente, ya que lo último que quería era pescar algún resfriado debido a que eso significaría dejar desatendido por varios días el laboratorio, por lo que además trato de deshumedecer a Kero lo mejor posible con la secadora y ya con pijama puesta se sentó a descansar en su viejo sofá, mientras se sorbía plácidamente su chocolate caliente recién hecho. Hasta que de repente se percató del sonido de un nuevo mensaje en su celular:

"¿Y QUÉ TAL ESTUVO TÚ CITA?" Tomoyo

Sakura dejó escapar varios suspiros de cansancio antes de saber cómo abordar la respuesta, especialmente después de todo el giro que había dado la situación.

 **Notas del autor**

Ocular (1): es un tipo de lente que se encuentra en el microscopio, por lo que constituye una parte esencial del mismo, ya que es el que permite la visibilidad de los organismos u objetos.

 _Staphylococcus aureus_ (2): es una bacteria patógena que puede llegar a causar enfermedades como neumonía, endocarditis etc.

Autoclave (3): Es un aparato muy común en los laboratorios, hospitales etc. y se utiliza principalmente para esterilizar (eliminar) microorganismos, garantizando de esta manera la asepsia total de muchos reactivos, utensilios de laboratorio etc.

Pump it up (4): Es una serie de videojuegos de simulación de baile (estoy segura la que la mayoría los conoce).

Hola mis queridos lectores, antes que nada me gustaría dedicarles una disculpa para aquellos que pensaron que abandonaría la historia… la verdad es que desde la última actualización me he encontrado bajo mucha presión por mis asuntos escolares, por lo que realmente he contado con muy poco tiempo libre. Así que nunca he tenido la intensión de desatender este Fanfiction que tanto me alegra escribir para mí y especialmente para ustedes.

Por favor no dejen de darme su valiosa opinión a través de reviews y mientras tanto aprovechare mi poco tiempo libre para terminar de desarrollar el siguiente capítulo (cabe destacar que desde hace tiempo tengo la historia estructurada en mi cabeza, así que por favor no olviden mi promesa de publicarla hasta el final).

Un saludo cálido a todos


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Misterio. Parte I**

El tenue destello de los rayos del sol que atravesaba por la ventana anunciaba un nuevo inicio matutino y con esto se postraba un encuentro desesperado con la esperanza; ya que entre sus manos yacía la única conexión posible con su paradero…

Sin aún haber revelado su contenido, comenzó a sentir un terrible malestar con el simple contacto del objeto entres sus dedos. En su rostro se podía observar, además, los estragos de la noche pasada mediante dos pronunciadas ojeras que adornaban su atractivo semblante. El cansancio físico era lo de menos, su estado emocional era lo que realmente lo consumía en estos momentos críticos.

Sabía que quizás se estaba volviendo bastante paranoico, ya que llevaba menos de 24 h sin saber nada de ella, pero el verdadero problema radicaba en que no podía de dejar de pensar en aquella llamada telefónica que había transcurrido apenas la noche anterior… en su cabeza se taladraba la serie de acontecimientos ocurridos.

Un sonido proveniente de su celular lo sobresalto repentinamente…

Mientras el corazón le daba un vuelco inesperado, observó que se trataba de un número desconocido, así que sin más preámbulo, tomó desesperadamente el móvil, mientras se acomodaba el auricular en el oído, se estremeció al sentir una fría gota de sudor recorrer su frente.

— ¿Quién habla?...

12 horas antes: Viernes, 22:00 h

— ¿Syaoran?... —contestó la castaña en un susurro a través del teléfono. Li llevaba un buen rato tratando de contactarla, ya que necesitaba preguntarle con urgencia sí había llenado el formulario correspondiente para la compra de un producto necesario para el laboratorio.

— ¿Quién está ahí?- se escuchó una voz grave en el fondo de la conversación.

—Syaoran… ahora no puedo… —pero Li nunca llegaría a saber el final de la frase, debido a un grito ahogado que se produjo al instante. Lo extraño era que Syaoran pudo distinguir claramente que se trataba de una fémina voz completamente distinta a la de Sakura.

Como era de esperarse la comunicación se cortó y a pesar de los múltiples esfuerzos que hizo por marcarle, la línea jamás pudo volver a retornar…

Sintió un terrible vació en su estómago… ¿Qué había querido decir todo eso?... ella podría estar en cualquier lugar atravesando por algo sumamente peligroso… no quería apresurarse a emitir conclusiones, pero por primera vez, los nervios estaban estrujando su cerebro, el que comenzó a proyectar miles de escenarios posibles en los que Sakura estaba sufriendo un terrible atraco. Por lo que después de insistir numerosas veces con el teléfono, sin pensarlo dos veces tomó su abrigo y salió como bala de su departamento.

Viernes, 23:12

— Su nombre por favor…

—Syaoran Li —contestó firme al oficial Shimada, un hombre corpulento de edad madura y con un rostro nada amigable, esto quizás por la evidente expresión de alguien que no ha dormido bien durante días. A su lado se encontraba su compañero, un joven policía de cabellos rojizos, el cual llevaba un gafete con el nombre de Steve, éste tenía un aspecto mucho más relajado y era notorio que su papel no era fundamental en la resolución de los casos ya que solo se limitaba a escuchar los cuestionamientos que desarrollaba su superior mientras hacía caricaturas en una servilleta cuando nadie prestaba atención.

— ¿Qué tipo de relación posee con la desaparecida?

—Pues es… ¿mi colega? —contesto Li dudando de su propia aseveración, nunca se había cuestionado que era Sakura para él.

— ¿Colega únicamente? —Tomó por fin la palabra Steve desde el otro extremo de la habitación, no sin antes dejar vislumbrar un gran interés por conocer la respuesta. Ante esta situación el oficial mayor solo dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado, parece que no era la primera vez que su compañero hacía este tipo de escenas…

—Mmm supongo— dijo el joven castaño un poco incómodo por tener que reafirmar su pregunta.

— ¿Entonces es… soltero? —preguntó nuevamente el joven oficial mientras arqueaba una ceja.

— ¿Eso que tiene que…?

-Ok, ok veamos, ahora yo seguiré a cargo de las preguntas Steve, muchas gracias... muy bien… entonces ¿exactamente cuánto tiempo lleva sin ver a la víctima?

—La última vez que tuve contacto visual con ella, fue como a eso de las 12 del mediodía…

— ¿De qué día?

—De hoy, por supuesto.

— ¡¿De hoy?! Señor Li, tiene conocimiento de que se necesitan por lo menos 24 h para reportar una desaparición… —espetó el oficial Shimada, mientras se pasaba impaciente una mano entre su oscura cabellera adornada con unas cuantas canas.

—Sí, pero como le conté anteriormente tuve una llamada muy extraña con ella…

—Comprendo, pero realmente no nos dio muchos detalles al respecto, sí bien la señorita Kinomoto podría estar en una fiesta, ya que es viernes, donde la gente grita por todas partes, necesitamos más especificaciones, ¿ya trato de comunicase con sus familiares y amigos de ella?

—Bueno la verdad es que no cuento con el número telefónico de ninguno… —Dijo Li un tanto molesto, sabía por como lo observaba el oficial que estaba quedando en completo ridículo.

Con semblante cansado, el oficial superior estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para dar una reprimenda de lo importante y valioso que era el tiempo de un policía, sin embargo se vio interrumpido por una llamada repentina en su radio comunicador.

— ¿Cómo que aún no llega nadie a la zona? sí los vecinos hablaron hace más de una hora... enseguida nos trasladaremos nosotros hacía allá —una vez que colgó el imponente señor libero un sonoro suspiro de agotamiento —odio los robos de fines de semanas —Masculló él oficial, una vez abstraído a su asunto original volvió a tomar la palabra hacía Li.

—Mire, sabemos que puede encontrarse preocupado por su novia, pero no hay suficientes pruebas que determinen una verdadera situación agraviante en su caso.

—Él no dijo que fuera su novia- interrumpió Steve sin un rastro de pudor al corregir nuevamente a su jefe, el cual giro los ojos denotando bastante irritación.

—Pero…—Syaoran tuvo la impresión de que su garganta se secaba. Todo esto se traducía en que las autoridades no harían nada al respecto por Sakura y él se tendría que quedar con los brazos cruzados mientras ella podría estar pasando quién sabe qué allá fuera… estaba tan trastornado en sus pensamientos que nunca percibió como la oficina se había quedado vacía hasta que escucho unos ligeros pasos acercarse a él. Era nuevamente Steve que volvía con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

—Señor Li, sé que no es el momento indicado, pero este es mi número para cualquier apoyo moral que necesite o… una salida al cine… —comentó el escurridizo muchacho, mientras dejaba una discreta tarjeta entre sus dedos.

—….

— ¡STEVE! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— ¡Ups! Nos vemos— Dijo el joven, no sin antes dedicarle un guiño para después desaparecer como el humo.

—Disculpe las molestias señor Li, la verdad es que ese policía es hijo de una persona bastante influyente de aquí… — le murmuró Karen, la secretaría de piso, quién fue testigo de todo lo ocurrido mientras terminaba de acomodar unos papeles en el cajón.

Viernes, 00:30

Sí algo tenía que aceptar, es que el jefe de la policía había tenido cierta parte de razón… fue un imbécil por no ir desde primer instancia a casa de Daidouji. ya que sí bien era cierto, que no contaba con su número telefónico, olvido que mantenía intacta en su memoria la ubicación exacta de su departamento, esto gracias a la ocasión en que la recogieron para ir de viaje al congreso. Parece ser que el estrés producido por la situación había cegado por completo su valioso criterio lógico.

A pesar de que al principio no sabía con exactitud cuál de los lujosos departamentos pertenecía a Daidouji, afortunadamente encontró una placa impresa con el nombre de la misma en la entrada principal. Aunque su suerte parecía favorable, no pudo decir lo mismo cuando luego de mucha insistencia con el timbre, nadie acudió a la puerta.

Abrumado, se derrumbó en el suelo, al tiempo que deslizaba impaciente una mano entre su cabellera color chocolate. No iba a permitir que nada malo le pasara a Sakura, porque aunque odiaba admitirlo ella le importaba... Justo cuando sus pensamientos estaban a punto de dirigirse a un territorio desconocido, estos se vieron suprimidos cuando en su campo de visión denoto la presencia de un boleto en el piso; una vez que lo tomo entre sus dedos, notó que no solo estaba confinado con patrones extremadamente familiares para él, sino que en el reverso del mismo tenía escrito una dirección…

…Ese papelillo era uno de los boletos que le habían sobrado a ella en aquella ocasión para ganar a Kero… solo podía existir un único propietario de aquel objeto… Sakura.

Sábado, 1:40 am

Era una casa enorme que podía deslumbrarse fácilmente de las demás en aquel vecindario promedio. Se notaban múltiples habitaciones dentro de la misma, y una arquitectura de lo más moderna, pero a pesar de ello, lo que realmente sobresalía era la jardinería, con una gran diversidad de flores como girasoles, petunias y claveles, las que en conjunto creaban un aspecto sumamente colorido y familiar en la entrada principal del hogar.

El auto de Syaoran se encontraba a una distancia lo suficientemente significativa para especular que se trataba de la residencia correcta, razón que pudo comprobar al mirar nuevamente la dirección plasmada al inverso del boleto. Incluso un carácter tan particular como el corazón que ponía en lugar del punto en la "i" le indicaba que esa letra solo podía provenir de ella… suspiró una vez más.

No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, quizás esa dirección solo era una coincidencia… quizás…

NO, se dijo así mismo que no importaba lo ridículo que pudiera parecer todo. Se sentía desesperado y no dejaría pasar esa única oportunidad para encontrarla…

Sabía de antemano que por la hora, tendría que aguardar el tiempo que fuera necesario en espera de alguna señal que le diera indicio de la existencia de los propietarios. Notaba que había dos luces encendidas dentro del hogar, sorbió un poco de su café americano y se mentalizo de la larga guardia nocturna que haría durante un buen tiempo.

Después de dos horas, su oído se puso en alerta al escuchar un ruido proveniente de arbustos aledaños… pero inmediatamente se percató que solo era un pequeño gato que maullaba desesperadamente por comida… así que solo suspiró.

— _Syaoran, ¿Syaoran?_ — _Murmuraba Sakura mientras arrojaba insistentemente varias piedrecillas hacía la ventana del balcón de su vecino._

— _¿Y ahora qué pasó? ¿Por qué no tocas la puerta como las personas normales?_ — _Se asomó Li malhumorado mientras abría el ventanal. Tenía la bata de dormir mal atada ya que salió precipitado para ver que necesitaba su vecina esta vez, últimamente comenzaba a ser una costumbre que lo llamara por cualquier cosa a través de los terrazas conectados entre sí._

— _Es que olvide comprar atún para Mokona_ — _inmediatamente el felino de pelaje color blanco comenzó a maullar desesperadamente con tan solo la mención de su nombre_ — _¿tendrás algo de comida para él?_

— _Puede ser_ — _dijo su compañero de mala gana_ — _necesito verifi… ¿Sakura que estás haciendo?_

 _Sin pensarlo dos veces la joven científica comenzó a escalar a través de las protecciones que servían de barreras entre ambas terrazas._

— _¿Qué parece? Voy ayudarte a buscar algo para Mokona_ — _dijo ella mientras soltaba una risa divertida._

— _Estás loca te puedes lasti…_ — _aunque sabía que no podía evitar el desastre que se avecinaba cuando uno de los pies de Sakura se enredó con el listón de su propia bata. Syaoran intento detener la caída tratando de tomar su brazo, pero sin éxito, ambos d_ _escendieron_ _rumbo_ _al suelo e inevitablemente la joven terminó encima del investigador._

 _Después de que sus miradas se alinearon durante algunos breves instantes, Syaoran percibió el embriagante aroma de cerezo que desprendía el estrato más superficial de su piel… el hecho de que fuera una sensación desconocida, le produjo una terrible incomodidad por lo que una vez que sintió que sus pulmones se hinchaban por el creciente esfuerzo de respirar, no tuvo más remedio que emitir un débil quejido…_

— _Me… estas aplastando…_ —L _e decía el, ligeramente sonrojado, a la vez que se esforzaba por desviar el rostro curioso de Sakura._

— _Oh, lo siento Syaoran es que estuve mirando tus ojos_ —e _xplicaba ella de lo más tranquila, mientras se apresuraba a levantarse._

 _— ¿Q-qué?_

— _Lo que pasa es que no había notado que tenías unos ojos bastante interesantes_ — _explicó Sakura con auténtica curiosidad hacia los profundos cuencos ambarinos de Li._

— _Q-que tonterías dices… bueno ya pasa._

 _Una vez que Li le abrió camino hacia el interior de su hogar, la investigadora no escondió en su rostro la sorpresa que le produjo lo pulcro que se encontraba todo a su alrededor. Era la primera vez que conocía el departamento de Syaoran y aunque ya imaginaba lo ordenado que éste podría ser, debido al carácter perfeccionista del investigador, jamás sospecho que el lugar llegaría a tal magnitud de limpieza._

— _¡Wow! ¿A qué hora te da tiempo de limpiar tú casa?_

— _No sé de qué hablas… esta medianamente aseado, te sorprende quizás porque lo comparas con el tuyo el cual siempre esta desordenado_ — _No pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa divertida._

— _¿Y eso como lo sabes?_

— _Lo sé desde el primer día en que te conocí..._

 _Sakura había ya borrado de su mente aquel encuentro embarazoso de hace varios meses en el que su apático vecino le había ayudado a arreglar la llave de su regadera rota. Aunque le hubiera gustado contradecir con argumentos más sólidos aquel testimonio, la verdad es que sería tonto negarlo. Comparado con el de Li, su hogar parecía una pocilga._

 _Una vez que el joven investigador se apresuró a sacar de su alacena unas cuantas latas de salmón, trato de localizar con la mirada a su colega/amante de los animales, por lo que fue extraño averiguar que en lugar de encontrarse a su lado, Sakura se mantenía interesada observando un retrato en el que un pequeño Li posaba junto a lado de su padre._

— _Así que de ahí heredaste esos ojos…_ — _murmuro ella mientras acomodaba el portarretrato inmediatamente en su sitio._

— _¿Qué dices?_

— _Nada, creo que es momento de hablarle a Mokona para que venga a comer_ — _Aunque la castaña se esforzó por llamar al minino para que regresara por el alimento, solo obtuvo como respuesta un alarido ¡cállate! Proveniente del piso de inferior por la señora Hanna Brune, por lo que concluyó que el felino hambriento e impaciente prefirió marcharse hasta nuevo aviso._

— _Seguramente fue a que lo alimentara una de sus veinte mil casas más._

— _¡Claro que no! Mokona no es así_ — _contesto ella con un puchero._

 _Cuando la castaña sintió que no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, solo opto por agradecerle el gesto y se giró apresurada hacía su propio departamento pero cuando se preparaba para transferirse de balcón nuevamente, sintió un ya familiar jalón en su manga…_

—Mmm _acabó de cocinar y no quiero tirar comida que me sobro… ¿te quieres quedar a cenar?_ —preguntó Syaoran _con el mayor esfuerzo por sonar indiferente, mientras a su vez desviaba su rostro del de ella._

— _Wow eso es excelente, la verdad es que ya que Mokona se había marchado, tenía pensado comerme tus latas de salmón, lo que pasa es que olvide hacer las compras_ — _contesto la joven mientras emitía una sonrisa culpable._

Sus remembranzas dieron fin una vez que descubrió como el felino logró su cometido cuando la entrada de la puerta principal se abría lentamente, revelando a un hombre fornido de edad relativamente avanzada, que portaba un traje elegante, era extraño que alguien saliera tan presentable a semejante hora de la madrugada. Pero una vez que observo que cargaba una maleta dedujo que sin lugar a dudas esa persona estaba a punto de realizar un viaje.

— ¿Tallarín? ¿Dónde te habías metido?

— ¿Qué pasa cariño?... ¡Pero si es tallarín! —apareció por detrás una mujer de bastante edad con cabello relativamente canoso. — ¡Mi gatito hermoso! Antes de marcharnos tenemos que darle un poco de leche.

 _Esa voz…_

Syaoran no tenía la menor duda… tenía que entrar a esa casa.

Porque sabía de antemano que cada paso que daba lo acercaría cada vez más hacía ella.

No dejaría que nada le pasara… ya que estaba completamente seguro que esa voz femenina era aquel gritó ahogado que escuchó a través del celular cuando hablo con Sakura por última vez.

Sábado, 3:38 am

¿Quién es el ratón? ¿La persona que se encuentra prisionera por motivos desconocidos?...

¿Quién es el gato? ¿Los extraños captores? O quizás ¿él mismo?...

La dosis de cafeína saturado en su sistema, le estaba confiriendo un efecto lo suficientemente creativo para la elaboración de todo tipo de pensamientos incoherentes; a pesar de sentir que su cordura se estaba reduciendo, necesitaba ser lo suficientemente prudente para la preparación de un buen plan; por lo que haciendo uso de sus mayores actitudes como investigador, observó el sitio de estudio cuidadosamente, se enfocó en idear una manera lógica de introducirse a la casa sin llamar la atención de nadie, así que se acercó cauteloso hacía una de las ventanas del piso inferior.

Justo cuando se inclinó a abrocharse una de sus agujetas que accidentalmente tenía desamarrada, descubrió un objeto luminoso entre el pasto, cuando tuvo acceso al mismo no pudo dudar que se trataba del mismo colgante en forma de llave de Sakura, por lo que el joven investigador ahora tenía la certeza de que ella se encontraba encerrada dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Haciendo un acercamiento de la diminuta reliquia que tenía entre sus dedos, observó cuidadoso los detalles del mismo.

 _«Debe de estar muerta de miedo»_ Se dijo a sí para sí, mientras apretaba impotente el colgante entre sus manos. Recordó que apenas hacía unos cuantos días ella se encontraba sana y salva y ahora no tenía ni idea con lo que podría estar lidiando…

— _¿Quieres probar de mi helado Syaoran?_

— _La verdad es que me parecería un tanto desagradable probar algo que has contaminado con tú saliva…_

— _Eres un bebé… ¡Vamos prueba un poco! —más que una sugerencia era un imposición la cual se reflejó cuando le acerco su helado de fresa alentándolo a que degustara un poco, más sin embargo, a pesar de lo mucho que intentó Li para evitarlo, Sakura lo tomó por sorpresa cuando le sumergía un poco de su helado en la nariz._

— _¡SAKURA!_

 _Aunque la joven investigadora no se detuvo en ocultar su sonrisa triunfal, le tomó unos cuantos segundos percibir la extraña sensación de su cuello desnudo, ya que la cadena que lo cubría se había rotó, lo que produjo su descenso inevitable hacía el suelo._

— _No me digas que_ _era tú llave mágica para abrir tú diario cuando tenías 12 años_ — _Se burló Syaoran, mientras le entregaba su colgante, el cual tenía una forma peculiar que daba la impresión de un ave con dos gemas color escarlata como ojos, acompañados de diminutas alas a su alrededor._

— _¡Claro que no!_ — _le respondió mientras le propagaba un ligero golpe en su hombro._

— _¿No?_

— _Esta bien… me descubriste, en mi cumpleaños número 11 mi padre me regalo un diario con un candado… no me mires así, ya no lo uso, lo juro_ _— dijo ella mientras rodaba sus ojos —Pero ¿sabes?... es gracioso… hace unos años, en una de mis visitas a mi viejo hogar, me volví a topar con ese diario entre uno de mis antiguos cajones. Aún lucía en buenas condiciones pero lo que mayormente me sorprendió fue su contenido, el cual me hizo recordar todos esos momentos en el que me sentía segura y feliz siendo una niña, aunque disfruto mucho de mi trabajo, en ese entonces no tenía que lidiar con reuniones, preocuparme por las cuentas o tolerar jefes malhumorados._

— _Algo me dice que no eras una niña muy responsable en la escuela…_

— _¡Claro que sí!... Bueno solo en ocasiones solía quedarme dormida para ir a clases…_

— _Eso no confiere ninguna diferencia en la actualidad…_

— _¡Eso no es verdad!, pero ya en serio, en ese libro tenía muchas memorias de cuando jugaba en el viejo parque pingüino, Tomoyo y yo lo nombramos así porqué había un enorme rey pingüino en él_ _—_ _narraba ella, al tiempo que miraba hacía el horizonte de manera nostálgica._

— _Ya veo._

— _Aún tengo la nítida imagen de las ocasiones en que nos sentábamos a contemplar cómo se apagaba el día en todas sus distintas tonalidades color marrón y naranja. ¡Mira como exactamente en este momento!_ _—Apuntó entusiasta al esplendido paisaje que tenían ante sus ojos, a la vez que se balanceaba energéticamente en el columpio._

 _Era extraño que Syaoran solo hubiera salido unos cuantos minutos a tirar la basura y ahora se encontrara observándola enigmáticamente a su lado. Nunca imagino que al regresar a su departamento, se encontraría a su vecina a punto de dirigirse a dar un paseo al parque. No supo cómo lo llego a convencer de que se convirtiera en su acompañante, pese a que se lo negó repetidamente. Sin embargo no contaba con su gran poder de convencimiento. Adicional a ello honestamente no tenía un gran itinerario en un día tan aburrido como ese domingo y se percató, además, de lo mucho que deseaba tomar un poco de aire fresco._

 _El joven científico se tomó unos minutos para contemplar del atardecer que tanto hacía referencia Sakura. ¡No podía negar la verdad que se asomaba detrás de sus palabras! Ya que la vista era realmente majestuosa, sinceramente tenía tiempo sin prestar atención a la naturaleza de su alrededor._

 _Cuando se presentó la oportunidad la observó discretamente por el rabillo del ojo y nuevamente se impresiono por la felicidad que irradiaba en este tipo de trivialidades. Comenzó a imaginarla como a una niña escandalosamente alegre que jugueteaba todas las tardes en el parque de diversiones tranquila y despreocupada de la vida. Con este pensamiento no tardo en reparar en esa clase de emociones a las que se refería ella, tal vez la vida era en realidad algo mucho más relajado de lo que normalmente se pretende que sea, así que irremediablemente solo procedió a disfrutar ese pequeño lapso de tiempo que se encontraban compartiendo._

— _¿Quieres hacer un viaje en el tiempo Syaoran? —interrumpió ella._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Si, como en mi diario. Necesitamos escribir en una hoja como nos imaginamos por ejemplo en 6 años. Lo ponemos dentro de una botella y lo enterramos justo ahí —señaló hacia uno de los gigantescos arboles de cerezo que adornaba el parque desde hace varias décadas. —No te preocupes será personal así que podemos escribirlo sin saber que pondrá el uno del otro, el objetivo es desenterrarlo una vez que pase ese tiempo._

— _¿Sakura que te hace pensar que me voy a prestar a esas niñerías?_

 _Pero como respuesta solo obtuvo la misma risa maliciosa que le manifestó cuando no quería acompañarla al parque._

Sábado, 5:42 am

Había examinado cada recamara de manera exhaustiva, cada miserable rincón lo había revisado como si de ello dependiera su vida. Ya había tenido demasiada suerte cuando no encontró ninguna dificultad en atravesar por la ventana, la cual ya se encontraba abierta, por lo que no había servido de mucho qué hubiera pasado los últimos minutos en haber estructurado un plan perfecto. El siguiente problema que había supuesto era que aunque los dueños aparentes de la casa se habían marchado, dedujo que eso no restaba la posibilidad de que hubiera alguien más en la residencia, cosa que no resulto cierta ya que al parecer el recinto se encontraba totalmente vacío.

Ahora lo único que importaba era encontrarla… las evidencias lo habían arrastrado a ese lugar y no podía, ni debía de regresar con las manos vacías. Pero después de un tiempo se tornó presa de la desesperación, los minutos pasaban y aún no encontraba ningún signo que delatara el paradero de la joven investigadora…

 _«Quería gritar su nombre»_

Pero la impotencia cobró entre sus venas, ya que sabía bien que eso no era de lo más prudente. Aunque todo indicaba que el hogar permanecía vacío nada le podía asegurar que un vecino quisquilloso podría notar algo extraño en este lugar… todo estaría perdido si alguien daba aviso a las autoridades por ruidos extraños.

Con un cumulo de esperanzas, se introdujo en la única habitación que faltaba por inspeccionar, la cual parecía indicar que era un cuarto de edición de vídeo. Eso era algo bastante extraño ya que había diversas pantallas, aparato de acústica y claro, múltiples CD-s y casetes apilado en hileras por toda la habitación. Syaoran comenzó a indagar sí no existía alguna otra alcoba oculta o algo relevante. Notó, además, como la oscuridad comenzó a desaparecer paulatinamente desde el marco de la ventana, por lo que sabía que dentro de muy poco tiempo no tardaría en aparecer la luminiscencia de un nuevo día…

Totalmente frustrado tuvo el imperativo impulso de dar un puñetazo al fino escritorio de madera situado en el fondo de la habitación, pero cuando se desencadeno el estruendoso choque entre su mano y la sólida mesa, no pudo evitar percatarse de una caja de CD que cayó al suelo.

La etiqueta de dicha caja llevaba como título: Sakura Kinomoto

* * *

Cuenta regresiva: Viernes 16:00

—Monstruo, rápido pásame la sal.

— ¡Por supuesto que no te daré nada sí sigues llamándome así!

—Me da gusto que durante todo este tiempo sigan llevándose de maravilla— expresó amablemente el padre de ambos mientras finalizaba con los últimos preparativos de una de las recetas favoritas de los dos hermanos: camarones fritos y filete asado. Aunque el único motivo de celebración era el de tener a su familia reunida nuevamente, Fujitaka agradecía profundamente que esto podía tener lugar por lo menos una vez al mes ya que afortunadamente Tokio se prestaba con la suficiente cercanía para que Sakura y Touya se permitieran realizar concurridas visitas a su padre, debido a que no se hacían más de dos horas de distancia hacía Tomoeda.

—Vaya hermano que tienes ¿verdad, Sakura? — comentó con voz divertida el joven de semblante amable situado al lado de Touya.

Sakura asintió enérgicamente, no solo sintió dicha por reunirse con su familia la cuál a pesar de que nunca dejaba de frecuentar, no existía un solo día en la que no dejaba de extrañarlos, sino que también se sentía feliz por el hecho de contar con la presencia de Yukito, una persona que desde hace mucho tiempo era considerado ya como parte de la familia debido a la estrecha relación que mantenía con su hermano…

Mientras Fujitaka terminaba de acomodar en el centro de la mesa su obra de arte culinaria, ya que no solo era conocido como un dedicado profesor de arqueología en la Universidad, sino como un envidiable cocinero innato, se tomó la libertad de apreciar por unos instantes a sus seres más preciados. Era como si sus queridos hijos se mantenían inmunes al tiempo. Touya el eterno hermano sobreprotector de la pequeña y alegre Sakura, que le gustaba gastarle bromas pesadas con el único objetivo de hacerla enfurecer. De la manera más tierna posible, le entrego a su hija su respectivo platillo al mismo tiempo que le frotaba con una servilleta una mancha de comida en su mejilla.

—Ves, comes como un cerdo, hasta papá lo sabe, díselo papá…

— ¡Eres un cabeza de chorlito hermano! Arrepiéntete ahora mismo de lo que dijiste…

—Solo si le devuelves a los años 90´s tus insultos.

— ¡Papá dile algo!

 _«Si… nunca nada cambiara»_ pensó divertido el padre de ambos.

Aunque la velada transcurrió de la manera más grata posible, Sakura se sintió sumamente agotada, después de todo era viernes y las actividades de su trabajo siempre le acumulaban cansancio en el último día de la semana laboral, por lo que después de una larga charla con su familia en la sala común acompañada con té y pastelillos, la joven investigadora procedió a descansar un rato en su antigua habitación.

Era curioso notar que a su padre le gustaba mantener aquel recinto de forma idéntica desde el último día en que partió a la universidad, ya que desde simple vista se concentraba en un mismo espacio la transición de su infancia hasta la adolescencia. En uno de los estantes se mantenía algunos osos de felpa y muñecas que guardaba con recelo desde niña y por otro lado había retratos de algunos famosos colgados en su pared, no podía evitar recordar a su banda favorita por la cual llego a desfallecer si no iba a algunos de sus conciertos con Tomoyo.

Recordó con humor cuando en sus días de adolescente, su padre tuvo una expedición imprevista rumbo hacia América y por ende quedó bajo la tutela completa de Touya por varios días, sin embargo, durante esas semanas había un concierto de alguna banda de K-pop, que en ese entonces se moría por conocer, era bastante irónico que hoy en día no podía si quiera recordar el nombre de aquel grupo. En fin, a pesar de suplicarle exhaustivamente a su hermano para que le permitiera ir con Tomoyo, solo obtuvo negativas como respuesta, ya que para él, la probabilidad de que en esos sitios acudieran personas del sexo masculino que quisieran flirtear con su hermana era bastante alta, por lo que incluso si hubiera estado su padre presente en ese momento, lo hubiera tratado de persuadir para que no accediera a dejar ir a su pequeña hermana.

Sakura se estiro perezosamente en la cama y recordó que la única forma en la que pudo ir al concierto fue _escapando_. Los acontecimientos tuvieron lugar, después de que fingió irse a la cama, la joven chica escuchó _la señal_ en la ventana _,_ que no era más que su mejor amiga arrojando piedrecillas hacía la misma. Quizás de ahí aprendió la extraña costumbre que últimamente le había generado, cuando llamaba a Syaoran por cualquier cosa a través del balcón. Antes de que Sakura abandonara su habitación escalando por la ventana, tuvo la idea de introducir por debajo de sus sabanas unos cuantos bultos de ropa, que simulaban a ella misma durmiendo, en realidad era alguna idea trillada que alguna vez adquirió de alguna serie televisiva.

Una vez que la castaña descendió con la mayor precaución posible del árbol anexo a su ventana, no tardo en visualizar a Tomoyo con un atuendo de fiesta típico de los años 90's y claro por supuesto de igual forma llevaba puesto su clásica mirada inquisitiva de la moda… por lo que se horrorizo al ver a Sakura con unos pantalones descuidados y camiseta holgada, obligándola a usar un traje que confecciono especialmente para ella. Una vez listas se marcharon al concierto, pero lo que no sabía era que todo culminaría con un castigo de todo un mes completo, ya que fue cuestión de tiempo para que Touya descubriera todo el teatro.

Sakura suspiro, al tiempo que observaba abstraídamente hacía la ventana, esa ocasión no fue la única vez que se llegó a escapar para hacer travesuras con Tomoyo, lamentablemente no siempre acababan bien, especialmente cuando la descubría su hermano, debido a que su padre era demasiado pacífico, siempre era Touya quién le imponía los castigos.

Cuando la joven investigadora regreso al presenté dejó escapar otra espiración mientras dirigía una mirada nostálgica hacía su ventanal, pero fue testigo de cómo de repente una pequeña piedra impactó en el vidrio del marco, para inmediatamente observar repetidas colisiones de más piedras que se estrellaban en su ventana.

Sobresaltada Sakura se acercó al lugar de los hechos para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo y descubrió que no era otra más que su amiga de siempre, la cual imploraba con la mirada para que bajara a verle. Una vez que la castaña procuro como siempre descender silenciosamente, cuando cayó del árbol notó que ya no se deslizaba con la misma destreza de hace algunos años.

— ¿Tomoyo que haces aquí? ¿También viniste de visita con la tía Sonomi?— Cuando Sakura se acercó se preocupó al notar el semblante pálido de su amiga.

—Es más bien algo que necesito contarte— contestó cabizbaja.

Sin dar tiempo a mucha explicación, la joven de cabellos negros le explico brevemente a su prima que necesitaba con urgencia regresar a Tokio con ella, sin embargo antes de llegar a los detalles, se escuchó abrir el picaporte de la puerta principal, revelando a su padre con un suéter entre sus manos…

—Sakura, si vas a salir no olvides ir bien abrigada— Dijo su amable padre mientras le ponía tiernamente la prenda a su hija. Gesto que conmovió a Tomoyo, ya que sabía que su tío siempre había fungido el papel de padre y madre para ambos de sus hijos y a pesar de ello nunca dejaba de darles su espacio.

Una vez más despejadas en el auto, Sakura miró hacia el lado del conductor, observando a una joven bastante alterada.

—Vamos Tomoyo, cuéntame ¿qué es lo que pasa?

—Todo es mi culpa Sakura— dijo su mejor amiga mientras una lágrima amenazaba con brotar— he perdido _ese disco_ , hace días lo estaba editando y hoy me di cuenta que lo deje accidentalmente entre las cosas de mi superior el señor Nakayama, y lo ha confundido con material de producción para su show televisivo…

—Tomoyo… tranquila, habla con calma, ¿De qué hablas? ¿A que te refieres con eso?

—Del programa que trasmite cada semana, tiene una sección de vídeo divertidos y me temo que lo trasmita… —Finalizo la joven con voz ahogada.

—No me refiero a eso Tomoyo, ¿a qué tipo de grabación mía te refieres?

—Tú grabación que prometí guardar y que te jure que nunca mostraría a nadie— Con esto se abrió paso a unos sollozos descontrolados de su prima.

 _«Oh ese vídeo»_

—Shh vamos… tranquila, no pasa nada— trataba de consolar la joven castaña a su amiga mientras peinaba su cabello entre los dedos —Te prometo que lo recuperaremos sin importar lo que nos cueste…

Ese _vídeo_ era la cosa más comprometedora que podía tener de su persona, no podría jamás molestarse con Tomoyo, ya que finalmente había sido un accidente que esa grabación llegara a manos equivocadas. Por lo que había dos opciones: lamentarse toda la noche o hacer lo posible para obtenerla de regreso…

— ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? — Le dijo firmemente Sakura cuando observo que su amiga se encontraba ya más serena.

Los cabellos largos de su amiga se encontraban completamente humedecidos debido a los trazos de agua provenientes de sus hermosos ojos color violeta, sin embargo con decisión tomo su teléfono para marcar a su secretaria.

—Buenas noches Ryoko, siento molestarte… necesito que me proporciones de manera confidencial la dirección del señor Nakayama…— Con una señal, le indicó a la joven castaña que apuntara algo. Después de extraer todos los miles de cosas inservibles que tenía en su monedero Sakura únicamente encontró un pequeño _boleto_ para poder trascribir la dirección que le indicaba Tomoyo.

—Sakura… sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero podemos pasar primero a mi departamento para hacerte un cambio de vestuario…

Viernes 20:00

La extravagante vestimenta que lucía Sakura, era un digno diseño proporcionado por Tomoyo, así que la joven agradeció el hecho de que se encontraban lo suficientemente distante para que nadie las pudiera notar.

Sakura usaba unas botas extremadamente largas que le cubrían casi todas las piernas, acompañado de un conjunto dividido en dos partes color verde con rombos azules en la parte superior del pecho, adicionado con unas alas de murciélago, así como con una curiosa boina y guantes.

— ¡Eres la ladrona más encantadora que existe! — ok… al parecer Tomoyo estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso, era algo a lo que Sakura estaba relativamente acostumbrada cuando modelaba sus diseños.

Después de que Tomoyo supero su delirio por la moda, ambas jóvenes se acercaron a los aposentos del señor Nakayama, descubriendo que a un costado existía una ventana lo suficientemente grande que les permitiría a travesar hacía la sala principal.

—Necesitamos algo para romper el seguro de la ventana… — susurró la castaña no sin antes buscar un pasador entre sus cabellos, su amiga de igual forma procedió a escudriñar alguna herramienta útil para lograr el cometido. Sin encontrar nada, Tomoyo señalo algo hacía la dirección del cuello de su amiga.

— ¿Por que no lo intentas con tú llave Sakura? — Aunque de repente a la joven científica no le pareció una excelente idea ya que temía que se estropeará su recuerdo de la infancia al tratar de forzar la cerradura de la ventana, no contaba por el momento con muchas otras opciones.

Una vez que consiguieron burlar la seguridad de la ventana con su llave, ambas jóvenes se miraron sorprendidas aún sin creer del todo que lo habían logrado tan fácil, por lo que sigilosamente se acercaron para introducirse hacía el hogar, pero justo cuando un pie de Sakura estaba a punto de hacer contacto con el piso del interior, se escuchó un estruendoso sonido, frenando por completo sus intenciones…

— ¿Tallarín eres tú? —Se escuchó una gruesa voz, la que que Tomoyo pudo fácilmente identificar como la de su jefe… así que sin pensarlo dos veces tomo del brazo a Sakura, para correr lo más alejadamente posible de la zona.

Durante varios minutos, ambas jóvenes yacieron escondidas en una pequeña casa de juguete para niños, situada en el jardín de una casa anexa. Debido al espacio extremadamente reducido casi se podían escuchar los latidos agitados de sus corazones que emanaban desde sus pechos.

—Sé que todo esto es mi culpa, pero no quiero arriesgarte más. Te prometo que el lunes desde temprano sin importar la reprimenda, hablare con el señor Nakayama y le explicaré el malentendido… de verdad, discúlpame por favor… — Decía con un hilo de voz Tomoyo por lo que la joven científica se acercó tiernamente para consolarla.

Sakura sabía de antemano que sí le comunicaba sus verdaderas intenciones, esto solo le traería mayor preocupación a su amiga. Por lo que se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el camino hasta que Tomoyo la dejo afuera de su departamento. Sin nunca llegar realmente a subir a su piso y una vez que se garantizó que Tomoyo se había marchado, la científica no perdió el tiempo en dirigirse a su propio auto. Una vez encendido el motor, no daba marcha atrás ante la decisión que había tomado.

Viernes 21:30

Casi sin parpadear sus hermosos ojos color jade se encontraban inanimadamente observando una impenetrable barrera de madera. Su respiración se hacía cada vez más entrecortada ante los sonidos rechinantes del colchón, esa era su cuestionamiento más importante, ¿Cómo demonios termino debajo de la cama del señor Nakayama y de su esposa?...

Sakura cerró una vez más los ojos y recorrió en su mente justo la parte en la que regreso al respectivo hogar, con el objetivo de buscar aquel objeto que perdió su preciada amiga. Sabía que no era bueno esconderle algo así a Tomoyo, pero también sabía que no habría otra alternativa, ya que de caso contrario la hubiera frenado por aquella locura desde el inicio.

Cuando Sakura logro introducirse nuevamente a través de la ventana, notó que la casa se encontraba en ese momento vacía, al parecer la pareja había salido de momento. Con esta ventaja a su favor, se introdujo con mayor libertad a cada uno de los cuartos. No estaba actuando del todo a ciegas ya que Tomoyo le había advertido con anterioridad que el señor Nakayama debía poseer un cuarto de edición de vídeo, por lo que la probabilidad de que _la grabación_ se encontrara en esa habitación era bastante alta. Sin embargo, antes de finalizar con la tarea, la castaña se paralizó al escuchar como el picaporte de la puerta principal se abría lentamente. Sabía que no le restaba tiempo suficiente de llegar a la ventana por la que había entrado, así que presa del pánico opto por correr hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones principales, donde casi a rastras se dirigió a ocultarse debajo de la cama.

El señor y la señora Nakayama no tardaron mucho tiempo en entrar a su habitación y sin sospechar de nada, se sentaron cómodamente en su lecho, manteniendo una conversación natural de su día cotidiano. Además de ello, mencionaron algo de comenzar con empacar maletas, para poder marcharse a tiempo en unas cuantas horas. Todo indicaba que la pareja saldría de viaje muy pronto. Esto último resulto la esperanza que necesitaba la inquilina no deseada para escapar en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, Sakura podía sentir como su propia exhalación calentaba el reducido compartimento en el que se encontraba, nunca antes había estado tan nerviosa, ya que de ser descubierta no tendría idea de lo que le diría al jefe de su amiga, seguramente la confundirían con una vulgar ladrona… o algo peor; por lo que no tardarían en hablar a las autoridades correspondientes.

Aunque evitaba moverse en lo más mínimo por el miedo que le producía crear algún tipo de sonido que pudiera delatarla, tenía la inquietud de mirar la hora en su celular. Por lo menos habían pasado cerca de unos 30 minutos y la desesperación ya comenzaba a hacerle estragos en su sistema… _«solo tengo que esperar un poco más para que se marchen»_ se repetía a cada segundo.

Pero el sonido de un celular la distrajo de repente de sus pensamientos…

—Cariño… te están hablando por teléfono— dijo la fina voz de la señora Nakayama

—Te equivocas Amber, ese no es mi celular…

Cuando la científica escucho la última frase, una fría gota recorrió su frente. ¿Cómo había sido tan descuidada para olvidar silenciar su celular durante todo este tiempo? Sabiendo que finalmente sería descubierta, contesto resignada a la llamada notando que era Syaoran el contacto entrante. Una vez que contesto, se aproximó lo evidente ya que la señora Nakayama asomó su cabeza y no tardo en emitir un grito ahogado por la semejante sorpresa de encontrarse con una jovencita vestida con un atuendo extremadamente peculiar debajo de su cama.

Viernes 00:20

Las arrugas del señor Nakayama solían acentuarse con mayor intensidad cuando algo le molestaba. Era la tercera vez que le repetía al comandante Shimada que no quería presentar cargos hacía la muchacha que encontró debajo de su lecho.

—Entiendo que la sospechosa puede parecer una persona inofensiva, pero tenemos un protocolo a realizar, este nos marca realizar una investigación y para ello es necesario dejar a la joven por un periodo mínimo de 48 h detenida bajo nuestra custodia.

No muy satisfecho con la respuesta, los esposos optaron por despedirse brevemente de Sakura a la que prometieron mantenerse en contacto en cuanto regresaran de su viaje de negocios. La situación chusca en la que se había convertido todo, era lo que realmente exasperaba al oficial Shimada… ya había tenido suficiente con el sujeto loco que había reportado a su _novia_ de dos horas desaparecida. Y ahora tenía que lidiar con unos ancianos sentimentales que defendían a una joven ladrona que se inmiscuyo en su propio hogar.

Shimada se tocó la cien exasperado y recordó que todo se originó a través de la llamada emitida por un vecino de la anciana pareja, el cual escuchó un sonoro grito proveniente de la recidencia de los Nakayamas.

Según las declaraciones oficiales emitidas por el señor Nakayama, encontraron a la joven de ropa extravagante debajo de su cama y cuando se le intercepto sobre la razón del porque se encontraba ahí, ella narró que venía de una fiesta donde unos amigos la desafiaron a entrar a la casa ajena, pero cuando escuchó que la pareja regresaba entro en pánico y se escondió debajo de la cama. Lo irónico de todo fue que la joven había entablado amistad con los ancianos durante el breve tiempo en que llegaron los policías al lugar de los hechos. Inclusive encontraron a la joven cómodamente jugando ajedrez con el señor Nakayama y sorbiendo un té hecho por la esposa. Además ambos señores se encontraron bastante reacios a entregar a la chica a la policía, ya que recalcaban que ellos ni siquiera se había molestado en contactarlos. Pero el marco de la ley era estricto y el oficial Shimada era intolerante cuando no se realizaban las leyes adecuadamente. Suspirando por milésima vez, el respetable oficial redirigió su mirada hacía el compañero que le impusieron, el cual se veía muy cómodamente jugando algo en su celular.

—Steve, ¿introdujiste a la chica a la celda correspondiente verdad?

…

Tras haber aparentado un semblante bastante calmado ante los señores Nakayama, la realidad era que Sakura se encontraba terriblemente agobiada. Sabía que al día siguiente Tomoyo iría a buscarla a su departamento y seguramente se alarmaría al no encontrarla. También temía que de alguna manera su padre o su hermano pudieran enterarse de lo sucedido y con esto causarles extremada preocupación. Inclusive hasta llego a recordar en lo ofuscado que pudo haber dejado a Syaoran cuando tuvo aquella llamada repentina, sumando los gritos de la señora Amber, no tenía idea de lo Li pudiera imaginarse en su cabeza…

Le hubiera gustado contactarlo pero su celular se había quedado completamente sin batería…

Tampoco se sintió de los más cómoda al tener que engañar al jefe de Tomoyo con aquella historia de cómo había terminado escondida en su casa; ya que tanto como él y su esposa, resultaron ser personas bastante amables así como solitarias, debido a las escasas visitas mantenidas por sus hijos, se sintieron extrañamente contentos de convivir un poco con una persona joven, pesé a las circunstancias de como llego a parar ahí…

La joven científica abrumada ante tanta tensión se dejó caer entre los barrotes su celda, sin embargo, notó un ligero carraspeo. Anteriormente estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de que existían más personas compartiendo el mismo espacio.

— ¿Hola? Me llamo Sakura ¿y ustedes? — saludo la castaña al grupo de chicas que la observaban curiosas desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

—Yo soy Hikaru, ella es Umi y mi otra compañera es Fuu— Dijo la joven de cabellos rojos que llevaba amarrado a través de una trenza, _«parecían unas chicas demasiado calmadas para estar metidas en problemas»_ se dijo la castaña.

—No somos para nada tranquilas— Refutó Umi como sí pudiera leer la mente de Sakura. La muchacha tenía cabellos color azul y a simple vista se veía que era una joven adinerada por la manera tan elegante en que vestía, algo que despertó por completo la curiosidad de la científica.

Una vez que se presentaron oficialmente de manera individual, Sakura se acercó a ellas con mayor confianza para escuchar su historia. Al parecer eran jovencitas promedio, excepto por Umi, que era hija de un importante empresario, pero lo más relevante era que también fungían como activistas en contra del maltrato animal. Por lo que en esta ocasión se encontrarían encerradas hasta en la mañana por el cargo de irrumpir en propiedad ajena de una industria cosméticas donde liberaron animales de uso experimental. Y precisamente gracias a este tipo de alborotos, eran ya ampliamente conocidas en la estación de policía. Muchas de estas empresas, solían manejar un acuerdo con el padre de Umi para no proceder a una demanda seria. Sin embargo, este mismo, les advirtió a su hija y a sus amigas, que esta sería la última vez que contaría con su apoyo, ya que estaba agotado ante la rebeldía de las jóvenes sin importar que dichos actos delictivos tuvieran un noble trasfondo.

—Es por eso que se nos advirtió que esta sería nuestra última oportunidad para salvar animales— exclamó Fuu con notable tristeza en su voz —Ya que sino por el contrario, se nos harán cargos mucho más serios.

—Es estúpido que nos priven de nuestra propia libertad acosta de liberar seres que sufren por un capricho humano.

Sakura que en todo momento se había mantenido reservada escuchando fascinada a aquel trío de amigas que arriesgaba su propia seguridad para rescatar animales, despertó de su trance con una maravilla idea.

—Sé que no se los he contado pero trabajo como investigadora en la Universidad de Tokyo, quizás sería más fácil conseguir fondos para crear una asociación más seria para el rescate de animales.

— ¡En serio! —gritaron emocionadas al unísono las tres jovencitas.

Por lo que la castaña y las chicas pasaron gran parte de la noche, maquilando y creando diversas formas en las que podrían llevar a cabo dicha agrupación, finalmente este también era uno de los muchos sueños de Sakura que hasta el momento nunca se había dado el tiempo de planificar adecuadamente.

—Una pregunta Señorita Kinomoto— pregunto Fuu, la que a simple vista se notaba que era la más tímida del grupo. — ¿El atuendo que lleva puesto es debido alguna situación en especial?

* * *

Aún medio adormilada, la castaña se vío así misma tratando de recordar exactamente donde se encontraba, pero después de pasar varios minutos reflexionando, apareció en su mente toda la sesión de eventos ocurridos de la noche anterior. Aunque de forma tentativa cerró nuevamente los ojos para poder retomar un poco más el sueño, los sonidos provenientes de unas cadenas la despabilaron por completo de su letargo. Teniendo el mismo efecto en el resto de las otras chicas que inquietas se levantaron de su sitio.

—Vengo a notificarles al grupo de animalistas entusiastas que se pueden retirar desde este momento. Umi tú padre ha venido por ustedes— comentó Steve al tiempo que les cedía el paso para que pudieran salir por la puerta.

—Y usted señorita…

—Kinomoto

—Mmm Kinomoto, me parece familiar su nombre, tiene derecho a realizar una llamada…

Con esto Sakura y las muchachas se dieron una breve pero entusiasta despedida, no sin antes convenir para encontrarse una vez que la investigadora fuera completamente libre para llevar a cabo todos los planes que prometieron. A pesar de todo, la castaña se sintió contenta de haber conocido a jóvenes preocupadas por el bienestar de otros seres.

—Señorita Kinomoto… —carraspeó nuevamente Steve, indicándole para que apresurara la marcación.

Sakura tomó el teléfono y sabiendo que solo tenía unos cuantos números memorizados en su cabeza, tendría que tomar una decisión de entre ellos: El primero era el de su padre y su hermano, quienes bajo ninguna circunstancia les comentaría de lo ocurrido. El segundo era el de Tomoyo, aunque era su mejor amiga la cual odiaba ocultarle las cosas; despreciaría mayormente el hecho de crearle un inmenso sentimiento de culpa. Así que sin saber muy bien porque, la joven marcó el número de la otra persona que confiaba actualmente.

—¡¿SAKURA?! ¿Dime en donde demonios has estado?

—Hola Syaoran… ¿podrías venir a verme?...

—….

* * *

El infinito silencio durante el camino, produjo el recorrido más incómodo y prolongado en la vida de Sakura, la que llevaba varios minutos intentando descifrar alguna señal que le revelara que tipo de pensamientos estaba teniendo Li, ya que el susodicho solo se mantenía en conducir el volante con el ceño fruncido y la mirada limitada en el frente. Por lo que la científica no lograba encontrar la respuesta del porque su compañero parecía estar completamente furioso con ella.

La realidad era que tampoco tenía idea de qué manera Syaoran logro que la liberaran antes del periodo estipulado para su encierro. Parecía que milagrosamente no sé iba a procesar su caso y la razón aún resultaba ser un misterio para ella.

—No preguntare por qué estas vestida así— Dijo por fin Li secamente.

Antes de replicar a este tipo de comentario que normalmente sería una causa de discusión, la científica de repente notó una caja de CD lo bastante conocida para que robara de su atención.

—Eso… eso es— pero no hubo tiempo a que la castaña vocalizara realmente algo, simplemente tomo el objeto del tablero para después corroborar su propio nombre escrito en la caja, así que una vez confirmado, lo guardó apresuradamente en su propio bolsillo trasero.

—Así que gracias a eso fue que te metiste en problemas… no lo he reproducido, si te lo preguntas —agregó él cuando de reojo notó la mirada escarlata de la joven que se esforzaba por perderse entre el verduzco paisaje de los arboles a través de su ventana.

Sakura no quiso indagar en el tema del por qué Syaoran tenía aquel objeto, precursor de todo el infortunio que sufrió la noche pasada. Así que haciendo un mejor intento por cambiar el tema, comenzó a narrar todas las cosas que se proponía a realizar con sus pupilas recién conocidas durante su encierro.

Aunque parecía que Li la escuchaba atentamente, la verdad era que volvió a ignorarla durante todo el camino. Al parecer a ella no le afectaba mantener un monologo de sus aventuras pasadas, así que a pesar de que ya habían llegado a sus respectivos hogares, Sakura continuó relatando toda las maneras posibles de como salvaría animales con sus nuevas amigas. No sabía exactamente si era para tratar de liberar un poco la tensión de hacía un momento en el auto, pero la investigadora no podía detenerse en hablar, inclusive continúo charlando casi para ella misma desde el momento en que subían las escaleras hasta que se encontraron cada uno en las respectivas puertas de sus apartamentos.

Sakura sabía que era el momento de decirle algo serio, de agradecerle por haber ido a rescatarla a la estación de policía… pero se sentía lo suficientemente nerviosa para articular alguna palabra sensata, por lo que se sorprendió demasiado cuando durante ese intervalo silencioso, por fin Syaoran se molestó en mirarla para proceder a dar unos pasos firmes hacia su dirección…

Era su imaginación o Li Syaoran se encontraba abrazándola con el mismo fervor de alguien que ha extrañado a una persona muy querida durante años.

Era tal su sorpresa que Sakura sintió que las palabras no sé conectaban eficientemente con sus labios; ya que su mente se encontraba en blanco al sentir la cálida respiración de Lí que chocaba entrecortadamente en sus cabellos, sin mencionar sus pronunciadas manos que la sujetaban como sí su vida dependiera de ello, creando además, una extraña atmosfera de tención mezcla entre preocupación y alivio por tenerla a su lado.

—S-Syao…

—Lo tengo— contestó él, mientras se alejaba repentinamente.

— ¿Qué?... — pregunto Sakura, aún aturdida por aquella muestra de afecto tan atípica del investigador.

—Tengo una cita con esta grabación, si me disculpas es fin de semana y estoy muy aburrido…

El vació que sintió la castaña en su bolsillo trasero, le indicó que había sido mofada por una de las peores bromas de Li, el cual casi de manera instantánea se introdujo a su departamento. Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, Sakura corrió como antílope hacía su habitación con la esperanza de que la terraza de Li no sé encontrara cerrada…

* * *

—Sakura ve rápido por las palomitas que llevan mucho rato en el microondas— Le repitió Li por tercera ocasión.

—No sé porque tengo que ir YO a traer la merienda para que todos se puedan burlar de mí con mayor placer— Contestó dramáticamente.

—Vamos cariño no es tan malo, es momento de que lo superes— replicó Tomoyo la que acababa de llegar junto con Eriol a los departamentos. Jamás se había imaginado encontrar a su amiga en la habitación contigua, encima de su vecino como niña pequeña, para tratar de recuperar aquella grabación.

Una vez aceptado su destino, todos se encontraban en la sala a punto de presenciar según con sus propias palabras una de las "mayores" vergüenzas de su vida.

—Esto se está prolongando demasiado— Bajo todas las protestas de Sakura, Eriol tomó el control de la televisión y agilizo sus dedos para presionar "PLAY" en la pantalla.

En la imagen se podía observar a la castaña de unos 18 años. Su cabello lucía casi igual de corto que en la actualidad donde como siempre denotaba una alegre jovialidad. Llevaba un lindo conjunto de verano, pero lo más vislumbraste de todo era que sostenía entre sus manos un micrófono de presentadora.

—Un momento…— exclamó Eriol anonadado —Sakura se parece a una reportera que hace mucho tiempo salía en la televisión…

—No solo se parece…— contestó Tomoyo

—No estoy entendiendo nada— comentó Syaoran malhumorado.

—Es porque no eres de este país y no veías las noticias…

—Tú tampoco, te recuerdo que eres de Inglaterra… —Retorno el castaño sarcásticamente.

—Pero veía más televisión que tú y de cualquier tipo de noticiero…

—No me juzguen era joven y necesitaba dinero, Tomoyo fue la que me incorporo al mundo de la televisión en ese entonces —habló por fin Sakura para después hundir su rostro avergonzado nuevamente en el cojín.

—Bueno, ya es suficiente— puso fin a la conversación Tomoyo, mientras nuevamente deliberaba el botón de "pause"

— _¡Hola a todos mis queridos televidentes!, los saluda Sakura Kinomoto y hoy traigo con ustedes una entrevista exclusiva nada más y nada menos con el artista: Pablo Salcedo, mejor conocido como "Ice man" por sus increíbles esculturas en hielo. Platíquenos un poco de usted maestro y en especial un poco de su obra maestra más reciente._

 _La joven castaña acerco el micrófono hacía un hombre maduro con semblante relajado, mientras habrían paso a una majestuosa escultura de hielo de metro y medio que reflejaba a un hombre semidesnudo acostado en posición fetal, con rasgos típicos de alguien que atravesaba algún tipo de sufrimiento. Era impresionante como se fundía cada detalle con la mirada perdida de dolor en la figura._

 _—Sí, claro. Bueno pues antes que nada, yo me incursione en el mundo de escultura desde hace 9 años, pero comencé a pintar desde temprana edad. En esta ocasión les presento: El exiliar de Santo Domingo. El cuál nos habla del estilo de vida que atravesó la población de esta región entre el siglo XV durante la época de la conquista…_

— _Cuéntanos ¿Cuánto tardó en esculpir esta maravillosa pieza de arte?_

— _Tarde 6 meses aproximadamente, de hecho, esta figura actualmente viajara directamente al festival de arte más grande del mundo celebrado en Florencia, donde además concursara ahí_

— _¡Vaya! Donde seguramente tendrá un excelente resultado— resaltó Sakura — Me gustaría que la cámara tomará un acercamiento de los detalles hiperrealistas del rostro —Agregó ella._

 _Aunque el excelente trabajo del camarógrafo al abordar cada detalle de la emblemática figura en cada toma, no podía ponerse en duda, lamentablemente también se apreció la toma en la que todo el trabajo arduo de miles de horas se tiraba a la basura; cuando accidentalmente Sakura se apoyó en la cabeza de la estatua causando una aparatosa caída y un desastre inminente del objeto fraccionándose en millones de piezas._

 _La cara del Pablo Salcedo no tenía precio…_

 _Después de unos cuantos segundos en shock, la joven reacciono mediante algunas palabras._

— _Oh, b-bueno amigos esto fue t-todo en NHK WOLRD, los despide su amiga Sakura Kinomoto…_

Eriol fue el primero en romper el silencio.

— ¡Vamos Sakura! Esto no es tan terrible…

—Es toda una recopilación _—_ menciono Tomoyo.

— _¡Hola amigos! Les habla su amiga Sakura Kinomoto de NHK WOLRD, hoy nos encontramos paseando en el divertido Zoologico de Ueno, el día de hoy tenemos de protagonismo a "Banana", el chimpancé estrella del espectáculo vespertino del zoológico… —Mientras la castaña se acercaba amistosamente con un plátano hacía el simio, el animal tomó ventaja para acercarse a ella._

— _¡_ Tomoyo quiero omitir esa parte! _—_ gritó Sakura al olvidar por completo que la grabación incluía esa escena

—Yo creo que por lo tuve que hacer para que salieras rápido de la cárcel, merece toda la pena del mundo que terminamos de ver la escena _—_ le murmuro Li.

— ¿A qué te refieres? por fin me dirás que hiciste— Sakura llevaba toda la mañana tratando de averiguarlo, pero solo obtenía frías negativas como respuesta.

—Es algo de lo que no quiero hablar…

— Shhhhh… dejen oír que va a pasar con Banana— interrumpió Eriol mientras se engullía una palomita.

 _Sakura tomó entre sus brazos al simio, para de esta forma demostrar al espectador lo dócil que resultaban ser dichos animales, al parecer Banana se sintió cómodo ante su contacto ya que no tardo en rodearla con sus largas extremidades, proporcionándole un estrujado abrazo que casi la dejo sin respiración._

 _Durante ese momento cualquier televidente podría conmoverse de lo tierno que resulto ser la estrella del show de los simios. Sin embargo, tomando a la castaña desprevenida, Banana comenzó a tirar de su blusa, por lo que Sakura se vio forzada a defender a muerte su preciada prenda; ya que de lo contrario el chimpancé la dejaría exhibiéndola semi desnuda en plena televisión abierta._

 _— ¡Banana toma! — Decía desesperada mientras trataba de negociar con el simio, mostrándole el plátano que llevaba en su otra mano._ _Por lo que el chimpancé miró detenidamente la ofrenda y después de parecer analizarlo un rato, por fin cedió en dejar de forcejear la camisa de la presentadora, para en su lugar tomar el micrófono que Sakura dejo descuidadamente en la banca donde estaba sentada. Finalmente después de tomar su objetivo el travieso simio salió huyendo hacía una zona herbácea alejada._

— _¡¿ESE HA SIDO BANANA?! — interrumpió casi sin aliento uno de los cuidadores del zoológico que llegó corriendo al ser testigo de todo._

— _Mmm s-sí_

— _¿Esta loca? ¡Tiene que encontrarlo! sí algo le pasa el zoológico querrá demandar a la televisora._

 _Sin pensarlo dos veces Sakura rompió a correr para tratar de alcanzar a Banana, el cual había escalado uno de los arboles más empinados de todo el zoológico._

— _BANANA POR FAVOR BAJA, ¡SÍ LO HACES TE PROMETO QUE TE REGALARE MI BLUSA!_

 _Así que por fin de 20 minutos, la científica atrapó al revoltoso de Banana, merito obtenido gracias al camarógrafo, el cual se vio obligado a ofrecer su camisa como tributo, justo antes de que Sakura desesperadamente comenzara a despojarse de la suya para ofrecérsela al simio._

— _Se despide desde el zoológico de Ueno, su amiga Sakura Kinomoto de NHK WOLRD— Decía la joven mientras abrazaba al mono travieso, el que ahora llevaba puesta una camisa oficial de la televisara… al parecer lo único que deseaba era ir vestido como todos los seres humanos a los que siempre observaba._

Después de un minuto de silencio, todos los presentes dejaron escapar una sonora carcajada. Sakura solo se limitó a hacer un puchero ya que pensó que todos la estaban pasando bien con sus vergonzosas anécdotas como reportera.

—Dime algo Sakura, ¿Cómo es que conservaste tú trabajo con todos estos descuidos? _—_ preguntó Li con auténtica curiosidad.

— ¿De qué hablas Li? le ofrecieron una base de por vida para trabajar en la televisión, esto gracias a todo el rating que les generaba… Pero Sakura solo quería ahorrar suficiente dinero para sus estudios— comento Tomoyo con un tinte de orgullo hacía su amiga.

—Tengo una duda, ¿Por qué tuvieron que hacer tanto escándalo para recuperar el vídeo que accidentalmente se llevó tú jefe, Tomoyo? —preguntó Eriol, el cual ya estaba un poco al tanto de la situación.

—Bueno eso es… porque el señor Nakayama es el encargado de dirigir el programa de comedia de los lunes, donde tiene una sección que agrega los vídeos más graciosos de la semana, y a Sakura no le hubiera gustado que esto saliera nuevamente a la luz —contestó la joven de ojos amatista un tanto avergonzada.

—Siempre te exhibes públicamente, no entiendo la diferencia — Se burló Syaoran.

Sakura solo se limitó a arrojarle un cojín en la cabeza.

—Ya guarda silencio, además sigo esperando que me expliques como lograste que saliera antes de la estación de policía.

Pero cuando Li estuvo a punto de decir algo, se escuchó un fuerte golpeteo que resonaba desesperadamente en la puerta. Al parecer quién fuera que estuviera a través tocando, necesitaba con urgencia ver a Li.

Sin embargo la cara de Syaoran se tornó repentinamente pálida, reflejando una enorme preocupación tras ella, por lo que todos se miraron perplejos.

Los golpes no dejaba de sonar…

—Mmm Syaoran ¿quieres que yo abra?

Aunque no le contestó nada a Sakura, supo que declino su oferta cuando observo a éste levantarse del sofá para dirigirse a la entrada principal, y con ello se desató que tanto Tomoyo como Eriol corrieran detrás de él, curiosos por saber quién podía tener tal efecto en el glacial investigador. Sakura un tanto rezagada solo se mantuvo en mirarlos a todos con confusión.

En cuanto se abrió la puerta, un hombre se arrojó hacía Li, causando que esté perdiera el equilibrio para terminar tirado en el suelo.

— ¿S-steve?

— Hola Kinomoto — contestó este con recelo mientras se aferraba a un brazo de Syaoran, ignorando la repulsión que tuvo éste ante su inesperado abrazo.

Los ojos de Tomoyo y Eriol casi se salían de sus orbitas.

—Creí haberte dicho que saldríamos en varios días más… —contestó por lo bajo Li

—Lo siento, no pude esperar. ¡Aunque sé que solo será por un día estoy muy emocionado!— Dijo Steve mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

—Ahí tienes tú respuesta— Le susurró Syaoran a la investigadora que lo miraba con una terrible sensación de culpabilidad.

* * *

Hola a todos. Una enorme disculpa por toda la demora, como verán en recompensa puedo decir que este capítulo me ha salido más largo de lo que pensaba.

Espero que se hayan divertido siguiendo junto a Syaoran todas las pistas para encontrar a Sakura… se podría decir que durante todo este tiempo que no he publicado, nuestros protagonistas no han perdido el tiempo en construir algo así como una amistad, así que esperemos que su relación pueda seguir evolucionando de manera positiva.

Un fuerte abrazo, prometo que nos seguiremos leyendo.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7. Misterio. Parte II**

— ¡¿No estas emocionada?! Es tú primera semana en Japón y no tendremos clases gracias a la semana cultural.

—S-supongo que sí, es solo que… nunca he estado en nada parecido— confesó la chica avergonzada.

—Vamos no te cohíbas, la pasaras muy bien conmigo y los demás… seguramente ya deben de haber comenzado con los preparativos, ¡démonos prisa para apoyarlos!

— O-ok

Con gran entusiasmo, Chiharu tomó a la tímida joven del brazo para dirigirse con el resto de sus amigos, los cuales se veían arduamente trabajando desde lejos. Al parecer ya llevaban gran parte del escenario montado y a su alrededor se observaba el resto de los estudiantes del instituto, laborando de igual forma con gran empeño para la creación de diferentes estantes de comida y atracciones.

— ¡Hola chicos! quiero presentarles a Akiho Shinomoto, es una nueva compañera de intercambio que radica en Francia, ella se estará incorporando en el laboratorio de Biotecnología bajo la dirección del Dr. Kaito.

— ¡Eso es genial! —exclamó Yamazaki alegremente, para después proceder a presentarse al igual que Naoko y Rika.

—Mucho gusto a todos, lo-lo siento no conozco mucho acerca de sus costumbres—dijo nerviosa, mientras miraba confundida hacía todos los puestos de su alrededor.

—No hay nada de qué avergonzarse… estamos preparándonos para la semana cultural que realiza el Instituto de Investigación cada año, no te preocupes yo te explicare con calma de que se trata…—comentó con gran emoción Yamazaki.

—Akiho, yo no confiaría mucho en…

—Básicamente es un festival que realiza el Centro de Investigación—interrumpió a Chiharu—. El qué consiste en una gran clase de actividades recreativas. Diversos departamentos realizan ventas de comida, así como también se desarrollan eventos como concursos de conocimientos, baile, actuación… de hecho, el año pasado me tocó actuar como protagónico en la obra de _la bella durmiente_ , no me gusta alardear, pero gracias a mis dotes histriónicos ganamos el primer lugar —mencionó el joven con evidente orgullo.

—¡¿En serio?! ¿Actuaste como el valiente príncipe?

—Nada de eso, fui la hermosa damisela Aurora.

— ¿Eh? —. Por lo visto la chica rubia aún tenía mucho que aprender de la cultura Japonesa, tomó nota mental de prestar con mayor cuidado a esos detalles en el futuro.

—Este año incluirán una competición de pasarelas—prosiguió el chico.

— ¿Pasarelas de moda?

—Mmm no precisamente… es una pasarela con temática en personajes de la ciencia, por lo que habrá una gran diversidad de disfraces personificando a científicos de distintas épocas, inclusive habrá profesores que se vistan de _Drag Queen_ (1) _,_ tú sabes… las tendencias de hoy en día.

— ¿Drag Queen? —Akiho no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

—Esa es otra de las mentira de Yamazaki ¿verdad? — murmuraron Rika y Naoko dirigiéndose a su amiga de voluptuosas trenzas.

—Creo que en esta ocasión todo lo que dijo es verdad—contestó Chiharu resignada.

….

Yamazaki tomó el lápiz que se encontraba acoplado en su oreja para tachar a cada uno de los puntos señalados en su lista. Aparentemente todos los arreglos de la presentación del escenario estaban casi finalizados, por lo que satisfechos con su gran labor, el grupo de jóvenes se sentaron a descansar sobre el pasto de uno de los jardines del Instituto.

—Es extraño que el Dr. Li no se haya presentado a trabajar hoy—dijo de repente Chiharu mientras sacaba de su bolsa unos cuantos refrigerios para repartir a los demás—Lo más raro es que no le comunicó la falta a nadie…

— ¿Eso es algo extraño? —preguntó Akiho con auténtica curiosidad, ya que realmente no comprendía porque la ausencia por un día de un profesor, tendría que suscitar alguna anomalía.

—Para el Dr. Li obsesionado con la puntualidad y el trabajo claro que sí—le contestó la estudiante de Syaoran, reafirmada por sus demás compañeros que confirmaron ante esta aseveración.

—Quizás tiene miedo de que lo obliguen a concursar como _Drag Queen_ —comentó Yamazaki, creando sonoras carcajadas en todos los presentes.

—No seas bobo, el concurso no es una obligación—apuntó Chiharu entre risas.

—Hablando del Dr. Li… tengo una duda que me causa bastante curiosidad— expresó Naoko procurando bajar la tonalidad de su voz, por lo que todos intuyeron que esto daría inicio a un nuevo cotilleo, rutina comúnmente realizada por los chicos, a lo que la alentaron con la mirada para que continuara. —Últimamente me he percatado que la Dra. Kinomoto y el Dr. Li ya no se llevan tan mal como antes…

— ¿Kinomoto? —repitió Akiho sin entender ni una palabra.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —. Retomó la palabra Yamazaki, un tanto incómodo al tener que sacar a relucir algún tema de conversación que involucrara a su generosa tutora.

—Es porque accidentalmente he visto que llegan juntos en el auto durante estos días…

— ¿En serio? —. Se sorprendieron Rika y Chiharu

—Es extraño porque no he notado ningún cambio relevante de la Dra. Kinomoto hacía el Dr. Li — dijo Yamazaki meditabundo.

—Ahora que lo pienso… el Dr. Li me dijo el otro día: "Chiharu, hazme un favor y entréguele a Sakura este reactivo que llego por error aquí" —. Comentó la joven mientras imitaba un poco su voz.

—No veo nada relevante en ello — comentó Rika.

— ¿Nadie se percató como con esta frase dejó escapar accidentalmente el nombre de pila de la Dra.? — ante esta evidente observación que se les escapó, todos los presentes, con excepción de la chica nueva que aún intentaba procesar tanta información, dejaron escapar un prolongado "Oooh"

—Pero solo ocurrió en esa ocasión, ya que después del incidente, noté que el Dr. procuraba llamarla nuevamente por su apellido cuando me hablaba de ella.

— ¿Creen que la Dra. Kinomoto y el Dr. Li estén saliendo? — Cuestionó directamente Naoko.

Ante esta pregunta disuelta en el aire, un hombre que se mantenía oculto a sus alrededores, decidió por fin dejar de actuar desapercibido, de manera que se acercó sin invitación al grupo estudiantil.

—Por supuesto que no— refutó el misterioso hombre, dejando a todos pasmados al notar la presencia del desconocido que se acomodaba cómodamente entre ellos, como sí se tratase de un compañero más de la facultad. —Disculpen mi intromisión, mi nombre es Steve y soy el _novio_ actual de Li Syaoran.

— ¡¿QUÉEEE?! — gritaron los jóvenes al unísono.

—En fin chicos, estoy perdido en su enorme campus ¿Alguien me podría indicar amablemente como llegar al laboratorio de la Dra. Kinomoto?

Aunque Akiho se sintió torpe y rezagada ante el contexto actual de los hechos, tuvo el ligero presentimiento de que se divertiría mucho con sus nuevos amigos, tal y como lo había predicho Chiharu está la mañana.

* * *

Agotada por la demandante tarea de revisar una tesis durante todo el transcurso de la mañana y después de ignorar el hecho de que una vez más no llegaba el correo electrónico esperado desde hace meses, Sakura dejó a un lado su laptop, para acurrucarse un momento en su insípido escritorio de madera. Llevaba ya varios días sin dormir bien y aunque la culpa se debía indirectamente por las consecuencias de sus acciones, sabía que esto no podía continuar así. Sus horas interrumpidas de sueño se estaban reflejando en su reciente baja productividad laboral…

 _«Pobre Syaoran, él debe estar pasándola mucho peor»_ pensó con gran culpabilidad.

La preocupación fue en aumento, cuando refresco la memoraría de la ausencia del Dr. en su departamento esa mañana, ya que recordó como se había quedado en silencio al frenar sus propios golpeteos cuando tocaba la puerta de su vecino, por lo que decidió marcharse resignada al trabajo cuando nunca acudió a abrirle.

Llevaban ya varios días turnándose para manejar juntos al trabajo. Sakura fue la de la idea argumentando la falta de noción por preservar el ambiente cuando individualmente se marchaban en sus propios autos, siendo que ambos se dirigían al mismo rumbo y además poseían casi los mismos horarios.

Como era de suponerse, Syaoran no le dio una respuesta inmediata, ya que para ello fue necesario persuadirlo durante varios días, al grado de exponerle una presentación de PowerPoint donde le explicaba el efecto de la emisión de gases tóxicos deliberados durante la combustión de los automóviles. Aunque Li no necesitaba lecciones tan básicas de ese tema, no se reprimió en escucharla; ya que secretamente le divertía todas las extremidades que realizaba para convencerlo, así que después de rodar por décima vez los ojos, por fin le dijo que la esperaba a la mañana siguiente para irse juntos al trabajo, eso sin antes enfatizar su nula tolerancia al retraso.

Sin embargo, en estos momentos, la chica no podía dejar de angustiarse por Syaoran, sabía que como ella se encontraba agotado ya que llevaban varios días sin dormir. Así que después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, se dijo que resolvería la situación de una vez por todas, hablando firmemente con el principal actor de los hechos.

— ¡Hola Kinomoto!

 _«Hablando del diablo»_

— ¡Steve! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Era la última persona a la que deseaba ver en su trabajo… detrás de él surgieron los curiosos rostros de sus estudiantes. Sin más preámbulos, Sakura lo tomó del brazo para arrastrarlo hacía el interior de su cubículo por lo que sus alumnos se mantuvieron un tanto sorprendidos al notar ese cambio de humor tan abrupto e inusual en la Dra.

Aunque cerró la puerta de su pequeña oficina, los jóvenes podían escuchar cada palabra que emitía su superiora al presunto novio del Dr. Li.

— ¡Steve no te puedes aparecer aquí también!, debes de entender que nada de esto le agrada a Syaoran— se escuchaba decir la investigadora, tanto Yamazaki y compañía se acomodaron cautelosos detrás de la puerta para seguir cada línea de la conversación.

— ¿Alguien notó que la Dra. Kinomoto llamó al Dr. Li por su nombre—murmuró Naoko, pero a continuación todos terminaron silenciándola debido a la gran exaltación por terminar de escuchar sin interrupciones el resto de la discusión.

— ¿Estas enojada conmigo Kinomoto?

— ¡Steve! ¿Es broma? Llevamos días sin dormir, desde que robaste la llave de su apartamento. Syaoran se la pasa despertándome en la madrugada para dormir _conmigo_ …

Los jóvenes estudiantes se miraron con la boca abierta, mientras las mejillas de Akiho se teñían de rojo escarlata ante esta última frase.

—En mi sofá— corrigió la castaña.

—Que decepción —susurró Naoko

—Shhhhh— le dijeron todos nuevamente.

Las cosas dentro del cubículo no fueron lo suficientemente favorables cuando Sakura escuchó liberar una risa divertida producto del hombre que tenía enfrente.

— ¿Qué es lo que te resulta tan divertido?

—Parece que a ti también te gusta— dijo finalmente él.

— ¿Me gusta quién?

—Pues Syaoran, tontita ¿quién más? —comentó Steve, pellizcando suavemente una de sus mejillas.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Claro que no! es… es solo que no es correcto el allanamiento de morada… y menos a tales horas de la madrugada —se defendió ella, un tanto confundida ante el giro de la conversación.

— ¡Vamos Kinomoto! Ni tú te crees tú papel cuando pretendes molestarte, además velo por este lado, yo soy el agraviado quién debería de estar furioso contigo por arruinar mi cita con Syaoran—. Mencionó el joven pelirrojo retomando la conversación con más seriedad.

—B-bueno Steve, no fue del todo mi culpa...

—En fin Kinomoto, a pesar de lo adorable que te miras cuando te avergüenzas, por el momento solo estoy interesado en una persona— suspiro el joven—. Por ello estoy aquí para preguntarte por el tipo de comida que le gusta a Syaoran…

— ¿Eh?

….

Un tanto desconcertada por su inútil esfuerzo de aparentar un adulto furioso por proclamar sus inconformidades, Sakura se sorprendió así misma cuando se tomó la molestia de explicarle a Steve detalladamente como preparar la comida tradicional china " _dim sum"_ , el cual descubrió que era uno de los aperitivos preferidos de Syaoran cuando en una ocasión irrumpió en su apartamento a través del balcón, donde lo encontró cocinando dicho platillo culinario.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, Steve no era el único que se inmiscuía constantemente sin permiso al departamento de Li… bueno en esa ocasión había sido _realmente_ una emergencia, ya que su televisión se había averiado y era el final de su serie favorita, la cual solamente tendría trasmisión en canal abierto… _«Era una gran serie de misterio»_ se justificó.

—No entiendo

— ¿Qué no entiendes Steve?

— ¿Cómo se hace esa cosa esponjosa? — preguntó el chico pelirrojo mientras señalaba el voluptuoso bulto plasmado en la pantalla de la computadora.

— ¿Te refieres a los bollos rellenos de camarón?, Ok regresaré el vídeo…

—Dra. Kinimoto podría venir un momento— interrumpió Yamazaki a través de la frágil puerta del cubículo, por lo que Sakura se excusó con el policía para salir brevemente de la oficina, afortunadamente Steve no pareció importarle mucho ya que se mantenía concentrado en su nueva actividad de imitar un rollo igual al del vídeo con una hoja de papel.

Una vez que la joven castaña salió de su oficina, su mirada se centró en una caja de cartón no más grande que su puño, que se encontraba encima de la mesa del laboratorio.

—Lo que pasa Dra. — Interrumpió Chiharu — es que ha llegado este paquete dirigido al Dr. Li, pero el problema es que hoy no vino a trabajar y no hay un superior encargado para confirmar el envío…

— ¿No vino a trabajar? —. Repitió la joven científica con un sentimiento de preocupación — no hay problema yo lo recibo en su lugar, dime donde debo de firmar…

Haciendo una breve evaluación del envoltorio, Sakura se sorprendió al notar que procedía desde Hong Kong por alguien llamado Ieran Li, por lo que no tardó mucho en deducir que se trataba de la madre del investigador. Le pareció un poco extraño que algo tan personal fuera dirigido hacía el laboratorio y no a la residencia privada…

Los ojos jade de la investigadora se oscurecieron cuando visualizó a Steve levantarse de su asiento a través de su translucida puerta de su oficina, por lo que decidió agilizar el proceso. Aunque no le llevo más que unos breves segundos plasmar su firma sobre la nota de entrega, el policía no tardo en salir inoportunamente, mirando sospechoso a Sakura, quien le ocultaba con recelo la pequeña caja.

— ¿Qué llevas ahí Kinomoto?

—No sé de qué hablas Steve…

— ¿Eso es?... — decía el inquieto joven mientras daba círculos con los pies al compás de Sakura.

—En serio no sé de qué hablas…

— ¡Es un paquete para Syaoran! Tienes que dármelo Kinomoto yo se lo entregare.

—S-Steve, esto es algo personal, no te lo puedo dar— Le explicaba Sakura, mientras alejaba el envío de las manos inquietas de Steve que hacían lo imposible por arrebatarle el objeto. Sabía que Syaoran se pondría furioso con ella sí se enteraba que se lo había entregado al policía. Cuando el acercamiento del joven fue extremo, sin pensarlo dos veces, la chica se dispuso a evitar el atraco mediante el único recurso que tenía a su alcance: su estudiante.

— ¡Takashi toma!

Yamazaki no tardo en capturar el objeto en el aire, pero inmediatamente se encontró con la mirada furtiva de Steve que lo acechaba cual si fuera un toro, por lo que el joven pupilo no tuvo más remedio que lanzarlo nuevamente a la primera persona que vio del grupo.

— ¡CHIHARU!

— ¡Yamazaki eres un cobarde! —. Gritó la chica despavorida cuando notó a Steve aproximarse con una intensa furia en su mirada, sin más preámbulo la joven estudiante arrojó la pequeña caja hacía su superiora.

— ¡DRA. CORRA!

Sin detenerse a pensar en ello, Sakura echó a correr con la mayor velocidad que su frágil cuerpo le permitía, dejando atrás al extrovertido Steve, el cual tuvo que frenar su camino gracias a toda la la tripulación estudiantil que sumaban a Naoko, Rika y su nueva compañera Akiho, los cuales se aprehensarón fuertemente a él.

Pese al éxito obtenido de su escape, la científica en ningún momento dejó de apresurar el paso, sino que siguió acelerando la marcha mientras continuaba aferrada al pequeño objeto, que abrazaba posesivamente contra su pecho. Por lo que distraída del frente, no vio venir un cuerpo que avanzaba contra su dirección, causando irremediablemente un abrupto choque entre ambos.

— ¿Sakura estas bien?... aún estamos a tiempo supongo que te diriges a la junta encabezada por el Dr. Makimura —. Comentó Eriol a la vez que la auxiliaba a levantarla del suelo.

—E-esa junta, si… claro justo ahí me dirigía.

—He intentado comunicarme con Syaoran pero no me contesta el celular, me comentó su alumna que hoy no vino a trabajar.

—También supe lo mismo— respondió la castaña con tono desanimado.

* * *

Aunque la junta para la mejora de la calidad educativa que se convenía una vez por mes, resulto ser el evento más oportuno para ocultarse del bribón pelirrojo, ya una vez presente en la reunión, Sakura no pudo contener una terrible pesadez en sus parpados.

Finalmente culpó de su desdicha a Steve, el cual había encontrado como nuevo pasatiempo asechar a su vecino durante casi todas las noches. Para él todo era una travesura o una diversión concurrente. Vivía despreocupado y su único objetivo en la vida era pasarla bien, sin embargo, para los jóvenes investigadores esta manía les costaba un cansancio extremo.

El primer día que sucedió, Syaoran se introdujo desesperado por su terraza, narrándole como una tétrica sensación lo había despertado repentinamente, cuando adquirió mayor lucidez, experimentó como alguien acariciaba su rostro, por lo que inmediatamente saltó de su lecho, topándose con la mirada sonriente del policía.

Sabía que Li se reservaba el derecho para actuar contra Steve en gratitud por sacarla de la cárcel sin generarle, además, algún tipo de historial. Así que irremediablemente ante esta situación, comenzó a ser una costumbre resguardar al científico en su departamento cada noche, sin embargo a veces notaba preocupada que su sillón era bastante pequeño para brindarle un descanso apropiado, en consecuencia un día le ofreció compartir la cama con ella, ya que esta era lo suficientemente espaciosa para que ambos pudieran dormir, algo que genero una reacción bastante incomoda en Li, por lo que no tardó en responderle con un rotundo "así estoy bien".

Con la vista irritada producto del sueño acumulado, Sakura giró la cabeza hacia su compañero. Eriol parecía también estar ausente en la presente junta, ya que llevaba más de una hora escribiendo discretos mensajes de texto en su celular. Era extraño… últimamente le parecía que el Físico se distraía con facilidad.

Con el mayor esfuerzo posible la joven investigadora intento reprimir un bostezo que amenazaba en salir. Se prometió cerrar solo unos cuantos segundos los ojos, por lo que de alguna manera inexplicable evocaron en su mente el conjunto de hechos ocurridos desde hace más de una semana, es decir, la razón principal del porque se suponía que había arruinado el día especial de Steve…

— _Shhh cariño ya va a empezar la película —. La silenció Tomoyo, ya que llevaba más de 20 minutos alterada al ver lo mal que la estaba pasando el investigador por su culpa._

— _No temas Sakura_ — _le tocó Eriol el hombro_ — _Syaoran es un tipo fuerte._

 _Aunque este último comentario no le brindo ni un poco de la tranquilidad que necesitaba, debido a la evidente molestia que le generaba al resto de las personas en la sala, procuró mantenerse callada durante el resto de la película._

 _La raíz del problema radicaba en que llevaba casi más de la mitad de la función observando a Syaoran, el cual se encontraba a una distancia considerablemente cercana desde su asiento. En teoría, los tres amigos se habían infiltrado a la cita que tenían estrictamente "prohibido " espiar en palabras exactas del investigador, pero a pesar de eso, realmente la única que se tomaba la tarea en serio era ella. Ya que por alguna misteriosa razón Eriol y Tomoyo tenían que ir por caramelos o palomitas, o incluso al baño simultáneamente, mientras ella era la encargada oficial de cuidar los asientos._

 _Se inundaba de culpa cada vez que veía el brazo de Steve intentando colarse al hombro del castaño, y a pesar de lo mucho que Li se esforzó por evitarlo, éste terminó por resignarse de mala gana ante las insistencias del pelirrojo para así tratar de llamar menos la atención en sus alrededores._

— _Necesito ir al sanitario un momento— anunció la castaña, sin obtener gran atención por parte de sus acompañantes._

 _Fatigada ante tanta tensión, Sakura se desplomo en el asiento del inodoro. Se sentía terrible, no solo era un sentimiento inaudito de culpabilidad; sino que era una frontera que iba más allá… algo que no podía definir con simples palabras, pero lo más certero que encontró fue una inmensa sensación de frustración. Era como sí sus propias emociones se pudieran conectar junto con las de Syaoran y cada segundo en el que él la pasaba mal, ella sufría lo doble. No estaba segura sí se trataba de una simple cuestión de empatía, ya que nunca había experimentado algo similar o por lo menos a ese nivel con nadie más._

 _Después de un rato, con el objetivo de refrescarse un poco, se mojó el rostro en el lavabo con abundante agua. Aunque sintió un breve respiro con el simple contacto del líquido dentro sus poros, desafortunadamente el malestar en su interior no cesaba._

— _¿Qué hace la señorita Miss Sunshine con un rostro tan apagado? — interrumpió una voz ligeramente familiar._

— _¿Dra. Ichihara? —dijo ella estupefacta al encontrarse a la Dra. Yuuko_ _Ichihara_ _, una investigadora experimentada en el área de la Toxicología. Aunque se notaba que la superaba por varios años, no se podía poner en duda su enorme atractivo, el cual se distinguía por unos enigmáticos ojos color rubíes y una extrema delgadez acompañada por un generoso busto; pero más allá de eso, principalmente era caracterizada por sus colegas y alumnos por poseer una personalidad misteriosa y excéntrica. También era una muy buena amiga de Eriol y durante mucho tiempo se creyó que mantenían alguna clase de relación, sin embargo nunca se pudo corroborar nada al respecto, especialmente porque se rumoraba que actualmente la mujer se encontraba saliendo con su alumno de posgrado llamado Watanuki. Aunque la castaña odiaba el cotilleo, ya que prefería respetar la privacidad de los demás, eran inevitable escuchar este tipo de cosas por los pasillos del instituto._

— _Sin formalidades, puedes llamarme Yuuko— tajó la hermosa mujer, mientras acomodaba su larga melena color azabache que corría como el flujo de una cascada, además de ello, extrajo de su bolso una cajetilla de cigarros que no tardo en ofrecerle a la joven._

— _N-no gracias._

— _El hecho de que no lo hayas probado nunca, no significa que no puedas intentarlo— proclamó Yuuko invitándole una vez más a que degustara del contenido de la cajetilla._

 _Sakura se pasmo ante el poder de sus palabras, era increíble cómo la mujer había acertado en lo anterior, ya que efectivamente jamás había fumado nunca en su vida, por lo que al sentirse tentada por la curiosidad, envés de rechazarla nuevamente, tomó uno de los largos cilindros y una vez encendido gracias a la ayuda brindadad por la otra Dra., se llevo el cigarro con sumo cuidado hacía sus labios._

 _Era tan torpe que por más que intentaba imitar a Yuuko, fracasaba a cada segundo con ataques de tos como sí sufriera de algún ataque asmático, algo que la hizo sentir un tanto avergonzada. Se supone que todos los adolescentes aprenden a fumar escondidos en el baño de sus escuelas, pero ella siempre se esforzó por portarse bien acatandose a las órdenes de su institución y aunque Tomoyo era un poco más relajada, nunca la presionó para que modificara algo en su conducta, sino todo lo contrario, siempre se limitó en cuidarla y apoyarla en cada una de sus decisiones._

— _Tienes que mantenerlo un poco más en la boca— lejos de burlarse, una de las finas manos de Yuuko aprehenso a la de Sakura, mostrandole con cuidado como tomar correctamente el objeto entre sus dedos, así como pacientemente le explicó la manera adecuada de inhalar el producto del tabaco. En consecuencia la joven castaña se sintió un tanto eclipsada ante el hermoso rostro de la mujer que se le aproximaba cada vez que le hablaba._

 _Una vez que la joven investigadora pudo realizar con mejor precisión su nueva labor, descubrió que aunque nunca fue partidaria de esa actividad, debido a todos los efectos nocivos que genera, por el momento le proporciono una relajación pasajera. A pesar de ello, no era algo que tenía pensado repetir, pero decidió dejarse llevar por esta única ocasión._

— _¿Y entonces existe alguien que apague la luz de la señorita Sunshine?_

— _¿Eh?_

— _¿hay algún chico que te tiene triste?_

— _N-no se trata precisamente de eso— contestó la científica, un tanto confundida del significado de las palabras referidas por la Dra. Ichihara —lo que pasa… es que desearía ayudar a alguien que está en un problema por mi culpa._

— _¿Es tú culpa? Quizás esa persona era consciente del peso de sus decisiones, no puedes sentirte mal por ello— exhaló Yuuko tranquilamente._

— _Quizás… p-pero existe un sentimiento más, algo que me inquieta a no dejar las cosas así…— Al escucharla, la mirada serena de la mujer madura, se profundizó para después tomar cuidadosamente el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos._

— _Cualquier cosa que decidas, sí es el resultado de lo que deseas, y no existan remordimiento de por medio, no hay nada malo en ello— dijo enigmáticamente Yuuko mientras se difuminaba con su propia cortina de humo, dejando a una chica confundida detrás de ella._

 _Honestamente Sakura no comprendió mucho de la criptica conversación de la Dra. Ichihara, sin embargo, agradeció de antemano poder desahogarse con alguien. Una vez que verificó la hora en su reloj de mano, se percató de que era momento de regresar a la sala del cine, sin embargo, se estremeció por el simple hecho de volver a ser testigo del incómodo momento que seguía atravesando Li. Así que nuevamente tensionada, dejó escapar el producto de su cigarro hacía el techo, el que le reveló un detalle que había ignorado durante todo este tiempo…_

 _Le pareció una locura la idea que acababa de formularse en su mente… pero como sí se tratara de un conjuro, no dejaba de repetirse las últimas palabras emitidas por Yuuko._

…

— _No es necesario tanta muestra de afecto… —. Se quejó el científico ante el meloso comportamiento del policía, aunque en realidad ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que expresó su inconformidad durante toda la película, Steve continuaba ignorando sus deseos mientras se aferraba cada vez más a uno de sus brazos._

 _«Pero que persona tan testaruda» pensó el castaño malhumorado, aunque se esperanzó ante el único consuelo de que la función daría fin durante poco tiempo, por lo que contaba impaciente los segundos para que terminara su tortura._

 _Sin embargo, cuando por fin aparecieron los créditos en la pantalla, Syaoran en un momento de distracción perdió la resistencia que oponía hacía el incómodo contacto del chico pelirrojo, así que éste tomó ventaja para aprisionarlo firmemente en su asiento, no con otra intensión más que de robarle un travieso beso._

 _Por alguna extraña razón los reflejos de Li no respondían con la misma agilidad de siempre… ya había lidiado con admiradores de esta índole, pero simplemente se paralizó al sentir la respiración entrecortada de su acompañante._

 _«¿Empujarlo?, ¿correr?, ¿gritarle?» Era demasiada información que procesar en su cerebro, así que se sintió aturdido._

 _Afortunadamente frente a tan inesperado impulso, una fría cortina de humedad lo despabilo de su letargo. Por lo que desconcertado miró a su alrededor, notando el caos de la gente que gritaba hacia todas las direcciones de la sala, ya que repentinamente en ella se desbordaba una intensa lluvia artificial, producto del depósito del agua interno disipado consecuentemente por la alarma contra incendios que retumbaba por todo el cine._

— _¡SYAORAN!_

 _Para sumar su sorpresa, una voz familiar lo obligó a desviar su mirada para encontrarse con Sakura, quién apareció entre el bullicio ofreciéndole su mano como único recurso de huida contra Steve; sin tiempo de analizar algo, el castaño no tardó en corresponder a su oferta, por lo que tomándola firmemente escaparon juntos hacía la salida de emergencia, dejando atrás a un colérico policía que gritaba palabras ininteligibles._

 _Aunque el primer obstáculo que se les presentó fue avanzar de la trampa escurridiza del suelo, sus manos se aprisionaban firmemente, y la cantidad de adrenalina que producían sus cuerpos los mantenía lo suficientemente eufóricos para continuar su camino. Desde ese momento todo comenzó a transcurrir en cámara lenta, sus rostros empapados e inclusive cada minúsculo movimiento, era capturado con sumo cuidado en sus memorias, principalmente esa cálida sensación de resguardarse mutuamente. Algo que conscientemente ninguno de los dos aceptaría por el momento._

— _¡LI SYAORAAAAN!, NO TE LIBRARAS DE MÍ, TENGO TÚ LLAVE…_

— _¿Escuchaste algo? —preguntó Sakura con la voz entrecortada debido a la reciente demanda de energía._

— _N-no— Le contestó agitado mientras le abría apresurado la puerta de su auto — Sakura… ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?_

— _E-esa es una MUUUY buena pregunta, muy buena en realidad, mmm vine— balbuceaba la joven—. Quise decir, tenía tantas ganas de ver esa película…_

—… _._

— _Tú sabes, Zombis Vs. Vaqueros del viejo oeste… todo un clásico de la cinematografía…_

—… _._

— _¿Syaoran dirás algo?_

— _Sí… quiero saber ¿qué hacen Eriol y Daidouji corriendo por ese lado?— preguntó finalmente Li, apuntando con su dedo índice a la pareja que corría completamente empapada. Se veía claramente que la estaban pasando muy bien ya que reían descontroladamente tomados de la mano._

 _La risa nerviosa de Sakura fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta._

… _.._

Un sonoro gruñido resonó haciendo eco por toda la sala. El ruido fue tan brusco que incluso ella misma se despertó consciente del ronquido que acababa de escapar de su interior, notando además como todos sus colegas la observaban incomodos.

 _«Que torpe, como pude quedarme dormida a mitad de la junta…»_ se recriminó. Recordó que su hermano solía divertirse cuando en alguna ocasión la escuchó roncar en la noche. Por fortuna ese hábito solo lo adquiría cuando se encontraba muy agotada, sin embargo, a Touya no le faltaban insultos originales por ello, le decía que nunca dejaría de lado su _monstruosa_ naturaleza.

—Dra. Kinomoto, ¿se encuentra bien? —. Dijo en tono preocupado el Dr. Makimura. Aunque podría estar sobradamente molesto por esa clase de interrupción, en realidad se sintió angustiado al notar las pronunciadas ojeras que adornaban el rostro de la castaña.

Después de disculparse ante toda la comunidad científica, una vez finalizada formalmente la reunión, la joven procedió a retirarse rápidamente hacía la casa de su mejor amiga para comer juntas tal y como ya lo habían programado, así que se despidió brevemente de Eriol con el que todavía se encontraba bastante avergonzada después de que le describió todos los esfuerzos inútiles por despertarla cuando cayó rendida por el cansancio. Sin embargo, de este asunto lo que realmente le sorprendió fue el hecho de remembrar todos el asunto de la cita de Syaoran…

* * *

—Aún no sé nada de él… Eriol y yo llevamos toda el día intentando comunicarnos pero sigue sin contestar el teléfono—decía Sakura con voz frustrada, a la vez que se lanzaba hacia el confortable sofá de Tomoyo.

—Vamos cariño, no te desanimes, seguro solo tuvo un percance o un asunto familiar… no creo que sea nada grave…

Ante esta respuesta Sakura solo dejó liberar un sonoro suspiro, para después acurrucare soñolienta en el mueble, llevaba días sin descansar y no fue inmune de la grata sensación de comodidad proporcionado por el costoso sofá de su prima. Sin embargo, cuando estiro sus extremidades uno de sus pies chocó contra un objeto sólido situado en una de las cabeceras del mueble. Al acercarse más, notó que no era más que un grueso libro de tapas oscuras.

—"Termodinámica"— leyó con curiosidad el título plasmado en la portada —Tomoyo ¿Qué hace algo como esto en tú casa?

—E-es de un amigo…— se apresuró a decir la chica, mientras tomaba ágilmente el objeto con la intensión de guardarlo en uno de los cajones de su habitación. La castaña no pasó por desapercibido su nerviosismo, algo que no solía ocurrir con frecuencia, por lo que despojándose de su sitio, dio un pronunciado salto con la intensión de aterrizar frente hacía su amiga, para de esta forma dar inicio a un cómico forcejeo entre ambas, ya que Sakura sabía bien que muy probable dentro de las primeras páginas se encontraba escrito el nombre del dueño.

— ¿Quién es tú misterioso amigo? —empujaba con todas sus fuerzas la castaña.

—S-solo es alguien que vino a visitarme el otro día…— Decía la joven de ojos violeta mientras se resistía al empuje.

— ¡Ajá!—espetó la investigadora entre risas— así que fue una "visita casual"

— ¡Sakura!, no es lo que parece — Aunque Tomoyo sabía que probablemente era un cometario no malintencionado debido a la naturaleza ingenua de su prima, la chica no pudo evitar que el tono pálido de su piel se tornara rojizo con la simple mención de estas últimas palabras.

Aunque a la investigadora le hubiera encantado continuar con este juego infantil, el sonido repentino de su celular la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Con la esperanza de que fuera Syaoran, la joven corrió sin ataduras hacia su bolso, extrayendo del mismo un sinfín de papeles inservibles, para así por fin adquirir con mucho esfuerzo el móvil que se encontraba sepultado entre tanta basura. Se decepcionó al notar que solo era Steve que le mandaba seguramente alguna clase de mensaje disgustante, concluyó para sí misma.

— ¿Qué es lo que dice? — preguntaba su amiga, la que hacía un esfuerzo por recuperar nuevamente la compostura alisándose su alborotado cabello con los dedos.

—Debe de ser algo relacionado con lo de hace rato…—contestó indiferente la castaña, al mismo tiempo que abría el mensaje.

—¡HOOE!

¡¿Cómo había sido tan tonta para haber olvidado el paquete de Syaoran en la sala de juntas?!

* * *

—Hola chicos, es bueno verlos otra vez…

—Ho-hola señor Steve—contestó Chiharu, mientras le correspondía nerviosa la mirada, al igual que resto de sus compañeros, los cuales se encontraban en la misma sintonía que ella.

—Díganme, ¿aún hay cupo para el concurso de disfraces?

—Sí, aún tenemos suficiente espacio.

—Quiero inscribirme a mí y a otra persona.

—O-ok, ¿Cuál es su nombre completo y el de la otra persona? —preguntaba Rika, mientras la joven escribía en la hoja de registro, le fue imposible evitar notar como se dibujaba una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro del pelirrojo.

—Steve Frazer y Sakura Kinomoto

Por lo que al escuchar este último nombre, los chicos se quedaron perplejos… «¿A caso la Dra. estaba de acuerdo con todo esto?» Pensó simultáneamente cada estudiante.

—Ya estoy aquí Steve ¿Qué es lo que necesito hacer para recuperarlo? —interrumpió una voz resignada. Por alguna razón desconocida para Sakura, ante su presencia, todos sus estudiantes se mantuvieron en un incómodo silencio, pero lo que realmente le preocupo fue notar la pícara sonrisa postrada en los labios del chico policía.

…..

—To-Tomoyo, ¡no es gracioso!

— ¡Es como un sueño hecho realidad! — Explotaba en emoción la chica de ojos amatistas al ponerle un gran volumen de maquillaje en el rostro —. ¡No te preocupes Sakura, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que luzcas ES-PEC-TA-CU-LAR!

Aunque la investigadora se propuso poner el máximo empeño con el propósito de recuperar el objeto perdido, sabía de antemano que sería extremadamente complicado siquiera poder moverse con semejante altitud de tacones.

— ¿Por qué a mí? — se lamentaba por décima vez.

Cuando la castaña recuperó la compostura, con gran ilusión su mejor amiga le coloco una graciosa peluca roja y de inmediato se dio a la tarea de finalizar su vestuario el que consistía de un largo vestido gris oscuro. Sakura prefirió enfocarse en las reglas del concurso las cuales eran simples: cada personaje necesitaba tener una temática con personalidad y estilo; además de un buen desempeño en el escenario, que incluía cantar, actuar o realizar _Lyp sync_ (2). Cabe destacar que se sumaría puntos extras mientras más extravagante y exagerado fuera el maquillaje y vestuario. Lo importante era que la investigadora ya tenía preparado su personaje, de lo que aún dudaba era de su actuación en concreto en el escenario.

—Disculpen señoritas el show pronto dará inicio—las interrumpió algún profesor desconocido que interpretaba algún personaje Drag Queen. Llevaba unos tacones plateados, una peluca exuberante color negro donde sobresalía una ornamenta gigante del ADN y una bata de laboratorio decorado con pintura los cuales simulaban imágenes fraccionadas de rayos X. Debido a la cantidad de adornos, a Sakura le resultó imposible identificar al profesor, a pesar de que su voz le resulto extremadamente familiar… pero este era uno de los objetivos principales del concurso, que los docentes y alumnados podían divertirse libremente en completo anonimato.

— ¡Eres Rosalind Franklin! (3) —. Gritó entusiasmada la científica una vez que adivino el personaje.

— ¿Tan obvio resulta? — Río el desconocido.

— ¡Sus decoraciones son tan detalladas! —dijo Tomoyo totalmente soñada.

«¿Me preguntó que profesor será?» pensó nuevamente Sakura, quien fue presionada por su amiga para que apresurara su marcha, sería de los primeros lugares y había convenido con Steve obtener un mayor puntaje que él para poder recuperar de esta forma el envío de Syaoran.

El concurso dio inició con una breve introducción sobre la historia de la Ciencia, comenzando desde las primeras observaciones en la Grecia antigua con Aristóteles y culminando con los descubrimientos más sofisticados que se tenían hoy en día. En esta ocasión era Yamazaki quién fungía de presentador, a causa de esto se podía apreciar una palpable emoción cada vez que narraba los diferentes acontecimientos, atrapando a cada uno de sus oyentes en cada uno de los viajes del tiempo.

— ¿Sabían además que uno de los precursores de la actividad _Drag Queen_ fue Isaac Newton? —a lo que tanto alumnos como profesores se miraron escépticos.

— ¡YAMAZAKI! Deja de decir mentiras— le grito su mejor amiga.

— ¿Era una mentira? —pregunto decepcionada Akiho, quién cada vez se convencía que su estadía iba a ser una de las mejores experiencias de su vida.

Una vez que el carismático presentador finalizó su discurso, dio la bienvenida a Steve, el primer participante de la tarde. Iba disfrazado de alguna clase de primate suburbano fashionista y con ello pretendía hacer alusión de los trabajos realizados por Charles Darwin, un entusiasta naturalista del siglo XIX que propuso la famosa teoría de la evolución, basándose en la premisa de que el hombre estaba emparentado con el chimpancé.

El chico pelirrojo se desenvolvía por la pasarela como todo un profesional. Lucía un maquillaje despampanante y a pesar de que calzaba unas enormes plataformas color rosas, caminaba de forma natural y grácil, además de ello, realizó un divertido baile interpretado por el grupo musical "Pussycat Dolls"

—Parece que no es la primera vez que realiza algo similar… —se dijo en voz alta Tomoyo, sin percatarse de la masculina figura que se posaba a su lado.

—¡¿Qué hace Sakura vestida de Marie Curie (4) en el concurso?! —pregunto sorprendido el chico de gafas, cuando observo que la joven científica se encontraba tratando de equilibrarse en unos elevados zapatos de aguja.

—Oh tú sabes, una clásica broma de Steve para extorsionarla con un paquete de Li o algo así… —le contestaba Tomoyo, mientras comenzaba a enfocar a su preciada amiga con la cámara, la cual iba dando comienzo de su ronda acompañada con música de fondo por la canción de Vogue de la cantante Madonna, agradeció de antemano que Sakura la escuchara totalmente con la elección de la pieza musical.

— ¿Te refieres a esto?

— ¿Qué? ¿Co-cómo? —Tomoyo miraba perpleja a la pequeña pieza de cartón que sostenía Eriol entre sus manos.

—Sakura lo olvido en la sala de juntas, así que me tome la libertad de guardarlo por ella, aunque supongo que Steve no pasó desapercibido este hecho, ya que en ese momento fue testigo de todo y claro supongo que decidió divertirse… como siempre. Creo que me disculpare con Sakura más tarde, tuve varios asuntos que atender y no pude notificarle antes lo sucedido.

— ¿Podríamos decirle ya que finalice su segunda ronda? —Preguntaba la chica mientras le escondía la caja para evitar llamar la atención— Me costó dos horas arreglarla y además ¡mírala! ¡Luce como un ángel!

Divertido ante la actitud de la joven, Eriol presto mayor atención a la actuación de la castaña, al principio lucía cohibida y avergonzada, y a pesar de que se tropezó en dos ocasiones, levantándose de una manera no muy femenina, se relajó bailando al compás de su canción. Muchos estudiantes e investigadores mostraron su apoyo mediante enardecidos aplausos.

—Vaya, esto me recuerda cuando estábamos en la banda…—comentó en voz baja para sí mismo.

— ¿De qué banda hablas Eriol?

—Creí que no me habías estuchado… lo siento ignora lo que acabo de mencionar.

— ¡Oh claro que no! ahora me lo tendrás que confezar—Lo amenazaba Tomoyo, por lo que para lograr su cometido lo tomó desprevenido haciéndole cosquillas en su estómago.

—O-ok, basta… cuando Syaoran y yo nos conocimos en la Universidad creamos una banda de Rock alternativo junto con otro compañero y la nombramos "Life On Mars"...

—Continua—le exigió la dama, con el encanto de sus hermosos ojos amatista.

—Syaoran era el vocalista y además tocaba la guitarra, yo era el chico del piano y nuestro otro compañero llamado Paul era el de la batería, no hay mucho más que decir… éramos bastante populares pero cuando las clases se volvieron muy demandantes el grupo se vio en la necesidad de desintegrarse, pero fue bueno mientras duro, fue un buen recurso para conocer chicas y acost —titubeo él ante la dirección de sus palabras—ejem, _acostumbrarnos_ a la presencia femenina— dijo por fin, ignorando la expresión juiciosa que le dedicó Tomoyo.

— ¿Quieres ver una foto? —hablo Eriol nuevamente para desviar la atención, a lo que la chica afirmo regocijante con la cabeza.

El joven Británico en respuesta, extrajo de su bolsillo su celular y comenzó impaciente a buscar en la carpeta de imágenes, una vez logrado su cometido le mostró una fotografía donde se apreciaban a tres jóvenes. El del medio era Syaoran luciendo una camisa de tortuga sin manga color negra y el cabello ligeramente más largo del que usaba actualmente, a su lado izquierdo posaba Eriol, a diferencia del anterior, éste sí que lucía bastante distinto con su cabellera hasta los hombros, luciendo además un clásico abrigo inglés y unas delgadas gafas redondas, creándole un aspecto _geek_ moderno. Y finalmente estaba el último, un chico rubio con expresión varonil y un tanto ruda.

Tomoyo aprovechó la mirada distraída de su compañero, el cual pareció retomar varios recuerdos de esa época en su mente, para posesionarse del aparato, pese a las protestas de Eriol comenzó a husmear más fotografías hasta que se encontró con un vídeo, donde se visualizaba una presentación del grupo. Sin reparos lo reprodujo rápidamente y ciertamente quedó bastante impresionada ante el auténtico talento de los chicos.

 _It's a God-awful small affair_

 _To the girl with the mousy hair_

 _But her mummy is yelling no_

 _And her daddy has told her to go_

 _But her friend is nowhere to be seen_

 _Now she walks through her sunken dream_

 _To the seat with the clearest view_

 _And she's hooked to the silver screen_

Syaoran vocalizaba con una atrayente voz, mezcla de masculinidad y una gran gama de tonalidades suaves. Ahora no quedaba duda de la extrema popularidad que seguramente había recaudado entre la población femenina de su Universidad, tal y como lo había mencionado el chico inglés una vez. Sin quedarse atrás, Eriol hacía los acompañamientos profesionalmente con el piano. Tomoyo lo describió mentalmente como el más adorable del grupo y finalmente se encontraba Paul quién cumplía su función de aparentar el clásico sujeto brusco de la batería.

—Deberías saber que para alguien como Syaoran, el cual disfruta ampliamente de la soledad, le resultó toda una pesadilla tener que lidiar con tantas fanáticas detrás de él.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? —preguntó repentinamente la bella joven que lo miraba con auténtica curiosidad.

— ¿D-de mí?, no… a pesar de lo que dije hace rato, realmente me cuesta mucho sociabilizar con las chicas.

—No veo que te cueste entablar conversación conmigo— contestó finalmente ella, perdida en el abismo color zafiros de sus ojos.

—Tomoyo…

—Hola muchachos —interceptó alguien. —Disculpen la interrupción… solo quería mencionarle al Dr. Hiraguizawa que no olvide que el lunes tomaremos hincapié con el problema del cromatógrafo de gases. Una disculpa por la interrupción, sigan pasándola bien.

— ¡Vaya! Esa _Drag Queen_ vestida de Rosalind Franklin, estuvo hace rato en nuestro vestidor.

— E-esa persona es nuestro director el Dr. Makimura...

* * *

Como si llevara estacas clavadas en sus pies, subió pesadamente a cada uno de los escalones para llegar por fin a su departamento. El «gracioso» de Steve le confeso hasta al final del evento de todo el fraude por la que fue sometida, argumentando que solo se quería divertir un poco cuando se enteró de que había olvidado el paquete en la sala de juntas. Sin más remedio, Sakura suspiro debido al extremo cansancio, pero antes de llegar a su hogar, se percató de que eran ya las ocho de la noche, tiempo suficiente para encontrar a Li en casa, sin embargo, una vez que tocó la puerta del nombrado, se alteró internamente al no recibir ninguna respuesta. De manera tentativa giro el picaporte, sorprendiéndose cuando este pudo abrirse sin ninguna clase de resistencia. Así que sin más preámbulo se introdujo a la residencia en estado total de alerta.

Una vez que depositó el paquete en la mesa, la investigadora recorrió cuidadosamente un largo pasillo del apartamento, aunque tenía conciencia de que estaba violando la privacidad del dueño, se dirigió hacia la habitación principal, con la esperanza de encontrarlo dormido, lamentablemente se llevó una gran decepción cuando notó la recamara vacía.

«¿Dónde se había metido?», llevaba varias horas sin saber de él. Por primera vez fue consciente de lo mucho que lo extrañaba, pero especialmente la preocupación hizo estragos en su sistema.

Después de agotar sus ideas, Sakura se resignó a llegar a su apartamento, lo primero que haría sería desprenderse de toda esa gruesa capa de maquillaje mediante una ducha breve, para después ir a la casa de Eriol y de esta forma buscar a Li, finalmente él era su mejor amigo, así que seguramente sería la única persona con la que podía acudir para contactar con los familiares del investigador.

Por lo que acorde a su único plan, la joven que se introdujo en la calidez de su hogar y se apresuró directamente hacia la bañera donde en un tiempo maratónico se lavó el cabello y creo abundante espuma para así comenzar a masajear su delicado cuerpo. Una vez finalizada su tarea se colocó una ropa cómoda y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia su habitación.

Su cama estaba hecha un desastre, las colchas creaban un aspecto dramático de algo parecido a una revolución bélica. A pesar de ello la joven se sentó en el reducido espacio que le quedaba y comenzó a cepillar su cabello. Sin embargo, sintió un vuelco en el estómago cuando se percató de un extraño movimiento en su lecho. ¿Era su imaginación o había algo extraño que no cuadraba en su campo de visión?, Sakura intento suprimir un gritó al figurar que había un sospechoso bulto a su lado, o mejor dicho de _alguien_ extraño recostado en su cama. La aparente figura se encontraba completamente cubierto desde los pies a la cabeza… por lo que por puro instinto decidió tomar el primer objeto que tenía a su alcance, es decir un florero vacío, como su única arma frente a lo que se aproximaba.

Con un acentuado temblor, su mano intentó tomar la sábana para descubrir a la misteriosa persona. Su corazón no dejaba de retumbar descontroladamente sobre su pecho.

— ¿Syaoran? — pero como respuesta, el joven solo emitió un ligero gruñido de desconformidad.

El castaño se encontraba profundamente dormido, además sin mencionar que aún llevaba consigo su pijama. Su semblante no solo lucía fatigado, sino que realmente parecía que estaba mal de alguna forma, por lo que de forma maternal la chica llevó su mano hacia la frente de Li.

— ¡Dios mío estas hirviendo!

—S-Sakura— se despertó por fin él un tanto aturdido —Lo siento, hoy no me he sentido precisamente muy bien de salud, y Steve invadió hace unas cuantas horas mi departamento…

—Por lo que viniste a esconder aquí— terminó la frase por él.

—Lo lamento… enseguida me retirare, es solo que estaba muy cansado para acostarme otra vez en tú sofá— decía Li mientras se esforzaba por levantarse de la cama. Su cabeza retumbaba y era evidente que llevaba la fiebre alta debido a la tonalidad rojiza en su rostro.

—Por supuesto que no—lo tomó la castaña del brazo. El joven se encontraba tan débil que ni siquiera opuso resistencia, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho, Syaoran cerró sus pesados parpados y se entregó nuevamente a los brazos de Morfeo.

Era la primera vez que Sakura lo veía tan vulnerable, por lo que inconscientemente lo asoció con la imagen de un pequeño niño indefenso. Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no despertarlo, la joven se trasladó directamente hacía la cocina, una vez allí, se detuvo frente a su alacena, estudiando con cuidado los insumos con los que contaba actualmente. Era una fortuna que tenía apenas dos días de haber realizado las compras en el supermercado. Sin importarle que le esperará una noche larga, puso manos a la obra.

….

—Es un poco de té con miel— le decía la joven mientras ayudaba al joven soñoliento a incorporarse en la cama.

—Gracias Sakura…

—Syaoran… antes de que lo olvide, hoy te llego un envío al laboratorio, para que no lo devolvieran lo recogí a tú nombre…

— ¿Un envío?

—Sí, es un paquete pequeño, creo que te lo mandó tú madre y por cierto lo acabo de dejar en tú casa —. Admitió ella.

—Ya veo—sentenció el chico. Durante unos cuantos minutos se quedó meditabundo observando hacía el fondo de su taza, No fue necesario que Sakura le diera más información ya que con sus referencias le quedo absolutamente claro las intenciones de su madre. Era algo de lo que había discutido con ella meses atrás. Seguramente ahora tendría que inventar una buena excusa para no tocar el tema en su próxima visita.

— ¿Te gustó el té? — cuestionó la castaña, sin ser consciente de cómo había interrumpido los pensamientos del chico.

—E-esta delicioso, no había probado nada durante todo el día... —Confesó, aunque le hubiera gustado demostrarle lo agradecido que se sentía, le costaba mucho trabajo describirle la extraña sensación que se distribuía en su interior debido a los cálidos cuidados que le ofrecía la joven. —Yo… creo que seguiré descansando un poco más—dijo al sentirse completamente incómodo ante toda la mezcla de emociones, por lo que deseando evitar cualquier clase de pensamientos _extraños_ e inapropiados prefirió retomar su sueño.

Durante el resto de la noche, Sakura se esmeró en cuidar con suma dedicación a su paciente, procuraba tomarle la temperatura cada dos horas, así como también se esforzó en cambiarle las comprensas mojadas de su frente constantemente, sin embargo en una ocasión se sorprendió al sentir como se acurrucaba Syaoran en su regazo, por lo visto el investigador se encontraba completamente dormido, le pareció gracioso notar que hasta en su sueños más profundos mantenía el ceño un tanto fruncido. Debido a su estado inconsciente se permitió acariciar con total libertad los rebeldes mechones color chocolate que caían en su frente.

 _Hold me close and hold me fast_

 _This magic spell you cast_

 _This is la vie en rose_

 _When you kiss me heaven sighs_

 _And though I close my eyes_

 _I see la vie en rose…_

Cantar no era de sus principales dones, por lo que prefirió silbar un fragmento de la canción favorita de su madre. A diferencia de ella, su progenitora poseía una privilegiada voz y dulcemente solía interpretarle esta melodía cuando de niña llegaba a caer enferma quedándose por varios días en cama.

Cuando por fin cedió la fiebre, completamente rendida por el cansancio, Sakura decidió acostarse justo al lado del investigador no sin antes percibir el embriagante aroma de chocolate que desprendía su compañero, con éste último pensamiento se dejó llevar por fin a través de un ya familiar sueño, donde abundaba una gran cantidad de flores de cerezo en una brisa primaveral acompañados de unos profundos ojos color marrón…

* * *

— ¡Bonjour! —Saludaron maliciosamente las hermanas Brune al joven trigueño que sin mucha emoción les contestó a las ancianas de origen francés, para continuar su camino hacia los escalones.

—Sí yo fuera unos años más joven…— susurró Hanna al persuadir con la mirada el redondo trasero del hombre.

—Shhh, que fortuna es que estas paredes sean extremadamente delgadas—contestó entusiasmada su hermana.

Una vez que el hombre alto y de cabellos oscuros llego a su destino procedió a tocar la puerta del apartamento, pero en vista de ninguna señal obtenida, extrajo de su bolsillo una copia de las llaves que su hermana le obsequió.

—No puedo creer que a semejante hora de la mañana siga dormido el monstruo—se quejó mientras corroboraba la hora en su celular.

Era imposible que se hubiera ido al trabajo ya que resultaba ser sábado y sabía muy bien que los fines de semana no se laboraban en el Centro de Investigación. Con la intensión de propiciarle un buen susto a su hermana se dirigió cautelosamente hacía la habitación principal, sin imaginar que Sakura no sería la única en terminar sorprendida…

«¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS HACÍA SU PEQUEÑA HERMANA DORMIDA A LADO DE UN DESCONOCIDO?!, ¡QUE ADEMÁS LA ESTABA ABRAZANDO!»

—¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO?! —Explotó Touya encolerizado. Sentía la sangre estallar en su cabeza. Con semejante estruendo, resultó imposible que ambos científicos no se despertaran alterados, por lo que no tardaron en percatarse del hombre enardecido que tenían frente a ellos. Sí no hubiera sido por Sakura que se atravesó de inmediato entre ambos jóvenes, Touya no hubiera dudado en partirle la cara al pervertido ese.

—¡He-hermano… puedo explicarlo!

Syaoran se incomodó al notar que la chica hacía de intermediara para defenderlo del primate de su hermano, por lo que al rescate total de su virilidad, procuró retirarla con sumo cuidado para encarar al furioso hombre con una extraña pose de pelea de su natal China.

—Lo siento por la tardanza niños, pase a comprar unas cosas… —interrumpió la amable voz de Fujitaka que avanzaba desde la sala —. Sakura me encontré, además, a un amigo tuyo en la puerta… —continuó diciendo su padre, para después observar anonadado la presencia del extraño sujeto que vestía en pijamas en la habitación de su hija.

— ¡Oh por dios! ¿Syaoran? — llegó gritando con voz dramática el chico pelirrojo— ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

— ¿Y tú eres…? —interrumpió confundido Touya

—Soy el novio de este sujeto: de Li Syaoran— gritó Steve falsamente indignado — ¡Corrección, soy su ex novio, toma tú llave del apartamento!

«Por fin algo bueno estaba ocurriendo» pensó alentadoramente el castaño.

20 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

— ¿A-alguien podría pasarme la mermelada? —preguntó Sakura con la esperanza de aminorar el áspero encuentro de hace un momento, sumado al pesado ambiente suscitado por las hostiles miradas que se dedicaban los dos jóvenes que se encontraban sentados inversamente uno del otro.

—Toma—dijeron Touya y Syaoran al unísono, incómodos por el breve roce entre sus dedos cuando accidentalmente tocaron el frasco al mismo tiempo.

—Gra-gracias— la joven tomó rápidamente el producto y depositó un enorme volumen del mismo en su hotcake, miro de reojo al escuálido chico pelirrojo quien lejos de verse afectado ante toda la situación, mantenía una animada charla con su padre en la cocina.

— ¡Kinomoto esa es una gran cantidad de azúcar a tú sistema! —la regañaba Steve cuando por fin se sentó a la mesa acompañado con una bandeja de panqués.

—Siempre le he llamado la atención por la gran cantidad de dulces que consume desde pequeña— comentó su padre uniéndose a la plática.

—A todos nos sorprende que seas tan delgada monstruo, sí tú físico correspondiera con todo lo que comes estarías hecha un marrano…

—¡HERMANO! —Sakura se preguntó como a pesar de todo, Touya nunca dejaba de tener ánimos para molestarla.

—Cambiando de tema... —interceptó su padre —. Li ¿puedo preguntarle de donde conoce a mi pequeña?

—P-puede hablarme de tú— por alguna extraña razón cuando el jefe de familia le dirigió la palabra, éste comenzó a sentirse un tanto nervioso, algo extremadamente inusual para ser el—. Somos colegas de laboratorios… yo dirijo el departamento de Genética y además coincidimos en ser vecinos.

— ¿Es decir que estudiaste Ciencias Genómicas?

—Así es, para ser más precisos en la Universidad de Oxford desde la licenciatura hasta el posgrado…

— ¡Vaya que coincidencia! antes de conocer a la madre de mis hijos yo estudie ahí la carrera de arqueología.

— ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡La arqueología es una de mis disciplinas favoritas!, inclusive dude seriamente entre esa profesión antes de decidirme por genómicas— espetó Syaoran, sorprendido de sí mismo por la repentina gran emocionado que le inundó.

—Eso es excelente… justamente mi presencia en Tokyo se debe a que me invitaron a impartir un curso acerca de la evolución del comportamiento humano, por lo que eres bienvenido de asistir — comentó amablemente Fujitaka.

— ¡Eso… eso es algo que me dará mucho gusto! —explotó Li con auténtico entusiasmo.

— ¡PAPÁ ESO ES INJUSTO, NO PUEDES INVITAR A ESTE MOCOSO… YO Y YUKITO TENÍAMOS PENSADO PASAR A VER TÚ PRESENTACIÓN! —Gritó alterado Touya.

—Oye Kinomoto—susurro Steve en el oído de la chica. — ¿tú varonil hermano es soltero?

—¡¿HOEEE?!

…..

 **Notas del autor**

 _Drag Queen_ : Aunque sé que la mayoría ya conoce el término, dígase de un hombre que se viste con ropa de mujer y atuendo extravagante, por lo general con fines de entretenimiento.

 _Lyp sync_ : es un término usado para denominar la sincronización de movimientos labiales con vocales habladas o cantadas, simulando así el cantar o hablar en vivo.

 _Rosalind Franklin:_ Fue una científica inglesa, que gracias a una técnica conocida como difracción de rayos X, contribuyo a la visualización y entendimiento del DNA. Cabe destacar que siempre ha habido una fuerte polémica en su historia, donde se discute que debido a su repentina muerte, no se le atribuyo la mención honorifica merecida.

 _Marie Curie:_ Científica de origen polaco, pionera en diversos estudios de radiactividad, así como la primera mujer en recibir un premio Nobel.

Hola a todos, estoy muy feliz de poder compartir otro capítulo más con ustedes. Espero que se hayan divertido una vez más con las aventuras de nuestra pareja favorita.

En esta ocasión podemos percatarnos de unos cuantos fragmentos musicales, para quien le interese, la canción interpretada por Syaoran pertenece al legendario cantante David Bowie, y resulta que dicha pieza musical se llama "Life On Mars" (como el nombre de la banda de los chicos).

Por otro lado, aquella otra melodía que recordó Sakura de su madre, se llama "La vie en rose" original de Edith Piaf, una emblemática figura de los años 40´s. Una obra de arte sin duda, por lo que tienen mi amplia recomendación, en especial como futuras referencias para los siguientes capítulos.

Otra cosa, una disculpa sí Syaoran no nos reveló en esta ocasión el misterioso paquete, pero estoy segura nos lo tendrá que decir algún día.

Por favor siéntanse libres de pasar a comentar, no olviden que sus comentarios son nuestra verdadera motivación para seguir adelante.

Un fuerte abrazo para todos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Recuerdos.**

Como acostumbraba a principios de estas fechas, el joven se acercó hacia su estantería para adquirir una de las botellas más costosas de su reservorio de vinos privado: Un Château Mouton Rothschild cosecha del 72. Para poder prescindir de ese exquisito sabor era necesario pagar una presuntuosa cantidad de 3,500 dólares, sin embargo, este era un lujo que podía permitirse gracias a su remuneración económico generada a través de su linaje familiar, y aunque había renunciado a ciertos privilegios económicos cuando decidió dedicarse a la ciencia, no pudo evitar seguir inmerso en los caprichos de su madre, cuando en cierto grado, aún lo involucraba en las finanzas de las empresas Li.

Mientras Syaoran degustaba sus sentidos con un excelente repertorio musical interpretado por Tchaikovsky, acercó dos copas para cubrirlas casi en su totalidad del dulce elixir. No se sorprendió al escuchar la puerta principal abrirse, acompañada de una estilizada figura femenina que lo observaba con la misma mirada fría y calculadora que él mismo había heredado. Una vez que el joven se percató de su presencia, no tardó en ofrecerle a la mujer que tenía frente a sus ojos, una de las bebidas que acaba de servir.

—Como siempre… el favorito de tú padre…—. Dijo Ierán entrecerrando los ojos para dejarse llevar ante esa exquisita fragancia tan familiar.

—La ocasión no podía dar para menos—. Contestó el joven un tanto serio al remembrar la fecha actual en la que se encontraban.

Con esto, madre e hijo se acompañaron durante un rato en una breve y educada charla, tal como procuraban hacerlo unas pocas veces al año, poniéndose al tanto de los acontecimientos más relevantes de sus vidas.

Aunque no se podía decir que llevaran una mala relación, ambos se hablaban con extremada formalidad. No podía ser de otra forma, su madre como cualquier otra, procuraba todos los días velar por su felicidad, pero no era parte de su naturaleza mostrar una gran cantidad de afecto y él agradecía que fuera de esta manera, ya que también compartía con ella de ese insípido temperamento.

— ¿Sigues aferrado a no mudarte de casa? —preguntó ella de repente, sin evitar arrojar una mirada desaprobatoria de lo que veía a su alrededor.

—Madre, como le he comentado anteriormente, éste es un perfecto espacio de estudio… ya que siempre es muy tranquilo—. Respondió el chico, ignorando el hecho de que justamente al finalizar la oración se produjo un aturdidor zumbido proveniente del apartamento de al lado.

—Un lugar claramente pacífico denoto.

Ante el evidente sarcasmo de su madre, el castaño carraspeó un poco para así, además, disimular un poco del rostro inquisitivo que le arrojó Ierán cuando el gutural canturreo de su vecina fue en aumento con la desacertada intención de interpretar al compás de _bad reputation_ por Joan Jett.

 _An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation Never said I wanted to improve my station_ …

—Tokio es un interesante lugar…— dijo él con la intensión de desviar el tema. Sabía que su madre no tardaría en retomar el tópico que tanto intentaba evitar.

—Xiǎoláng me ha quedado claro desde hace tiempo que debo respetar tú decisión sobre tú profesión… pero me pregunto ¿cuándo terminara esta lección de humildad que tú mismo te has sometido en éste departamento?, sabes bien que podrías pagarte un piso mejor... — señalo su madre, la que se denotaba como iba ascendiendo gradualmente su temperamento, ya que ahora no solo se escuchaba la fatal acústica desde el otro lado de la pared, sino que ahora también se podía percibir las vibraciones del suelo, producto de algún baile energético realizado por la chica de al lado. Éste era un ritual que conocía a la perfección Syaoran, ya que era domingo y sabía bien que su vecina dedicaba la mayor parte del día en limpiar su casa acompañada de música ruidosa...

 _«Pero de todas las ocasiones, Sakura había decido hacerlo con el mayor escándalo posible justo a mitad de la visita de su madre»_ pensó Li con ironía.

Sin mucho ánimo de continuar la discusión con su hijo, la estilizada figura de su madre se levantó de su asiento, puntualizando así el final de su visita.

—Prometa avisarme cuando llegue a Hong Kong.

—Así lo haré y Xiǎoláng… —. Le dijo su madre en tono represivo—. Quiero saber más de _la chica_ en cuestión para la próxima vez— demandó ella, mientras le arrojaba molesta, el paquete que le había enviado semanas atrás, el cual encontró de manera descuidada sobre la mesita principal.

—A-así será madre.

Después de unos breves segundos de tensión, cuando por fin se marchó la imponente mujer, Syaoran se sentí en su sofá y relajó sus músculos, finalmente agradeció por haber sobrevivido a la sesión de preguntas personales más efímera de todas las visitas concebidas con su madre.

…..

Muy bien… sabía que no había sido de lo más asertivo haber engañado sobre el hecho de tener una relación romántica, pero era sumamente incómodo que su progenitora hubiera adquirido la manía de obsesionarse con su vida romántica (o la ausencia de la misma) durante el transcurso del último año.

Sí bien, era consciente que ahora rondaba casi los 30 años, no entendía como de la noche a la mañana su familia se había obsesionado con su actual estado sentimental, cuando prácticamente casi toda su vida, Ierán había respetado su privacidad en todo momento. Con excepción de sus escandalosas hermanas que en todo se inmiscuían.

Mientras recapitulaba la situación recostado en su acogedor sofá, agradeció por un lado que su madre hubiera marchado a casa, ya que de otro modo se hubiera visto en una gran dificultad sí le hubiera cuestionado más sobre la _novia_ que había inventado semanas atrás en una conversación telefónica.

Aún desconocía la fuerza que lo había impulsado a mentir, ya que ahora seguramente tendría que maquilar una historia de cómo había terminado su relación para su próximo encuentro. ¿Qué otra opción tenía? No quería llegar más lejos con esa mentira… con fortuna y no le demandó saber más con respecto a eso, ya que de lo contrario no habría previsto como responder.

Reclinó un poco su cabeza en el respaldo del mueble… no podía creer que actualmente Sakura aún seguía descargando toda su energía en el aseo de su hogar. Sus cánticos chillidos seguían retumbado en todo el espacio de su habitación, esto era de las principales cosas que lo habían irritado en su primera estadía, ahora ya después de algunos meses de haber convivido juntos, no le quedaba más remedio que divertirse ante su hilarante e infantil comportamiento y aunque hubiera preferido descansar unos minutos en silencio en compañía del concierto de su música clásica que apenas sí se escuchaba como un murmuro lejano, esto debido al agitado repertorio de la castaña, Li no pudo ignorar el estruendoso golpe que se produjo acompañado del gritó ahogado de su vecina.

Sabía que evidentemente su torpe compañera había sufrido alguna clase de tropiezo así que alarmado, Syaoran se apresuró a atravesar el balcón que los dividía, para encontrarse por fin con la joven postrada en el suelo de su cocina, rodeada de diversas trazas de pintura color rosa sobre todo su rostro.

—Sakura ¿pero qué demonios estás haciendo?

—Ohh, lo siento ¿se escuchó cuando resbale?

De haber tratado con otra persona, el científico se hubiera tomado el comentario con ironía, debido a que llevaba escuchando su fatal repertorio desde hace horas, sin mencionar el bochornoso suceso con su madre…

—Quería remodelar el departamento…—continuó la joven cuando no obtuvo una respuesta a su pregunta previa—. Es por eso que compré esta pintura para cambiar el aspecto de las paredes, pero estoy un poco decepcionada del color… —mencionó la chica desalentadoramente.

— Pues claro que sí ¡es terrible!, parece que un unicornio vomitó tus muros… —comentó él sin un poco de tacto.

— ¡Oye!

Aunque el investigador no creyó que sus palabras hubieran creado el efecto necesario para apagar el rostro animado de siempre de la chica, no pudo evitar pensar en alguna clase de resolución para arreglar el empalagoso e infantil color rosa pastel que se exhibía embadurnado en las paredes, por lo que, con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, el joven estudió en silencio aquel desastre que tenía enfrente.

—Vete a bañar… tengo una idea.

* * *

—Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Sofía y seré su asesora de ventas para cualquier cosa que necesiten—. Comentó amablemente una señorita de cabellos extremadamente cortos.

— ¡Muchas gracias!, estamos buscando pintura rosa, que no sea muy rosa pero que tampoco sea muy suave mmm sería algo como… —pensaba la castaña mientras trataba de ponerle orden a sus ideas.

— ¿Es para usted y su esposo?

— ¿Y mi esposo? No, no, no… —repitió Sakura avergonzada, pero ante su nerviosismo la quisquillosa vendedora señaló con su dedo índice el gran espacio vacío que sobresalía a su lado, por lo que la castaña figuró a lo lejos la sombra de Syaoran quién impaciente prefirió ignorar el hecho de que venía con ella para adelantarse varios pasillos más en busca del producto deseado.

— ¡Espera Syaoran! —. Corrió vigorosamente tratando de alcanzar al susodicho, algo que no pudo evitar hacer reír divertida a Sofía quién era testigo desde lejos.

…

—No digo que el rosa este mal Sakura, solo que podrías tratar de moderar un poco su tonalidad… ¿quizás algo más neutro como el color durazno?

— ¿Qué tal éste? —apuntó ella a algo que parecía color salmón

—Muy llamativo, como un payaso ¿no crees?

—Claro que no, es como el color de la mayoría de mi ropa.

—Creo que repetiré la pregunta: muy llamativo ¿no crees?

— ¡¿INSINÚAS QUE ME VISTO COMO UN PAYASO?!

—Sakura, es solo que siempre he pensado que tienes algún problema visual… eres como un marcatexto para libros… —no pudo evitar escapar una ligera risa al mencionar esta última referencia, efecto contrario en la chica que solo respondió con un gruñido.

—Es como ese vestido…—continuó él, un tanto ahogado por la risa— el vestido que llevabas puesto el primer día que te conocí…

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Creí que eras una estudiante, con ese rosa que casi destruye mis pupilas… y ¿no llevabas puesto un suéter con figuras de perros o algo así?…

—Gatos— contestó por fin ella de mala gana — ¿Cómo es que recuerdas tantos detalles de nuestro primer encuentro?

— ¿Qué? — respondió Li confundido ante el semblante serio de la científica.

—Es que… fue hace varios meses, ¿Cómo pudiste prestar atención a esa clase de detalles? —preguntó Sakura con auténtica curiosidad.

—M-memoria fotográfica ¿por qué más?… —Dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, aunque bien era cierto que conservaba una mente privilegiada, realmente no se explicaba porque se había interesado en mantener vivo de forma tan nítida aquel primer recuerdo.

—Yo nunca olvidare el día que conocí a mi esposo… me preguntó la hora cuando tomamos el tren…—interrumpió Sofía a la vez que suspiraba de forma soñadora, llevaba consigo dos muestras de latas de pintura—. Disculpen mi intromisión encontré estos colores para ustedes ¿Qué les parece?

—Ese tono es…

—No se preocupe, ¡su historia se escucha tan romántica! —intercepto Sakura al científico, ignorándolo completamente del tema de los colores.

—¡Lo sé! Me dijo que la primera vez que me vio de manera descuidada en aquel autobús, quedó completamente prendado de mí… por lo que fue una fortuna que nuestros horarios coincidiera todos los días… pero como era bastante tímido tardo un año en cruzar palabras conmigo.

—¡¿Un año?! —se sorprendió la castaña y con ello Li rodó los ojos impacientemente… nunca dejaba de sorprenderse como Sakura podía mantener conversaciones tan animadas con completos extraños.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo llevan ustedes casados? —pregunto con intriga la empleada.

—¿Qué? —. Arqueó una ceja Li

—O no, no, no… e-era lo que quería aclarar hace rato— dijo tímidamente la investigadora, mientras agitaba nerviosa las manos — Nosotros n-no…

—¡Oh discúlpenme por favor! Apenas son pareja y yo estoy haciendo conjeturas apresuradas… — gritó avergonzada Sofía.

Ante el incómodo malentendido, Syaoran agradeció el imprevisto sonido de su celular, producto de alguna llamada emergente. Por lo que al notar que era de su madre, supuso que solo trataba de la notificación correspondiente sobre su llegada con bien a casa.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —escuchó la castaña gritar a Li, el joven parecía bastante alterado con la conversación que mantenía en su teléfono.

—¿Todo bien? —se atrevió a preguntar la científica, cuando por fin concluyó la llamada, sabía que era una pregunta tonta por el agobiante aspecto que irradiaba el investigador.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa… —contestó el joven, depositando rápidamente en el carrito de compras, una de las latas de pinturas que ofrecía desde primera instancia Sofía —. Sakura no sé cómo preguntar esto sin que se escuché extraño… ¿Te puedo presentar a mí madre como mi… novia?...

—¡Que románticos! —. Dijo inoportunamente la carismática vendedora—¡Claro ya los recuerdo! sí ustedes dos son los que se tiraban objetos en los pasillos del supermercado meses atrás.

…

Sakura consideró como un verdadero milagro lucir relativamente decente al encuentro formal que se le aproximaba, ya que su acompañante solo le otorgó un máximo de 40 minutos para elegir su vestuario, arreglar su cabello, así como hacerse de un maquillaje ligero. Cabe destacar que ninguna de esas tres cosas eran objeto de gran habilidad para ella, ya que por lo general en situaciones de gran impacto era Tomoyo quién solía ayudarla a ejecutarlas, sin embargo, para esta ocasión su asistencia no pasó desapercibida mediante la breve asesoría que le brindo su amiga por mensaje, donde finalmente obtuvo su aprobación con un conjunto discreto de una blusa blanca con un pequeño moño en el frente y una elegante falda plisada color café, pero lo más relevante de todo fue que se decidió cambiar su colgante de siempre, por otro con forma de flor de cerezo que su madre le obsequió cuando era pequeña, era algo que siempre usaba únicamente en ocasiones especiales.

Aún intentaba procesar toda la información que le había descrito Syaoran. De acuerdo a lo sustentado por el joven, necesitaba de carácter urgente que se hiciera pasar en una relación romántica con él, aunque no revelo grandes detalles al respecto, solo comprendió que ese hecho era algo muy importante para su madre y aunque no tenía inconveniente con ello, Li le aseguro que solo necesitaría de su ayuda por esta única ocasión ya que tenía planeado inventar alguna clase de ruptura durante el próximo encuentro con su progenitora.

—Estoy ansiosa por saber cómo será tú mamá —comentó ella de forma entusiasta, mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad del lado del copiloto.

—Mi madre es una persona bastante… persuasiva con lo que se propone… —contestó él, con un suspiro en aire y sin perder la vista al volante, pensó que realmente no tenía mucho ánimo de detallar acerca de la frívola y estricta personalidad que tanto la caracterizaban, ya que internamente yacía cierto nerviosismo sobre la reacción que pudiera generar su madre al conocer a la energética y distraída chica que iba a su lado.

—Por cierto, ¿A dónde vamos? — preguntó la castaña cuando se percató de que tomaban camino hacia la carretera, por lo que dedujo que seguramente la reunión no procedería en un restaurante, tal como lo había supuesto en un principio.

—Es una casa de campo que mi familia compró hace tiempo en las afueras de Tokio, solíamos vacacionar allí durante numerosos veranos cuando era un niño.

—¡Ya veo porque hablas tan bien el japonés! Por cierto ¿cómo ha tomado la situación tú mamá en otras ocasiones cuando le presentas alguna chica?

 _«Buena pregunta»_ caviló el joven, algo a lo que no suponía exactamente como contestar, porque justamente no existía ninguna respuesta a tal cuestión, realmente no conocía ninguna clase de reacción en su madre simplemente porque nunca había introducido a nadie en su familia que no fuera algo distinto a un compañero. Por lo que en alguna ocasión sus odiosas hermanas se bufaron de él, argumentando que Eriol era su único prospecto amoroso que le conocían.

—Neutral —mintió él.

Después de todo ¿Qué diría?, que era un inexperto en relaciones serias, la realidad era que ni siquiera se había planteado como interactuar con Sakura para que su madre no sospechara de nada, ya que con la única experiencia que contaba actualmente (y no es como si hubiera llegado a ser un mujeriego) eran encuentros de dormitorio fortuitos que había experimentado en el pasado con algunas mujeres, de los cuales no se involucraron muchos sentimientos de por medio… pero por obvias razones no consideró apropiado aclarárselo a la castaña.

—Ya veo —dijo la chica, ligeramente decepcionada por tan escueta respuesta—. Y se supone que para que crea tú mentira, ¿tengo que aprenderme toda tú biografía? —. Continuó diciendo Sakura cuando recordó que llevaba consigo un escrito donde se describían los gustos y habilidades del científico, documento creado por Li durante el breve intervalo que tuvo para arreglarse. La chica aún se preguntaba cómo se las había arreglado para escribir tanta información en tan poco tiempo…

—¿Qué te resulta tan divertido? —comentó malhumorado, cuando observó de reojo a la chica lanzar ligeras risas a la lectura de las hojas.

—No me malinterpretes, entiendo que para que resulte todo esto más convincente necesitas que aprenda un poco de ti… sin embargo, muchas de las cosas que apuntaste ya las sabía…

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Por ejemplo, ya sé que tocas varios instrumentos, especialmente la guitarra y sé también que cantas muy bien… lo descubrí hace poco menos de un mes.

Ante estas palabras Syaoran no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran violentamente en tonalidad rojiza, por un momento temió que la joven se hubiera enterado de alguna forma de su pasado como vocalista en su banda de la Universidad.

—¿C-como lo sabes?

—Un domingo—comenzaba a explicar ella — me encontraba muy aburrida en mi habitación, la lluvia no cesaba y realmente tenía muchos deseos de salir a pasear, pero como era evidente, la tormenta me lo impedía… así que sin más remedio me hice un chocolate caliente y me acurruqué entre mis cobertores.

—Podías haber aprovechado el día para hacer algo productivo envés de holgazanear ¿sabes? —. Apuntó él con ironía, por lo que Sakura solo remitió a contestarle con un ligero puchero para proseguir con su narración.

—Así que de repente escuché un ruido… no muy grave, no muy suave. Realmente era un sonido perfectamente equilibrado —describía ella con emoción— En ese momento fue cuando descubrí que venía del otro lado de mi pared por lo que te escuché cantar en compañía de tú guitarra y la verdad ¡me sorprendiste muchísimo!

—Ya veo— contestó su acompañante esforzándose por sonar indiferente, cuando la verdad era que, por alguna razón, la forma en la que Sakura pronunció cada palabra, le produjo un extraño bochorno en su interior, a lo que prefirió culpar al clima ante el sofocante calor que se acumulaba nuevamente en sus mejillas.

—Prenderé el aire acondicionado— anunció el castaño, sin embargo, después de realizar la simple maniobra, su mente se distrajo con un interesante recuerdo que destello repentinamente en su memoria.

—¿Sabes Sakura? Yo también conozco algunos detalles tuyos que seguramente te sorprenderían…

—¿A qué te refieres? —contestó ella un tanto defensiva ante la tonalidad maliciosa del científico.

—¿Recuerdas aquella noche que accidentalmente dormimos juntos? —carraspeo él para a continuación arreglar su frase. — Me refiero al día que enfermé…

—Ajá

—En algún momento de la noche, un extraño ruido me despertó… algo así como un ronquido— soltó Li de repente, sin reparar en el creciente sonrojo que ahora cubría las delicadas facciones de la chica.

—¿Así que elegiste una canción de lluvia en un día de lluvioso?—. Dijo ella, tratando de ignorar lo anterior

—¿Qué?

—Lo que cantabas en aquella ocasión, _November rain_ — remembró Sakura para a continuación cantar un corto fragmento de la melodía.

 _Nothin' lasts forever  
In the cold November rain_

—Ok, promete no volver a cantar y a cambio nunca más tocare el tema de tus ronquidos

—Solo ocurre cuando estoy muy cansada —se defendió.

….

Sakura recordó que también solía vacacionar en una vieja casa de campo que rentaban cada verano con su familia, era algo que esperaba con ansías cuando era pequeña y aunque no se podían permitir algo muy lujoso, se consideraba la niña más afortunada del mundo con el simple hecho de pasar tiempo en contacto con la naturaleza.

No podía olvidar como jugaba a ser toda una exploradora, por lo que pasaba horas y horas creando escenarios mágicos con ayuda de los árboles y flores anexos a su alrededor. A veces se entretenía inventando miles de aventuras por todo el campo, un día imaginaba que era una especie de heroína acompañada únicamente de su valor y de una espada que consistía en una ramita para rescatar a una aldea aprisionada por un malvado dictador, en otras ocasiones era una científica en la selva de la amazona en busca de una planta mágica que curaba el cáncer… y otro día solo era ella misma contemplando pacíficamente el vívido paisaje que veían sus ojos.

Pero cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, las expectativas que la investigadora había depositado sobre una casa de campo promedio distaba bastante de lo que veía actualmente, por lo que a la joven le fue inevitable contemplar boquiabierta la residencia nada humilde en la que se encontraban.

—¿Nunca mencionaste que fueras rico?

—No soy rico… mi madre es la adinerada, no yo—refutó Syaoran un tanto avergonzado, aunque no menciono que esa mansión estaba a su nombre por capricho de su madre, sí algo le incomodaba era el hecho de atribuirse el título de millonario, cuando sus padres eran los que habían trabajado toda su vida por esa fortuna.

Sin nada más que decir al respecto, la pareja de castaños prosiguió su camino hacia la entrada principal, donde sin siquiera hacer contacto con la puerta, ésta se abrió de golpe revelando a cuatro extrovertidas mujeres que abrazaban con desesperación al chico.

—¡Déjenme respirar! —rogaba Li ante el abrupto ataque —¿Qué hacen todas aquí?

—¡Venimos de vacaciones unos días! Y te queríamos sorprender, por eso le dijimos a mamá que mintiera sobre su regreso.

— ¡hermanito, estas más guapo que la última vez! —mencionó otra de las jóvenes con cabello corto, mientras le pellizcaba una de sus mejillas.

Por otro lado, Sakura mirara perpleja la inusual escena. Había comprendido que todas aquellas mujeres correspondían a ser las hermanas de Li por lo que no podía creer que pese a su carácter tan reservado compartiera parentesco con esas muchachas tan emotivas. No obstante, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando una de ellas se percató de su presencia.

—¡Tú debes de ser Sakura Kinomoto! —gritó entusiasmada la que llevaba el cabello más largo, para después terminar de desatender a su hermano por lo que, siguiendo este ejemplo, las demás se acercaron como estampida a su nuevo juguete.

—Mi nombre es Fuutie, todas seremos tus futuras cuñadas, chicas deberíamos de presentarnos… —Indico la mayor a lo que la joven científica solo asentó nerviosa, la realidad era que nunca le mencionó a su cómplice que todo esto sería muy nuevo para ella.

—Me llamo Shiefa ¿Ya notaron su cabello color maple?

—Yo soy Fanren, ¡pero mira esa tonalidad verde de ojos! No puedo esperar a tener sobrinos…

 _«Ya habían tardado en decir algún comentario inapropiado»_ pensó resignado Syaoran.

—Y yo soy Feimei, y también estaré impaciente por conocer a mis futuros sobrinos… ¿Por qué ya comenzaron a trabajar en eso verdad? —mencionó la joven en tono travieso, algo que Sakura no pudo responder de inmediato ya que sentía su rostro arder en rubor.

—¡FEIMEI! —gritó Syaoran terriblemente avergonzado.

—Porque sí no es así… déjame contarte que una vez entre accidentalmente a la ducha de Xiao Lang y te puedo decir que, como su hermana, estoy muy orgullosa de él— comentó Fuutie, que acompañado de un guiño le dio un ligero codazo a la invitada que solo la miraba incrédula por no comprender muy bien a lo que se referiría.

—¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! —vocifero desesperado Li, para después cubrir su mano en la boca de su hermana, evitando así la expulsión de información más comprometedora.

Sakura nunca lo había visto tan alterado.

—Por favor compórtense—interrumpió una profunda voz femenina.

En ese momento fue cuando todas las chicas obedientemente abrieron espació para revelar a una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros que recién hacia acto de presencia, acompañada de ropa tradicional china que acentuaba su delgada figura, pero lo que realmente robaba atención era la sólida mirada con la capacidad de erizar la piel de cualquiera.

—M-mucho gusto mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto— a lo que la chica se inclinó con gran nerviosismo.

—Ierán Li—contestó secamente la intimidante dama.

Frente a tal incómodo momento, la científica agradeció de antemano la irrupción de dos personas que recién se iban incorporando a la reunión. El primero de ellos trataba de un hombre relativamente mayor que portaba un impecable y formal vestimenta y la segunda era una chica aparente de su misma edad, con lindas facciones orientales y un peinado no muy convencional para un adulto.

—¡Wei! ¡MeiLing! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Joven Li, debido a sus escasas visitas a Hong Kong hemos decidido darle una pequeña sorpresa—contestó educadamente el hombre mayor.

—¡Eres un idiota! —gritó enfurecida la chica de ojos color rubíes —¡te extrañe tanto! Y tú ni siquiera contestas a tiempo los mensajes —Finalizo Meiling de forma escandalosa, mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Li, acto no muy bien recibido por el joven, ya que siempre solía incomodarse a grandes muestras de afecto.

—Sakura, Wei es mi mayordomo y ella es mi prima Meiling Li —presentó brevemente Syaoran, por lo que una vez esto, el hombre mayor recién nombrado no tardo en inclinarse amablemente hacía la joven, a diferencia de la otra chica, que solo la acogió con una mirada hostil.

—La cena ya está lista desde hace rato, creo que sería buen momento de que todos fueran pasando al comedor principal—anuncio Wei con la intensión de liberar a la castaña de la inquisitiva mirada color rubí.

…..

No se había percatado de lo mucho que había extrañado la deliciosa comida de su mayordomo, hasta que su paladar se regocijo ante los exquisitos manjares que había en su plato, incluso se olvidó por completo que a su lado se encontraba su falsa novia, la cual llevaba varios minutos observando su comida como sí se tratase de un extraño espécimen, después de un rato, tomó indecisa uno de los numerosos cubiertos que tenía a cada lado de su platillo.

—Ese tenedor es para ensaladas—le susurro en el oído Syaoran cuando notó el error.

Tratando de ignorar el singular cosquilleo que le produjo dicho acercamiento, Sakura se esforzó por preguntarle algo en modo discreto.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Se conoce como _Foie Gras_ —contestó con amabilidad el mayordomo que no había podido evitar escucharla— se traduce como hígado de ganso, le prometo que su sabor no es tan desagradable como se escucha.

Sakura solo agradeció con la mirada por la enorme paciencia que demostró el gentil mayordomo ante su ignorancia. Pero en contraparte, Meiling no tardo en expresarse altaneramente ante este comentario.

—No te molestes en enseñar algo tan básico para la gente con clase, además tus platillos siempre son exquisitos Wei— dijo la joven sin despegar un segundo la mirada de la castaña que tenía enfrente. Resultaba evidente que, por alguna razón desconocida para la científica, su presencia no era para nada placentera para la prima de Li

—Meiling…—le dijo Syaoran en forma represiva, algo que causo un efecto inmediato en la joven que cambio su rostro al de una niñita recién regañada.

Sin embargo, después del anterior momento bochornoso, su prima no tardo en recuperarse casi de inmediato, así que, con la firme intención de dar un anuncio, tomó su tenedor para dar acentuados golpeteos en su copa de vino y con esto llamar la atención de todos.

—Querido primo, tengo excelentes noticias que darte… he comenzado con mi mudanza a Tokio.

—¿Q-qué?

Aunque tenía un sincero aprecio por ella, no pudo evitar imaginar todos los inconvenientes que le traería lidiar con su explosiva y elocuente pariente.

—He conseguido patrocinadores en esta gran ciudad, quiero probar cosas nuevas de hoy en adelante—comentó orgullosa la chica de largo cabello color azabache.

—Meiling es un atleta profesional—le explico Fuutie a la chica castaña, cuando notó como se perdía en la conversación.

—¡Eso es genial! —Pero a pesar de las buenas intenciones de Sakura con este comentario, la nombrada solo recibió como respuesta la décima mirada glacial de la tarde por la joven china.

….

Una vez introducido el platillo fuerte en la mesa, el resto de la velada trascurrió en mayor silencio esto debido al ambiente dominante que finalmente ejercía Ierán hacía los demás. Comenzando desde las hermanas de Li, las cuales incluso mostraron un esfuerzo por controlar su extrovertido comportamiento. Después de un rato en silencio, la intimidante dama dio hincapié para iniciar una real conversación, algo que tenía nervioso a Syaoran desde hace rato.

—Me gustaría saber señorita Kinomoto, ¿Cómo comenzó su relación con mi hijo?

 _«Directo al grano como siempre»_ pensó el científico ante el ataque directo de su madre.

—Bueno…— Sakura se removió un poco en su asiento antes de contestar con claridad, había sido muy tonto de su parte no acordar una respuesta ante la pregunta más básica que les harían —Es una interesante pregunta… resulta que mi laboratorio junto con el de Syaoran tienen una estrecha relación…

—Ajá—contestó insatisfecha la hermosa mujer, por lo que fue necesario que Sakura continuara maquilando el relato. Sin mencionar, que el resto del público se encontraba impaciente por escuchar a cada palabra.

—Honestamente al principio Syaoran me resultó una persona bastante irritante—dijo ella sin pensar —. Me parecía imposible convivir con una persona tan egoísta y petulante.

Aunque se escuchó emitir un pequeño carraspeo del suscitado, completamente concentrada en su historia, Sakura ignoro el gesto para continuar con su narración.

—Pero poco a poco las cosas fueron cambiando entre los dos, primero fue en una presentación que realizamos juntos en un congreso, donde por cierto me embriagué accidentalmente y puede que le allá dicho cosas inapropiadas a su hijo… pero mmm, ahí fue donde me di cuenta que nadie es excepto a cometer errores—dijo ella en tono arrepentido—. Después ocurrió otro acontecimiento interesante, eso tomó lugar cuando Syaoran me encontró en una cita a ciegas y terminó arruinando mi salida con aquella persona, pero al final por azares del destino pasamos el día juntos, ahí fue cuando descubrí que en realidad no era tan malo, sino que extrañamente era una persona divertida y bueno cuando realmente conocí su lado más condescendiente fue cuando me ayudo a salir de la cárcel, ¡cabe mencionar que fue un pequeño malentendido!…—aclaro rápidamente ella.

—Sakura…—le dijo Li alarmado, no cabía en vergüenza a todas las palabras suscitadas por su compañera, ¿Qué acaso se había vuelto loca al mencionar todos esos embarazosos detalles?, el científico comenzó a imaginar todos los escenarios posibles en los que su madre lo desterraría para siempre de la familia.

—Y por último conocí la última cara que ocultaba, es decir la más noble de todas, que fue en aquella ocasión en que dormimos juntos…—ante el desconcierto de Ierán y de los demás, Sakura trato de aclarar por segunda ocasión su pésima elección de palabras—E-es decir, fue un accidente… Syaoran enfermó y solo traté de auxiliarlo durante toda la noche… en fin, solo quiero decir que no importa la primera impresión que tuve al conocerlo, me di cuenta de la persona que realmente es en el fondo, en realidad le importan los demás a su manera, y solo hace falta remover un poco esa gruesa escarcha glacial que yace en su exterior para darse cuenta de la cálida persona que realmente es por dentro…

Aunque era demasiado tarde cuando Sakura fue consciente de todo lo que dijo. No pudo evitar sentirte avergonzada ante los múltiples ojos que la miraban sorprendidos. Algunos más que nada la observaban con curiosidad como los de Ierán, por otro lado, estaban los de Meiling, quién no dejaba de verla con cierta desconfianza y finalmente el resto de su público que solo la observaban felizmente conmovidas ante el final de su relato. En cambio, Syaoran solo se reservó nervioso hacia la dirección de su madre en espera de cualquier tipo de reacción que ésta pudiera tener.

—Señorita Kinomoto ¿me concedería una taza de té a solas? —fue lo único que declaro Ierán. Sin embargo, por la forma tan tranquila en que lo dijo, su hijo quedó completamente confundido. Temiendo lo peor, estaba decidido a formar parte de tal conversación, ya que estaba seguro de que su madre estaba decidida en causarle un mal momento a la castaña.

* * *

—¿Xiao Lang? Creíamos que estarías adentro…

—Madre me pidió que me retirara —contesto él de mala gana al grupo de chicas que lo rodeaban mientras cerraba la puerta del salón privado. La única que se mantenía un poco más alejada era Meiling quien se limitó solo a observar lo ocurrido desde una esquina del pasillo.

—Además ¡Ya es suficiente, dejen de estar espiando conversaciones ajenas!

—Pero ¿qué dices? si la plática se está poniendo bastante acalorada allá adentro…—dijo Shiefa, mientras acoplaba su oído en la puerta al igual que el resto de sus hermanas.

—¿Qué? —Sin pensarlo dos veces, Syaoran miro inquieto hacía la enorme puerta de madera, algo que ninguna de las presentes paso desapercibido, ya que para ellas no solo era épico verlo involucrado en una auténtica relación, sino que jamás lo habían visto tan sobreprotector por una chica.

* * *

Cuando Sakura había aceptado a formar parte de toda esta farsa, jamás creyó que existiera siquiera la mínima oportunidad de arruinarlo. Simplemente imagino una velada casual con una madre normal que tenía deseos por conocer a la _novia_ de su hijo. Pero lejos de eso, ahora se encontraba frente a la mujer más intimidante que había conocido en su vida.A diferencia de ella que trataba desesperadamente de calmar sus nervios mediante el movimiento involuntario de sus dedos que jugueteaban una y otra vez con el collar que llevaba puesto, Ierán servía el té de forma inmutable frente a ella.

Era extraño, cada vez que la observaba más de cerca, su semblante le recordaba mucho al de Syaoran, no era un parecido meramente físico, ya que sabía bien que el joven era idéntico a su padre, por la fotografía que el chico resguardaba en su departamento. Sino que trataba de algo que residía en el interior de ambos.

 _«Probablemente se trataba de la esencia de sus personalidades…»_ concluyo ella.

—Imagino que lo has deducido tú sola—habló por fin la joven dama, entregándole su correspondiente bebida.

—¿D-disculpe?

—Te habrás dado cuenta que, aunque en apariencia mi hijo y yo somos muy distintos, nuestro carácter es bastante similar…

—P-pues yo…

—No te avergüences de admitirlo, Nadeshiko, o mejor dicho tú madre tenía la misma habilidad. Ella podía mirar más allá de lo que puedes ver con los simples ojos.

Ante la mención de su madre, Sakura no pudo evitar paralizarse ¿Cómo era posible que hablara de ella con tanta familiaridad? Como si la mujer que tenía enfrente pudiera leer por segunda ocasión sus pensamientos, no tardó en desenmarañar todas las dudas que recién se había formulado en su cabeza.

—Hace muchos años—comenzó a explicar— cuando era joven y cursaba mis estudios de preparatoria, tomé la decisión de hablar con mis padres. Les hablé de mi deseo por realizar un viaje al extranjero, ellos no dudaron en apoyar a su hija, la cual te puedo decir que a diferencia de mis hermanos poseía un comportamiento ejemplar, así que, tomando ventaja de mis cursos extracurriculares del idioma japonés, decidí trasladarme a un agradable pueblo de bajo perfil llamado Tomoeda.

Poco a poco la historia fue cobrando sentido para la joven castaña, y casi sin pestañear por miedo a perder algún detalle, continúo escuchando con atención.

—Antes de irme, te confieso que mentí en algo, les dije a mis padres que necesitaba encontrar el lugar ideal para aprender más sobre el mundo. Pero la realidad era que necesitaba encontrarme a mí misma… irónicamente nunca imagine que antes de eso, conocería primero a las personas idóneas que me ayudarían en ese cometido y una de ellas fue tú madre…

Sin pensarlo, Ierán tomo suavemente el rostro de Sakura quién aún no dejaba de mirarla con esos cuencos color jade que había heredado de Nadeshiko. Para después una de sus manos tomar el collar en forma de flor de cerezo que posaba en el delicado cuello de la joven.

—Imaginaras que mi personalidad que es igual a la de Xiao Lang, no me ayudo a hacer muchos amigos al principio. No hablaba con muchas personas y ellas tampoco se acercaban mucho hacía mí. Supongo que ellos no tenían la culpa, después de todo no soy consciente de poseer un aura tan intimidante que suele confundirse todo el tiempo como arrogancia y autoridad. —Después de una pause la emblemática mujer continuó con su narración—Con el tiempo como no era de sorprenderse mis notas eran perfectas como siempre, pero aún seguía siendo la misma chica solitaria de Hong Kong…

Aunque Sakura no podía decir que entendía lo que sentía, ya que, gracias a su animada personalidad, siempre le habían sobrado amigos en la escuela, trataba de imaginar la pena por la que había pasado Ierán, ya que cuando estudiaba, había llegado a notar a ciertos compañeros que les costaba socializar con los demás, por lo que ella siempre trataba de poner su granito de arena al acercarse a ellos ofreciendo su más sincera amistad.

—Pero un domingo, mi suerte cambio… me senté debajo de un enorme árbol de cerezo situado muy cerca de donde vivía, saqué un libro y comencé a leerlo pacíficamente. Estuve tanto tiempo relajada en ese lugar tan confortable que sin pensarlo quedé profundamente dormida. Cuando desperté un rostro color esmeralda me observaba alarmada. Era una chica de mi edad con los ojos más bonitos que había visto en mi vida… recuerdo que me encontraba un tanto aturdida debido al sueño, que no entendí muy bien lo que la joven me decía. No fue hasta cuando unas gruesas gotas de lluvia colapsaron en la tapa de mi libro que me di cuenta que solo me alertaba ante una tormenta próxima.

Ante la nostalgia de sus palabras, la hermosa dama sacó de un librero anexo a su lado, un álbum que denotaba bastante tiempo. Sin perder mucho tiempo, le mostró a la hija de su querida amiga, viejas fotografías que enmarcaban a tres radiantes jovencitas. Sakura rápidamente reconoció a su madre, quién era la que se situaba en medio y a los costados se observaba una joven Ierán con una sonrisa resplandeciente, y por ultimo sin dejar de sorprenderse estaba su tía segunda Sonomi, quién de sobra sabía del enorme apego que también había tenido en su mamá.

—A partir del día en que Nadeshiko me socorrió de esa fuerte lluvia, nos convertimos en grandes amigas. Resultó que ambas íbamos a la misma escuela y siempre esperaba emocionada a la salida para pasar tiempo con ella y su grupo de amigos al que no tardo en integrarme. ¿Sabes? gracias a ella pase mis mejores años de la escuela, esto debido al sin fin de aventuras por las que me vi involucrada por su causa, ahora no me sorprende que mi querido Xiao Lang se vea en una situación similar…—dijo esto último casi como un susurro para sí misma.

—¿Eh?

—Es por eso que el día de mi despedida fue un día casi tan triste, como cuando supe que ella se había marchado de este mundo. Sabía que amaba las flores de cerezo, así que no repare en obsequiarle en el día de mi partida, esa reliquia familiar que ahora cuelga de tú cuello—. Para cuando Ierán terminó la frase, la joven que se encontraba frente a ella, se vio en la necesidad de humedecer con su propia saliva los labios que se le habían secado, aún le costaba trabajo procesar toda la información.

Pero, además, la realidad era que Sakura era una persona que le costaba reprimir sus sentimientos, es por ello que no se esforzó en ocultar lo conmovida que se encontraba frente al cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados, así que una lágrima no tardo en descender de su mejilla. Había sido tan pequeña cuando perdió a su mamá que, aunque su padre nunca cesaba de contarle historias, no pudo evitar emocionarse por conocer a alguien relacionado con el pasado de Nadeshiko.

Ante lo ocurrido, la hermosa mujer que era siempre juzgada como fría e impenetrable, expuso su lado más cálido y vulnerable cuando sin pensarlo le limpió el rostro para después acercarse a la castaña proporcionarle un fuerte abrazo maternal. La joven se sintió tan cómoda entre sus brazos, que por un momento sus extremidades se relajaron por completo. La realidad era que ahora, tanto la científica como Ierán se encontraban plenas y agradecidas de haberse conocido.

—Fue una lástima que el contacto con tú madre se redujo cuando ambas contrajimos matrimonio—se lamento Ierán— A pesar de ello, supe gracias a las cartas que me enviaba sobre la maravillosa persona que es tú padre.

A lo que Sakura únicamente asentó felizmente con la cabeza.

—¿Qué te parece sí a partir de ahora, ambas compartimos anécdotas de Nadeshiko en cada ocasión que nos reunamos?

—Es un trato—contestó la chica rebosante en alegría, y aunque era una costumbre nada oriental, Sakura decidió cerrar el acuerdo, mostrando su mano a lo que su acompañante correspondió con un firme apretón.

—Y espero que en nuestro próximo encuentro lo de ustedes también sea real...—susurro Ierán.

—¿Perdón?

No obstante la respuesta quedaría suspendida en el aire, debido a unos sospechosos susurros provenientes del otro lado de la puerta. En consecuencia, cuando Ierán tomó lugar para mover el picaporte la vista reveló a sus cuatro hijas en cuclillas que inmediatamente trataron de disimular su culpabilidad levantándose de manera teatral.

—¡Feimei perdió su brazalete madre!

Ignorando éste último comentario, la madura dama se enfocó en observar a su hijo, el cual se encontraba a una distancia significativa adornado con un semblante preocupado.

Sin embargo, del otro extremo se encontraba Meiling, quién solo tenía el mismo rostro molesto que venía cargando toda la tarde desde que conoció a cierta castaña, además, en sus pensamientos se postraba una extraña petición que sin duda estaría dispuesta a cumplir antes de que su primo marchara.

Por lo que nuestra protagonista se sobresaltó cuando notó que la chica con la mirada color fuego se acercó a su lado, para por fin dirigirle la palabra.

—Oye ¿aceptarías jugar un partido de tenis conmigo?

* * *

Para Sakura era increíble que la gran mansión, además de contar con múltiples habitaciones, también albergara diversos sitios de entretenimiento al aire libre. La única ocasión en la que había tenido oportunidad de conocer una casa tan equipada era cada vez que se encontraba de visita en el hogar de Tomoyo en Tomoeda. Con toda la tensión que había vivido hace unas horas, se sintió lo suficientemente entusiasmada para aceptar una partida con Meiling, aunque la científica había interpretado el gesto como un alago. Syaoran por su parte estaba más que intranquilo ante este suceso.

—¿Sabes?, no es necesario seguirle la corriente a Meiling… podemos decir que ya nos tenemos que retirar…

—¿De qué hablas Syaoran? Sí tiene mucho que no practicó éste deporte, la verdad es que estoy muy emocionada que tú prima se haya tomado la molestia de invitarme.

—Es solo que… tengo un mal presentimiento—murmuro el joven para sí mismo, mientras observaba a la chica partir para tomar posición.

….

En realidad, si te considerabas parte del público, el juego era una zona visual de gran emoción frente a la épica batalla generada, pero, aunque Sakura estaba dando un digno encuentro para no tratarse de alguien profesional, iba perdiendo por la mínima cantidad de 3 puntos contra su adversaria. Aun así, no restaba la posibilidad de que ésta pudiera retomar la ventaja por lo que con éste último pensamiento Meiling tomo con mayor precisión la raqueta.

 _«No dejaría que una novata roba afecto de primos la dejara en completo ridículo frente a toda la familia»_

El deseo de la joven de cabello azabache fue tan grande, que fue inevitable que éste no se transmitiera cuando tomó impulso para golpear la pelota con todas sus fuerzas creando una trayectoria en dirección hacía la cabeza de la castaña.

Antes de que todo se oscureciera, lo último que recordó Sakura fue el rostro horrorizado de Syaoran mientras observaba lo ocurrido.

…..

 _«¿Desde cuándo su habitación tenía un techo tan alto?»_

 _«¿Un gran candelabro?»_

 _«¿paredes color verde?»_

Aunque tardo un rato en procesar los fragmentos difusos de los acontecimientos recientes, una vez incorporada en la cama lo primero que percibió fue la ligera punción que hacía eco en su cabeza, por lo que instintivamente a través del tacto de sus dedos descubrió que llevaba puesta una venda alrededor de su frente, además, una vez que comenzó a despabilarse, denotó la enorme habitación en la que se encontraba. Era un sitio extremadamente ordenado acompañado de muchos libros y detalles en color verde, por lo que no tardo en dilucidar quién sería el propietario.

A través de la puerta se podía oír como el nombrado joven, mantenía una acalorada discusión en cantones con alguien. Fuera cual fuera la razón era la primera vez que lo escuchaba tan disgustado. Pese a que le hubiera gustado comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, el ruido abrupto de la puerta que se abrió de repente, causo que sus ideas se difuminaran por completo.

—¡Ya estás despierta! ¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿Te duele mucho? —preguntaba Syaoran insistentemente, sin reparar en acercarse para examinarla.

—Estoy bien, no es nada—contestó ella intentando sonar despreocupada, aunque realmente se encontraba un tanto conmocionada al notar su inusual atención.

Sin decir nada más, Syaoran extrajo de uno de sus cajones algo y sin pedir permiso, aprovechó la poca cercanía que los separaba para retirarle la venda y de esta forma administrarle con cuidado un antiinflamatorio tópico. Pero durante ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, la chica trató de ignorar una extraña corriente eléctrica emergida desde su interior cuando uno de sus ágiles dedos le apartaban uno de sus cabellos del flequillo para recorrer libremente sobre la lesión, finalmente se dijo así misma que seguramente solo se trataba del efecto del medicamento el cual desprendía un fuerte aroma a mentol.

—Xiao Lang… ¿me permitirías un momento a solas con ella?

 _«¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Meiling ahí?»_

Los jóvenes estuvieron tan absortos en lo suyo, que nunca repararon en la presencia de la chica que llevaba ya rato mirándolos indecisa por tomar palabra. Sin siquiera dirigir la mirada hacia su prima, Syaoran le comunico a Sakura que iría a anunciarles a los demás de su mejoría, ya que explicó brevemente cómo todos llevaban rato preocupados preguntando por su estado, especialmente su madre.

—Yo… soy la cuarta de cinco hermanas—comenzó a decir la chica después de unos incómodos segundos a solas con la castaña—Mi unión con Xiao Lang no solo se remite a visitas familiares, sino que crecimos juntos… por lo que siempre lo he considerado no solo como un primo, sino como un hermano y creo que el sentimiento es mutuo…

Sakura pudo inferir por las palabras entrecortadas de la chica, lo mucho que le costaba expresar sus sentimientos, por lo que la castaña espero pacientemente a que la joven se sintiera con la confianza suficiente para comunicarle lo que tenía pensado.

—A lo que quiero llegar… es que sé que mi comportamiento no fue justificable … es solo que…—tomó un respiro— le agradaste tanto a todos, incluyendo a mi tía la cual es una persona bastante exigente… y bueno yo…

Meiling cesó sus palabras cuando su voz se quebró ante la acción de la chica que tenía enfrente, quién le obsequió un cálido abrazo, al parecer era el turno de Sakura de confortar a alguien. Por lo que ahora, la joven caprichosa de cabellos oscuros, no dudaba de la persona bondadosa y de buen corazón con la que estaba relacionado su primo.

Desde primera instancia, nadie se había tomado en serio que Xiao Lang revelara tener una novia, incluso ella y sus primas se habían dado a la tarea de apostar como el joven llegaría solo a la reunión familiar, pero ahí estaba ella, la chica más alegre que habían visto sus ojos. No bastaba que pronunciara una sola palabra para que se deslumbrara su brillo interno, ya que éste emanaba con tan solo respirar. Al principio le resultó imposible que el exigente intelecto de su primo se viera involucrado con alguien que era un completo desastre, era torpe, parloteaba cosas sin sentido sin miedo a lo que pensaran los demás, sin olvidar un evidente coeficiente muy inferior al de Syaoran, pero ante todo esto, también descubrió que era _alguien_ amable quién sin duda siempre consideraba los sentimientos de las personas… y cuando supo que también le agradaba, fue ahí cuando incluso ella tuvo miedo de ceder ante su encanto.

Pero ahora no importaba los celos infantiles por los que había atravesado, sabía que mientras su primo tuviera la oportunidad de ser feliz con una buena persona, ella sin duda, también podría compartir su dicha.

—Entonces… a tan acogedora reacción ¿no es necesario pedirte disculpas verdad? —bromeo Meiling cuando por fin se relajó el abrazo, era momento de dejar de lado el prejuicio que se había apoderado de ella, para volver a ser la chica con sentido de humor de siempre.

* * *

—Aún sigo sin entender cómo pese a todo, las cosas no resultaron tan mal como lo imagine…

—…

—¿Sakura?

—…

—¿Sakura, estas bien? —mientras conducía trató de mirarla discretamente por el rabillo del ojo, sé preocupo al pensar sobre la remota posibilidad de que existiera alguna clase de secuela de dolor debido al traumatismo previo, pero se alivió al notar que solo se encontraba distraída entre el negruzco paisaje nocturno vislumbrado al exterior de su ventana.

—¡Lo siento! —contestó por fin ella cuando se dio cuenta que había estado ignorando a su interlocutor—tienes razón las cosas fueron bastante bien, en realidad tú madre es una persona… encantadora.

Sí algo podía sorprenderle a Li Syaoran es que alguien pudiera describir a su progenitora con esas palabras, por supuesto que él sabía que detrás de esa gélida mirada se encontraba un excelente ser humano, pero no dejó de sentirse extraño al escuchar que alguien la definiera como _encantadora_ cuando solo estaba acostumbrado a escuchar cosas como: "la mirada de tú madre es aterradora" por algunos pocos conocidos que llegaron a tratarla.

Le pareció que una vez más la castaña no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Especialmente cuando Ierán le susurró al oído antes de marcharse lo feliz que la hacía que estuviera con alguien como Sakura.

 _«El mundo es un completo misterio»_ pensó el chico mientras jugueteaba descuidadamente con sus dedos en el volante.

—por cierto ¿de qué hablaron tú y mi madre en privado?

—Oh, es un secreto—sonrió misteriosa.

Sin hacer más presión, el joven solo procedió a guardar silencio. Después de todo las cosas habían marchado bien al final y por el momento no había más de que preocuparse… ya pensaría después cómo manejar la situación de la falsa relación.

—No vayas a roncar en el camino…—se burló Syaoran cuando vio cómo su copiloto se acurrucaba con la firme intención de entregarse en los brazos de Morfeo.

—¡Claro que no! Ya te dije que solo me pasa cuando estoy muy cansada…

—Ajá.

MUCHOS RONQUIDOS DESPUÉS…

—Sakura… ya llegamos, vamos despierta.

—Cinco minutos más—renegó ella entre sueños.

Pero ante la insistencia de su voz, la joven abrió sus ojos sin más remedio, aunque sabía de sobra que había sido un viaje corto, agradeció que con esa mínima siesta pudo obtener un descanso más que satisfactorio.

Una vez de pie ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos apartamentos en silencio, cada uno encerrados en su propio mundo, mayormente reflexionando sobre la serie de acontecimientos por los que habían atravesado en ese día que ya casi apagaba.

—Demonios…—Se escuchó maldecir Syaoran por debajo.

—¿Todo bien?

—No… olvide mis llaves en casa de mi madre, haré una llamada.

A lo que el joven no tardo en telefonear a alguien, la científica supo de inmediato que trataba de su mejor amigo por el tono tan familiar que siempre usaba con éste, algo que singularmente solo ocurría con pocas personas.

—Listo, Eriol dice que me traerá uno de mis duplicados en un rato más… se escuchaba un tanto ocupado con alguien así que espero que no tarde mucho.

—¿Y mientras que harás?

—Esperar, no hay más remedio—dijo él con gesto obvio.

—Pues…puedes quedarte un rato conmigo, además ¡tengo una idea!

….

—Eres una oportunista ¿lo sabes? —le decía él, aunque no estaba realmente molesto, no podía dejar pasar algún comentario como ese.

Sakura solo río divertida, estaba muy entusiasmada de ver lo bien que atinaron esta vez con el color gracias a Sofía. Sus paredes no solo lucían menos empalagosas, sino que la tonalidad aumentaba el brillo de la habitación. Una vez que miró satisfecha el trabajo de ambos, dio unas ultimas pinceladas del lado superior del que se encontraba Li, pero desafortunadamente su torpeza que siempre la acompañaba hizo presencia cuando accidentalmente rozó con el instrumento la manga del chico, dejándole una intensa plasta de pintura sobre su ropa.

—¡Ups!

—¿Ups? ¿Es todo lo que dirás por haber arruinado una de mis camisas favoritas?

—Pues, no sé qué más pueda hacer al respecto… —dijo ella sin remordimiento, realmente no creía que el chico pudiera enfadarse por algo tan banal ¿o sí?

Sin embargo, ante la indiferencia de su respuesta, Syaoran contagiado por sus emociones de venganza y sin razonar mucho, tomó el rodillo para sumergirlo en pintura con lo que rápidamente se lo esparció por toda la cara a la joven cual si fuera una mascarilla. La investigadora no fue la única en sorprenderse ante éste acto, ya que incluso él mismo quedo perplejo ante este impulso tan infantil e impropio de su persona.

—Sakura yo…

Pero al chico no le dio tiempo de responder a nada, ya que sin ser consciente había provocado a la niña que siempre vivía en ella, algo que de por sí no era algo muy complicado de hacer…

Así que la joven río maliciosamente y sin perder el tiempo tomó su brocha embadurnada de pintura para comenzar con una pelea cuerpo con cuerpo con él. Ambos corrían por toda la casa para evitar ser víctima del otro, a la chica poco le importo que su casa se volviera un batallón de colorante. El piso, la mesa e incluso los muebles fueron víctima de la persecución suscitada entre los dos, sin mencionar sus rostros y ropas repletos de pintura que dejaban huellas rosas por doquier.

—Sakura, sal sé que estas en el armario…

—…

—¿Entonces no saldrás de tú escondite?

—…

—Eso es excelente, ¿sabes por qué? Porque estoy mirando justo ahora debajo de tú cama y me he encontrado con una caja que contiene unos casetes muy interesantes… con títulos que dicen "Sakura en pañales" y como yo sé que te encanta remembrar tú pasado en video…

—¡Li Syaoran! —gritaba furiosa al mismo tiempo que salía abruptamente de su refugio. —¡regrésame esas cosas que no son tuyas!

Si algo odiaba Sakura era que Syaoran se aprovechara de su estatura muy superior a la de ella para denegarle las cosas. Sé sentía estúpida con los saltitos obligados a realizar para recuperar sus pertenencias.

…

—Y esa vez fue la ocasión en la que mi padre me llevo al parque de diversiones…—Explicaba mientras señalaba en la pantalla la imagen de una niña de unos tres años.

—Te ves un poco asustada…

—Eso es porque tenía miedo de subirme a la rueda de la fortuna.

A pesar de eso, los ojos amatistas del chico percibieron que la castaña era una niña muy alegre desde pequeña, a diferencia del él que desde su tierna infancia fue caracterizado como una persona cómoda con su soledad.

Mientras se mostraba en la grabación como la adorable pequeña ahogaba más su llanto debido a que un Touya mucho más joven le decía "miedosa". Sakura permaneció unos segundos en silencio cuando en la televisión apareció la imagen de una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos y ondulados, la cual después de reprender levemente a su hermano, tomó a la pequeña entre sus brazos para tranquilizarla con una melodiosa canción.

—Ella es mi madre… cayó enferma y falleció cuando tenía 6.

—Ya veo.

En realidad, no era necesario que la chica se lo dijera, Syaoran lo había intuido desde hace tiempo cuando siempre hacía mención de ir a visitar a su padre y su hermano a Tomoeda. El hecho de no mencionar con anterioridad algún suceso reciente con su madre, le hizo suponer que algo había ocurrido con ella. Pero jamás estuvo en sus planes preguntarle, primero porque eso era algo fuera de su personalidad y segundo porque el comprendía más que nadie lo incómodo que resultaba explicar este tipo de circunstancias a los demás.

—Mi padre… —dijo él dudoso, se sintió un tanto indeciso con lo que estaba a punto de confesar—Mi padre también murió cuando apenas iba en el primer año de la facultad… pero cuando tenía 6 también enfermó, desde entonces recaía con facilidad por lo que no pude pasar mucho tiempo de calidad con él.

—Lo lamento…—dijo ella con tristeza

—No lo hagas, no fue culpa de nadie.

—Cáncer—dijeron los dos al unísono entre un suspiro, para después reír sorprendidos ante la extraña coincidencia.

—Aprendí a inyectarla desde esa edad—comentó Sakura

—Yo memorizaba siempre la fórmula de los medicamentos…

—Para hacer una mejor cura que pudiera sanarlos…—terminó la frase por él.

Evidentemente ambos sabían lo que había lidiado el otro, era la primera vez que ambos compartían esa clase de conexión con alguien.

—¿Y es por eso que estudiaste para ser científico?

—Sí—contestó él sin titubear—¿Tú?

—Igual.

Ante la irónica situación, la chica solo procedió a sonreír.

—Al principio a mi madre no le agradó mucho la idea, ella prefería que me dedicara a los negocios de la familia, pero cuando mi padre me regaló a _Bernardo_ para alentarme con mi decisión, ella no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo.

—¿Bernardo?

—Un viejo microscopio, mi padre solía nombrar los objetos… supongo que me contagio de ese extraño habito.

Esto hizo sonreír a Sakura con dulzura.

—Hoy es su aniversario de muerte…—dijo Syaoran ligeramente más serio—. Por eso la reunión familiar… en fin, ya es un poco tarde y Eriol no llega...

Por más que al final, trato de sonar indiferente fue inevitable que la científica no percibiera un tinte de nostalgia en sus palabras, había cosas en las que uno no siempre se podía hacerse el fuerte.

—¿Sabes Syaoran? mi padre es un fiel creyente de revivir a los muertos—ante éste extraño comentario el joven la miro con escepticismo—. Es decir, perdón por no aclarar, que él siempre trató de revivir los recuerdos de mi mamá para que de este modo yo pudiera sentir que estaba presente en cada parte de mi vida… ¿me doy a entender?

—Mmm supongo…

—Por ejemplo, el recuerdo más relatado y preciado para mi padre es el día en que la conoció… fue algo muy cliché en realidad, ya que él fue su profesor en la escuela y ocurrió algo así como amor a primera vista entre ambos… por su parte mi mamá me contó su versión cuando yo era muy pequeña, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer —después de un breve silencio continuó—. Ella me dijo que la primera vez que hablo con mi papá tuvo un incontrolable ataque de nervios, sus palmas sudaron y sus rodillas temblaron como gelatina.

—Bueno tú sabes que el proceso de enamoramiento involucra la producción incontrolable de hormonas como dopamina y serotonina que influyen en el comportamiento…—pero ante la mirada de «estas arruinando la magia de mi historia» que desenfundó Sakura, el chico prefirió reservarse para en otra ocasión su cita científica.

—Pero en fin, con toda esa sintomatología suena a que no es algo muy agradable.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunto Sakura incrédula.

—Enamorarse.

—No lo sé, nunca lo he experimentado.

—Ni yo.

Ante el incómodo silencio que se produjo, Syaoran sintió que era su turno para continuar hablando de su padre. No estaba acostumbrado a tocar este tema con nadie, ya que incluso en su casa era una especie de tabú, porque a diferencia de lo que le había revelado Sakura, todos temían que los recuerdos del pasado trajeran melancolía en su madre, pero ya había desenfundado un poco de sus recuerdos con la chica, así que no tuvo más objeción para continuar.

—En el caso de mi madre, creo que mi padre no fue precisamente su primer amor, ya que una vez descubrí por un comentario que dejo escapar accidentalmente, acerca de cómo alguna vez se enamoró de una persona en el extranjero… desconozco los detalles, pero creo que solo fue un simple amor platónico.

—¡¿En serio?! Y ¿Cómo es que se conocieron tus padres?

—Así es y respecto a tú pregunta, mis padres fueron compañeros en la Universidad y fue allí cuando casi inmediatamente mi padre tuvo una fuerte atracción hacía mi madre, pero ella se rehusaba fervientemente a darle una oportunidad, supongo que una de las razones derivó por sus personalidades tan desiguales; ya que él se caracterizaba por ser una persona bastante alegre y extrovertida y bueno… ya la conociste a ella… así que creo que el cortejo fue un proceso bastante tormentoso—a lo Syaoran dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa—Cuando era pequeño él mismo me contó como mi madre se negaba todo el tiempo en tomarlo en serio, hasta que un día llego con un ramo de flores a su casa a lo que mi madre salió de su habitación furiosa, explicándole su nulo interés romántico, pero entonces él le explicó que esas flores no eran para ella sino para alguien más…

—¿Para quién entonces? —preguntó su oyente, quien no dejaba de escucharlo con gran emoción.

—Para mi abuela, es decir, la madre de mi madre…

—¡¿Qué?!

Ante el desconcertó de la joven, Syaoran no pudo evitar reír divertido, por lo que no tardo en explicarse.

—Esa fue su estrategia desde un principio, ganarse a sus futuros suegro. Mis abuelos quedaron muy impresionados con todas las atenciones que les hacían… así que fueron tan insistentes con su hija para que le cediera una oportunidad que al final termino aceptando y bueno sé que fue algo de lo que no se arrepiente ya que terminó profundamente enamorada de mi padre…

—Gracias.

—¿De qué? —preguntó el chico confundido.

—Por contarme todo esto…—confeso ella, sabía desde un principio lo complicado que le resultaba abrirse con alguien.

Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por evitar la adorable sonrisa que le dedicaba, Syaoran prefirió desviar su atención hacia otra cosa. De repente el rostro de la joven le causó mucho ruido y realmente no tenía deseos de cuestionarse el porqué. De manera que prestó un poco más de atención a la imagen congelada de Sakura con Nadeshiko que se vislumbraba en la pantalla del televisor.

—Entonces… ¿Qué canción es la que tú madre te estaba cantando en ese momento?, no sé porque la letra me resulta algo familiar…

—Oh se la llama "La vie en rose", fue una canción muy especial para mí madre, la cantaba siempre para tranquilizarme.

Como prueba de ello y sin decir nada más, Sakura se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a buscar entre la pila de casetes con el objetivo de sustituir la antigua grabación por otra. Una vez hecho esto, las nuevas imágenes en la pantalla se apreciaban más deterioradas que la anterior, pero lo que realmente sorprendió al castaño fue darse cuenta de que se trataba del video de bodas de los padres de la joven. En él se veía a una jovial pareja desprendiendo alegría por doquier.

La castaña procedió a adelantar unos cuantos minutos con el control hasta llegar a su parte favorita en la que ambos realizaban el baile oficial acompañados de una música con melodía suave.

 _Hold me close and hold me fast  
This magic spell you cast  
This is la vie en rose_

Olvidando que tenía espectador, la chica se levantó del mueble y comenzó instintivamente a imitar los mismos pasos de baile que realizaba su madre a través del televisor, era algo que desde pequeña hacía después de poner el vídeo en repetidas ocasiones. Ahora con todos esos recuerdos flotando en su memoria le fue imposible no sentirse impulsada por dejarse llevar una vez más con ese bello acompañamiento musical.

—Tú sentido del ritmo es pésimo—. Se escuchó la tajante voz del castaño.

 _«En serio que había olvidado por completo de su presencia»_

—Pues ven y explícame como se hace bien—contestó ella desafiante.

—Y voy a caer en ese viejo truco ¿por qué?...

—¡Eres un bebé!

Pero sin tiempo a nada, el joven se levantó al instante para tomarla firmemente por la cintura, lo que produjo que instintivamente ella acoplara su brazo contra su hombro… finalmente él comenzó a marcar el ritmo correctamente.

La canción pareció tocar durante mucho tiempo, ¿Era eso? o ¿porque el tiempo se había descolocado tan repentinamente? Ambos se encontraron con la mente en blanco, no querían sobresaturar a sus neuronas en pensamientos inútiles, no podían razonar, era algo que hacían usualmente como investigadores, pero solo por esta única ocasión se dejaron confundir una y otra vez entre toda esa mezcolanza de sensaciones indescifrables.

 _When you kiss me heaven sighs  
And though I close my eyes  
I see la vie en rose_

Durante unos segundos, Sakura descansó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Syaoran, creyó incrédula que era de ahí donde provenía la fuerte palpitación que escuchaban sus oídos sin control, pero descubrió sorprendida, que era su propio pecho el que emitía ese sonido tan agitado.

—Ejem…—Se escuchó una voz a lo lejos que carraspeaba incómodamente.

Como sí el simple contacto de sus pieles quemaran, los dos castaños se soltaron inmediatamente para percatarse como los veía Eriol detrás de una pícara sonrisa mientras agitaba una llave entre sus manos.

—Aunque estoy seguro que Syaoran podría quedarse un rato más…

—Cállate—dijo el susodicho de forma malhumorada, por lo que tomando rápidamente el objeto que ofrecía su amigo, se esfumó como vapor de humo por la entrada principal sin siquiera despedirse.

Sakura solo pudo escuchar vagamente un "buenas noches" emitido por el joven inglés, pero lo que realmente la despertó de su ensoñación fue el sonoro portazo dispersado cuando en medio del trance cerró su propia puerta. No fue hasta entonces cuando se percató de la ligera sudoración presente en sus manos, así como el estrepitoso temblor apoderado en sus extremidades… por lo que fue inevitable sentir como _sus rodillas temblaban como gelatina_.

—Oh rayos…

*Continuará…

 **Notas del autor**

¡Hola! Estoy muy contenta de que se tomen el tiempo de leerme una vez más, y bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo 100% dedicado al romance.

¿Ideas sobre el primer amor de Ierán? No se alteren solo fue algo pasajero.

¿Creen que podría pasar algo más interesante la siguiente vez? No quiero parecer manipuladora, pero creo que eso dependerá de sus emotivos mensajes.

Que pasen un excelente día, un abrazo a todos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Celos**

—¿Han notado como últimamente la Dra. Kinomoto luce más atractiva?

—Creí que solo era mi imaginación…

—No, para nada… ella es muy bonita, ¿me preguntó sí saldrá con alguien actualmente?...

Ante esta última aseveración, el joven sentado al lado, procedió a emitir un acentuado quejido de inconformidad. Llevaba rato soportando aquel vulgar comportamiento expedido por sus colegas, porque si algo le fastidiaba era cualquier cosa involucrada con cotilleos. Pero sumado a esto, por alguna razón desconocida, el contexto de los comentarios para quién iba dirigido, lo irritó de forma inmensurable.

Así que, con evidente molestia, Syaoran se levantó de su asiento dedicándo un gesto despectivo hacia los demás, los cuales lo miraron con cierto grado de confusión.

Se resolvió por fin, en ir en busca de Sakura, quien se suponía debía de estar presente con su estudiante desde hace un buen tiempo, ya que este último llevaría a cabo un seminario donde tendría que presentar sus avances de investigación, y él como parte de su comité tutorial tendría que fungir también como su evaluador.

...

—Dra… no me siento listo…

—No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

 _«Un clásico ataque de pánico»_ comprendió el científico, cuando los escuchó detrás de la puerta del laboratorio por accidente.

Pese a que nunca pasó por ese inconveniente cuando era estudiante gracias a su enorme ego, Syaoran había sido testigo en múltiples ocasiones de cómo algunos compañeros de la facultad, presos de los nervios habían sufrido de desmayos a mitad de sus evaluaciones.

—Es la parte de estadística la que me preocupa Dra… ¿Qué tal sí me reprueban porque no obtuve resultados muy favorables en la segunda prueba?

—Ya lo hemos discutido, eres un muy buen estudiante, sabrás como responder acertadamente—trataba de reconfortarlo ella.

—Es hora de que comiences tú presentación Takashi, llevamos rato esperándote…—irrumpió el investigador, haciendo que tanto profesora y alumno repararan por primera vez en su presencia.

Por lo que, resignado, el joven alumno se dirigió hacia la sala de usos múltiples, acompañado de un escandaloso palpitar que hacía eco en su pecho.

Pero afortunadamente cuando por fin dio inicio su exposición ante todo el jurado, el chico fue despojando cada uno de sus temores. Esto debido en parte a la cálida presencia de sus compañeros, quienes en todo momento le apoyaron, tanto la nueva integrante Akiho, como sus antiguos amigos de toda la vida: Naoko, Rika pero, especialmente Chiharu quién desde un rincón le hacía señas para que no olvidara respirar profundamente para tranquilizarse.

—¿Y por qué tu resultado de la tabla 3, tiene una desviación estándar (1) tal alta? —preguntó tajantemente el Dr. Minagawa, además del Dr. Li quién era experto en bioestadística, éste flamante señor era de los profesores más temidos de la universidad debido a su avanzado conocimiento numérico y su actitud altanera.

—Bu…bueno…

 _«_ _Sé está comenzando a bloquear_ …» pensó Sakura alarmada, sabía que eso podría pasar ya que era de lo más normal, pero no dejaba de angustiarle que, con esos últimos ensayos tan desfavorables, su estudiante se viera perjudicado al grado de perder su beca, sin embargo, siguió teniendo fe en sus capacidades…

—…P-pues…

—¿Esa es su respuesta final? —presionó nuevamente el Dr.

—¿Sera quizás porque el triplicado aún no está finalizado? —le contesto sarcásticamente Li —. O simplemente se puede repetir para corroborar, eso también es algo valido y cualquier científico respetable lo sabe.

Ante esto último, el resto del comité, incluyendo a la tutora del estudiante, miraron perplejos la forma en que el castaño había dejado mudo al arrogante Dr. Minagawa, este suceso era algo bastante inusual, ya que Syaoran aunque sus intenciones eran siempre en pro de la ciencia, era él quien siempre se remitía a realizar los cuestionamientos más complejos hacia los alumnos, pero el hecho de que aparentemente estaba ayudando a Yamazaki, resultó uno de los eventos más extraños por el que había pasado el instituto.

….

Mientras Sakura ya relajada contemplaba la escena en la que su alumno celebraba inundado de alegría acompañado de sus amigos, se percató de como cierta figura masculina se unía a su lado, por lo que un involuntario rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas. Esto era algo con lo que había tenido que lidiar durante estas últimas semanas.

—Felicítame a Takashi por su calificación aprobatoria.

—G-gracias Syaoran, digo, por lo de hace rato…

—No me lo agradezcas—dijo él tratando de restarle importancia a su acto—Minagawa siempre busca la forma de intimidar, es despreciable…

Por alguna razón, la chica se sintió un tanto decepcionada con ese comentario, ¿era tonta? o porque creyó que su ayuda tendría otro trasfondo… ok tampoco tenía que ser tan dramática. Apenas y había canalizado sus sentimientos recientemente y cualquier cosa respecto al tema podía ponerla un tanto sensible.

Recordó justo el momento exacto cuando se lo comunicó a Tomoyo, la que no tardo en emocionarse, para después aconsejarle cosas durante horas y horas. Una de ellas, trataba de la mejoría de su aspecto, esto se debía a que Sakura podía ser un poco desaliñada en ocasiones por las prisas de la mañana. Y aunque su mejor amiga era consciente que realmente no necesitaba realzarse mucho, gracias a la belleza natural que ya poseía, le sugirió de un ligero cambio de apariencia con el objetivo de llamar la atención de alguien…

Aunque la castaña se sintió boba con todo eso, por alguna extraña razón terminó aceptando. Bueno, en realidad… ya no era "una extraña razón", porque eso ya tenía un nombre y apellido, así que pese lo duro que era para ella aceptar lo mucho que le gustaba Li Syaoran, ya no podía ignorar las cosas que sentía…

 _«Sí, todo eso era una nueva locura para ella»_

¿Cómo había terminado así? Cuando justamente recordaba lo mucho que lo detestaba meses atrás. Y ahora cada que tenía oportunidad, no podía dejar de mirarlo distraídamente, le gustaba estudiar cada una de sus perfectas facciones acompañadas de su singular ceño fruncido que nunca pasaba por desapercibido en cualquiera de sus ademanes, incluyéndole en la forma sarcástica con la que le sonreía cuando le bromeaba…

 _«Rayos… de verdad que estaba en el hoyo»_

Esos últimos días le habían resultado una tortura convivir con él. Y como nunca había atravesado por una situación similar, difícilmente sabía cómo sobrellevar la situación. Además, pese al vínculo que habían generado, estaba hablando de Syaoran, las probabilidades en que se fijara en ella de manera romántica las consideraba completamente remotas.

Mientras caminaba al lado del dueño de su insomnio, la joven remembró el momento exacto de su redención con Tomoyo.

— _Es normal sentir miedo… después de todo, en tus 28 años acabas de salir de tú zona de confort emocional y eso asusta ¿verdad?_

 _A lo que Sakura asentó con timidez recostada en su regazo, por lo que sin presionarla más, la chica de ojos violeta solo continuó acariciando de su revoltosa cabellera color miel como si tratase de una pequeña. No la había visto así desde los 12 años cuando tuvo su primer periodo, ya que a pesar de que sabía lo que le pasaba en ese entonces, le costó mucho trabajo asimilar que a partir de ese momento las cosas cambiarían._

 _Y en parte, eso último era la problemática nuevamente. Pero ahora no era únicamente una implicación biológica, sino que ahora estaba inmerso algo profundamente emocional._

 _En su cabeza explotaban miles de preguntas sin respuesta: ¿Qué pasaría si no era correspondida? O de igual modo ¿Y qué tal si lo era?... que, por alguna clase de milagro, Syaoran sintiera lo mismo ¿Cómo sería tener algo con él?, ¿Qué es lo primero que tendría que hacer en una relación real?_

 _Se sintió tan avergonzada que, pese a su edad, no había acumulado ninguna experiencia previa romántica, más que unas cuantas citas casuales de las que nunca hubo mucha relevancia._

 _Pero sabía que no había sido su culpa, nunca quiso forjarse a sentimientos que no fueran auténticos, y la verdad era que, en cierto grado, era feliz con esa situación, ya que uno de sus mayores temores era conocer a alguien para después perderlo para siempre. Tal como le había ocurrido a su padre…_

 _Es posible que por eso durante tanto tiempo permaneció desinteresada frente al tema… llego a salir con chicos sí, pero al final secretamente agradecía de no haber generado una conexión muy profunda con ellos. Pero ahora la situación se había descontrolado ¿Cómo se supone que lidiaría con esas emociones que se había negado fervientemente a sentir durante todo este tiempo?_

 _Y es que simplemente no existía un libro o un artículo científico que le diera instrucciones de cómo actuar, estrategia ampliamente utilizada en su profesión cuando requería investigar de algún un tema._

 _Continuando con su sesión de preguntas, la chica se preguntó algo muy importante: ¿Cuándo se supone que esas cosas se tienen que confesar? Después de todo, no había notado hasta el momento alguna señal evidente en él, aunque bueno… su sentido de la «evidencia» nunca le había resultado del todo muy precisa…_

—Sakura

—…

—¿Sakura?

—…

—¡SAKURA!

—LO SIENTO, ¿me estabas hablando? —preguntó ella cuando regreso de sus recuerdos.

—¿En que estabas pensando? Llevabas más de diez minutos hablándote y solo asentabas distraídamente.

—A-algo sin importancia, ¿Qué me decías?

—La siguiente semana habrá un concierto de cuerdas al que quiero asistir… ¿tienes tiempo para ir?

—C-claro ¿Por qué no?

La realidad es que cada vez, la confusión de Sakura iba en aumento, aunque no le era fácil, se esforzaba en encontrar algún indicador que le dijera si él podría corresponderla, pero de alguna forma temía malinterpretar todo, y es que recientemente la invitaba a pasar tanto tiempo juntos… justamente el fin de semana pasado habían ido al cine, y el antepasado se habían quedado viendo películas en su casa hasta tarde y días anteriores a ese, habían ido al boliche juntos y así continuaba la lista.

La científica sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar por tantas ideas, tenía evidencias suficientes para creer que algo pasaba entre ellos, pero recordó que siempre después ocurría algo que la desalentaba con respecto a los sentimientos que pudiera albergar hacia ella.

—La razón es que, Eriol como siempre estará ocupado con su "misteriosa persona" y no quiero ir solo.

 _«Como por ejemplo esto»_

—Syaoran… me tengo que retirar, tengo que atender a los niños de primaria que vienen para la visita guiada al centro de investigación…

Y con éste comentario expresado tan gélidamente, la chica se dio la vuelta sin siquiera despedirse. Algo que el científico no pudo pasar por desapercibido, ya que ella nunca actuaba así.

 _«¿Estará en su periodo, quizás?»_

* * *

—Y es que el logaritmo negativo no puede ser empleado en esta situación porque…

—No, de hecho, no… —contestó su compañero sin mucho afán de poner atención.

—¿Syaoran? ¿Ocurre algo?

Eriol realmente comenzó a preocuparse, ya que nunca le había visto un comportamiento tan ranció cuando estaban en medio de alguna sesión matemática. Había acudido con su experto favorito en números para la resolución de un algoritmo con el que tenía problemas, pero su amigo llevaba todo el tiempo distraído por alguna clase de tema en su cabeza.

—No… es solo qué…

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunto su amigo inglés, realmente estaba intrigado.

—No es nada, olvídalo.

—Syaoran…

—Está bien, es una tontería realmente, es solo que hoy Sakura estaba muy rara…

Por lo que, con la mención de este simple nombre, Syaoran observó la mirada lasciva que tanto trataba de evitar. Desde el día en que su amigo los vio muy _concentrados_ bailando en el departamento, había intentado interceptarlo con pregunta sugerentes, sin embargo, ese era un tema intratable debido a la actitud defensiva que ejercía el castaño, así que Eriol decidió no entrometerse más en el tema.

—N-no es lo que piensas

—¿Qué es lo que pienso? —contestó el otro, mientras se acomodaba sutilmente sus gafas.

—¡ARRR, tú y _ella_ me volverán loco, lo juro!

Con esto último, el científico se levantó enfadado de su oficina y procedió a retirarse sin dedicarle una palabra más. Pero para los ojos zafiros del inglés, esta escena resultaba una rabieta espontanea más a la lista de Syaoran.

—Ya sé le pasara…

* * *

Como pequeñas criaturas nocturnas, los diminutos ojos juzgaban a cada uno de sus movimientos. Llevaba más de una hora intentando realizar con ellos un simple experimento con colorantes, bicarbonato de sodio y una fuente cítrica de limón, algo en lo que había fracasado hasta el momento.

Ningún niño la tomaba en serio—suspiró

Sakura intentó alzar un poco su voz ante el grupo de infantes que corrían incivilizadamente como pequeños primates por todo el laboratorio. Aunque no le disgustaban los niños, la verdad es que no estaba del todo acostumbrada a tratar con ellos, era algo de lo que no había sido privilegiada por ser la menor en casa.

—Profesora ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

—Claro—contestó ella con entusiasmo, cuando por fin notó como un pequeño se interesó en su clase.

—¿Tiene novio?

—¿Q-que?

—Es que se ve como de la edad de mi madre.

Ante esto, todo el pequeño grupo de niños asentaron uniformemente, con lo que la joven no pudo evitar reír nerviosa.

—B-bueno, no, no precisamente…

—Pero ¿le gusta alguien? —preguntó una niña pelirroja que portaba un gran gafete con el nombre de Akie.

—P-pues—balbuceaba la chica.

 _«Definidamente jamás abandonaría sus clases a universitarios»_

—Sí aún no le confiesa sus sentimientos—comenzó a sugerir otro pequeño—podría tomar mucho alcohol y explicárselo por teléfono.

—¿QUÉ? —Sakura se preguntó cómo diantres se educaban hoy en día los niños…

—Así fue como mi mamá se lo explico a mi papá, la escuche accidentalmente decir a una amiga suya un día mientras me escondía detrás de ella...

—Profesora ¿tiene bebés?

—¿Cómo nacen los bebés? —preguntó otro.

…..

Mientras Syaoran no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto del extraño comportamiento de cierta castaña, sin darse cuenta sus pies lo arrastraron hasta la entrada principal del laboratorio de biomedicina. Por lo que le fue inevitable contemplar con cierto tinte de diversión el desastre que operaba en el interior.

En el filo de la puerta encontró a Sakura en total estado de desesperación, intentando apaciguar a un grupo de pequeños monstruos que gritaban descontrolados a su alrededor.

—¿Entonces se va a confesar con la persona que le gusta? —se escuchó preguntar la aguda voz de un niño, a lo que, motivado por una extraña curiosidad, Syaoran espero pacientemente por la contestación.

—N-no, bueno sí, bueno no lo sé…

¿Qué clase de respuesta querría decir eso? Aunque el castaño se quedó un buen tiempo tratando de encontrarle sentido a sus palabras, concluyó que quizás solo les estaba dando por su lado a aquellos bribones… así que después de percatarse de cómo iba en aumento el caos en el salón, decidió por fin terminar el sufrimiento por el que estaba sometido la investigadora.

—¿A alguien le gusta la magia? —interrumpió él, haciendo un fuerte eco en el salón con su gruesa voz. Por lo que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los pequeños guardaron silencio mientras asentaban tímidamente.

—Podría mostrarles un truco, si quieren… —continuó diciendo él, logrando capturar el interés de todos, incluyendo la mirada esmeralda de cierta investigadora quién no dejaba de observarlo anonadada desde su esquina.

El científico por su lado, hizo un agitado movimiento de manos, imitando a un gran mago que inicia su espectáculo. Además de que invocó unas extrañas palabras que nadie comprendió, hasta que Sakura notó que era algo conjurado en su lengua natal. Ni ella misma pudo evitar sentirse intrigada por lo que el joven haría ya que, además, era la primera vez que lo veía interactuar tan sociable.

De repente toda la atención presente quedó concentrada en la gran cantidad de espuma rosa que sobresalía como fuego artificial de las manos de Syaoran. Esto evoco una gran ola de aplausos, sin descartar el atenuante brillo vislumbrado en el rostro de su público. Ni decir de Sakura que aún trataba de descifrar cómo había logrado hacer todo eso.

—Bueno pequeños estudiantes de Hogwarts, ¿quieren saber cómo lo hice?

Por lo que todos los presentes afirmaron mientras gritaban con todas sus fuerzas, inclusive los niños más desordenados se acomodaron en sus asientos desesperados por saber la respuesta.

—La magia tiene muchos nombres ¿saben? —comenzó a explicar el castaño— ustedes la conocen como magia, pero los adultos a veces la llamamos "ciencia" —A lo que los pequeños se miraron desconcertados, era increíble su facilidad de palabras con ellos. Había atrapado su atención en segundos siendo que la chica había hecho lo imposible por tratar de controlarlos durante las últimas dos horas.

—La ciencia—continúo diciendo él— es el resultado de muchas reacciones, por ejemplo, si ustedes mezclan todos los materiales que tienen frente a ustedes, descubrirán algo que seguramente les encantara…

Ante estas últimas palabras evocadas, todos los niños excitados por la emoción, tomaron cada uno de los elementos de su mesa para inmediatamente combinarlos en un pequeño recipiente que tenían enfrente, dando como consecuencia una increíble efervescencia de múltiples colores.

—Esta magia se llama "experimentos" y gracias a ellos podemos descubrir muchas cosas nuevas para cambiar el mundo.

Por la forma tan irreconociblemente animada en que Syaoran les hablaba a todos, la castaña no pudo evitar encontrarlo muy encantador, esta era una nueva faceta que apenas había descubierto en él.

—¡Yo quiero hacer ciencia! —gritaba Akie

—¡Yo también! —continuó vociferando el resto del joven público.

….

—¿Ya me lo dirás?

—¿Qué cosa? ¿El truco de magia? que solo consistió en tomar los materiales que tenías, de manera imperceptible al ojo —contestó él indiferentemente.

—No me refiero a eso…—insistió Sakura— hablo de tú habilidad de tratar con niños…

—¿No pensaras que tengo hijos?, porque en todo caso creo que no te he dicho que…

Sin embargo, ante el impacto de sus palabras su acompañante no pudo evitar frenar en seco su caminata. Cuando Syaoran notó su extraña reacción prefirió aclarar la frase, no sin antes posarse entre sus labios su clásica risa divertida que solo surgía cuando estaba con ella.

—Que tengo muchos primos menores y parte de mi obligación fue cuidarlos en múltiples ocasiones.

—Ya veo—contestó Sakura con gran alivio, no era como si le molestara tener una relación con una persona con hijos, sino que todo esto era relativamente tan nuevo para ella, que lo mejor era comenzar mediante una serie de etapas primarias… ¿pero que estaba pensando? Se estaba adelantando en pensar en algo como una _relación_ cuando ni siquiera sabía si era correspondida.

No obstante, el investigador no pudo pasar desapercibido el conflicto interno que se reflejaba en el rostro de Sakura, y es que, aunque no sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando por su mente, se había percatado de los inusuales cambios de humor por los que últimamente estaba sometida. Se podría decir que después de convivir con cuatro hermanas, estaba más que acostumbrado a los cambios hormonales femeninos, sin embargo, el chico no pudo evitar preguntarse si realmente no le ocurría algo serio…

—Sakura ¿estás bien?

—Es que… —titubeaba ella, ante la pregunta que tenía pensando hacer, tuvo que respirar una y otra vez para tratar de controlar los zumbidos internos que tamboreaban desde su pecho.

—¿Es que? —repitió Syaoran ansioso, quería saber de una vez por todas que era lo que le ocurría.

—T-tú y yo…

—Vamos Sakura dímelo de una vez.

Ante la poca paciencia, la joven no pudo evitar molestarse, Syaoran no tenía ni idea por lo que estaba pasando.

 _«¿es tan difícil hablarle con un poco más de tacto?»_

Rayos, se preguntó de dónde había salido esos pensamientos tan exagerados… toda esta situación la estaba descolocando de su personalidad tan neutral.

—Olvídalo—dijo por fin ella sin más remedio.

—¿Qué?

—Dije que no es nada, solo olvídalo.

—No—acentúo él— dime ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

La chica se encontraba en una horrible encrucijada mientras se perdía entre la combinación ambarina y ocre de sus ojos que le exigían con autoridad, cual la mirada hambrienta de un lobo que acecha a su presa.

—Yo lo que quiero saber es sí… —tomó aire— s-sí ¿E-estamos saliendo?

Ahora era él quien se quedó estupefacto ante esta frase, esa pregunta podía tener diversas connotaciones, así que antes de dar una respuesta concreta, tenía que pensar con mente fría el significado de cada palabra.

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y por un momento lo único que se escuchaba eran sus respiraciones entrecortadas, hasta que un fuerte sonido procedente de uno de los salones vecinos, llenó el entorno con notas musicales producto de un arduo ensayo de sus estudiantes los cuales pertenecían al club de música de la universidad, que en conjunto con Yamazaki quien practicaba el acordeón, Rika el chelo, Chiharu el pandero, Naoko la flauta transversal y los violines de Rika y Akiho crearon una atmósfera dramática mediante una apasionada interpretación.

Aunque la música había llegado a su final, el tiempo transcurría con una creciente sensación de incomodidad y a pesar de que por un momento el castaño abrió la boca para decir algo, inmediatamente se reprimió, para continuar con su minucioso análisis.

—¿E-entonces? —presiono ella, no tenía idea de donde había sacado el valor para enfrentarlo.

—Claro que si—resolvió a decir después de haber sacado su conclusión más obvia.

—¿Sí?

¿Había escuchado bien su afirmación? Sakura sentía como sí su corazón bombeara miles de litros de sangre por segundo.

—¿Por qué te sorprende que salgamos? Finalmente creo que he llegado a la conclusión de que eso hacen las personas como nosotros…

—¿nosotros?

—Sí, nosotros…

—¿a qué te refieres? — preguntó ansiosa, la chica oprimía su pecho como sí tuviera miedo a que éste saltara inapropiadamente desde su lugar de origen.

—Nosotros los a-amigos— exclamó Syaoran con una ligera dificultad de la palabra, como sí el simple hecho de afirmar algo tan sencillo, le confiriera cierta vulnerabilidad.

Pero para quién lo escuchaba fue una historia completamente distinta, ya que, en ese preciso momento la palabra "amigos" resonaba como las manecillas de un reloj en la cabeza de Sakura, sintiendo además como todo lo que había creado en su imaginación se desvanecía gradualmente con el único deseo de salir corriendo y olvidarse de todo ese estúpido asunto romántico. Solo quería llegar a casa, tomar un poco de helado de la nevera, sumergirlo en litros de chocolate líquido y hundirse en su sofá para mirar series _online_ durante todo lo que restara del año.

 _«Estúpida Sakura, estúpida Sakura»_ se lamentaba ante su ingenuidad.

Aunque intentó rescatar el último remilgo de dignidad que le quedaba cuando nuevamente sin articular ninguna palabra dio la media vuelta para alejarse lo más pronto posible de ahí, una voz no muy familiar interrumpió el pesado ambiente.

—¿Dra. Kinomoto?

Cuando los dos castaños miraron la procedencia de dicha voz, se encontraron con la presencia de un hombre de simpáticos ojos cafés y semblante amable.

—Quizás ya me ha olvidado, pero soy el Dr. Mikya Tsukino, soy el profesor del club de música.

—¿Doctor? —pregunto tajantemente Li.

—Así es, tengo un doctorado en música.

Ignorando la actitud despectiva que delibero Syaoran al escuchar este ultimo comentario, la científica no pudo contradecir a las palabras de Mikya, ya que efectivamente su cara no le resultaba muy conocida, algo que se pudo interpretar en su mirada confundida.

—No se preocupe, quizás me recuerde mejor como el tercer lugar de la carrera del congreso al que asistimos meses atrás (2).

—¡Ah claro! —por fin había hecho memoria, la verdad era algo extraño que nunca lo había visto mucho por el centro de investigación.

Después de un rato, el nuevo integrante comenzó a explicarle a Sakura que a pesar de que no tenía mucho conocimiento en el área, admiraba todas sus publicaciones y trabajos científicos, este suceso causo un tanto de irritación en el otro espectador, el cual durante toda la charla solo se sintió ignorado, ya que para él, además, veía bastante exageradas a cada una de las ovaciones y no por desacreditar el mérito de la investigadora, sino más bien por la impertinencia que le generaba la presencia de aquel hombre.

—Tenía tiempo que quería preguntarle algo…—dijo de repente Mikya con tono más serio, causando que Syaoran lo mirara con desconfianza.

—Recordara que en esa ocasión el premio era una cena romántica en un restaurante, me gustaría pedirle que si no tiene algún inconveniente me permita invitarla…

Sakura no tenía palabras que contestar ante aquella súbita petición ya que en su cabeza solo perpetuaba el sentimiento de rechazo previo. Por otro lado, el castaño completamente desplazado de la conversación apretó sus puños mientras sentía arder sus mejillas en cólera. No era muy consciente del porqué, pero simplemente odiaba la idea y odiaba aquel tipo, y odiaba la imagen de Sakura y aquel tipo.

—Lo siento, pero la Dra. Kinomoto ya tiene asuntos que atender—dejó escapar Li en tono autoritario.

—No, no es cierto, estoy completamente libre para ir—contradijo ella con bastante molestia, no era su padre para prohibirle salir con alguien O ¿sí? Finalmente estaba en todo su derecho de hacer lo que le placiera, ya que su situación con él estaba más que aclarada, así que la joven decidió actuar por puro instinto.

—Estupendo—comentó el maestro de música con entusiasmo—. Este sábado a las 8 pm ¿está bien?

—Ese día es perfecto—decía Sakura mientras le escribía rápidamente su dirección en una tarjeta.

Con rostro ilusionado, Mikya se despidió brevemente y cuando por fin quedaron nuevamente solos, ninguno de los castaños se atrevió a romper el hostil silencio que yacía entre ellos.

—Entonces ¿es en serio? ¿Saldrás con aquel sujeto? —preguntó por fin Syaoran con desdén.

—¿Y que si así fuera? —dijo ella a la defensiva.

—Pues que lo conociste hace tres segundos.

—¿Y?

—Es un doctor, por dios Sakura ¡DOCTOR DE MÚSICA!

—Esa clase de comentarios tan nefastos, me afirman lo imbécil que eres—exclamó la joven, la que cada vez sentía se elevaba su temperamento. No era posible que después de su terrible desilusión todavía tenía que cumplir sus expectativas con respecto a con quién podía relacionarse.

—¡HAS LO QUE QUIERAS!

—¡ESO HARÉ!

—BIEN

—BIEN—repitió ella, y sin prolongar más la riña, se retiró de ahí hecha una furia.

…..

…JUEVES…

—Buenos días Dra. Kinomoto, ¿puedo usar su balanza analítica para pesar?

—¡Claro Mihara! Ya sabes que no es necesario que me preguntes…— le contestó amablemente.

—B-bueno aprovechando que estoy aquí…—dijo la chica con palpante nerviosismo— El Dr. Li me pidió que le comentara sí… sí sería posible que le devolviera el medio de Agar Luria Bertani (3) que le presto desde hace tiempo…

—Oh… por supuesto…—contestó Sakura irritada por las exigencias de su colega/investigador, ya que sabía perfectamente que él tenía ese material de sobra en su laboratorio. — ¿podrías también coméntale que necesito con urgencia mi dextrosa (4) que le di hace como un mes…?

—E-está bien—y con esto la joven estudiante apresuro su medición para regresar a su laboratorio.

20 minutos después…

—Gracias—contestaba Syaoran cuando su estudiante le hacía entrega del material que le había reclamado a cierta científica castaña con el único deseo de _fastidiarla_.

—S-sí Dr. Li, solo que me comentó la Dra. Kinomoto… que si también podría devolverle su dextrosa…—exclamó su pupila de gruesas trenzas mientras jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos.

—¿QUÉ?, ¿de qué habla? Ella misma me lo obsequió, además tiene semanas que me la termine—decía él con enfado—dile que sí la quiere, tendrá que esperar un mes para que se la pueda reponer, ya que es el tiempo que tarda el envío… Ah y dile que quiero mi centrifuga devuelta, que la necesito ahorita…

—P-pero Dr… mi experimento de hoy…—la pobre de Chiharu sentía su rostro arder en rubor con tan solo de pensar en la vergüenza de comentarle esa clase de cosas a la Dra. Kinomoto, la cual siempre era sumamente gentil con ella.

— ¡Hoy yo lo comenzare por ti Mihara!, por favor ve y coméntale lo que dije…

—O-ok

15 minutos después…

—Dr. Li…—decía Chiharu con dificultad debido al gran peso que sostenían sus manos. Sí no hubiera sido por la ayuda inmediata que le brindó él, el objeto se hubiera desplomado irremediablemente hacia el suelo. Una vez que la chica descansó un poco de la demanda enérgica, tomó una bocanada de aire para proseguir a decir algo.

—D-dice la Dra. Kinomoto que si le puede devolver sus llaves de su apartamento que le prestó el otro día…

—¿Qué? —dijo su profesor con indignación, al parecer Sakura estaba convirtiendo esto cada vez más en algo personal...

Su pobre alumna no pudo evitar exhalar un suspiro de cansancio cuando su superior después de buscar el susodicho objeto repetidas veces en su bolsillo, comenzó a hablarle con una frase que comenzaba con: "Aquí está, pero esta vez ve y dile a la Dra. que..."

 _«Este será un laaaargo día»_ pensó la pobre estudiante con resignación, mientras recibía las nuevas instrucciones de lo que debía de ir a decir esta vez.

…VIERNES…

—Emm disculpe Dr. Li, la Dra. Kinomoto me manda a traerle estas cosas—decía Yamazaki mientras le entregaba una amplía caja de cartón. A lo que Syaoran la tomó con cierta curiosidad.

Una vez que vio su contenido, el castaño observó con disgusto una serie de pertenencias personales que había olvidado alguna vez en el departamento de ella, de las cuales siquiera recordaba muy bien haberlas dejado allí. Entre esas cosas figuraba un suéter que le prestó cuando un día _lloriqueaba_ en el parque porque tenía frío, una serie de documentales suyos que habían visto juntos e incluso una estúpida lata de salmón que le regaló para Mokona, el gato que a veces alimentaba.

Aunque al mirar a cada uno de esos objetos agrupados, el castaño no pudo evitar pensar con cierta nostalgia la clase de vínculo que había generado con Sakura, quizás sí fuera una persona menos terca y orgullosa, recapacitaría en cómo realmente le estaba afectando esta tonta pelea, pero, no obstante, decidió no rebajarse ante esa clase de sentimentalismo barato, y terminó por mencionar algo que sabía que la pondría furiosa.

—Por favor dile a la Dra. Kinomoto que se olvide de los experimentos que haríamos juntos para la publicación del artículo científico… ya buscare su remplazo.

El estudiante sabía de sobra sobre el impacto de esas palabras, porque su tutora llevaba meses planificando dicho proyecto… así que seguramente la Dra. no tardaría en devolverlo como intermediario de su indignación.

 _Llevaba así toda la mañana_ —suspiro con pesar, ese día no había avanzado casi nada en el laboratorio por estar interceptando recados entre ambos investigadores.

….

—¿sabes qué demonios ocurre con los doctores? —le preguntó Yamazaki a su mejor amiga.

—No tengo idea, pero espero que pronto arreglen sus diferencias—le contestó Chiharu envuelta en cansancio.

Por fin era la hora del almuerzo y ambos chicos aprovecharon para huir lo más pronto posible de sus respectivos laboratorios, ya que actualmente más que recintos de trabajo de investigación parecían estar inmersos en campos de batalla contiguas.

Sentados en el vasto arbusto de uno de los jardines del instituto, ambos jóvenes se desahogaban juntos. En esta ocasión el resto de sus amigas no los acompañarían debido a la apretada agenda que tenían con sus respectivos experimentos.

—Parece que están en alguna clase de rompimiento o algo así—se quejó de repente Chiharu.

—Nunca noté que estuvieran en una relación.

—Ni yo—contestó su amiga algo meditativa.

—Oye Chiharu...

—Dime

—¿Quieres salir conmigo?

—¿A dónde quieres ir esta vez?

—No me estas escuchando bien…—le dijo el chico, para nuevamente repetirle con firmeza—¿Qui-eres sa-lir con-mi-go?

—¿Eh?

….

…SÁBADO…

Tomoyo miraba de un lado a otro a la estresada chica que se balanceaba entre vestuarios diferentes por todo el departamento. Sí de algo estaba segura era del comportamiento irracional de su prima, primero que nada, porque tenía poco tiempo de haber esclarecido sus sentimientos hacia cierto obstinado e iracundo científico y ahora estaba teniendo una cita con alguien que resultaba ser casi un completo desconocido.

—Sakura…

—Tomoyo ¿me ayudas con mi cabello?

—Mmm sí, pero Sakura…

—¡¿Cómo me pude atrasar tanto?!

—Sakura escucha…

—Aún no encuentro mis zapatos…

—¡SAKURA!

—¿Qué? —contestó con gesto reprendido.

—¿Estas completamente segura de lo que estás haciendo? Sé que es muy reciente lo de Li, pero…

—Por supuesto—le contestó la castaña, evitando escuchar el final de la frase—sus sentimientos me han quedado más que claros… y es bueno seguir adelante con las cosas, además Nikya podría ser alguien de quien podría interesarme…

—¿No era Mikya?

—¡Oh demonios! me quedan solo 15 minutos para terminar de arreglarme—gritó la castaña cuando observo la hora en su reloj de mano, algo que solo produjo un resignado suspiro en su acompañante.

—Parece que Li no es el único testarudo aquí—susurró Tomoyo para sí misma.

* * *

Su cabello estaba bien, la elección de su vestido no era la peor, sus zapatos de tacón bajo combinaban… ¿entonces qué era lo que le incomodaba?... Ah claro, era que la persona sentado a su lado no era _él._

Pero ese _él,_ era un engreído, egocéntrico y petulante ¿Cómo creyó posible que correspondiera sus sentimientos? Cuando claramente solo le importaba sí mismo.

—¿Listos para ordenar?

 _«Estúpido Syaoran, ¿Por qué alguien te invitaría a pasar tanto tiempo juntos_ _sí_ _no te interesa?»_

—Ejem, ¿Dra. Kinomoto?

 _«Syaoran rima con ¿patán? No, no rima»_

—¿Señorita? —tosió incómodamente el mesero.

—¡Oh! Lo siento, de verdad discúlpenme— Sakura sintió sus mejillas encenderse de la vergüenza, comenzaba a ser una mala costumbre sumergirse en sus pensamientos, aislándose de lo que ocurría en el exterior.

—No te preocupes—le contestó amablemente su acompañante—Yo estaba pensando en pedir la pasta Linguine gamberetti, ¿has encontrado algo que te parezca apetecible?

Sakura sabía que la preguntaba radicaba, porque había estado 20 minutos observando la carta sin pestañear, cuando la verdad era que lejos de estar eligiendo su aperitivo, su mente había flotado con la imagen de una persona que francamente por más que se esforzaba no podía despreciar.

Pero esta vez se concentró en hojear con cuidado la lista de comidas plasmada en las hojas, y con un toque de amargura, leyó en voz alta, el suculento platillo que hacía unas cuantas semanas había probado del gentil mayordomo de Syaoran.

—Foie gras… por favor.

—A menos que sea algo preparado por Wei, no es algo que te recomendaría probar—se escuchó decir una familiar voz a su alrededor, al mismo tiempo que descubría su rostro detrás del menú.

—¡¿Q-qué haces aquí?! —le preguntó la chica con un hilo de voz, cabe destacar que su cita se encontraba casi igual de sorprendido que ella.

—¿Dr. Li? ¿A qué se debe el placer de su presencia?

—Me dieron la excelente idea de aprovechar la cena que yo también me gane—contestaba de los más tranquilo, mientras se unía a su mesa sin una pizca de vergüenza—así no tendré que gritarles desde allá —se justificó mientras se terminaba de acomodar en la silla.

Aunque la investigadora no pudo evitar albergar un poco de emoción al verlo, recuperó nuevamente su compostura, recordándose así misma por todo lo que la había hecho pasar durante los últimos días. Así que, sin pensar, intentó mostrarle su disgusto a través de un discreto puntapié debajo de la mesa.

—Auch—exclamó Mikya.

Syaoran sonrió divertido por el usual desatine de la chica, quien solo pedía disculpas apenada.

Para sumar la extraña situación, el violinista que trabajaba en el restaurante comenzó afinar su instrumento, para después dar inicio a una fuerte y apasionada interpretación situándose enfrente de los tres. Sin embargo, la música que ahora circundaba en el aire fue una melodía que la castaña pudo reconocer al instante.

—¡Es lo que tocaban el otro día nuestros estudiantes! ¿Cómo es que se llama? —Dijo Sakura mientras escuchaba con emoción la dramática, pero exuberante composición musical. La verdad era que, aunque amaba innatamente la música clásica, siempre era torpe al memorizar los títulos.

—Es una famosa pieza de tango—comenzó a explicar el profesor de música— se llama ce…

—Celos por Jacob Gade—terminó de decir Syaoran con ímpetu, cual si fuera un concurso de conocimientos.

—Por cierto Dr. Li… ¿vino sin compañía? Finalmente, el premio reclamaba a dos personas — apuntó Mikya respondiendo al duelo de miradas. Al principio no había tenido nada en contra del castaño, pero comenzaba a fastidiarle su actitud arrogante y el evidente capricho que mostraba por Sakura.

—De hecho… sí, seguramente no debe tardar.

Al término de esta frase, la joven de al lado no pudo ignorar la sensación de tristeza que le embargo. ¿Quizás la había rechazado porque todo este tiempo Syaoran veía a alguien?, cabizbaja posó discretamente su mirada hacia su platillo con el objetivo se disimular así sus sentimientos.

—¿Buenas…noches? —se escuchó decir una voz confundida.

—¡¿Eriol?!

Con notable incomodidad, el chico inglés tomó posición en una de las sillas de la mesa. La verdad era que nunca estuvo al tanto de los planes de su mejor amigo para estropear la cita de terceros.

Por otro lado, el Dr. Mikya comenzó a sentirse culpable por el malentendido previo en su cabeza, ¿Cómo era posible que Li pudiera tener malas intenciones? cuando claramente mantenía una relación con el Dr. Hiraguizawa.

—Este era tú idea de "vamos a ver el partido" —le murmuró el chico de ojos zafiro al castaño.

—No sabía que no habría televisión.

—Syaoran dijiste que sería en un bar y yo solo me veo en un maldito restaurante costoso, ¿seguramente tampoco sabrías que aquí estaría Sakura?

—Un evento completamente al azar—rio cínicamente.

Aunque la conversación entre ambos era inaudible para el resto, el profesor de música supo que su conjetura era la correcta cuando no paso por desapercibido la estrecha cercanía que mantenían los dos hombres mientras se susurraban cosas al oído. Ahora que recapitulaba bien las cosas, alguna vez escuchó decir de ciertos colegas, que el Dr. Hiraguizawa mantenía una relación discreta con alguien, pero nunca imagino que se trataría del inmutable Dr. Li…

Bueno, en realidad nadie creería que éste último pudiera mantener una relación romántica con un ser humano, ya que la mayoría de sus compañeros del instituto de investigación acomplejados frente a su alto coeficiente intelectual, murmuraban que su gélida personalidad solo podía compararse con una especie de robot subyugado a vivir en la tierra. Y en realidad todos estaban muy sorprendidos de que la alegre Dra. Kinomoto se había convertido aparentemente en su amiga.

Por lo menos, cuando finalizaron con los platillos fuertes, gracias a la presencia del inglés, la velada se había transformado en un ambiente mucho más relajado, con excepción de Syaoran quien en un descuido veía con desdeño al joven de ojos color miel frente a él. No obstante, Mikya no parecía percatarse de esto y charlaba de lo más natural sobre como fue su incursión en la música y como había terminado en el instituto de investigación.

—Siempre creí que me resultaría intimidante convivir en un mundo de científicos.

—¡¿En serio?! Me parece imposible después del espléndido arte que realizas —comentó Sakura.

—No es la gran cosa—contestó él con auténtica modestia.

—Si Sakura, no es la gran cosa—dejó escapar Syaoran, sin evitar una mirada asesina de la chica.

Eriol solo suspiro con exasperación, se encontraba realmente apenado por ser parte de una situación tan comprometedora. ¿Por qué era tan difícil que su amigo se comportara racionalmente? ¿Que declarará como cualquier otro ser humano las cosas que sentía? Envés de verse forzado a realizar todo este circo. En fin, se hacía tarde y aún tenía que ir a ver a _alguien_ importante para él, por lo que no tardó en hacer brevemente su despedida.

—Quiero agradecerles de antemano por esta gran noche, pero es momento de marcharme ya que tengo algunas cosas que debo hacer—se excusó el chico de cabello oscuro.

—¡Oh! Es una pena —se lamentó la científica al escuchar esto.

—Yo iba a proponer que fuéramos a una discoteca muy cerca de aquí ¿Qué opinan? —declaró Mikya a todos los presentes.

—Es una buena idea—contestó la castaña francamente no muy convencida.

—Lo siento chicos, yo paso—exclamo Eriol.

—Yo voy—espetó Syaoran sin dudar, algo que considero extraño por parte del profesor de música quién creyó que lo más lógico sería que se iría junto con su _pareja._

…..

Música ruidosa, chicos menores de 20 años bailando algo similar a una danza primitiva de la fertilidad, menos de la una de la mañana y con sueño… si, definitivamente Sakura sentía como se aproximaba a los 30.

Pero a pesar de ello, la verdad era que éste no era de sus lugares predilectos, ¿Qué podía hacer? aunque siempre fue muy sociable e inconscientemente popular en la escuela, ella era chica de libros, series, viajes y ambientes reflexivos.

Adicional a eso, odiaba estar en aquella posición. Y no solo de manera figurada ya que literalmente estaba situada en medio de un hombre que le gustaba y del otro lado tenía a alguien quien obviamente profesaba un interés hacia ella.

—¿Algo que pueda ofrecerles?

—Una cerveza—gritó Mikya debido a la magnitud del sonido suscitado en aquel lugar.

—Otra—exigió el castaño.

—Vodka por favor… que sea doble… y me lo trae en el vaso más grande que tenga.

Con esto, los dos hombres que iban a su lado la miraron con desconcierto, en especial un rostro ambarino quién no se limitó a ironizar la situación.

—Estas a salvo ya que aquí no hay karaokes.

—Cállate.

…

El tiempo pasaba y fue cuestión de tiempo que su cita oficial la invitara a bailar. Aunque por dentro se sentía indispuesta y pese a la mirada inquisitiva que le dedicaron ciertos ojos marrones. Sakura decidió no ser maleducada y aceptó finalmente a la oferta.

Mientras Syaoran la contemplaba desde cierto punto focal, una entrañable ira le recorrió entre lo más recóndito de su ser, especialmente cada vez que veía como el sujeto en cuestión se acercaba peligrosamente a ella. Por lo que, sin hacer uso de la razón, tomó un trago del vodca olvidado en la mesa, para después dirigirse a la pista de baile adornado con una mirada desafiantemente.

Por lo que redirigiéndose a nuevos horizontes dentro del océano de personas, que a su parecer bailaban incivilizadamente en aquel espacio tan reducido. Identificó a un típico grupo de amigas y se acercó en concreto hacia una de ellas: una chica rubia de largas piernas que había notado como le guiñaba el ojo desde hace un buen rato.

—¿Tú nombre? — preguntó él tajantemente.

—Gweeensh

—Gwen, supongo— rectificó Syaoran, quien apenas había descubierto el verdadero grado de alcoholización por el que estaba sometida la muchacha. Sin exceptuar a las amigas que parecían estar en condiciones similares al de ella, las que además no dejaban de gritar vulgaridades en su presencia como: "Esta como quiere, que envidia" o cosas peores como: "pregúntale cuanto calza"

— En fin, ¿Ves a esa chica de allá? —le apuntó con la mirada—. La que baila con ese imbécil…

—Necesitas ponerla celosa

—N-no… yo solo iba a decir que necesitaba que me viera bailar contigo.

—Estas muy bueno.

—¿Qué?

—Ah que sí, no hay problema… ¡hombre, para que son los amigosh del alma!

—te conocí hace 5 minutos, pero igual se agradece tú ayu…—al científico le fue imposible terminar la frase porque sus labios estaban ocupados por los de la alcoholizada mujer quien se acercó sin permiso para besarlo.

—¡Wendy aléjate! —le dijo él al mismo tiempo que la rechazaba muy alterado.

—Era Gweeeensh

—Arrrr

Aunque Li desplazó irritado a la chica que tenía enfrente, era demasiado tarde para hacer algo más, ya que el acontecimiento no había pasado desapercibido desde la perspectiva de una mirada color jade… quien retornó con rostro afligido hacia Mikya para decirle algo en el oído, desencadenando con esto que ambos caminaran hacia la salida de la discoteca sin siquiera despedirse.

* * *

La mano del joven se colocó con cuidado en el rostro de ensueño que tanto lo había deslumbrado desde hace tiempo. El simple roce con su delicada y pálida piel causó una protuberante corriente eléctrica en su sistema.

Ambos se encontraban ansiosos, ya que sabían muy bien lo que pasaría después de un extenuante maratón de películas en su departamento. Así que después de ese cálido contacto, sus dedos decidieron aventurarse más allá, recorriendo el camino azabache de sus cabellos, los cuales caían descuidadamente sobre el frágil cuello de la hermosa chica.

Sin embargo, cuando sus labios no estaban más que una milésima de cercanía, el celular de ella comenzó a vibrar estrepitosamente causando un sobresalto en ambos.

—Deberías de contestar—le sugirió Eriol

—N-no importa, bueno mmm creo que sí, son mensajes de Sakura, quizás le ocurrió algo…—así que obediente a la sugerencia anterior, tomó el aparató y comenzó a leer los mensajes acumulados en la bandeja de entrada.

" _SYAORAN ES UN IDIOTA, NO SÉ QUÉ LE VI"_

" _NO QUIERO SABER NADA MÁS DE ÉL, DESDE HOY ES UN ASUNTO MUERTO"_

" _ES UN IMBÉCIL, IMBÉCIL, IMBÉCIL"_

Y así continuaba la desbordante lista de insultos o alguna que otra autocrítica por haberse fijado en él, y aunque al final no quedaba aclarado el origen del disgusto, Sakura le prometió contarle con lujo de detalles al día siguiente. Finalmente, la chica de mirada amatista dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro.

—Quizás no fue buena idea haberme marchado…—dijo con algo de culpa el joven inglés.

Tomoyo se encontraba meditando sus palabras, apenas hacía un rato que se había enterado de la bochornosa circunstancia en el restaurante, y pese a lo divertido que le pareció la actitud descrita de Syaoran, se sintió un tanto inquieta con los mensajes de su mejor amiga. Por lo que, al ver su semblante decaído, el hombre que tenía enfrente no dudó en brindarle un cálido abrazo.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, esta simple muestra de afecto no solo tuvo un efecto reconfortante, sino que ambos sintieron la terrible necesidad de retomar aquella intima sesión que habían dejado atrás antes de ser interrumpidos.

Como si el aroma de cuello de la joven fuera una clase de adicción, Eriol escondió su rostro en él, mezclando sus sentidos entre ese río trazado de color azabache. Algo que la chica recibió con delicia y aunque con un delicado movimiento, ambos labios quedaron entre un invisible roce, la acción no pudo ser completada cuando nuevamente se escuchó el sonido insistente de una llamada entrante…

El chico descanso brevemente su frente en la de Tomoyo, y pese a sus deseos tomó su celular para contestar de mala gana.

—¿Qué pasó Syaoran?

— _¡Solo te quería decir lo imbécil que eres!_ —se escuchaba decir una furibunda voz al otro lado de la línea.

—¡¿disculpa?! ¿de qué demonios me hablas?

— _¡Si no te hubieras largado, nada de esto hubiera pasado!_

—¡¿Y que demonios hago yo en todo esto?! _  
_

 _—porque siempre me haces volver a mis cabales._

—¿Escuchas lo disparatado que es tener esta conversa…? — pero lamentablemente Eriol no pudo terminar su frase, ya que el único sonido que hacía eco en sus oídos, era aquel proporcionado por el patrón repetitivo de la llamada finalizada.

—Creo que lo mejor será que nos veamos después…—dijo por fin Tomoyo cuando el silencio se hizo presente por unos cuantos minutos. —solo espero que las cosas mejoren para mañana…

—Yo también…—comentó él con frustración.

* * *

Sakura observó con reserva hacia la entrada principal de su edificio, se sintió un tanto avergonzada por haber abordado el camino en auto con total silencio y es que no era su culpa, sino que sus pensamientos no podían dejar de repetir aquella escena bizarra en la pista de baile.

—¿Puedo acompañarte a la entrada?

—Claro…—contestó a Mikya, quien su voz la había devuelto a la realidad.

Una vez que se encontraron afuera del apartamento, el profesor de música tomó desprevenida a la joven cuando tomó unos de sus mechones para acomodarlo con cuidado detrás de su oreja.

—¿Sabes Dra. Kinomoto? desde hace tiempo he sido tú mas grande admirador—comenzó el, a lo que la castaña solo pasó saliva con nerviosismo, era la primera vez que alguien era tan directo con ella.

—Me deslumbraba tú singular alegría que siempre hacia presencia en las reuniones de profesores—continuó— a veces incluso, confieso que me hacía reír tú torpeza, pero adoraba como te mantenías alegre frente a cualquier clase de error que pudieras cometer… eres alguien excepcional ¿lo sabes?

La joven aún permanecía callada, no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, no podía, porque después de haber escuchado aquellas sinceras palabras se sentía como la gran escoria del universo. Fue muy simple para ella haber aceptado su invitación, sin tomarse el tiempo de considerar realmente sus sentimientos a los que no podía corresponder.

—Pero finalmente fui un cobarde—retomó Mikya— paso mucho tiempo y nunca tuve el valor hasta ahora de invitarte a salir, quizás… si lo hubiera hecho cuando debía, habría existido la más remota posibilidad de haberme colocado en aquel espacio que ahora ocupa alguien más en tus pensamientos. —la chica lo miro sorpresiva—Es por eso, Dra. Kinomoto que el presente es un regalo que no debemos despreciar… así que no pierdas tú oportunidad, tal cual como yo perdí la mía.

—Dr. Mikya…—contestó ella conmovida.

—¿Pero supongo que puedo ser tú amigo? —dijo el profesor con una gentil sonrisa.

—Claro… pero por favor dime Sakura.

—Me parece justo.

* * *

Si algo odiaba de Japón era el frío abrumador que se acumulaba en tales horas de la madrugada, por consiguiente, despreciaba la sensación de humedad entre sus dedos debido al denso roció de la neblina que se acumulaba alrededor de los edificios, así que el joven pensó con amargura lo oportuno que había sido que se descompusiera la calefacción de su auto.

Una vez que se aparcó en su lugar correspondiente, apagó rápidamente el motor del carro, para después frotarse los nudillos con la esperanza de generar así un poco de calor. Pero durante ese breve lapso de tiempo le fue imposible no fijar la mirada en el departamento anexo del suyo, el cual aún mantenía las luces prendidas…

No obstante, lo que realmente le encolerizó fue distinguir un auto desagradablemente familiar en el estacionamiento…

 _«Si se supone que eran más de las 4 de la mañana ¿Qué demonios seguía haciendo ese sujeto aquí?»_

 _«Pero lo más importante ¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo a esta hora en el apartamento?»_

Con todas estas preguntas que bombardeaban su mente, se trasladó con delirio hasta la puerta de su vecina, donde procedió a golpearla con violencia. Para su fortuna ésta no tardo en abrirse revelando a la científica, quién llevaba una oscura túnica de seda, algo excepcionalmente sospechoso para alguien que solo gustaba usar de pijamas anticuadas.

—¿S-Syaoran?

—¿Qué haces vestida así? —preguntó él, que sin invitación previa, tuvo el impulso de llegar hasta la sala de la joven quién lo veía estupefacta.

—T-Tomoyo me regaló ésto y lo llevo puesto porque me quede sin ropa limpia—Sakura se sintió estúpida al tenerse que justificar—en fin, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

—¡¿Dónde está?! —preguntaba colerizado.

—¿Dónde esta qué? —lo único que pudo explicarse la chica era que dos sucesos podían haber ocurrido: Li estaba completamente ebrio o se había golpeado la cabeza y había perdido la cordura.

—¡¿Dónde está el imbécil de Mikya?!

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡¿Ahora lo esconderás?!

Completamente perdida en el contexto de sus palabras, la chica vio como el castaño se cruzo de brazos mientras la observaba en silencio como si esperara alguna clase de explicación, pero la realidad era que no sabía que diantres quería escuchar de ella.

—Su auto está aquí…—fue lo único que mascullo él, después de unos cuantos minutos.

—¡Se le descompuso! —se escuchó una repentina voz, originada de los departamentos del primer piso. Al parecer las señoras Anna y Hanna Brune estaban dándose un manjar con aquel espectáculo de celos.

—¿Q-qué? —repitió Syaoran ante la intromisión de aquellas mujeres que siempre se inmiscuían en la vida de todo el vecindario.

—Así como lo dijeron ellas—contestó la castaña con recelo—Mikya tuvo un problema con su auto y decidió irse en taxi, mañana hablara con el mecánico para podérselo llevar…

Como era ya costumbre en ellos, la atmósfera se tornó en un incómodo silencio y antes de que alguno de los dos cediera en hablar, se escuchó nuevamente un fuerte grito proveniente de abajo.

—¿Qué paso? ¿nos perdimos de algo? —gritó Hanna Brune.

—¿Ya por fin se besaron? o ¿ya pasó algo más intenso? —terminó de vociferar la otra hermana entre risas.

Ante las palabras de sus entrometidas vecinas, Sakura se encontró así misma con las mejillas ruborizadas, a diferencia de Li quién solo la miró estático con su penetrante composición ambarina y sin pronunciar nada, decidió dirigir sus pasos hacia la salida del apartamento.

 _«¿Por qué siempre huía después de toda esa mezcla de sensaciones que le provocaban?»_

 _«Odiaba que siempre la hiciera sentir de ese modo»_

Impulsada por un extraño coraje, la joven lo tomó desprevenido cuando se aprehenso a una de las mangas de su camisa, provocando una parada forzosa que lo obligó a girar su cabeza, encontrándose con una chica que, aunque aparentemente lucía una expresión desafiante, por dentro no era más que un manojo de nervios.

—N-no eres el único que tiene derecho a exigir explicaciones.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? —contestó él con voz fría.

—¿Dime en realidad a qué viniste?

Aunque la investigadora sonaba segura de sí misma, cuando se sintió presa de la intimidante mirada que le dedicaba, lentamente toda su valentía comenzó a esfumarse.

—No sé qué clase de respuesta tonta esperas de mí.

En verdad detestaba la manera tan miserable que la hacía sentir su característica indiferencia, pero con él las cosas solían ser así de inestables ya que a veces le demostraba, a su manera, cierto grado de aprecio, que incluso hasta podía jurar derrocar esa glacial barrera por la que estaba rodeado y otras ocasiones como esta, actuaba como la persona más fría e insensible.

Con el ego destruido, los dedos de Sakura se soltaron de la prenda con la que se habían aferrado, permitiéndole de este modo el libre acceso hacia la salida para que se marchara de una vez por todas, pero inesperadamente en su lugar, obtuvo el suave roce de los labios de Syaoran que se posaron delicadamente en los suyos, así que guiado por la adictiva fragancia de cerezos que desprendía su piel, la atrajo posesivamente entre sus brazos; y con esto comenzó lentamente a explorar entre la comisura de su boca, descubriendo así el delicioso sabor de su interior.

Sin poner mucha objeción, ella permitió profundizar el beso y él por su parte se mostró comprometido con el excesivo cuidado que ejercía en cada movimiento, haciéndola estremecer con cada caricia que recorría sobre su dorso.

Pero después de un rato, cuando ambos comenzaron a luchar por recuperar su aliento, el castaño despertó de su trance para ser consciente por primera vez de lo que estaba sucediendo. Contempló por unos segundos el rostro sonrojado de la chica quién en ese momento aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

Sin embargo, al mirarla, se sintió esclavizado por una sensación de anhelo que removía su interior, subsecuentemente esto le hizo entrar en un estado de pánico, que no solo le obligo a desenvolverse abruptamente de ella, sino que su cuerpo se alejó hasta llegar a la salida principal, dejando atrás a una chica desorientada que acariciaba sus labios inflamados como si tratara de convencerse a sí misma que nada de lo que había ocurrido había sido un sueño.

 **Nota del autor**

Desviación estándar (1): Seré muy general, es un cálculo estadístico que nos indica cuanto índice de error tenemos, entre más alta menos confiables son los datos.

Mikya Tsukino (2): Por si no lo recuerdan, éste fue un personaje irrelevante en el capítulo 3, el cual ganó el tercer lugar del maratón en el que compitieron Sakura y Syaoran. Tal y como se menciona, el premio fue el mismo para los tres primeros lugares y este consistió en una cena romántica para dos personas en un lujoso restaurante.

Agar Luria Bertani (3): medio para crecer microorganismos.

Dextrosa (4): estamos hablando de un tipo de azúcar que a veces se usa en el laboratorio para implementar y/o mejorar las condiciones de crecimiento del microrganismo.

Hola a todos, espero que les vaya gustando cada vez más el desarrollo de esta historia, sí es así no duden en hacérmelo saber, porque ya saben que me fascina saber su opinión.

Los espero con más aventuras para el siguiente capítulo.

Un fuerte abrazo a todos.

PD: Como consejo, escuchen la melodía de celos por el autor Jacob Gade, solo para revivir de forma más autentica la escena. Saludos


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Despertar.**

—¿Cómo fue que un simple cúmulo de luz pudo cambiar el transcurso de la historia, obligándole a éste a desencadenar hasta llegar al momento de la evolución de un ojo humano?

Ante esta pregunta que circundada en el insípido aire, la mayoría de sus jóvenes estudiantes, trataron de disimular su ignorancia cuando desesperados rebuscaron algo que sabrían de antemano que no encontrarían en sus apuntes. Aunque era bien conocido que por ley las materias que impartía el Dr. Li eran complejas y rigurosas, esto no se reflejaba en el número estudiantil que siempre se abarrotaba en su salón. Ya que a pesar de lo demandante que podían ser, tenía fama de impartir sus clases de forma analítica y entretenida, sembrándoles la semilla de la curiosidad en tan solo 50 minutos que duraba la clase.

Con el objetivo de comenzar con la resolución a su pregunta, Syaoran se desplazó al centro del auditorio donde comenzó a dibujar en la pizarra una figura irregular. Esto, sin ser muy consciente de los suspiros que provocaba entre un grupo de chicas que desde sus asientos admiraban los redondos y bien trabajados atributos del exigente investigador.

— _Euglena flagellate_ —resolvió la incógnita un alumno con voz resentida desde que se percató que el grupo de fanáticas iba liderado por su novia.

—Así es. La historia emergió mucho antes de que existieran organismos complejos como nosotros —comenzó a explicar el científico—donde las células de estos seres microscópicos crearon un estímulo especial hacia un rayo de luz, hasta que más tarde gracias a esto, la evolución se encargó de generar un órgano tan sofisticado como lo es el ojo humano…

Mientras el tiempo avanzaba, sus entusiastas oyentes se encontraron perdidos ante el maravilloso relato de como gracias a la fuerza de la adaptación se construyeron los mecanismos necesarios para aumentar la sobrevivencia de las especies. Pero cuando por fin llegaron a algún punto cumbre, Syaoran se percató en su reloj que era tiempo de culminar con la clase. A lo que a regañadientes el resto de sus alumnos se marcharon con la misma actitud de alguien que queda suspendido en una muy buena historia.

Así que una vez vacío en el vasto auditorio, se quedó rodeado del tranquilo silencio que le brindaba la soledad hasta que su mejor amigo llegó a saludarlo, acompañado de un bento relleno de dulces orientales que no tardó en ofrecerle.

—Prueba uno, fue un regalo—le decía Eriol al tiempo que se engullía una pieza con glotonería.

—¿Te las preparó Daidouji? —Por lo que no tardó en aceptar el suculento postre.

Desde que el inglés había hecho oficial lo de la chica, Li se esforzaba por acostumbrarse de los engorrosos y cursis comentarios acerca de la maravilla que era tenerla en su vida.

—Nop, me las obsequio Sakura…

Fue incontenible que con la mención de este último nombre, el castaño hiciera un esfuerzo por no atragantarse con lo que recién había degustado, causando además, que su rostro se tornara pálido, algo que trató de disimular cuando desvió la mirada hacia la pared.

—Dijo que era porque ahora soy algo así como "su nuevo cuñado".

—Ya veo.

—¿Mencioné que iba acompañada?

—No, no lo dijiste—contestó el otro científico malhumorado.

—Por ese sujeto, ¿Cómo se llamaba? El profesor de música...—decía el chico de gafas, quien estaba más que satisfecho con la reacción que le provocaba a su compañero, pero al notar el colapso furioso que le estaba generando decidió finalizar por fin con su diversión.

—Es broma, iba sola.

—Ya veo.

—Syaoran… ¿Cuándo volverás a hablarle?

Ignorando por completo la pregunta, el científico fingió leer accidentalmente una de las tareas de sus alumnos.

—Estos estudiantes están cada día peor…

—Syaoran…

—Mira esta respuesta tan nefasta, confundieron el origen del universo con la selección natural…

Sin embargo, cuando Eriol estuvo a punto de decirle algo más, inesperadamente apareció una chica por detrás del castaño, quien rápidamente cubrió sus manos sobre sus ojos ambarinos, esto acompañado de un gran esfuerzo debido a la vasta diferencia de alturas.

—Tienes que adivinar quién soy—le dijo la joven con gran empeño por fingir la voz.

—Meiling… no tengo tiempo de tus juegos.

—¡Ash siempre tienes que arruinar la diversión!

A pesar del tan poco efusivo saludo hacia su prima, ella no tardó en prendarse de uno de sus brazos tal y como era costumbre cada vez que lo veía. A su vez no tardó en saludar al chico inglés quién le respondió con una fraternal sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hola Meiling, cuanto tiempo sin verte… ¿has venido a hacer algo interesante por aquí?

—No realmente, llevo un mes viviendo en Tokio y solo pasaba a saludar a mi primo favorito—comentaba ella sin dejar de soltar al recién nombrado —. Quiero también ir a ver a Sakura por cierto…

Al escuchar por segunda ocasión este nombre, Syaoran se paralizo al instante, algo que no pasó desapercibido la chica de largas coletas, quien extrañada frente a esta actitud decidió liberarlo por fin.

—¿Ocurrió algo con ella? —preguntó alarmada —¿No me digas que terminaron? Porque ya había comenzado a quererla, además prometí enviarle el resto de las fotos que me hicieron falta de cuando eras bebé…

—¡¿Cómo que el resto?! —exclamó el castaño furioso, a lo que su prima rio, mientras que Eriol solo observaba divertido el hilarante comentario.

—Bueno … era algo que tenía que hacer en mis tiempos libres cuando conversó con Sakura en el celular… y eso que aún no le mandó el vídeo de cuando tenías 5 y tus hermanas te obligaron a vestir de mujer…

—¡MEILING NI SE TE OCURRA!

—Bueno, ya entendí, ya entendí—después de decir esto entre risas, recuperó nuevamente la compostura para pasar a decir algo con mayor seriedad —. Pero, aun no me contestas… ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

—A-algo así, pero también es algo de lo que no me apetece hablar…— espero nuevamente unos segundos más para volver a tomar la palabra—Meiling al rato conversamos, tengo unos asuntos que atender en dirección.

Por lo que, con esta declaración, ambos jóvenes de oscura cabellera fueron testigos de cómo Syaoran abandonaba maratónicamente el aula. Una vez solos, la chica quién estaba aún un tanto confundida, retomó nuevamente la conversación hacia Eriol.

—¿No me digas que en serio terminaron su relación?

—No podrían terminar algo que ni siquiera ha comenzado—dejó escapar él por accidente.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Y es que una vez que el chico de gafas fue consciente de su error al revelar aquello, sabría que ahora nada podría hacer frente al poder persuasivo de la familia Li, especialmente del temperamento que ya conocía de sobra de Meiling, quien de una u otra forma siempre lograba su cometido.

—Es mejor que tomes asiento para que te explique bien las cosas…

* * *

Después de una ardua junta con su superior, con tantas cosas en mente, Sakura había olvidado pedirle una firma importante al Dr. Makimura. Por lo que resignada se devolvió hacia el camino que la llevaría de vuelta a la oficina. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando durante ese trayecto distinguió la figura del único hombre que removía su tranquilidad.

—S-Syaoran…

No obstante, solo basto con fijarse un segundo en esos labios carmesí que pronunciaron con cautela su nombre, para que el chico retrocediera a toda prisa hacia la dirección contraria.

Este era una rutina que habían adoptado desde que ocurrió _aquel suceso_ hace ya más de una semana. Cada vez que coincidían por accidente, él la ignoraba para después salir huyendo lo más lejos de ella.

Así que por más desconcertada que le tenía su actitud, la investigadora aprovechó la larga caminata para reflexionar en sus actuales sentimientos. Si bien era cierto que aquel beso había sido el más vanaglorioso que había recibido en toda su vida, tenía que aceptar que el extraño comportamiento que adoptó Syaoran después de ello, la hacía sentir más que desconcertada. Sin querer ser fatalista, todo le indicaba que esto era producto de un posible arrepentimiento, ya que finalmente era él quien había desencadenado todo.

A pesar de que este último pensamiento le generó una profunda tristeza, se había decidido a no dejarse decaer por nada ni nadie. En ese momento la joven comprendió que a pesar de lo mucho que la había ilusionado todo, era momento de zanjar el asunto de una vez por todas.

Sí él podía desecharla con la facilidad que lo hizo, ella sin lugar a duda podría hacer lo mismo… esto ya no le afectaría más.

…HORAS DESPUÉS DEL TRABAJO…

 _«Estúpido y sensual señor Darcy, ¿Por qué no lo puedo odiar a pesar de su presuntuoso comportamiento contra Elizabeth? (1)»_

Aún no estaba muy convencida de haberse envuelta en su pijama para terminar de ver un maratón de cintas románticas hundida en su sillón, ya que inevitablemente este tipo de filmes solo la llevaron a empeorar su estado de ánimo.

Por un momento Sakura prestó mayor atención a su deplorable aspecto, tenía los ojos hinchados por haber sollozado en las partes más dramáticas de las películas, su cabello se encontraba bastante descuidado con uno que otro residuo de palomitas de maíz enredado en él, sin mencionar los pañuelos esparcidos por todo el suelo de su sala.

Pero gracias a que su celular sonó de repente, dejó de enfocarse en su lamentable apariencia, para proceder a tomar el aparato encontrándose con un mensaje de Tomoyo.

"¿Cómo va tú plan de olvidarte de Li?"

Sakura se limpió sus dedos grasientos en su ropa, para proceder a escribir una respuesta para su amiga que, aunque fuera a través de este medio tan impersonal la conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que estaba actuando.

"Ni me acordaba de él, estaba viendo un documental del origen del universo"

"…ok"

Y ella misma corroboró su autoengaño cuando el timbre sonó e instintivamente se plantó en su cabeza la imagen de un castaño de gélida mirada, por lo que ansiosa salió disparada hacia la puerta principal, donde a diferencia de lo que esperaba, su vista le revelo un rostro familiar color fuego.

—¡¿M-Meiling?!

—¿Qué te paso? ¿Estás bien? —le contestaba mientras veía la imagen catastrófica de la investigadora, quien soló asentó avergonzada mientras la invitaba a pasar.

Una vez dentro, a la castaña le fue imposible no percatarse de la pequeña maleta que acompañaba a la otra joven. Como si sus pensamientos hubieran sido leídos, Meiling le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa para a continuación darse a explicar.

—Están fumigando mi departamento ¿Te importaría si me quedó el resto del fin de semana contigo?

—C-claro, sabes que no tengo inconveniente con eso… solo que… ¿no hay ningún problema con S-Syaoran…? lo que pasa es que por el momento... él y yo no estamos muy bi… —balbuceaba con la mirada hacia el suelo.

—No es como si le tenga que pedir permiso… ¡Vamos a tú habitación hay muchas cosas entretenidas que podemos hacer durante toda la noche!

Sin oponer mucha resistencia, Sakura se dejó guiar hasta su propio cuarto y es que, aunque su presencia le había resultado muy repentina, internamente estaba muy entusiasmada por su visita, ya que en estos momentos se daba cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba contagiarse un poco de aquella energética personalidad de Meiling.

Una vez que ambas se sentaron en la cama, la castaña se dejó impresionar por la destreza de las manos de su acompañante, quien solo se dedicaba a extraer de su bolsa, miles de instrumentos de belleza como tubos de cabello, un gran estuche de maquillaje, pintura de uñas, etc.

Parece ser que la prima de Li venía más que preparada con la noche de chicas que le esperaba.

...

Cuando estaba a punto de sorber de su acostumbrado té con miel nocturno, Syaoran se vio interrumpido gracias a las vibraciones provenientes del otro lado de su apartamento, lo que a su vez desencadenó que el líquido contenido de su taza, terminara derramado en toda su bata…

Guiado por aquel bullicio, se acercó sigilosamente hacia su balcón, preguntándose ¿qué demonios podría estar ocurriendo ahora con Sakura?, quién últimamente no dejaba de estar en sus pensamientos, pero eso era algo que intentaba ignorar con todas sus fuerzas…

Cuando por fin se situó en el marco de la puerta, observó paciente hasta que su vista le revelo a la chica de cabellos miel, que aunque un poco exagerado su maquillaje, lucía radiante, algo que lo hizo ruborizar hasta que sacudió su cabeza con la esperanza de no remover esos extraños sentimientos que últimamente le producían con tan solo recordar lo que había sucedido.

Sin embargo, lo que más llamó su atención en particular, fue notar como ella mantenía una conversación con alguien… antes de que ese familiar recelo hiciera acto de presencia en su sistema, con una ligera inclinación de cabeza reconoció la oscura cabellera de su prima, que algo inquieta por sentirse observada, giró a su vez el rostro para quedar frente a frente con él.

Su duelo de miradas se prolongó hasta que cierto semblante jade se unió con curiosidad hacia ellos, pero al instante que ocurrió esto, Syaoran perturbado por sus nuevas emociones, cerró la cortina con gran nerviosismo.

 _«Nuevamente se hacía presente esa terrible necesidad de salir huyendo con tan solo reflejarse en ese estanque color esmeralda»_

Intentando deshacerse de ese pensamiento, tomó irritado su móvil para comenzar a escribir un mensaje.

"Explícame ¡¿PORQUE DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO UNA PIJAMADA EN CASA DE _ELLA_?!"

"Es un país libre Xiao Lang"

"Meiling…"

"Descansa querido primo ;)"

Si algo detestaba era que lo dejaran con la palabra en la boca, así que conjurando una que otras maldiciones se dirigió a su dormitorio sin remedio. Y como era últimamente costumbre cada noche en su habitación, suprimió con todas sus fuerzas, aquella imagen grabada en su memoria de los suaves labios que había probado pocos días atrás…

* * *

—¡Buenos días bella durmiente!

—Ho-Hoy no quiero ir a la escuela papá…—balbuceaba la castaña con los ojos aún cerrados.

Al escuchar esto Meiling no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa, pero nuevamente retomó su mejor esfuerzo por despertar a la atolondrada chica que solo se retorcía en la cama.

—¡Despierta!, ¡Despierta!, ¡Despierta! —brincaba casi en el rostro de Sakura, acompañada de un muñeco amarillo que tomó sin permiso de uno de los estantes, con él comenzó atacar la cara de la chica que aún se rehusaba en revivir del mundo de los sueños.

—No quiero…—renegaba.

—Syaoran ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Estas simples pero poderosas palabras no tardaron en hacer reaccionar a Sakura, quien se incorporó de un saltó de su cama, para encontrarse únicamente con los ojos rubíes y la risa malvada de Meiling, que a su vez no dejaba de abrazar aquel muñeco de felpa alado que utilizó como herramienta para molestarla mientras dormía.

—¡Meiling no es gracioso!

—Sí, si lo es—contestaba sin poder respirar por culpa de un ataque de risa. — Es- está bien, lo siento, pero me tienes que contar ¿dónde compraste este extraño muñeco?

—Syaoran lo ganó para mí en un concurso de baile (2)—contestó la castaña avergonzada—pero en realidad lo consiguió porque se percató de lo mucho que lo deseaba desde que lo vi… nunca se lo mencioné, pero cuando era pequeña tuve uno idéntico hasta que un día torpemente lo olvidé mientras jugaba en el parque… había sido un regalo de mi madre y jamás lo pude recuperar, así que me alegré mucho cuando Syaoran se tomó la molestia de ganar este por mí.

Al notar la nostalgia de sus palabras, Meiling se reservó por primera vez sus comentarios con algo de seriedad, pero al notar esto, Sakura pensó que lo último que quería era causar preocupación o tristeza a alguien por su culpa, así que se terminó de incorporar por completo de la cama para después anunciar con falso entusiasmo que haría el desayuno.

Sin percatarse de ello, la mirada rubí la siguió hasta que desapareció por la puerta de la habitación, dejando con ello un suspiro de intranquilidad.

 _«Sí quería ayudar a arreglar las cosas, tendría que hacer su mejor esfuerzo»_

…

—Siento mucho pedirte que me apoyes con esto… —decía la castaña mientras depositaba una parte de su ropa en la maquina disponible del cuarto comunal de lavado.

—Silencio Kinomoto—a veces aún la llamaba así a manera de broma solo para acentuar más a sus palabras. — Sí yo Meling Li soy la reina de lavar ropa, siempre queda impecable y perfumada, tú déjame ayudarte...

Aquello ultimo era solo una pequeña mentira que se inventó en el momento, ya que en realidad había crecido en Hong Kong rodeada de mayordomos que siempre realizaban esas pequeñas y sutiles tareas por ella… y ahora tampoco tenía muchos inconvenientes en su nueva vida en Japón ya que prefería ir a la tintorería antes de ponerle mano a su ropa.

« _¿Pero que tan complicado podría ser?»_

—Bueno… ya vuelvo con más ropa, no tardó… solo que Meiling—la científica hizo una breve pausa—debemos procurar no cerrar la puerta ya que está descompuesta; si no de lo contrario quedaríamos atrapadas por un buen rato ya que nadie de este edificio tiene la llave…

Una vez que la referida asentó a esta advertencia, aprovechó de esos minutos a solas para reflexionar con cuidado acerca de su plan, el cual era simple y solo consistía en reunir a ambos castaños para que hablaran de sus sentimientos, se dieran cuenta de cómo estaban profundamente enamorados uno del otro, después de varios meses regocijados de tanto amor, su primo propusiera matrimonio y ¿en un año? Quizás más, tendría algún hermoso sobrino o sobrina en camino.

 _«¿Sí, era un plan sencillo, el problema solo radicaba en como ejecutaría el primer paso de éste?»_

Completamente abstraída en sus pensamientos, la chica llenó con una cantidad considerable de detergente uno de los reservorios de la lavadora. Pero después de unos breves instantes notó como le preocupaba la ausencia de Sakura, especialmente cuando el aparato comenzó hacer unos extraños crujidos…

—¿C-Cómo que se hace en estos casos? —dijo para sí misma alarmada, ya que la maquina no solo hacia ruidos raros, sino que ahora empezaba a temblar con bruscos movimientos.

—¡¿Qué pasó?!

Por fin había llegado Sakura, la que con precipitación arrojó la canasta de ropa que llevaba entre sus manos para auxiliar de inmediato a Meiling, quien abrazaba con pavor la lavadora.

Las cosas no mejoraron cuando la científica abrió la puerta del aparato y de éste comenzó a fluir una violenta ola de espuma…

Pero cada vez que trataban de controlar la feroz montaña efervescente resultaba un intento fallido de ambas chicas, que estaban más que repletas de jabón. Así que en un momento de desesperación Meiling tomó la decisión de salir corriendo de ahí, mientras gritaba que iría a pedir ayuda de inmediato.

Sakura solo esperaba que esa ayuda no proviniera de los ojos marrones que tanto trataba de evitar…

Pero era más que obvio que eso ocurriría, por lo que no se sorprendió del todo cuando la vio llegar arrastrando de la mano a su primo quien no dejaba de ver con ojos desorbitados el nivel de desastre que se profesaba en aquella pequeña habitación…

—¿Pero qué demo…?

Sus palabras se entrecortaron por el brusco movimiento de la lavadora poseída por una gran lava de espuma hasta que Syaoran se acercó en un segundo para desconectar el aparato.

 _«Pero que idiota ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes…?»_ pensó la investigadora con vergüenza, sin embargo, ese razonamiento se vio sesgado cuando escuchó a lo lejos un estrepitoso ruido que indicaba que la puerta había sido cerrada…

—¡MEILING! —gritó alarmado el chico.

—Lo siento… fue un accidente iré a buscar ayuda…—contestaba ella desde el otro lado.

Pero Sakura sabía que las cosas no habían terminado muy bien desde minutos atrás cuando la otra joven había profesado esas palabras exactas, así que sin más remedio tragó saliva y giro su cabeza para encontrarse con la cohibida presencia de Syaoran quién hacía lo posible por evitar mirarla…

Irónicamente ese inconfortable momento pasaba desapercibido desde el otro lado de la puerta por la chica de cabello azabache.

 _«Soy una maldita genio»_

 _..._

 _¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?_

 _¿Una hora?_

 _¿Hora y media?_

Syaoran consultó su reloj de mano y se percató que solo había transcurrido 25 minutos…

 _¿pero qué estúpida idealización romántica había poseído a su prima para atreverse hacer esa semejante locura?_

Y es que durante este pequeño lapso de tiempo solo se había profundizado un incómodo silencio desde el rincón en el que cada uno estaba sentado… hasta que éste se rompió por el inesperado estornudo que deliberó la castaña de repente.

Solo de esta forma, el investigador fue posible notar como las ropas de la chica estaban completamente húmedas, inclusive hasta había un pronunciado rastro de agua que había dejado a su alrededor donde estaba sentada. El haber ignorado este hecho, le produjo un sentimiento sumamente culpable, así que con timidez se acercó más a ella para ofrecerle su chaqueta.

—G-Gracias…

Y pese a que él no contestó nada, ya que nuevamente se limitó solo a mirar hacia la pared, ella prefirió arriesgarse para terminar con esta detestable actuación entre ambos.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a besar así?

Aunque Sakura se había propuesto a romper el hielo, nunca imaginó que eso sería lo primero que le viniera a la boca… ¿Por qué demonios no podía tener una clara sinergia entre lo que pensaba y decía?

Sin embargo, pese a que no esperaba que él contestara a esa imprudencia, escuchó sorpresiva como su acompañante le daba una firme respuesta.

—Años de práctica—resolvió a decir él con un tinte de humor.

—¡Presumido! —exclamo ella mientras le propiciaba un ligero codazo.

Ambos rieron y aunque ya se encontraban un poco más relajados, Syaoran agradeció que ella volviera a retomar la conversación ya que realmente no sabía que más decirle.

—Nunca imagine que pudieras hacer algo así de bien.

 _«Esa maldita costumbre de decir las cosas sin pensar_ » se recriminó la científica nuevamente con su rostro enardecido de vergüenza. Aunque por otro lado el chico prefirió tomar el comentario con gracia.

—Creo que intentaré tomarme eso como un cumplido…

—N-No es a lo que me refiero, es que…

—¿Qué cosa? —insistió él con auténtica curiosidad.

—Nunca creí que fueras tan apasionado en ese aspecto… debes de tener tú récord con muchas chicas…

Ahora parecía una competencia de sonrojos, por lo que ambos guardaron silencio hasta que Syaoran decidió evadir el tópico regresando la pregunta a su vez.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? No parecías una inexperta del todo…

 _«¿Por qué diantres estaba hablando sin pensar?»_ Se maldijo ahora el castaño, aunque la verdad era que por alguna estúpida razón le carcomía saber cuántas personas habían probado esos labios.

—Pues también he practicado con muchos.

—¿Muchos? —dijo él irritado—¿Por qué demonios alguien te besaría?

Aunque la pregunta daba una pésima muestra de su real significado, en realidad todo era producto de una entrañable cólera que nació dentro de lo más profundo de su ser al solo imaginarla con numerosos hombres.

Pero, por otro lado, la científica no pasó por desapercibido aquella forma tan despectiva que utilizó contra ella, finalmente, no había mentido cuando aclaro con anterioridad su nula experiencia en el romance. Sin embargo, aunque en realidad era mentira que se trataban de muchos hombres, por supuesto que la habían besado en alguna que otra cita.

—¿Y eso es algún problema? —contestó ella aumentando su tono de voz. —Creo haber escuchado que tampoco soy la primera en tú lista...

—¡Eso fue diferente! —dijo él sin pensar

—¡¿A sí?! Y ¿Por qué lo fue? —y con un hilo de voz Sakura se atrevió a enfrentarlo cada vez más— ¿Por fin me dirás qué diablos pasa entre nosotros?

—No hay nada que decir—A lo que el castaño se levantó de su lugar para después en un intento por arreglarla, comenzó a forcejear la puerta.

Aunque no lo sabía del todo, su comportamiento era producto del mero instinto que le provocaba cuando se sentía acechado por ella. Era la primera vez en su vida que alguien le inducia esa clase de nerviosismo, detestaba tanto esa sensación de debilidad que lo único que quería era alejarse a toda costa de eso.

—¡Deja de hacer eso!

—¡Estoy intentando sacarnos de aquí!

—No me refiero a eso.

—¿Entonces a qué?

—¡Deja de escapar de mí! —tomó una bocanada de aire—¡DE NOSOTROS!

Pero era demasiado tarde, ya que el pánico que sentía el joven era directamente proporcional a cuando Sakura se acercaba a ese tópico que tanto deseaba evitar: sus sentimientos por ella.

Así que irremediablemente esto solo hizo que comenzara a luchar más contra la puerta con mayor desesperación...

—¿S-Syaoran? —dijo ella entre susurros, a este punto tenía miedo hasta de respirar.

—…

—¡SYAORAN, DIME ALGO!

—Fue un error…— le murmuró él.

—¿Qué?

—¡DIJE QUE TODO FUE UN ERROR! NO DEBÍ DE BESARTE, SOLO OLVIDA QUE PASO Y YA

No importaba lo mucho que Syaoran sabía cuánto la había lastimado después de pronunciar todo ello, porque ya no había vuelta atrás, una vez que dejó salir aquello, ya no podía retroceder para arreglar sus palabras. En ese instante el único sonido que reparó entre ellos fue el del cerrojo de la puerta cuando por fin cedió en abrirse después de tanta insistencia. De este modo, la científica sin articular ninguna palabra, decidió recoger su ultimo resigo de dignidad para salir lo más pronto de ahí.

Por otro lado, Syaoran sabía lo mucho que la había herido y aunque por un momento tuvo el instinto de seguirla, alguien que tocó su hombro lo detuvo.

—No Xiao Lang—le dijo su prima con seriedad —. Ya deja las cosas así antes de que empeoren más…

Y en un parpadeo, ella también desapareció de su lado, dejándole una sensación de culpabilidad que nunca había experimentado hasta ese momento.

* * *

La científica admiró unos minutos en el espejo los estragos de su nueva resaca. Después de todo, contando aquella anécdota del congreso, era la segunda vez en su vida que se sentía así.

 _«Las cosas no habían ido tan mal al final»_ pensó _  
_

Y esto gracias a Meiling que estuvo todo el tiempo a su lado. Así que envés de dejarse llorar o decaer por la situación del incómodo desplante que tuvo con cierto castaño, presenció de una amplia diversión debido a una segunda parte de noche de chicas en el departamento, sin destacar el apoyo incondicional de Tomoyo que se les unió después con el objetivo de reanimarla.

No obstante, era evidente que ese sentimiento de frustración y desilusión estaba aún presente dentro de ella, pero lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era succionar eso y olvidarse de él para siempre.

Así que suprimiendo sus pensamientos una vez más por Syaoran, prefirió enfocarse en el actual desastre que reinaba a su alrededor. Ahora tendría que limpiar todo ella sola, ya que ambas amigas se habían tenido que marchar con prisa para alcanzar a llegar a sus respectivas obligaciones laborales, a pesar de ello, honestamente la había pasado estupendo con esas dos entre juegos de borrachos, pasarela de moda gracias a vestuarios que llevó Tomoyo e incluso al final ya en condiciones bastante etílicas jugaron a verdad o atrevimiento.

Le gustaría recordar que clase de retos había realizado… pero al parecer no era nada nuevo que su cerebro creara un hueco en su memoria frente a grandes cantidades de alcohol.

Sakura suspiró, sabía que todo había sido por ella, por lo que ahora más que nunca amaba a su prima y a su reciente amiga Meiling. Realmente se sintió afortunada de no estar sola en esta cosa nueva de su vida llamada fracaso romántico…

Así que, con esa reciente sensación de regocijo, decidió darse prisa para arreglarse para el trabajo. Finalmente, el fin de semana había terminado y con ello esperaba que su suerte mejorara…

* * *

—¿Entonces te gustó? —le preguntó la hermosa chica de ojos amatistas al tiempo que lo veía con singular ilusión.

—¿Qué dice mi cara?

—No lo sé… por eso es que te lo pregunto...

—¡Vamos! Tú eres muy buena para descifrar a los demás con tan solo mirarles el rostro

—No, eso no funciona contigo y es por eso que me gustas mucho… porque no me es tan fácil adivinar tus emociones…

Al decir esto último, el caballero inglés acostado a su lado, no pudo sentirse extremadamente atraído a sus labios, sellándolos así con un beso atropellado. Y es que, aunque lo suyo ya era algo oficial, no podía dejar a un lado el nerviosismo que le provocaba su presencia.

—¿Eso quiere decir que sí te gustó? —preguntó Tomoyo con una pequeña sonrisa, que solo lo hacía estremecer más de ensoñación.

—No, eso quiere decir que me encantó...

—Excelente, entonces me asegurare de no cocinarte tanto.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si te dije que me amé que me trajeras el almuerzo!

—Pero sí te cocino todos los días, saciare siempre tú hambre y prefiero dejarte siempre con la necesidad de mi comida.

—¿Y así es como todos los días tendré esa terrible necesidad de ti también?

—Lo has comprendido bien—rio nuevamente ella.

—Chica lista...

Pero esta vez, fue ella quien lo silenció con un profundo beso. Aunque Eriol sabía que no era del todo usual por parte de un investigador, realizar una especie de picnic dentro de las áreas verdes del instituto, le fue difícil negarse a esas insistentes piedras preciosas color violeta.

Después de todo, ella se había tomado la molestia de escaparse un rato de su trabajo para llevarle un aperitivo que preparó con sus propias y delicadas manos.

Pese a que Syaoran le decía todo el tiempo que el enamoramiento no tiene un fundamente más de especial que la liberación de sustancias químicas que produce nuestro cerebro para sentirse atraído hacia una pareja con el único fin de reproducirse y de esta forma continuar con la procreación de la raza humana, Eriol agradecía que fueran como fueran las cosas existiera ese sentimiento que lo hacía suspirar todas las mañanas el nombre de la joven.

...

Sabía que no había razón justificable para espiar a la pareja detrás de un árbol, pero Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida con tanta ternura. Era la primera vez que veía a Tomoyo tan profundamente enamorada y agradecía que fuera con una buena persona como Eriol. Así que cuando accidentalmente iba caminando por allí y miró aquellos tórtolos acostados en el arbusto con ese intercambio de miradas única, pensó en lo feliz que la hacía que su prima tuviera la dicha de experimentar esa clase de emociones.

 _«Como le hubiera gustado ser también correspondida»_ pensó con amargura al tiempo que una inesperada lagrima escapó de sus dos luceros esmeraldas, sumado a eso, se sintió terriblemente egoísta por pensar en ella, cuando ese espacio solo quería dedicarlo en la felicidad de su mejor amiga.

—Sakura… ¿estás bien?

Cuando la joven se percató de la mirada preocupada que le dedicó Mikya cuando le hacía esta pregunta, se sintió muy apenada…

 _¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba él allí?_ , por lo que sin mucho éxito, trató de enjuagarse una de sus lágrimas y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sosegarse, le contestó con voz entrecortada.

—S-Sí… es solo que algo entró a mí… a mí ojo y…

—Hey —le tomó el rostro desprevenida—¿No dijimos que seríamos amigos?

Y ahí fue cuando todas sus fuerzas se desvanecieron, no podía seguir fingiendo… ya había hecho todo lo posible para controlarse frente a Tomoyo y Meiling, y es que lo último que quería era preocupar a sus seres queridos… así que, pese a que el hombre que tenía frente aún le era casi un completo extraño, no pudo controlar desbordar esos sentimientos acumulados. Él solo la rodeo con un desinteresado abrazo, tratando de reconfortar su llanto como un amoroso padre que intenta calmar a su pequeña que recientemente ha perdido su más valioso juguete.

Así permanecieron por un largo rato y en algún momento de ese frágil instante, Sakura pensó en como las cosas serían más sencillas sí también hubiera podido corresponder a los sentimientos de Mikya, sin embargo, al parecer el corazón siempre está en desacuerdo con la cordura y este se empeña en hacernos enamorar de las personas equivocadas…

...

A diferencia de Sakura, él no había tomado ni una gota de alcohol, pero esto no le importó mucho a su cuerpo el cual le manifestaba una sensación similar a la de resaca, todo porque había permanecido en vigilia la mayor parte de la noche dándole vueltas al asunto que cada vez se salía más de sus manos.

Y es que, para empeorar la situación, la castaña trastorno más su sueño después del incidente nocturno que ocurrió… seguramente ella no recordaba nada, ya que sabía de antemano que la experiencia que ella remitía con el alcohol siempre terminaba en una conveniente amnesia.

Syaoran se tomó un respiro sentado en el escritorio de su laboratorio, y comenzó a repasar la sesión de recuerdos vergonzosos de la noche anterior.

Todo comenzó cuando incapaz de conciliar el sueño gracias a que no podía de dejar de pensar en _ella_ y todo lo que le había dicho en esa tarde con el incidente de la lavadora, comenzó a escuchar el sonido de su celular.

Extrañado por la hora tan inapropiada de recibir mensajes, tomó el aparato y su sorpresa aumento cuando notó que se trataba nada más y nada menos de la persona culpable de su actual insomnio.

 _«Sakura…»_

Esa noche había conjurado en numerosas ocasiones su nombre, y es que en parte, aún martillaba en su cabeza aquella falsa respuesta que le dio.

— _¡DIJE QUE TODO FUE UN ERROR! NO DEBÍ DE BESARTE, SOLO OLVIDA QUE PASO Y YA_

Y esa era la razón por la que no podía dormir, porque sabía que le había mentido… y aunque él estaba consciente de ello, no entendía el porqué.

Días atrás había ocurrido algo parecido cuando la besó, no comprendía porque lo había hecho y porque le había gustado tanto. Claro, no era la primera vez que le agradaba besar a una mujer, ya que naturalmente ese era el primer paso frente a las relaciones íntimas que habían tenido lugar en su pasado.

Pero esto era algo completamente fuera de su valiosa racionalidad, y es que aunque deseaba que el recuerdo de sus labios desapareciera, éste era evocado repetidamente en su mente durante gran parte del día. Y odiaba eso, detestaba no tener control de sí mismo…

Así que le fue más fácil tratar de imaginar que nunca existió… ¿La solución?, deshacerse de la raíz del problema; de esta forma fue cuando decidió que lo más prudente era dejarle de hablar a Sakura.

No era tonto, sabía que estaba siendo insensible al apartarla de su vida sin siquiera considerar su opinión. Pero así tenían que ser las cosas, después de todo, las despedidas, las cargas emocionales y demás sentimentalismos le provocaban un bloqueo del que no le era grato participar. Desde que su padre había enfermado, había creado ese mecanismo de defensa que por nada ni nadie quería derrumbar…

Pero cuando vio ese maldito mensaje hizo que todo su psique se volviera a desequilibrar… cabe destacar que no había texto en él, solo notas de voz que no tardó en reproducir.

— _Syaoran… sé que sabessh que meee gustassh y mushoooo—comenzó a decir Sakura que arrastraba las palabras. —Bueno sí no lo sabías… pues ya está dicho._

Y para aumentar el "mágico" momento de la declaración se podía escuchar al fondo, risas vociferadas por sus cómplices amigas, las que no era difícil de imaginar que se encontraban en una situación etílica peor a la de ella.

— _En realidad no sé cómo me fije en ti ¿no es estúpido? —continuó en otro mensaje. —Siempre me has tratado con deprecio y te gusta burlarte de mí porque no soy lo suficiente inteligente como tú._

A lo que sus amigas solo abuchearon mostrando su disconformidad a esta desvalorización de sí misma.

— _Pero la verdad es que no me importaba, porque nunca me ha interesado ser mejor que nadie y es que solo me importa ser feliz… pero irónicamente esto ya no es algo suficiente en mi vida, porque ahora lo único que deseo es que tú lo seas, y cuando descubrí esto fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que siento por ti… ¡así que no seas tonto ve y persigue aquello que te hace feliz a ti también!_

Cuando sus notas de voz habían finalizado, Syaoran estaba helado. Primero que nada, estaba aquella confesión, ya que por más ilógico que pareciera, nunca se había formado una razón tan concreta en su cabeza sobre lo que ella pudiera sentir por él.

Y por otro lado, pudo sentirse extrañamente conmovido ante aquel gesto tan desinteresado, tan típica de Sakura, al mencionar todo lo que dijo en su último mensaje. No pudo evitar recordar con cierto desagrado cuando más de una chica en la universidad se confesaron con él, pero a diferencia de esta situación, algo que siempre le ofuscaba era la gran idealización que le proclamaban acompañada además por la admiración que sentían principalmente por su atractivo físico. Pero lo que realmente le incomodaba era que muchas de ellas lo ponían en una encrucijada al exigir que correspondiera favorablemente a sus sentimientos.

En cambio, Sakura ni siquiera lo cuestionaba por conocer los suyos… ¿ella daba por hecho que no le interesaba?

En parte que otra cosa se podía esperar… después de cómo había actuado con ella…

Por primera vez en su vida Syaoran se sintió como un idiota…

No tuvo tiempo de razonar nada más, cuando nuevamente otro mensaje interrumpió toda la contradicción de sensaciones que estaba experimentando, así que con ansiedad desbloqueo su teléfono para encontrarse con una fotografía que había mandado de ella misma.

Casi se cae de su cama cuando observó con detalle la imagen de Sakura posando con un elegante vestido de tonalidades rosa pastel, aunque el diseño no era nada provocativo, la chica deslumbraba como una diosa inalcanzable… era la primera vez que Syaoran se percataba de lo hermosa que era e inexplicablemente su corazón comenzó a latir de la forma idéntica en la que lo hizo cuando la beso aquella vez con descontrol.

La fotografía venía acompañada de otra nota de voz, pero esta vez la reprodujo con mayor nerviosismo.

— _Soy yo… Tomoyo Daidouji, ¡solo quería decirte que también estoy muy ebria y mira de lo que te pierdes!_

— _Así es mi querido Xiao Lang, un día de estos alguien te la va a ganar—reconoció la voz de su impertinente prima…_

— _¿Tomoyo? ¿Ya terminaste de hablar con Eriol? —preguntó Sakura con inocencia en el fondo de la conversación._

...

Después de remembrar todo aquello, Syaoran necesitaba de un respiro ya que extrañamente el ambiente de su laboratorio le estaba asfixiando… era eso o quizás su reciente situación sentimental lo estaba atormentado más de lo que deseaba, pero es que no quería ser parte de esa patética comarca, se negaba rotundamente a ser parte de ese grupo de gente débil y susceptible a sus emociones.

Solo deseaba caminar y olvidarse de todo, olvidar todo lo que ella le producía…

Pero como sí su mente jugara sucio con él, su vista le reveló la presencia de la persona de la que trataba de huir, y no solo eso sino que percibió que no estaba sola ya que estaba en compañía de los brazos del pseudo Dr. Mikya Tsukino...

Quizás sí la situación girara en torno a otra persona, se podría imaginar que ahora vendría un drama donde él marcharía herido y confundido hacia el otro lado del camino, pero lejos de eso, Syaoran era una persona impredecible que por mas racional que fuera, también podía actuar en base a sus instintos más primitivos.

Así que, ofuscado por los celos, cuando garantizó que la científica estuvo lo suficientemente lejos después de desenvolverse de aquel abrazo, se acercó violentamente para propiciarle un macizo golpe en la mandíbula a aquel profesor de música que le irritaba desde la primera vez que lo conoció.

—¡¿SYAORAN?! —gritó Sakura aterrada, aún sus ojos no podían creer lo que veía. Era como si en un segundo hubiera llegado un lobo salvaje a atacar a su acompañante.

Pero la gran cantidad de adrenalina que ahora se liberaba en el cuerpo del joven, produjo que el grito ahogado de la chica fuera apenas un murmuro para sus oídos.

Y es que a pesar de lo desorientado que se encontraba Mikya debido al repentino ataque, no era lo suficientemente débil para no poner siquiera un poco de resistencia, sin embargo, sus puñetazos apenas y rozaban a su contrincante, ya que indiscutiblemente la desventaja no solo versaba en la complexión física sino en agilidad y estrategia. Después de todo, Syaoran era una persona entrenada desde su corta edad con artes marciales como parte de una tradición familiar.

Para sumar la bochornosa experiencia de Sakura, algunos pocos curiosos se acercaron a observar el evento, entro ellos estaban sus estudiantes Yamazaki, Chiharu y compañía, y por supuesto Tomoyo y Eriol que no pasaron desapercibido aquel inusual encuentro.

—¡¿Estas bien?! —preguntó su mejor amiga algo agitada y prescindiendo con el instinto protector que siempre adoptaba con ella.

Pese a que la chica trató de contestar, sus labios no le respondían. Estaba en total estado catatónico, después de todo, Syaoran estaba proporcionándole una serie de golpes bastante preocupantes al pobre profesor de música que hacía lo posible por solo defenderse.

Cuando Sakura tuvo miedo de que eso terminara en algo bastante grave, con la esperanza de detenerlos, se incorporó rápidamente entre ambos hombres por lo que con éxito Syaoran se detuvo por completo para que ella no resultara lesionada. Y de esta forma fue que no vio venir el golpe que aterrizó justo en su mejilla.

No, esto no había sido producido por Mikya.

Aunque hasta el último péndulo de su ser temblaba, Sakura había gastado toda su energía para propiciarle una merecida abofeteada, así que, entre llanto, ira y desilusión, todo al mismo tiempo, decidió ponerle un punto final a esto.

—No voy a negar lo mucho que me importas— decía con un acentuado temblor en la mandíbula—. Pero es momento de terminar con todo… no quiero volver a verte y sí tengo que mudarme de casa y transferirme de departamento en el instituto, créeme que estoy dispuesta hacerlo.

Syaoran quiso decir muchas cosas, pero eso nunca pasó… ya que después de eso, ella se marchó rápidamente junto con su mejor amiga para llevar al pobre profesor de música a la enfermería.

Así que mientras el resto de sus estudiantes que habían sido testigo se escondían por miedo a alguna represalia, Eriol se posó a su lado y sin saber muy bien por donde comenzar, dijo lo más asertivo que sabía que le diría.

—Eres un idiota ¿lo sabes?

Y a pesar de que estuvo a punto de darle la razón, después de varios minutos pudo retomar la palabra.

—Eriol… por favor, necesito que me acompañes.

...

Entendía que su amigo no era la persona más sensata en estos momentos, pero comenzaba a creer que aquella abofeteada le había removido toda su cordura. Y es que una vez que llegaron al laboratorio tal como le había pedido, solo seguía con la mirada al castaño que iba de un extremo a otro con palpable ansiedad. Este extraño comportamiento cedió hasta que tomó con firmeza una tiza.

De un lado anotó la palabra ventajas y del otro desventajas en el pizarrón situado en la pared, así que prefiriendo enfocarse en el último punto, comenzó a escribir una serie de puntos importantes. Eriol se ajustó un poco más sus anteojos para así proseguir a leer en voz alta.

—Número uno: Ser parte de la cultura plástica y sobreidealizada del concepto romántico postmodernista.

Claro, nunca se podía pasar por alto aquellas palabras rimbombantes en el diccionario de Syaoran.

—Punto número dos —continuó el inglés— Soportar a un nivel tolerable su impuntualidad y despreocupado e infantil comportamiento.

—Punto número tres: Soportar a su hermano—el castaño subrayo esto con mucha energía.

—¿Qué está haciendo el Dr. Li? —preguntó de repente Chiharu en voz baja, la presente acababa de llegar junto con el resto de sus amigos conformado por Yamazaki, Naoko, Rika y Akiho que por más sorprendidos que se encontrarón al ser testigo de la insólita actuación del investigador, francamente le tenían mucho aprecio y no podían evitar sentirse preocupados por él.

—No tengo la menor idea — le contestó el físico.

—¡Es algo distraída! —dijo de repente Yamazaki como sí se tratará de la participación de una clase más, a lo que la joven de trenza solo le propició un codazo para que guardara silencio. Pero lejos de molestarse Syaoran tomó en cuenta ese comentario para incluirlo dentro de sus apuntes.

Ahora sí que Eriol estaba seguro de que su amigo había perdido totalmente la razón…

Después de un tiempo la lista aumentó hasta el punto de terminar con el espacio en el pizarrón, después de ello, Syaoran sabía que ahora tendría que comenzar con la contraparte de su reciente análisis.

Con palpable inseguridad, el joven científico se quedó observado unos minutos en silencio aquella deslumbrante palabra: Ventajas.

"Ser feliz" —escribió

—Sakura me dijo que persiguiera aquello que me hace feliz… y por fin he entendido que ella comprende una parte importante de mi propia felicidad… pese a lo mucho que deteste la idea.

—Syaoran… solo no le menciones esa última frase y creo que todo saldrá bien—bromeo Eriol con bastante conmoción, en cambio los demás alumnos, especialmente las del sexo femenino solo liberaron un pronunciado suspiro como si tratara de una de sus películas románticas favoritas de Hollywood.

—¿Dr. Li? —habló por fin Akiho— ¿Qué es lo que hará ahora?

Tanto Chiharu y los demás se sorprendieron que la joven fuera la primera en dar su opinión, ya que usualmente era una chica bastante tímida con la mayoría.

Syaoran miró a la joven por primera vez, así como al resto de sus alumnos. En otras circunstancias por nada del mundo se tomaría la molestia de hablar con ellos de temas tan personales. Pero este era un momento no solo revelador para él; sino algo que iba más allá de lo nuevo y extraordinario en su vida.

—¿Supongo que todos están libres por hoy?

Y pese a la confusión de todos, los chicos asentaron algo dubitativos.

—Bien, porque sí quieren puntos extras en mi materia, los necesitare a todos.

—Yo no tomó clases con usted…—exclamó Yamazaki, a lo que solo recibió una mirada asesina de todas las féminas del grupo —P-pero está bien no tengo inconveniente en ayudarlo.

Una vez confirmado el apoyo, Syaoran tomó su móvil para marcar un número, pero mientras esperaba en la línea su mejor amigo no pudo evitar preguntarle de quien trataba.

—A la experta en estas tonterías.

Definitivamente por más increíble que fuera ver a Syaoran Li en esta circunstancia, sabía de antemano que este jamás cambiaría, a pesar de ello Eriol se alegró al ver este nuevo paso en su vida.

...

—¡Sakura ya fue suficiente azúcar por hoy!

—Ya no quiero tomar alcohol, así que me enfocare en engordar—Así fue como contestó a la mirada inquisitiva de su amiga, con la que llevaba rato discutiendo por su montaña de helado ahogada en chocolate líquido.

La castaña le había insistido que estaría bien y que no quería que se siguiera angustiándose por ella, pero Tomoyo jamás le creería y es que realmente nunca sería una carga para ella, porque sabía que esa era la verdadera razón del problema, Sakura odiaba que los demás se preocuparan por su causa. Pero eso no le importaba a su fiel amiga, así que cuando ambas llegaron al departamento de la científica, comprendió que, aunque debía de darle su propio espacio para que canalizara poco a poco su situación, también sentía el compromiso de quedarse con ella durante esa noche para cuidarla.

Y es que a veces, o mejor dicho, muchas veces con Sakura era como lidiar con una niña pequeña y no negaba que este acto le enternecía, pero por el momento su única meta era hacer algo para que no terminara con un coma diabético a causa de la cantidad industrial de azúcar a la que quería obligar a su pequeño cuerpo procesar.

—¿Y era verdad lo de mudarte y transferirte de institución?

—No… no realmente—le respondió con honestidad— Solo estaba muy molesta, jamás podré mirar nuevamente a Mikya a la cara...

—Pero velo por el lado divertido… dos chicos atractivos peleando por ti—se burló.

—¡Tomoyo!

—¡Y yo de tonta que no llevaba mi cámara!

—Claro, ¡porque estabas ocupada besándote con tú flamante caballero inglés en el arbusto de la escuela!

Este comentario provocó la transición entre la pálida piel de la chica hasta llegar a una escala color escarlata, pero al menos se alegró de ver la facilidad con la que Sakura retomaba su buen humor de siempre.

A pesar de que la castaña se estaba divirtiendo en molestar a su prima, repentinamente se enfrascó en un misterioso ruido que hacia eco en alguna parte de la calle.

—Shhh espera... ¿escuchaste eso? — dijo la investigadora a la vez que dejaba su monumental mantecado a un lado para levantarse con inquietud.

—Parece el sonido de un acordeón…—le contestó la otra meditativa.

—Esa canción…

Con algo de curiosidad, Sakura se acercó hasta llegar a la entrada de su balcón que era donde su oído le indicaba la procedencia de esas notas musicales tan familiares. Cuando decidió recorrer la cortina, ni en un millón de años se imaginó ver lo que mostraban sus brillantes ojos jades.

Y es que justo debajo de su terraza yacían su grupo de estudiantes con distintos instrumentos, al que mejor pudo reconocer fue a Yamazaki quien era el que había hecho la apertura de su canción favorita con el acordeón y ahí le fue inevitable guiar su mirada hacia la única persona que no deseaba encontrarse ni de broma cinco minutos atrás.

Pero ahora como arte de magia se desvanecía toda clase de resentimiento que había generado hacia él con solo verlo parado ahí. Pese a que aún se percibían rastros inflamados en su mejilla gracias al golpe que le había propiciado horas antes, no podía negar sentirse atraída hacia sus armoniosas facciones, en especial en esa sonrisa burlona que le dedicaba únicamente a ella cuando quería hacerla enfadar.

Su corazón se estremeció cuando escuchó el resto del acompañamiento musical por sus demás alumnas compuestas por Rika quien tocaba el chelo, Chiharu el pandero, Akiho el violín y Naoko su flauta transversal. Pero esa sensación no la pudo comparar cuando Syaoran sacó de algún lugar su guitarra y comenzó a interpretar las primeras estrofas de esa canción que ya habían compartido en una ocasión en un baile y que además, él sabía de antemano lo mucho que le recordaba a su madre.

 _Desde el día en que te vi, la vida para mí es color de rosa._

 _Hoy me siento tan feliz, que cualquier tarde gris es de color de rosa._

 _Ni una nube sobre el mar, ni noches de pesar ni penas que llorar_

 _Todo lo tengo tan solo por ti…_

No importaba que Sakura lo hubiera escuchado cantar alguna vez por accidente, en estos momentos su voz derretía su corazón como la miel. Especialmente cuando veía esa composición ambarina que la miraban directamente hacia sus ojos.

 _When you kiss me heaven sighs_

 _And though I close my eyes  
I see La vie en rose_

 _When you press me to your heart  
I'm in a world apart  
A world where roses bloom_

Él había tomado la decisión de arriesgarse por ella, y aunque no sabía exactamente como terminarían las cosas, ya no quería volver atrás.

Cuando Syaoran por fin finalizó, dejó su guitarra al cuidado de Meiling quien apenas salía de su escondite al igual que Eriol, para escalar sobre las protecciones de las ventanas de las vecinas Brune y así fue que sin dificultad subió hasta llegar al lado de esos labios rosados que lo esperaban con una boba sonrisa.

—¿Y se supone que te perdonare así de fácil?

—¿Crees que fue fácil? —La desafío él —Tuve que extorsionar a nuestros alumnos por puntos extras…

—¿Solo eso?

Sakura sabía desde hace un buen rato que ahora estaba más que rendida a sus pies, pero igual le pareció divertido seguir con el juego.

—Sabes que en el piso de abajo viven dos arpías ¿verdad? —le susurro en su oído, provocando que su piel se erizara. —Pues no fue fácil convencerlas de hacer todo el espectáculo en su cochera...

—¿Y las convenciste tú solo?

—No, aunque estoy consciente de mis encantos... no me permitiré todo el crédito— aseveró con arrogancia— así que, digamos que son las pocas ocasiones en las que agradezco tener una prima insoportable y cursi...

Cuando mencionó esto último, la vista de Sakura prestó con mayor atención en los ramos de flores que portaban sus entrometidas vecinas, las cuales también se encontraban como parte del público. Así como también, distinguió la presencia de Meiling quién felizmente les mostraba un pulgar arriba.

Después de unos minutos, Syaoran se apresuró a disminuir la distancia que los separaban…

—S-Syaoran… solo quiero que sepas que yo-yo no podré soportar por segunda ocasión tú cruel comportamiento...

—Lo sé

—Y a-aunque no te niego que estoy feliz, habrá cosas que tenemos que cambiar —producto de los nervios que tenía a flor de piel, la chica comenzó a retroceder un paso cada vez que él avanzaba amenazante hacia ella.

—¿Y-y supongo que ya te disculpaste con Mikya?

—Así es.

—E-eso es lo correcto, a-ahora sugiero que va-vayamos des-despacio…—le era demasiado difícil pensar con ese atractivo rostro acechándola.

Pero el científico sabía que era momento de silenciarla, así que sin perder más tiempo la refugió entre sus pronunciados brazos, era increíble que desde hace tiempo no se sentían tan bien frente a la calidez de otro ser humano… así que optaron por solo perderse entre la mezcolanza de sus respectivas fragancias hasta que Syaoran removió unos cuantos cabellos que caían con descuido sobre su delicado cuello, permitiéndole de esta forma aspirar un poco de su preciado aroma, por lo que una vez facilitado el camino, sus labios se posicionaron para susurrarle nuevamente algo en el oído.

—Sakura... todo saldrá bien.

Con esa promesa, ella se dejó envolver cada vez en ese reconfortarle abrazo. No podía concebir siquiera algún pensamiento congruente en su cabeza, envés de ello escuchó el enardecido aplauso que dejaron escapar sus numerosos espectadores, sin olvidar a Tomoyo quien afortunadamente había grabado todo desde su celular. Por un momento olvidó que estaba rodeada de toda esa gente que observaba a cada uno de sus movimientos, así que mejor prefirió seguir acurrucada entre su pecho, repitiéndose una y otra vez las últimas palabras conjuradas por Syaoran.

 **Notas del autor:**

(1) De la obra orgullo y prejuicio por Jane Austin

(2) Referencia del capítulo 4

Hola a todos, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

¿Mucha miel? ¿se divirtieron?

Les prometo más diversión en los siguientes capítulos (que realmente ya no serán tantos) sí ustedes también prometen a su vez escribirme.

¡Un fuerte abrazo a todos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Noche estrellada.**

Sin siquiera ser perturbada aún por el sonido de su alarma, Sakura siguió con la mirada el trayecto de luz que atravesaba las vaporosas cortinas de su terraza. Aunque no era un evento muy común despertar en un sábado muy temprano, no podía dejar de culpar a su creciente ansiedad por ello.

Los latidos de su corazón retumbaban con frenesí y no podía borrarse una ridícula sonrisa de su rostro… había esperado varios días para que llegara ese fin de semana, que apenas sí pudo dormir solo unas cuantas horas.

Estaba segura que aún le restaba tiempo suficiente antes de que el despertador resonara en sus oídos, así que sintiéndose libre de navegar una vez más en el océano de su memoria, dio la vuelta del otro lado de la cama para así reconstruir el evento suscitado días atrás.

 _El pesado ambiente generado en el auditorio principal del instituto, se había convertido en un calvario a causa de la tediosa exposición del Dr. Minagawa. Y es que la castaña no era la única que detestaba su falible comportamiento; sino que existía un número considerable de colegas que podrían estar dispuestos a lo que fuera con tal de presenciar su renuncia, esto debido al comportamiento presuntuoso y altanero que constantemente ejercía hacia la población estudiantil. Pero, esta actitud se destacaba especialmente hoy, o mejor dicho, en la hora y media que llevaba alardeando sobre sus "inmaculados" resultados frente a toda la comunidad científica._

 _Así que mientras la chica frotaba energéticamente sus ojos producto del cansancio acumulado, una violenta vibración en el bolsillo de su pantalón le produjo un sobresalto que casi la hizo resbalar de su asiento._

 _A diferencia del expositor quién le dedicó una mirada mezquina por el hecho de haber sido interrumpido, algunos otros colegas, solo rieron habituados ya a sus desatinados modales. Una vez que todo retornó a la normalidad en la sala, tomó discretamente su teléfono para abrir el mensaje que recién había recibido e irremediablemente se sonrojo al ver de quién trataba…_

 _"Los argumentos de Minagawa son igual de inconsistentes que la cremallera de su pantalón"_

 _Realmente no encontró gran sentido a esas palabras, hasta que con curiosidad fijó su mirada hacia la parte baja del presentador quien efectivamente su cierre se encontraba abajo…_

 _"No sabía que estabas aquí" escribió divertida._

 _"Y por mi grado de aburrimiento no sabes como me arrepiento de ello"_

 _"¿Por donde estás?"_

 _"No le puedo revelar esa información Dra. Kinomoto"_

 _Con ello, la chica se tomó unos segundos para buscarlo entre el público, pero una vez que falló en ello, regresó hacía la pantalla de su móvil. Antes de volver a retomar la conversación, suspiró y tomó la decisión de cambiar drásticamente a un tema que no podía sacar de su cabeza, y es que no se habían definido muchas cosas aún, ya que apenas habían transcurridos pocos días desde esa experiencia en su balcón._

 _Era bastante perceptible que él había cambiado su trato con ella, es decir, aún gustaba de molestarla o hacerle bromas sarcásticas, pero ahora solía obsequiarle una sonrisa mucho más auténtica, como sí esta vez no tuviera miedo de mostrársela. Fuera de ello, debido a que era la primera vez de todo para ambos, aún dudaban cómo interactuar cuando se encontraban a solas._

 _«Ni siquiera habían tenido un segundo beso…» Sakura se ruborizó por el rumbo de sus pensamientos._

" _Syaoran…"—escribía pausadamente. —"¿Estarás ocupado este sábado?"_

" _Muy probable… pero aún necesito confirmar mis planes"_

" _Oh, entiendo" —contestó la chica con tinte de decepción, y aunque se sintió un poco tonta por ser la primera en tomar la iniciativa de invitarlo a salir, no podía culparlo si tenía alguna ocupación… así que prefirió retomar su buen humor, pensando en que quizás, después con más calma él se lo propondría._

— _Me lo acaban de pasar… dicen que es de parte del Dr. Li— le murmuró su compañero de alado mientras le entregaba un diminuto papel doblado._

 _Con algo de confusión, la investigadora tomó el papelillo, no sin antes buscar nuevamente_ _ _a Syaoran_ entre el bullicio de la gente, así que, sin éxito obtenido, finalmente desenvolvió la misteriosa nota._

" _Sakura, necesito que mires debajo de tú asiento"_

 _Tentada por la curiosidad, la chica no tardó en obedecer a esta extraña petición, por lo que una vez que deslizó una de sus manos hacía el sitio en mención, descubrió una gruesa tarjeta oculta en la parte inferior de su silla. El mensaje comenzaba de la siguiente forma:_

 _«SÍ DESCUBRIR EL ACERTIJO QUIERES, PRIMERO TENDRÁS QUE DEMOSTRARME QUE TAN ASTUTA ERES»_

 _Con una sonrisa desafiante en sus labios, la joven científica se terminó de acomodar en su asiento para finalizar de leer el resto de la nota que se encontraba al reverso._

 _«PREFIERE LAS TARDES FRÍAS, PESE A SUS PROBLEMAS DE OFTALMÍAS… ASÍ QUE POR TRADICIÓN TOMA SU TÉ PARA NO CONGELARSE, AUNQUE SOLO NECESITA ENVOLVERSE EN SU BUFANDA PARA ENTIBIARSE»_

— _Espera… ¿Qué diantres?_

 _Pese a la confusión, no olvidaría en agradecerle después a Syaoran por esa gran estimulante que la ayudarían a combatir la tediosa presentación de Minagawa._

 _El único problema radicaba en que no tenía ni idea de cómo resolver aquella adivinanza. Así que instintivamente repitió en su mente múltiples veces el verso, con el objetivo de que alguna palabra pudiera hacer clic en su cerebro._

 _Después de minutos de pura frustración, sintió como su móvil oscilaba nuevas vibraciones a causa de un nuevo mensaje en su bandeja de entrada._

" _¿Aceptas tú derrota?"_

" _Por supuesto que no" —refutó ella de inmediato._

" _Bien, sabría que no me decepcionarías Dra. Kinomoto"_

 _Pero francamente la chica estaba a punto de darse por vencida, esto debido al reciente cansancio emocional acumulado. Tenía bastante apetito, sin restar que se acumulaba bastante frío en aquella insípida sala…_

 _Pensó con desagrado en cómo se comenzaban a sentir los cambios de la nueva estación del año y como con ello habían sido sustituidas las cálidas brisas veraniegas por el frívolo tiempo otoñal de Tokio._

— _Es verdad…—El tan esperado impulso sináptico electrizó su mente._

 _«El escrito menciona una persona que tenía frío y para calentarse requería solamente usar una bufanda… quizás sí buscó dentro de los presentes a alguien que tenga esa prenda, estaría más cerca de encontrar la respuesta»_

 _Pero no importaba lo alentador que resultaba esa conclusión… la joven observó con desilusión que numerables personas llevaban puesto dicha prenda, algunos incluso exageraron con guantes y abrigos de corte inglés._

 _Un clic más._

 _¿Un lugar donde hace frío? —reflexionó la chica—¡Claro, en Inglaterra!_

 _Ahora todas esas palabras cobraban sentido… el té tradicional, alguien que tenía problemas oftálmicos, es decir, probablemente tenía miopía…._

 _Eriol…_

 _«Ahora solo restaba encontrarlo entre el mar de gente»_

 _¿Por qué él tendría que darle una respuesta?, no lo sabía con certeza, pero sí de algo estaba segura es que Eriol sería su guía en esta nueva pista. Así que, sin perder más tiempo, se propuso en buscarlo por todos lados… hasta que afortunadamente lo distinguió casi hasta el fondo de la sala y para su dicha efectivamente portaba una bufanda color azul marino._

 _Después de la enorme odisea que fue llegar hasta él sin llamar demasiado la atención, se sentó triunfante a su lado._

— _Eriol... —pese a que musito de manera silenciosa su nombre, no pudo evitar causarle un ligero sobresalto._

— _¡Sakura! Me asustaste…_

— _Lo siento, sé que sonara extraño… pero estoy resolviendo un acertijo de Syaoran—dijo ella, para después mostrarle la tarjeta con el suscitado problema plasmado —¿será posible que me prestes solo por un momento tú bufanda?... quizás él puso algo por ahí sin que lo notaras._

 _A diferencia de lo que la chica había esperado, Eriol no se mostró muy cooperativo con esto._

— _Es imposible que hable de mí…_

 _Con esto Sakura expresó un gesto de confusión … estaba segura que había acertado por esta ocasión. Como si sus pensamientos fueran leídos, el inglés no tardó en explicarse._

— _Aunque provengo de Inglaterra, Syaoran sabe de antemano que detesto el frío…_

— _Oh_

— _Pero hey, no te desanimes ¡te ayudare a descifrarlo! —le dijo con aliento._

 _Al escuchar, la joven mostró una expresión mucho más resuelta. Y mientras avanzaba el aburrido y monosilábico discurso de fondo, ambos dedicaron tiempo a estudiar a cada parte del críptico mensaje._

— _¿Sabes de alguien más del centro de investigación que sea de Inglaterra? O ¿allá vivido allí?_

— _De hecho, sí… —contestó su acompañante de gafas._

 _Eriol se sintió por primera vez algo taciturno al no haberlo considerado desde primera instancia._

— _El Dr. Makimura… nuestro jefe_

 _Ante el rostro desconcertado de la científica, su amigo no tardó en detallarle su reciente deducción._

— _Cuando estudiábamos en Inglaterra, un día nos convocaron en el auditorio principal porque un doctor japonés nos daría una presentación acerca de los mecanismos moleculares del cáncer… —explicó— cuando finalizó esto, sentí un gran entusiasmo por el campus de dónde provenía, él en ese entonces desconocido para mí Dr. Makimura, así que no tarde en insistirle a Syaoran que me acompañara para conversar con él… de hecho así fue como obtuve mi invitación para ingresar a este centro de investigación._

— _¡¿En serio?!, no tenía idea de todo eso…_

— _Así es, bueno para no desviarme del relato… después de la charla, el Dr. nos comentó brevemente que había pasado sus mejores años viviendo ahí en Londres con su esposa de donde ella era originaria, mencionó además, que por ende el frío y el té eran sus más grandes adicciones…_

— _¿Y los problemas oftálmicos? —pregunto ella, aun no muy convencida de esta resolución._

— _¿No lo sabes? El año pasado lo operaron de astigmatismo…_

 _Sakura no pudo ocultar su sentimiento de triunfo, ya que, gracias a esta última frase, básicamente parte de la incógnita se había resuelto, así que con gran entusiasmo le fue fácil localizar entre el bullicio a su superior, luciendo además una reluciente bufanda alrededor de su cuello. Con premura le avisó a Eriol y de esta forma, los dos se trasladaron sigilosamente hasta posicionarse en los asientos traseros de donde se encontraba su jefe, la joven científica prestó atención a cada detalle significativo en la tela de interés que llevaba puesta su superior. Pero fue su amigo inglés, quien al final le señaló un diminuto papel entre la etiqueta de la bufanda, algo que curiosamente recordaba a los mensajes ocultos de los piratas por la forma enrollada en la que se encontraba._

 _«¿A qué hora Syaoran se había tomado la molestia de ponerlo ahí sin que el Dr. se diera cuenta?»_

 _Sin embargo, en el momento preciso en el que la investigadora tomó la nota, su ligero roce no fue desapercibida por su jefe, quien instintivamente capturó su mano en el acto._

— _Tanto usted como al Dr. Li necesito verlos en mi oficina inmediatamente, necesito hablarles de algo muy serio._

 _Así que, pese al nerviosismo del momento, Syaoran no dejó de sorprenderla cuando al instante de escuchar esto, decidió descubrirse del capuchón de su suéter. Resultaba que el castaño había estado todo el tiempo de incógnito al lado de Makimura._

… _._

— _Felicidades Dra. Kinomoto, creí que te tomaría más tiempo encontrar la respuesta._

— _Syaoran, deberías de mostrar mayor preocupación—le recriminó ella— ¿que no ves que es posible que perdamos nuestros trabajos con esto?_

 _El hecho de que ambos se encontraban en la oficina principal en espera de la llegada de su jefe, recordaba a Syaoran sus viejos tiempos en preparatoria cuando lo mandaban a llamar con el director por mostrar constantemente una conducta desafiante y engreída con sus profesores que impartían temas científicos, de los cuales a su punto de vista minucioso, no estaban bien informados. En cambio Sakura, siempre fue una chica tranquila y bien educada con todos, que no conocía lo que era meterse en problemas._

— _Sí así fuera y nos despidieran—le contestó Li con sonrisa despreocupada— no tendría más remedio que regresar a mi antiguo laboratorio en Hong Kong._

 _Pero envés de contestar con palabras, ella solo lo miró en silencio, ya que se encontraba ocupada meditando el impacto que tendría para ella ese hipotético suceso._

— _Estoy seguro que China también te gustaría… quizás podría ayudar para que también te incorporaras en la universidad de allá—retomó nuevamente él._

— _¿Qué?_

— _No creerías que te dejaría aquí sola ¿verdad?_

 _Al escuchar eso, la castaña dejó escapar una deslumbrante sonrisa. Era la primera vez que le escuchaba decir algo tan genuinamente tierno._

— _Porque déjame decirte Sakura Kinomoto, que no sobrevivirías ni un día sin trabajo, entonces sí te abandonara, mi trabajo social contigo quedaría inconcluso…_

— _Uno: Syaoran eres un idiota y dos: no soy una mascota ¿lo sabes?, claro que puedo subsistir sin tú ayuda… —aunque fingió estar indignada con aquel comentario, francamente se estaba reprimiendo la risa. Odiaba que últimamente le costara más trabajo molestarse con él._

— _Ajá_

— _Ajá ¿Qué?_

— _En fin, ¿alcanzaste a leer el mensaje escondido en la bufanda?_

 _Después de todo lo que había pasado, no era posible que hubiera extraviado el papel ¿o sí? Por lo que para comprobar este hecho, comenzó a rebuscar desesperadamente entre los rincones de sus bolsillos hasta que Syaoran puso fin a su sufrimiento cuando de la nada extrajo de su saco el susodicho objeto, así que sin perder más tiempo se lo ofreció, como si toda la vida hubiera pertenecido únicamente a ella._

— _Lo dejaste tirado antes de venir hacia acá._

 _Con gran exaltación, la científica lo desenrollo impacientemente, pero justo antes de leer el contenido, su atención se vio frenada por unos sonoros pasos que recién hacían acto de presencia._

— _Disculpen por la tardanza—se excusó el Dr. Makimura._

 _Con una breve reverencia, ambos investigadores, asentaron en silencio permitiendo con ello que el inminente señor procediera a hablar._

— _Bueno iré al grano… es evidente que su relación ha fructificado a algo más que a simples colegas de laboratorios._

 _Al decir esto, fue inevitable que ambos se incomodaran, especialmente la única mujer del grupo, quien su rostro se elevaba en un exagerado color rojizo._

— _No sabía que una situación así podría causar alguna clase de conflicto—dijo Li un tanto a la defensiva._

— _En situaciones ordinarias, normalmente no tendría por qué haber problema, pero…—creó un poco de suspenso para después continuar— su caso va más allá de lo usual, y no lo digo porque estemos sujetos a políticas inflexibles en nuestro instituto de investigación._

— _¿Entonces? —preguntó el otro, a este punto Sakura se estaba comenzando a preocupar por la actuación impertinente de su acompañante frente a su superior._

— _Entonces Dr. Li—terminó de decir Makimura con cierta repulsión—el problema recalca en el comportamiento poco profesional que ustedes mismos han representado en nuestra institución, por ejemplo, incitar una pelea con nuestro profesor de música, jugar en medio de las presentaciones de nuestros colegas… —dijo esto último mientras le lanzaba una mirada desaprobatoria a la castaña._

 _Aunque Syaoran odiaba que le hablaran de esa forma, no tuvo más opción que reprimirse, después de todo, ¿con que cara podría contradecir aquellos deslices por los que había atravesado últimamente?_

— _Sin embargo…—suspiró el hombre de facciones endurecidas—no los cite para reprenderlos… francamente estoy desesperado y necesito ayuda con urgencia…_

 _Frente a estas extrañas palabras, ambos jóvenes se miraron desconcertados. Por lo que inmediatamente el hombre que yacía frente a ellos, terminó de esclarecer la situación._

— _Ustedes saben que no suelo hacer esta clase de demostraciones sentimentales, pero mi esposa me ha pedido el divorcio hoy en la mañana… y quiero que ustedes me den consejos para recuperarla._

— _¡¿Q-qué?!_

— _¿Nosotros? —dijo Li imitando la misma sorpresa que demostró Sakura._

— _No he visto a otras personas profesándose sentimientos tan profundos como ustedes… les ruego que por favor me ayuden…_

 _Ante estas palabras proclamadas, los científicos se consumaron en un pronunciado sonrojo. Así que, con la firme intensión de no centrarse en lo anteriormente dicho, Sakura le brindó a su jefe la seguridad de que todo saldría bien y para ello estuvieron más de dos horas, pensando y recreando un plan maestro para salvar el matrimonio de su superior._

— _Dr. Makimura ¿Qué tan bien canta? —preguntó la chica mientras veía con ternura a ciertos ojos marrones._

…

— _¡Estoy agotada! —exclamaba con pereza la castaña a la vez que estiraba sus extremidades superiores, para después introducir la llave a la respectiva cerradura de su apartamento. El tiempo con su jefe se había prolongado tanto, que cuando por fin terminaron, era ya la hora de su salida._

— _No te quejes, a diferencia de ti, detesto con todo mi ser esta clase de escenarios cursis y todavía me vi obligado a recrearlos durante dos horas…_

— _Eso no lo pareció cuando subiste a mi balcón—ella misma comprobó por el grado de su sonrojo, como lo había avergonzado con esta inofensiva frase._

 _De esta forma mientras él aguardaba silencio, la chica recordó nuevamente de aquel mensaje suspendido y aún indescifrable. Cuando sacó de entre sus cosas el papel, ansiosamente lo desenvolvió por segunda ocasión, y una vez abierto de par en par, solo procedió a mirarlo con molestia y desilusión._

— _Syaoran…_

— _¿Sí? —contestó con falsa inocencia._

— _Quizás no eres consciente de lo odioso que eres a veces._

— _Te equivocas—rio él—estoy muy enterado de ello._

 _Y con un "espero tú respuesta cuando lo comprendas" el hombre se introdujo casi de inmediato en su hogar, dejando atrás a una furibunda chica con un diminuto papel de palabras chinas escritas en él._

 _«¡Meiling!»_

 _Con este último pensamiento, Sakura no tardó en hacer una foto con su celular a la pequeña hoja para enviárselo a la impaciente prima de Li, que como era de suponer no tardó ni un segundo en responder._

" _¿Tendrás una cita con Xiao Lang?"_

— _¿Eh?_

" _Te está invitando a salir este sábado, tontita"_

 _Claro… primero tenía que confirmar mi respuesta— recordó la chica de su primer intentó_ _ _fallido_ cuando lo invito a salir._

….

Después de que el sonido de la alarma saturó sus oídos, fue cuando se hizo consciente de que finalmente había logrado dormirse durante un rato, así que, sin perder tiempo y con gran entusiasmo se incorporó de la cama para terminar de estirar sus músculos e ir directo a su armario en busca de ropa… aún no había decidido su atuendo, pero afortunadamente Meiling junto con Tomoyo habían creado un grupo en el celular para aconsejarla en el proceso de su anhelada cita. Así que, una vez que sacó sus prendas favoritas, tomó algunas fotos para enviarlas y con ello sus amigas no tardaron en cumplir con su deber.

" _¿No tienes algo más provocativo?"_

" _¿Eh?... c-creo que… no"_

Era obvio que la extrovertida prima del castaño, ansiaba más que nadie que las cosas entre Sakura y Syaoran se aceleraran, después de todo, tardaron casi todo un año en aceptar mutuamente sus sentimientos. Y aunque ante sus ojos eso podía ser adorable, en su opinión eso también los convertía en un par de atolondrados.

" _Yo prefiero la blusa clara con la falta rosa de lunares blancos" —contradijo Tomoyo._

" _Mmm necesitaría verlo con otra pose una vez más" —opinó la otra no muy convencida._

La científica agradeció internamente que su prima saliera al rescate con algo mucho más conservador a diferencia de lo que exigía la otra chica, así que por décima ocasión para complacerlas se desvistió para colocarse otra vez aquel conjunto.

" _Agrégale un pañuelo en el cuello" comentó Meiling ya un poco más satisfecha._

De esta forma Sakura cumplió a cada una de las peticiones, hasta que finalmente sus juezas más duras quedaron complacidas.

" _No olvides mandar fotos de tu peinado" Ordenaron ambas._

" _Por favor haz que Xiao Lang te dé más que un simple segundo beso, ¡no sean aburridos!"_

Con el rostro sonrojado, la joven castaña decidió no contestar al último comentario…

Suspiró, francamente estaba muy emocionada, pero a la vez temía tener que retrasar más la hora, ya que aún le faltaba mucho por quehacer. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se vieron congelados gracias a una ligera brisa de aire de su balcón. Denotó por primera vez como se había paseado en ropa interior todo este tiempo con la ventana abierta… así que de mala gana se dirigió a cerrarla, no sin antes encontrarse con la mirada coqueta de un constructor de obra, quien no dejaba de guiñarle el ojo con galantería, al parecer llevaba un buen rato admirando todo su ritual desde el edificio de enfrente.

 _«¿Pero qué demo…?»_

De esta forma se apresuró a cerrar la ventana, y avergonzada contempló el montículo de ropa acumulado por toda su habitación.

 _«¿Desde qué hora la había estado espiando aquel sujeto?»_

Así que resignada, continuó arreglándose con la esperanza de estar presentable a la hora acordada.

* * *

Syaoran terminó de abrocharse su camisa predilecta de color verde. Llevaba un atuendo ligeramente formal que lo hacían lucir presentable y relajado al mismo tiempo.

Había planeado invitar a salir a Sakura casi de inmediato de haber esclarecidos sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero prefirió maquilar con cuidado una manera original para pedírselo; después de todo a las chicas les gustaba eso ¿no?, es por ello que decidió hacerlo mediante el lenguaje de acertijos que era una de las formas en la que solía divertirse con su propio padre cuando era pequeño…

Una vez que verificó la hora, como toque final pasó sus largos dedos entre su revoltosa cabellera color chocolate, y antes de dirigirse a su destino, tomó un sencillo ramo de flores de cerezos que había adquirido el día anterior.

Finalmente salió de su departamento y tocó el timbre de su vecina que durante el lapso de espera escuchó como una agitada voz le contestaba desde el otro lado de la puerta un "enseguida voy" acompañado de un estrepitoso sonido de algún objeto con el que seguramente había tropezado, aunque esto le provocó algo de diversión, su aliento cesó cuando la puerta por fin se abrió y reveló detrás de ella a la chica más linda que habían visto sus ojos.

No sabía mucho de modas femeninas, pero la forma en que iba arreglada acentuaba a la perfección su belleza natural, por lo que durante varios segundos se encontró así mismo admirándola en cada detalle. Una vez consciente de ello, Syaoran recordó la ofrenda que llevaba en sus manos, así que con timidez y sin mucha delicadeza se las entregó sin siquiera saludarla primero.

—Gracias por las flores… son muy lindas… la pondré en agua antes de marcharnos—anunció ella con una dulce voz.

—Como quieras—contestó él, mientras trataba de disimular su sonrojo.

Una vez que llegaron hasta el estacionamiento de su edificio, el científico le abrió con caballerosidad la puerta de su auto, a lo que la joven se introdujo suavemente en el asiento del copiloto acompañada de una ligera sonrisa entre sus labios.

—¡Vaya! te estas tomando tú papel muy en serio —se jactó ella.

—Búrlate todo lo que quieras, pero ambos sabemos que tampoco pudiste resistirte mucho tiempo a mí.

 _«Touché»_

El prominente rubor que le provocó esto, se extendía por todo su rostro, pero lo que más le encantaba a Syaoran, era la facilidad con la que le nacía esa expresión infantil de inconformidad tan típica en ella, y es que no importaba lo mucho que le gustara Sakura Kinomoto, jamás se cansaría de molestarla ya que amaba profundamente a cada una de sus rabietas.

—No te sientas tan importante Dr. Li— a lo que él solo respondió con una engreída sonrisa—. Bueno y a todo esto ¿A dónde iremos?

—Prediciendo a tú pregunta, ¿puedes tomar la hoja que está justo en mi bolsillo derecho de mi camisa?

Así que mientras el mantenía sus manos al volante, la castaña siguió disciplinadamente a sus instrucciones. Una vez que desdobló el papel, leyó en voz alta una especie de itinerario en él.

Ir al cine (14:30)

Visitar la feria local (16:30)

Consumo de refrigerios (18:20)

La lista continuaba con numerosos detalles en los que se planteaba la hora y el lugar de forma muy concreta.

—Qué ordenado…—dejó escapar ella con ironía.

—Así que solo tenemos que seguir el protocolo.

—¿Sabes? No estamos en el laboratorio trabajando.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues… parecería que es la primera vez que planeas una cita con alguien.

Y pese que la investigadora dijo aquello a manera de broma, le fue inevitable percatarse de como las orejas de su acompañante se teñían de un adorable color escarlata.

—Syaoran… no me digas que…

—Bueno, creo que hemos llegado.

Sin dejarla terminar la frase, la castaña denotó que efectivamente habían aparcado afuera de un cine con la hora exacta tal y como precisaba aquella lista, concluyó finalmente que Syaoran podía ser aterradoramente metódico, y es que una vez dentro, el joven entregó dos boletos que les permitieron introducirse sin escala hacia la sala.

—¿Para qué película compraste? —le susurró ella a la vez que se acomodaba en la butaca.

—Es una película de arte llamada la gran evasión, de todas las opciones era la mejor aclamada por la crítica, así que por eso no me moleste en preguntarte que función querías ver.

Era obvio que el científico no contaba con la experiencia suficiente en cuanto al trato delicado con mujeres… pero por lo menos parecía que lo intentaba, pensó la joven con resignación.

Una vez que dio inicio la película, durante los primeros minutos Sakura puso su mejor empeño por mostrar interés en aquella lenta y tediosa trama, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir como sus parpados pesaban en cada segundo una tonelada más.

Por otro lado, Syaoran estaba más que absorto en el filme, estudiaba cada complicada escena y meditaba al respecto de la misma, hasta que de la nada percibió como el rostro de su acompañante había quedado hundido en su hombro.

La chica estaba profundamente dormida, así que, haciendo un esfuerzo por no despertarla, intentó acomodarla con cuidado para que no presentara tortícolis al día siguiente, no obstante, no vio venir como ella en su estado soñoliento prefirió acurrucarse en su regazo.

Pese a que este acto lo tomó completamente desprevenido, con cierta timidez acarició de sus cabellos cual sí fuera una pequeña niña que duerme plácidamente. Y es que las cosas no marcharon mal hasta que después de unos minutos la castaña comenzó a deliberar guturales sonidos que incrementaron gracias a la acústica de la sala.

El ruido no se detuvo pese a las protestas de varios presentes que molestos pedían de una forma no muy cortes que acallaran los ronquidos. Pero, aunque Syaoran no podía negar la vergüenza por la que estaba pasando, no se inmuto en interrumpir su siesta. Así que con abucheos y reproches se limitó a ver la película de esa manera no muy convencional.

Finalmente, cuando aparecieron los créditos, Sakura abrió lentamente sus ojos con credulidad y una vez que fue consciente en cómo había caído dormida, miró con preocupación al dueño de aquel reconfortarte refugio en el que estaba acomodada.

Pero lejos de estar enfadado y sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y comenzó a frotar con cuidado sobre la barbilla de ella quien solo le correspondía con una mirada desconcertada.

—Tienes residuos de saliva…—le explicó, bastante concentrado en su maniobra.

—L-lo siento…

—No importa, no te perdiste de mucho, la película era bastante mala en realidad.

—¿Syaoran?

—Dime.

—¿Por qué me miran molestos muchas personas?

….

Feria Local de Tokio: 16:30

—Que sea triple por favor.

—¿Qué sabor señorita?

—Fresa—contestó ella sin vacilar.

—¿Y usted caballero?

—Un cono sencillo de chocolate por favor.

Cuando el investigador recibió su respectivo postre, miró a través del rabillo del ojo como la chica que tenía a su lado parecía degustar de su helado con extremo deleite. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella, podía disfrutar como nadie de esas experiencias tan triviales que incluso tenía el poder de contagiar ese entusiasmo a los demás.

—¿Podemos subirnos ahí? —apuntó con su dedo índice Sakura, mientras interrumpía las cavilaciones del otro.

Syaoran observó con cuidado el punto de referencia, descubriendo una estrafalaria montaña rusa que no dejaba de removerse con violencia entre los diferentes pendientes.

— ¿Estás segura? Esa cosa no sé ve muy confiable…

—¡Vamos! Será divertido.

Y tomándolo sin pensar de la mano, lo arrastró rápidamente hasta llegar a la taquilla de boletos.

….

—No me siento bien…

—Sakura, esa cosa era una pesadilla…

—Lo sé—contestó con malestar.

—Cada segundo era un maldito tormento con solo escuchar el rechinido de la mala soldadura del asiento…

—Syaoran…

—Además el cinturón de seguridad era todo menos seguro—se quejó.

—Syaoran…

—No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de subi... —Sin embargo, su frase quedó entrecortada cuando al estómago de la chica le fue imposible retener un segundo más todo el conjunto de alimentos depositados en él.

Durante este incómodo proceso, Sakura reparó hasta el final como una parte de su contenido estomacal había terminado en su propia blusa y otra parte en los zapatos del castaño, que no dejó de sostenerle su cabeza en todo momento.

—E-estoy terriblemente apenada—dijo ella por fin, casi sin aliento. —creo que lo mejor será regresar a casa…

Sus propias ropas eran un desastre… esta era la segunda ocasión del día en que gracias a sus descuidos había arruinado todo. Producto de este amargo pensamiento, una lágrima amenazó en salir de sus ya cristalinas cuencas esmeraldas.

No obstante, antes de comenzar a sollozar, una cálida sensación embargo su cuerpo. Era Syaoran quien preocupado por verla en ese estado tan decaído se retiró su propia camisa para entregársela.

—Hey… fue un tonto accidente, aún quedan muchas cosas que hacer ¿sabes? —le hablaba suavemente mientras le ajustaba mejor la prenda en sus hombros— ¿Quieres que busquemos donde cambiarte?

—No es necesario—Con esta respuesta parcial, la chica se deshizo de su actual desastrosa prenda frente a él, por lo que agradeció llevar puesta una sencilla blusa con tirantes debajo, de esta forma terminó por abotonarse la camisa verde del científico, pero mientras terminaba la maniobra le fue inevitable ruborizarse al percatarse por primera vez del torneado abdomen de su acompañante.

 _«Con tanto trabajo en el laboratorio ¿A qué hora tiene tiempo de hacer ejercicio?»_

Inmediatamente la joven agitó su cabeza de una lado a otro con el objetivo de deshacerse de esa reflexión tan boba, para después pensar con preocupación que no era especialmente conveniente para su salud que permaneciera descubierto de esa manera.

—De verdad creo que deberíamos de irnos… podrías enfermarte por mi causa Syaoran—dijo ella con culpabilidad.

—¿Por qué querría eso? sí la estoy pasando bien en compañía de cierta chica distraída y descuidada.

Y fue así que casi la joven desfallece a causa de la adorable sonrisa que le obsequió, era notorio que el investigador hacia su mejor esfuerzo por reconfortarla pese a su reducida experiencia por mostrar afecto, y es que, sin ser consciente, esos pequeños gestos la consolaban más que mil palabras.

—Aunque Sakura… hace un poco de frío, creo que será conveniente buscar sí venden camisas en los puestos ambulantes.

…

—¡La rueda de la fortuna fue más divertida! —gritó la chica con entusiasmo.

—Por lo menos no vomitaste esta vez…

Ignorando este último comentario, la castaña observó apenada hacia la única prenda que había podido conseguir para Syaoran en uno de los negocios de la feria. Trataba de una camisa muy ajustada (ya que la talla chica había sido la única medida en existencia) con una imagen de _my little pony_ en el centro de la misma con una frase que citaba "girl power" … pero pese a que algunas personas lo veían con rareza, él trató de olvidar este hecho, comportándose con la mayor normalidad posible frente a ella.

—¿A que otro juego quieres subir? —preguntó cuanto notó como Sakura reflejaba una mirada de angustia hacia su ropa.

—Deja pensar…—posó un dedo en su barbilla, sin embargo, un gruñido en su estómago contestó por ella a lo que Syaoran no pudo evitar reprimir una risa.

—Debe ser porque devolviste todo lo que tenías en tú estomago… entonces ¿Qué quieres comer?

Con esta nueva pregunta, Sakura deliberó una alegre sonrisa, había recordado que en su bolso se encontraban unos deliciosos panqueques que había preparado la noche anterior para él. Así que sin perder tiempo, le ofreció ir de inmediato a degustarlos tranquilamente debajo de un árbol de cerezos aledaño.

—Sé que el chocolate es tú favorito. — Le entregó el panqué con timidez.

—Gracias… Sakura.

En ese instante el paladar de Syaoran no solo se regocijó ante el predominante sabor del chocolate semiamargo, sino que también saboreo ese cálido momento en el que los ojos jade de la chica lo miraban con ansiedad esperando una pronta respuesta con respecto a su opinión del panqué.

—Esta delicioso.

—¡¿En serio?! —se ilumino la mirada de la chica.

—Sí, ¿Qué le pusiste?

—Chocolate, obviamente —comenzó alegremente a enumerar con los dedos—harina, huevo, canela, una pizca de vainilla… ¡ah y un poco de nuez!

—Espera… ¿dijiste nuez? —contestó él sin poder ocultar su tono de alarma.

—Ajá y algo de azúcar refinada también.

—Sakura… ¿Cuánto pusiste de nuez? —quiso saber el otro con bastante seriedad.

—Como media taza por porción ¿Por qué?

—¡¿Tanto?!, es que…—comenzó a sentirse sofocado.

Sin embargo, le fue imposible expulsar nuevamente alguna palabra de su boca, ya que el investigador se encontró así mismo en un torbellino de sensaciones asfixiantes, sintió como su rostro comenzaba a inflamarse, al tiempo que experimentaba el escaso oxígeno que llegaba en sus pulmones.

—¿S-Syaoran? —murmuró la chica quien fue testigo del suceso con terror, quería reaccionar y hacer algo más, pero su cerebro había dejado de funcionar. Solo fue consciente de como unas gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a mojar su rostro sin reparo.

—¡Sakura! —se escuchó vociferar un conjunto de voces familiares.

Al girar su cabeza se encontró con la presencia de dos caras conocidas, que debido a la demanda enérgica por llegar hasta ahí corriendo, le hablaban sin aliento.

—Es una reacción anafiláctica… Xiao Lang es alérgico a las nueces—exclamó Meiling, quien no tardó en tomar a su primo por los hombros, al tiempo que Tomoyo sustituía su cámara de vídeo que llevaba en sus manos por su celular y con él comenzó a marcar el número de emergencia.

Mientras todo eso ocurría en un parpadeo, antes de que perdiera la consciencia, el cerebro de Syaoran grabó el rostro cubierto de lágrimas de Sakura. Quería decirle que no se preocupara, que todo saldría bien. Pero era muy tarde porque sus sentidos se desvanecieron junto con este deseo.

* * *

—¿En serio está bien? Porque de lo contrario, no entiendo porque es necesario que pase aquí toda la noche.

—Ya le expliqué como mil veces que ese es el protocolo del hospital—contestó el Dr. Kurogane al borde de la exasperación.

El fornido hombre quien fungía como médico general en turno, observó una vez más con irritación a la pequeña chica de cabello color miel que tenía en frente, pero pese a ésta hostil mirada, ella no parecía captar la indirecta de que lo dejara en paz.

Había creído que pasaría una noche tranquila con los enfermos que escaseaban ese día en urgencias, hasta que esta joven llegó junto con su escuadrón de amigas dementes, armando un alboroto para que atendieran a su _novio_ o lo que fuera, el cual presentaba claros síntomas de intoxicación alérgica, pero a pesar de que se le subministró de forma inmediata el tratamiento pertinente y como era de esperarse el paciente respondió sin complicaciones, el problema radicaba en que la chica no dejaba de perseguirlo literalmente hasta en el sanitario para hacerle los mismos cuestionamientos.

—¿Puedo quedarme a cuidarlo toda la noche?

—Ya le dije que no, solo familiares.

—¿Y afuera de su habitación?

—Señorita Kinomoto… está invadiendo mi espacio personal—dijo el hombre que quería de una vez por todas que lo dejará a solas para poder hacer lo suyo en el mingitorio— Sí no se retira de aquí me verá obligado a llamar a seguridad…

—P-pero...

—¡Ku-ro-rín! No seas un pesado, ella solo está preocupada.

El dueño de aquella reprenda resultó ser de un hombre rubio de aspecto escuálido, que no solo estaba adornado con una bata de clínica, sino que poseía una excéntrica sonrisa que al parecer le servía para ejercer un extraño control en el otro médico quién solo le respondió con una mueca iracunda.

—Me presento, soy el químico de laboratorio Fai D. Floweight—saludó a la chica con una teatral reverencia, haciendo con esto que ella también se presentara. —espero que la falta de educación del primate de mi Kuropon (1) no te haya causado un mal rato…

—No importa… finalmente, ha sido todo mi culpa y es que me he comportado bastante tonta el día de hoy—se lamentó Sakura, sintiéndose realmente como la peor escoria con todo lo que había provocado en tan solo un día, esta vez sí que había batido récord en ser tan tonta…

—¡No es hora de estar triste! —exclamó el chico rubio mientras aplaudía— Usaré mis propias influencias para que puedas pasar la noche con tú Romeo.

—¡¿En serio?!

Así que mientras el otro joven le asentaba con esmero, Sakura se preguntó cómo lograría ayudarla, sin notar que mientras pensaba en eso, Fai le guiñaba el ojo al Dr. Kurogane quien solo giraba sus ojos en respuesta.

...

Cuando por fin se pudieron resolver las cosas gracias a la amabilidad de Fai, Sakura les anunció a sus dos amigas, las que se habían quedado en la sala de espera, que podría pasar la noche al cuidado de Syaoran sin inconvenientes.

—¿Segura que no necesitas ayuda? —le preguntó Meiling aún no muy convencida de dejarla sola.

—Sí quieres podemos relevarte en ratos…—ofreció Tomoyo.

—No se preocupen quiero hacerlo por mi cuenta, el médico me aseguró que él está completamente bien, solo estará en observación como parte del protocolo del hospital. Es una fortuna que ustedes me auxiliaron—suspiró y después de una breve pausa continuó con algo que no dejaba de darle vueltas en su cabeza cuando las cosas se tranquilizaron—por cierto chicas… ¿Qué hacían también en la feria?

En consecuencia a esa pregunta, sus dos amigas rieron nerviosas y sin responder concretamente a algo, ambas se excusaron alegando en que tenían asuntos pendientes que atender.

—Por favor avísanos sí necesitas de algo…—dijo brevemente Meiling sin dejar de sujetarle las manos.

—Te queremos Sakura—la abrazó su otra amiga, para después esfumarse por la salida del hospital junto con la prima de Li casi en automático.

…DÍAS DESPUÉS…

—¡Aquí están los dos tórtolos!

Con este sonido en coro, los dos jóvenes estudiantes se soltaron de inmediato de las manos avergonzados.

—Es que son tan adorables—continuó diciendo Naoko.

—Es divertido verlos sonrojar—añadió Rika.

—¡Hacen una linda pareja! —opinó con sinceridad Akiho.

Los chicos que hasta ahora se habían mantenido en silencio se levantaron del pasto. Era de conocimiento público que ahora tenían una relación, pero como especialmente a Chiharu le era complicado mostrar sus sentimientos, Yamazaki prefirió cambiar de tema con sus amigas para de esta forma no incomodarla más.

—¿Alguien ha hecho ya la tarea de la Dra. Kinomoto y el Dr. Li?

—Ni me digas—se preocupó Naoko— Son casi los finales de este periodo y ni siquiera la he empezado…

—Tenía varias dudas con respecto al cuestionario que nos dejaron—apuntó Rika

—Pues sí quieres resolverlas, ellos están caminando justo hacia la misma dirección a punto de estrellarse—dijo nuevamente la chica de gafas.

—¿Será prudente alertarlos?...

Pero todos decidieron contestarle a Akiho con un prolongado "Nooo" y acomodándose en sus respectivos lugares, el grupo estudiantil decidió ser parte una vez más del entretenimiento brindado por los dos investigadores.

…

"Sakura, no olvides que mañana es el cumpleaños de papá, así que nos vemos por allá"

Al leer este mensaje de texto, la joven no tardó en contestarle a su hermano con una simple respuesta afirmativa. Eso significaba que mañana tendría que partir temprano para pasar el fin de semana en Tomoeda. Menos mal que el camino era corto y no tendría que preocuparse por madrugar demasiado.

Mientras la chica caminaba y escribía con el celular en total distracción, una repentina colisión la devolvió al presente. Así que cuando alzo la mirada descubrió la barrera de un dorso masculino con el que había tropezado, sin embargo, al darse cuenta específicamente de quién trataba, su rostro se camufló de un rojo cereza.

—Sakura…

—S-Syaoran lo siento—dicho esto, se dio la media vuelta con nerviosismo, pero sus planes de escape se vieron frustrados cuando se vio presa entre el agarre de una de sus muñecas.

—Sakura… deja de evitarme, sé que yo lo hacía en el pasado… pero creí que ya habíamos superado esa etapa.

—Lo sé—suspiro—. Es solo que…

—No tienes por qué sentirte mal, además, admito que fue mi culpa por no comentarte antes de mi problema alérgico…

—No solo fue eso, es que soy tan torpe que…

Antes de pronunciar algo más, le tomó su mano con suavidad, dejándola con este simple contacto sin armas suficientes para contradecirlo.

—Los médicos dijeron que habías pasado toda la noche en mi habitación, con lo sedado que estaba no me di cuenta, así que también supongo que te marchaste poco antes de que despertara…

—E-es lo mínimo que podía hacer…—balbuceaba la chica debido al efecto que le otorgaba su estrecha cercanía.

Por lo que, oprimiendo ligeramente más su mano, observó directamente hacia esas profundas cuencas esmeraldas.

—Entonces volvamos a salir mañana…

—Me gustaría, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Tengo que ir a Tomoeda este fin de semana—contestó con un poco de desánimo. —Es el cumpleaños de papá…

—Ya veo—. Aunque realmente no deseaba esperar otra larga semana para pasar tiempo con ella, comprendía a la perfección la importancia de los asuntos familiares.

—P-pero sí no te molesta, podrías acompañarme... nos iríamos mañana temprano sí estás de acuerdo.

Cuando propuso aquello, la investigadora no creyó realmente que aceptaría, ya que pese a todo lo que habían pasado juntos, cierta parte de su interior seguía conservando la imagen de un hombre apático incapaz de soportar las reuniones familiares.

—No te quedes dormida. —anunció él después de unos cuantos segundos meditabundo, para después con una sonrisa enigmática caminar hasta alejarse de ahí.

 _«Syaoran comenzaba a ser la persona más impredecible que había conocido»_

* * *

El viaje a Tomoeda había sido más relajado de lo que pensó, esto debido a los chistes sin gracia que hizo ella durante todo el trayecto (sus bromas eran tan malas que de hecho solo por eso le resultaron tan cómicas) y por otro lado también, había descansado al no ejercer como conductor en esta ocasión, así que cuando la chica apagó el motor de su auto, Syaoran no dejó de explorar con la mirada desde su ventana, la casa a la que habían llegado y es que ésta no distaba mucho de lo que siempre se había imaginado.

Era un lugar amplio sin llegar a lo ostentoso, pero especialmente lo que puntualizó, fue el ambiente hogareño que se destacaba a muy simple vista. El jardín estaba perfectamente podado y dentro del mismo se distribuían cientos de pequeñas figuras de duendecillos y ranas, además, una vez que llegaron a la entrada principal, en ella se decoraba una simpática leyenda que decía "Familia Kinomoto" con caricaturas en miniatura de todos los integrantes, sin embargo, entre todos había un personaje desconocido que llamó la atención del investigador, éste portaba gafas y parecía tener cabellos plateados.

—¿Es un pariente tuyo? —apuntó con intriga hacia el dibujo.

—Pues… algo así.

Pero a pesar de que tenía contemplado precisarle más, Sakura olvidó retomar la conversación cuando por fin de un arduo trabajo de búsqueda en su desordenada bolsa de mano, encontró la llave que les permitiría entrar.

—Mi papá debe de estar ya en casa esperándonos.

Y es que una vez dentro, el castaño se encontró así mismo concentrado en todos los artefactos que lo rodeaban, como si con esto, construyera el rompecabezas que le relevaría como es que ella había adquirido esa personalidad tan afectuosa.

En múltiples rincones de la pared reposaban incontables fotografías de la familia en diferentes ángulos y lugares. El joven se sorprendió al notar que incluso la madre de ella abundaba en muchas de esas imágenes. En su casa era todo lo contrario, Ierán reservaba las contadas fotos de su padre, casi exclusivamente en su habitación principal y pese a que nunca cuestiono el porqué, siempre especuló que esto era para no generar un ambiente nostálgico en su casa.

—Antes de que se enfermara, mi mamá era modelo—le reveló la chica, quien había notado como su acompañante no dejaba de ver con curiosidad hacia un portarretrato de una ilustración muy profesional de Nadeshiko.

—Ya veo.

—No parece que mi padre este por aquí—se percató de repente—¿Me acompañas a buscarlo en el patio trasero?

Así que cuando llegaron hasta ahí, ambos se encontraron con la presencia de un hombre que aparentaba 20 años menos de su edad real. El padre de la chica, muy concentrado en lo suyo, rebotaba energéticamente una pelota de baloncesto y esto continúo así hasta que el objeto fue lanzado hacia la canasta, donde anotó con una limpia jugada. Una vez mostrado el digno espectáculo deportivo, los explosivos aplausos de su hija hicieron que se percatara por primera vez de la presencia de ambos castaños.

—¡Veo que sigues entrenando papá!

—¡Vaya! En verdad es bastante hábil con el balón señor Kinomoto—comentó Syaoran con autentico asombro que, pese a que Fujitaka era muy generoso con él, no podía evitar sentirse un poco nervioso a su lado.

—Hola muchachos—decía el hombre maduro, a la vez que se inclinaba cortésmente en correspondencia con Li. —Una disculpa por no atenderlos personalmente en la puerta, creí que llegarían más tarde.

—No te preocupes, de hecho, esta vez llegue mucho antes gracias a la obsesionada puntualidad de Syaoran…—Con esto último, el recién nombrado tuvo un involuntario rubor por todo su rostro.

—Eso es bueno hija, deberías de aprender más de él.

—Lo intentare papá—rió la chica— por cierto, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Por lo que el padre de la chica correspondió al energético abrazo. En contraparte al otro castaño quien tímidamente solo le felicito de manera simple.

—Por cierto ¿sabes cuándo llegaran Touya y Yukito?

Con esto, su amable progenitor, revisó su reloj de pulso para comprobar la hora.

—Creo que tenían un poco de trabajo hoy, pero con suerte llegaran a tiempo para la cena—sonrió—. Así que sería bueno aprovechar el tiempo… joven Li ¿Qué tan bueno eres en el baloncesto?

—¿Eh?

* * *

En realidad, la chica no preciso el tiempo exacto en el que ambos hombres terminaron su partido, y es que francamente, tenía pensado no solamente visitar a su padre, sino además mostrarle un poco del pequeño pueblo de Tomoeda a Syaoran; pero a pesar de que esta intensión no pudo consolidarse por la invitación del juego, realmente no existía forma de que esto le afectara, sino todo lo contrario.

Sabía muy bien que, aunque su padre tuviera mucho trabajo en la universidad y que tanto ella como su hermano nunca dejaban de estar pendiente de su bienestar. La realidad es que también era una persona que pasaba gran parte del tiempo en soliario.

Por ende, ahora que veía que ambos hombres no solo habían generado gran afinidad, sino que aparentemente cubrían ciertas necesidades de compañía, le nació un sentimiento más que reconfortante. Principalmente en Syaoran de quien le resultaba evidente la ausencia paternal en su vida y esto resultó muy notorio cuando el chico, en alguno que otro intervalo del partido, fue a tomar agua en la cocina y pese al cansancio obtenido, tenía casi los segundos contados para retornar con entusiasmo al patio con Fujitaka.

—¿Sabes Sakura? Tú padre es una persona increíble, aunque al final no quedamos muy desiguales, honestamente es un gran oponente—le decía el chico cuando ambos se encontraban ya arreglando los preparativos para la cena.

—Lo sé ¿Quién crees que fue mi gran mentor en los deportes?, además estoy segura que le agradó pasar su "tiempo de hombres" contigo —sonrió con diversión— mi hermano es médico y trabaja tiempo completo en un hospital, así que te imaginaras que no siempre puede venir a frecuentarlo como quisiera…

—Quizás yo debería de venir más seguido a visitarlo… digo para continuar con la práctica, además el campo de arqueología es uno de mis favoritos, tú padre prometió enseñarme algunos libros—exclamó el científico con algo de ilusión.

—Seguramente eso le haría muy feliz. —contestó ella con calidez.

—Por cierto ¿Dónde está él?

—Oh, se está tomando una ducha, pero no debe de tardar… al igual que mi hermano y Yukito.

Con esta última expresión, y por la cara que desenvainó su compañero, la castaña recordó que aún le debía cierta explicación sobre el papel actual que representaba dicho joven en su familia.

—Hace tiempo, cuando mi hermano hacía sus estudios de preparatoria—comenzó—nos presentó inesperadamente a un chico de su clase, que con el tiempo se convirtió en su mejor amigo, de esta forma, sus visitas a mi casa también se volvieron cada vez más frecuentes. Después supimos que parte de esto se debía a que Yukito no tenía familia, así que no tardamos en encariñarnos con él y en cierta forma adoptarlo como parte de la nuestra… realmente le había generado mucho aprecio desde que lo conocí.

Aunque Syaoran la escuchaba con interés, no pudo evitar que llamara su atención como las mejillas de su acompañante se pigmentaban de un ligero color carmesí al término de su última frase.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—¿Qué fue qué?

—¿Por qué te sonrojaste? —preguntó con un poco de recelo.

—N-no lo hice.

—Claro que sí—insistió.

—Está bien te lo diré—y antes de continuar suspiró—pero no importa como comience la historia, eso es algo que ya pasó.

 _«¿Porque no le gustaba el inicio de esa advertencia?»_ pensó el chico.

Sin embargo, después del incidente con Mikya se había prometido que ya no actuaría como un ser irracional por culpa de los grandísimos y enormes celos del que a veces le poseían cuando se trataba de cierta chica de ojos esmeraldas. Y todo esto se lo recordaba cada vez que coincidía con el respectivo profesor de música en el instituto, quién pese que aún se encontraba en un aspecto deplorable debido a la molienda de golpes que le había propiciado, había aceptado humildemente sus disculpas. No cabía dudas en que en esa ocasión se había comportado de la manera más salvaje e incivilizadamente posible.

—Está bien, te escucho…—decía Syaoran mientras hacía su mejor esfuerzo por sonar sereno.

—Cuando conocí por primera vez a Yukito, yo era apenas una niña de 9 años y b-bueno…

—¿Y bueno? —alentó el otro para que continuara.

—Pues… fue mi primer gran amor platónico.

—Recuerdo que dijiste que nunca te habías enamorado… (2)—seguía tratando de sonar controlado.

—¡Que memoria!—rió—. Bueno es que era una niña, ahora no me lo tomo muy en serio.

—¿Y cuando terminó esa atracción? —quiso saber impaciente.

—No duró mucho tiempo, precisamente ocurrió cuando…

Pero antes de culminar, el sonido de la puerta se hizo presente al instante, apareciendo con ello el hermano mayor de ella en compañía del nombrado chico de gafas con apariencia tranquila y gentil.

—¿Ya está la comida monstruo? —dijo Touya, quien después de dar una mejor vista al panorama, reparó por primera vez en unos ojos marrones que le correspondían de la misma forma despectiva con la que lo miraba a él. —¿Qué hace éste mocoso aquí?

Así que, ignorando la pregunta, Sakura se abalanzó al chico de lentes para poder abrazarlo de una forma que incómodo bastante al castaño.

—¡Yukito!

Al investigador le resultaba más que extraño, que el neandertal de su hermano no se viera afectado por el grado efusividad que mostraba la chica frente a otra persona del género masculino. Así que, mostrando gran autocontrol, solo empuño sus nudillos y respiró profundo, con la esperanza de que su rostro no delatara su nivel de recelo.

—L-lo siento, creo que casi te asfixió—se disculpó la joven cuando notó como las pálidas facciones del hombre a quien abrazaba se tornaban casi púrpuras.

—No te preocupes—le sonrió con amabilidad a la vez de que se colocaba nuevamente sus anteojos removidos en su lugar—Por cierto, te traje un obsequio de la India.

—¡En serio!

No obstante, frente a ese comportamiento tan emotivo, la chica fue consciente por primera vez de lo irrespetuosa que había sido al ignorar la presencia de su otro gran invitado especial.

—L-lo siento Syaoran… he sido muy grosera al no presentarte anteriormente—se disculpó— Él es Yukito Tsukishiro, es piloto de avión y tiene algunos meses que no coincidíamos en vernos, es por eso mi reacción tan exagerada…

—Tú debes ser Li Syaoran del que tanto me ha platicado la pequeña Sakura, ¡todo un placer!

Y por alguna misteriosa razón, cuando el castaño lo tomó políticamente de la mano para saludarlo, este simple contacto le generó una extraña sensación de empatía y tranquilidad.

…

La velada había resultado más que exitosa para Sakura, quien no solo disfrutaba de la compañía usual de su familia, sino que esta vez la cena estaba variaba con la presencia de su peculiar científico cascarrabias.

Ambos eran conscientes de que no estaban retomando del todo su cita pendiente, pero todo marchaba tan bien que lo único que importaba era el ambiente acogedor que se palpitaba, así que con excepción de alguno que otro duelo de miradas con Touya, el castaño parecía sentirse encajar en ese pequeño entorno hogareño.

Además no solo se encontraba el pastel de cumpleaños de Fujitaka adornado en el centro de la mesa, sino que con él se desenvolvieron muchas anécdotas de cuando sus hijos eran pequeños. Entre ellos estaban muchas historias divertidas a la vez que vergonzosas en las que Sakura era la protagonista.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando creíste haber recibido una invitación para entrar al colegio de magia de Hogwarts (3)?" —decía Touya en una carcajada.

—Imbécil—le contestó la castaña con un puchero.

—Tengo una ligera idea de quién te escribió eso—ironizó Yukito.

—Y no solo eso Yuki...—Touya solo había esperado un pretexto para continuar relatando su hilarante broma — En la carta decía que para abordar el expreso de King's Cross, era necesario a travesar una barrera de ladrillos, pero como claro, ella era una niña mágica no habría ningún inconveniente con eso.

—De verdad que eres un zopenco—pero a este punto nadie la escuchaba, ya que hasta el científico estaba absorto en el relato.

—Entonces, la lleve a una estación antigua de trenes de Tomoeda… y cuando llegamos al muro de ladrillos de la entrada…

—sí, gracias a eso tengo una cicatriz en el brazo.

—Touya eso fue algo muy cruel—le reprendió el joven de gafas.

—¡Ella tenía ya 13 añ…! —pero su hermana lo acalló con un golpe en su espinilla del pie bajo la mesa.

—No me enteré hasta una semana después—terminaba de contar el padre de ambos—Por obvias razones Touya no me lo diría y Sakura me lo ocultó porque se avergonzó haber caído en la broma ya a esa edad… pero en realidad esa no es mi historia favorita… recuerdo un día…

Y así transcurrió gran parte de la velada, entre risas y remembranzas de los años más memorables de los dos hermanos. Por otro lado, resultó bastante revelador para Syaoran darse cuenta de lo mucho que añoraba de algo así. Y es que, desde la muerte de su papá, Ierán se había vuelto inclusive más fría, esto nunca le había generado conflicto ya que él estaba hecho de la misma madera, pero lo que sí infirió en ese momento fue de como quizás por eso Sakura siempre había llamado de alguna forma su atención, porque ella era igual de afectuosa como lo había sido su padre en vida.

De igual forma, Yukito también comenzó a charlar acerca de los detalles de sus últimas experiencias de vuelo. El castaño una vez más se sorprendió así mismo por quedar absorto en todas aquellas aventuras de viaje, aún le resultaba incomprensible como intercambió los celos que le género en aquella primera impresión por una gran empatía.

Pero el sujeto tenía algo en cuestión, alguna clase de simpatía natural que se transmitía con facilidad.

Después de la amena conversación, muchos de los presentes comenzaron instintivamente a bostezar, especialmente el chico trigueño y su acompañante quienes habían tenido un pesado día de trabajo.

—Muchachos no quiero sonar aguafiestas, pero son casi las 12 de la noche, es oportuno que todos nos vayamos a descansar ya—sugirió Fujitaka.

—Un momento—habló Touya, a la vez que nacía una corrosiva sensación que revolvía su estómago— ¡¿El mocoso se quedara a dormir aquí?!

Una vez que tanto su padre como el resto de la compañía comprendida por su hermana y Yukito lo regañaron por la forma tan irrespetuosa en la que se expresaba, el joven no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que ese sujeto se alojaría en el cuarto de invitados, no sin antes prometerse así mismo que no le dejaría las cosas tan fáciles…

* * *

Touya Kinomoto lo tenía más allá del límite del mal humor, no existía palabras exactas para describir lo mucho que lo detestaba en ese momento. Si no hubiera sido por las intervenciones constantes de Tsukishiro, sería muy probable que ya desde hace rato hubiera perdido el poco juicio que le quedaba.

 _«Tienes que guardar compostura»_ se recordaba que más que encontrarse en calidad de huésped, las atenciones de todos, especialmente las del señor Kinomoto, habían sido invaluables.

Y es que la razón por la que se encontraba tan alterado, era causada por la décima intromisión que le hacía el hermano de la investigadora en la habitación que se hospedaba. El hombre en cuestión hacia su entraba triunfal sin siquiera tocar a la puerta, acompañado de una actitud prepotente.

Llegaba de este modo como sí quisiera descubrirlo con su hermana… por ello, Yukito quien al parecer estaba confinado en el mismo dormitorio que Touya, al percatarse de lo sucedido tenía que hacer de intermediario para sacarlo de ahí pacíficamente, alegando por él para que ya lo dejara descansar con tranquilidad.

 _«Seguramente el sujeto, en parte estaría feliz de encontrarme con Sakura nuevamente en la misma alcoba ya que de este modo por fin encontraría una excusa para matarme»_ Con esto en su cabeza, se removió molesto del otro lado de la cama.

Pero antes de intentar volver a retomar su sueño, una vez más se escuchó como se abría su puerta, solo que esta vez de una forma menos abrupta.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz? —espetó Syaoran ya fuera de sus casillas.

—¿Hoe?

Esa simple expresión infantil causó que el científico dedujera que esta vez no era la presencia del chico Kinomoto quien lo persuadía, sino que solo era la menor de la casa, que al parecer se deslizaba sigilosamente para llegar hasta él.

—Sakura ¿estás loca? Tú hermano parece que está patrullando esta habitación…—le reprendía en voz baja.

—Pero no conoces mis tácticas para engañarlo—le reveló con astucia.

Así que después de que él le mostró una desconcertada mirada, ella lo invito a levantarse del lecho, para después comenzar a abultar por debajo de las sabanas como toda una experta, dejando al final una voluptuosa forma que figuraba una persona durmiendo.

—Se ve que eres una experta en esto—ironizo él—P-pero ya en serio dime ¿qué pretendes?

—Ven conmigo, quiero enseñarte algo.

Después de decir eso, el joven se vio aprisionado entre los hermosos rasgos de la chica que se magnificaban gracias a la resplandeciente luz de luna. De esta forma, su silencio resultó el consentimiento requerido para tomarlo de la mano y de este modo dejarse guiar a ciegas por ella.

….

Sakura nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. No podía ignorar como sus deslices, ocurrencias y su enorme empatía por todo formaban parte integral de lo que era ella. Sin esos elementos, su esencia quizás se disgregaría en algo diferente y es por eso que la quería tal y como era.

Pero aún no podía expresarse con palabras exactas como le hacía sentir, no era bueno para ello. Estaba seguro que lo haría quizás con el tiempo, cuando aprendiera a manejar el propio lenguaje de sus sentimientos.

Por el momento solo prefirió recostarse junto con ella, disfrutando por debajo del basto océano de estrellas adornadas entre los diferentes espacios del cielo nocturno.

La joven lo había arrastrado hasta su tejado, donde después le confesó que era el lugar especial de su madre y ella. Hasta ese momento le había compartido los recuerdos más preciados que tenía en el poco tiempo que convivió con Nadeshiko.

—Supongo que este sería el momento adecuado para impresionarte en mis conocimientos de astronomía—murmuró Syaoran accidentalmente en su cuello justo en el momento en el qué giró su cabeza.

—¿Y lo harás? —tragó saliva, ni siquiera la había tocado y el efecto que le provocaba ese simple acto era bastante tempestuoso para su sistema nervioso.

—No, no realmente… no es mi campo de especialidad. —luego de que dijo esto con indiferencia, volvió a sonreír con malicia—Pero seguramente le debe de funcionar bastante bien a Eriol con tú amiga.

—¿Tú crees?

—Que no te sorprenda sí te convierte en tía a mediados del próximo año.

—¡Oye! —exclamó, para después propiciarle un ligero golpe con su codo.

Pero después de que sus risas cesaron, el pulso de la joven comenzó a acelerarse cuando se centró en la sonrisa cautivadora del hombre que tenía en frente.

—Por cierto, perdón por no mencionarlo antes… pero el día en que mis sentimientos por Yukito se materializaron a algo mucho más fraternal fue cuando…

—¿Cuándo te confesó que estaba con tú hermano?

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

Syaoran realmente no deseaba explicárselo, ya que para eso tendría que confesar que en un momento de la cena, cuando se ataba las agujetas, observó accidentalmente por debajo de la mesa el instante preciso en el que Touya tomó cariñosamente la mano de Yukito.

—Pura intuición. —mintió.

—Es por eso que yo y mi padre le queremos como un miembro más… aunque veo que también te comienza a tener una alta estima.

Pese a que no le disgustaba para nada la idea, el castaño prefirió cambiar de tema para no centrarse en ese nuevo cariño paternal que él también estaba consolidando con Fujitaka.

—¿Y huías con frecuencia de tú habitación?

—A veces, cuando me escabullía a conciertos o fiestas con Tomoyo.

—¿Y cuál era la probabilidad de que te descubriera tú hermano?

—Pues…—mordió su labio inferior—¿quizás 8/10?

—Esa no es una cifra muy alentadora para nosotros…

Como sí el destino siempre confabulara contra ellos, un estrepitoso ruido hizo eco desde su habitación.

—¡¿SAKURA DÓNDE ESTÁS?! —se escuchaban los gritos de Touya desde la parte inferior de la casa.

—Ups, con suerte y solo ha revisado mi alcoba.

Con el claro objetivo de ir a tranquilizar los nervios de su hermano, la chica aceptó de inmediato la mano de apoyo que le brindó Syaoran, quien realmente no tuvo la intensión de ayudarla a levantarla, sino más bien, de burlarse de ella cuando la atrajo con un acentuado empujón entre sus brazos y una vez envuelta en ellos comenzó a explorar sus dulces labios sin permiso.

Ante esta circunstancia tan inesperada, la chica tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que pasaba, pero una vez guiada por sus más profundas emociones comenzó a corresponderle, al principio con timidez hasta evolucionar en un beso cada vez más hambriento en el que ella se aferraba a sus enjambres de cabellos color chocolate de la misma forma en él que lo hacía hacia su cintura.

—¡SAKURA! — seguían retumbando los ecos de Touya, acompañado de algunos ladridos de perros callejeros que comenzaban a estimularse con sus gritos.

Sabiendo que todo había valido la pena, Syaoran fue el que decidió culminar con todo, pero no sin antes revelar una irónica expresión.

—Tengo entendido que las citas oficiales terminan en un beso, lo que no sabía es que también finalizaría con tú hermano furioso justo enfrente de nosotros...

 **Notas del Autor:**

(1) Referencias de Tsubasa Chronicle Reservoir

(2) Referencia del capítulo 8

(3) Referencia de Harry Potter

Hola a todos, espero haberles podido transmitir toda la diversión que tuve al escribir este nuevo capítulo. El siguiente será uno de mis favoritos, así que por favor no olviden alentarme con sus gentiles comentarios que son sumamente importantes para mí.

No los conozco, pero les quiero. ¡Nos vemos pronto!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Promesa de invierno.**

Sí pudiera enumerar todas aquellas cosas que detestaba, no dudaría que dentro de los primeros lugares estaría la impuntualidad, la gente sin escrúpulos y el frío. Este último resultaba ser uno de sus más grandes enemigos, por lo que, algo que tuvo que aprender a sobrellevar desde su llegada, fueron las ventiscas heladas tan diferentes del prominente clima subtropical de Hong Kong.

Pero ahora que era inminente el invierno, agradeció su nueva habilidad para tolerar las bajas temperaturas de Japón, incluso se podría decir que en estos momentos disfrutaba de este tiempo como nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Y es que esto no sería posible sin el cálido contacto que emanaba el cuerpo con el que había pasado acurrucado toda la noche.

Esta vez se habían vuelto a quedar dormidos mientras veían películas en la habitación de ella, después de todo, ya habían pasado tres meses desde que formalmente estaban juntos, por lo que naturalmente su relación había evolucionado en grandes matices de confianza.

Aunque sus ojos se encontraban aún cerrados, su intuición le indicaba que era ya un nuevo día. Siempre acostumbrado a levantarse temprano sin importar que estuviera de vacaciones, actualmente le costaba gran pesadez desenvolverse de entre los reconfortantes cobertores.

Sin embargo, una maniobra externa produjo que comenzara a despabilarse gradualmente, ya que la persona que estaba a su lado recorría húmedos besos desde la parte inferior de su mentón hasta llegar a la curvatura de su cuello…

Era una sensación que estremecía cada cúmulo de su ser, la cual suscitaba que lentamente comenzara a cobrar consciencia, sin dejar de preguntarse con esto, desde cuando Sakura había aprendido a desinhibirse tan fácilmente.

—S-Sakura…—suspiró con anhelo.

—Sí, dime.

Fue en ese momento que su campo de visión dejó de ser una niebla abstracta, para revelarle frente a él, la figura de la chica aún en pijamas, quien además le sonreía divertida.

 _«Pero entonces, ¿Quién demonios estaba…?»_

No fue necesario que se cuestionara en voz alta ya que un prominente jadeo contestaba a su pregunta. Al girarse al otro lado de la cama, se encontró con la mirada traviesa de un cachorro de pelaje dorado. Era un adorable Golden Retriever que habían rescatado hace unas semanas de la calle, o mejor dicho, que ella le convenció para que adoptarán. Al principio, habían acordado que solo lo resguardarían mientras le encontraban un hogar definitivo. Pero con los días tuvo que resignarse de mala gana como la investigadora se había encariñando lo suficiente con la pequeña bestia para regalarla.

—Sakura ¿Qué hace ésta cosa arriba de la cama?, teníamos un trato…—se quejaba aún adormilado.

—No le digas así a Kero… por eso no le agradas.

—Por eso y porque soy el único que lo educa.

—¿Insinúas que yo no lo cuido? —declaró con falsa indignación.

—Soy un científico así que nunca supongo cosas, me baso en la evidencia de que solo lo malcrías.

—JA-JA, Pues déjame te digo que no oponías mucha resistencia cuando él te besaba.

Derrotado ante esas palabras, Syaoran prefirió ocultar su sonrojado rostro entre las sábanas, produciendo con esto, que ella escapara una pequeña risa.

—¿Estás haciendo una rabieta?

—No.

—Bien, porque ¿sabes? tenemos que arreglar las cosas antes de que los demás lleguen.

—¿No me digas que es hoy? —contestó a la vez que por fin se descubría de las pesadas capas de tela en las que se había escondido.

A lo que la chica solo asentó como respuesta final. Se lo había recordado apenas dos días atrás, y aunque bien sabía que él no era un ferviente entusiasta de las reuniones sociales, por esta ocasión estaría dispuesto adoptar la tradicional reunión navideña que ella llevaba a cabo cada año en su departamento.

Esto era algo que la transformaba en una niña pequeña en víspera de navidad, además, ya había adquirido un frondoso árbol que esperaba con ansias a ser decorado con todos los objetos navideños que resguardaba en su armario.

El castaño no pudo ignorar como sus expresivos ojos jade le imploraban por comenzar ya con los preparativos pese que aún era muy temprano, pero sabiendo que este tipo de cosas le hacían mucha ilusión, sin remedio, se incorporó de inmediato de la cama.

—Bien—dijo un tanto malhumorado—. Ve poniendo los adornos mientras yo me encargo de lo demás.

Y es que la invaluable mirada deslumbrante que le regalo la chica era la única recompensa que necesitaba por ahora.

…

Finalmente, él sabía que había hecho un buen trato ya que hacer la limpieza era algo que realmente le reconfortaba, siendo además, que estaba sobradamente acostumbrado a cohabitar en ambientes extremadamente pulcros e inmaculados, algo que actualmente había descuidado al estar al lado de Sakura. Así que por lo menos había podido arreglar esto último, mientras la chica se entretenía con sus preciados objetos navideños.

Y aunque había sido una labor exhaustiva barrer, lavar el piso, sacudir y cocinar, por fin había terminado con todo. Le pareció increíble observar como la chica, imperceptible a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, seguía aún acomodando con alegría sus regordetas esferas.

 _«Quizás sí no se entretuviera bailando y cantando se podría apreciar de un gran avance en su decoración»_ pensó

Pero ciertamente, se acomodó en el sofá para observar con intriga a cada uno de sus movimientos, en donde cada vez que tomaba un adorno, ella cantaba al compás de alguna canción navideña mientras danzaba risueña de un lado a otro. No era el único que la espiaba ya que desde el suelo, Kero ladraba divertido por su desafinada voz y pésimo ritmo.

Cuando la chica se dio cuenta de cómo se había convertido en un objeto de admiración, se acercó en pequeños saltos hacia él, tarareando un fragmento de la música que ahora repercutía desde su vieja radio.

 _Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is… you_

—¿Qué haces? No terminaras a tiempo sí sigues jugando—renegó cuando lo tomó de las manos para obligarlo a bailar con ella.

Pero la chica sabía que lo había derrotado esta vez por la sonrisa de resignación que le devolvió al tiempo que le ayudaba a girar en su propio eje.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó la científica, cuando percibió un repentino destello de nostalgia en su mirada.

—Solo pensaba que después de la reunión no nos veremos durante casi todas las vacaciones.

Sakura no podía ignorar que éste era un hecho que también la ofuscaba, pero así eran las cosas por el momento. No solamente él marcharía hasta Hong Kong para pasar las festividades con su familia, sino que ella también tenía planes de regresar precisamente esa misma noche a Tomoeda junto con Touya.

Suspiró—pero estaba segura que el tiempo pasaría rápido…

—Quizás…

—¿Qué? —al preguntarle esto, la investigadora notó un brillo familiar en sus hambrientos ojos color ámbar.

—Quizás deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo…—terminó de decir en un susurro mientras sepultaba su rostro entre el enjambre color miel de los cabellos de Sakura.

—Syaoran…—le mostró una tímida sonrisa, a pesar de todo, nunca podía dejar de sentirse nerviosa frente a su abrasador contacto.

Pero las intenciones del castaño culminaron en un suspiro de fastidio cuando justo antes de besarle uno de sus hombros sonó el timbre de forma muy impertinentemente en repetidas ocasiones.

 _«Esa intromisión solo puede ser causada por…»_

—¡Vinimos antes para ayudar!

De esta forma fue que sus suposiciones se confirmaron al escuchar la chillante voz de su prima que se expandía hasta llegar a donde él estaba, acompañada además de Daidouji con su usual serenidad.

—¡¿Uy Xiao Lang estas en pijamas?!, de haber sabido que aquí habías pasado la noche, no hubiéramos venido a interrumpirlos…—sus labios mostraron una lasciva sonrisa al tiempo que sus bien definidas cejas se levantaban sugestivamente.

 _«¿Cómo es que Meiling se había convertido gradualmente en la imprudente y molesta tía que la mayoría tiene en cada familia?»_ pensó el chico cruzado de brazos.

—Por cierto, que adorable Rodolfo eres.

Con esto el joven investigador pasó una de sus manos entre sus cabellos, encontrándose con una diadema decorada con unas enormes orejas de reno.

—Sakura ¡¿A que hora..?!

* * *

—¿Y tú hermano no tiene algún amigo guapo que me presente? Como de esos rudos que a mí me gustan…

—P-pues creo que solo vendrá en compañía de Yukito.

Al tiempo que le contestaba la chica castaña, Kero pasaba entre sus pies exigiéndole un poco de atención debido al exceso de gente que se encontraban en la sala ya que ahora se habían incorporado a la reunión Steve y Eriol.

—¿Y tú sales con alguien Meiling? —volvió a tomar la palabra con curiosidad Steve.

—Ni me lo digas…—después de una pausa continuó con una enigmática sonrisa—hace unos meses acudí al hospital por un resfriado común y el médico que me atendió era un chico guapo y divertido. En fin, terminamos saliendo un par de semanas, pero…

—Siempre hay un "pero"—interrumpió el pelirrojo a lo que la joven de coletas azabache asentó su cabeza resignadamente.

—Tenía ciertos hábitos de… cama muy particular.

Este inapropiado comentario causó que los ojos de su primo quien se sentaba a su lado, se abrieron un centímetro más de lo normal… conocía a la chica lo suficientemente bien para saber la clase de tópico al que quería llegar.

—Meiling no…—carraspeó.

—¡Que intenso! ¡exijo los detalles! —explotó el sujeto pelirrojo con la acalorada conversación que se aproximaba.

—¿De cama? —repitió Sakura sin comprender muy bien, produciendo con esto una discreta risita en Tomoyo.

—Bueno solo diré que una vez que me invitó a cenar su casa pensé ¿Por qué demonios tiene tantas correas si no tiene mascotas?

A este punto la mano de Syaoran descansaba sobre su cien para con esto tratar de profundizar su respiración a diferencia de la mayoría del público quien solo reía sin control, y la castaña que seguía sin comprender muy bien el relato.

—¿Y lo intentaste por lo menos o irremediablemente no es lo tuyo? —preguntó Eriol, sorprendiendo a los demás por opinar, siendo tan reservado como era.

—¡Dios, no contestes a eso! —explotó Li con un deseo incontrolable de vomitar.

—Fue bastante divertido, de hecho, deberían de intentarlo—contestó la chica dedicando un guiño hacia Eriol y Tomoyo, quienes sus traslucidas pieles comenzaron a tornarse en distintos rangos de colores rojizos. —. En fin, lo único malo es que comenzó a decir que yo era bastante dominante, entonces…

—Meiling ¿podemos hablar en la cocina? —irrumpió su primo cuando no pudo soportar un minuto más como su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar en cólera.

…

—¡¿Explícame qué diablos fue todo eso?! —su respiración se había tornado un tanto violenta.

—Tranquilo Xiao Lang solo fue una pequeña mentira.

—¿Qué?

—Fue una broma que se me ocurrió en el momento que vi esto—La mirada rubí de la chica se intensificaba mientras sacaba unas hojas de su bolso y con ello se definió una pícara sonrisa en su cara.

Cuando desarrugó uno de aquellos maltratados papeles, el efecto fue inmediato ya que su rostro palideció y comenzó a tener trabajo para articular alguna oración coherente. Revisaba la hoja una y otra vez, así como el rostro divertido de Meiling sin poder llegar a un punto preciso.

—Es uno de los estúpidos anuncios que hicieron las horribles ancianas del piso de abajo—explicó por fin.

—Lo supuse… los encontré tirado en el suelo el otro día que vine a verte.

—Afortunadamente ese día llegué antes que Sakura, y me encontré con la sorpresa de que las vecinas las habían puesto por casi todo el edificio, creí que me había desecho de todos…

Así que, tomando el susodicho objeto, procedió a guardarlo con recelo en uno de sus bolsillos.

—No le digas a Sakura—le exigió.

—No pensaba hacerlo, solo quería divertirme un rato con tú expresión—la chica no podía negar el entretenimiento brindado de su primo, además, de que no dejaba de sorprenderle la actitud sobreprotectora que adoptaba siempre cuando trataba de cierta joven de ojos color del jade.

Sin pronunciar nada más, ambos retornaron hacia la sala principal. Al parecer en sus ausencias, las conversaciones se habían dispersado ya que de un lado se encontraba la pareja de cabellos oscuros murmurando en voz baja, Steve se hacía fotografías en poses graciosas con la cámara frontal de su móvil, mientras que Sakura finalizaba una llamada en su celular.

—Era mi hermano—le comunicó—. Él y Yukito acaban de llegar de un viaje que realizaron, pero al parecer el aeropuerto esta caótico por el mal tiempo y no hay un eficiente servicio de taxis… creo que lo mejor será que pase por ellos.

—No te molestes… yo lo haré por ti.

—¿Estás seguro? Quizás no sea una muy buena idea…—confesó, lo último que quería era que su hermano se comportará nuevamente como un imbécil con él.

—No pasa nada—una vez dicho esto, tomó las llaves de su carro, pero no contaba que este acto sería detenido por la chica quien se las intercambio por las suyas, explicándole con esto como Touya seguramente preferiría conducir él mismo de regreso.

Finalmente, a pesar de que sintió todas las miradas encima de él, como gestó de despedida, Syaoran recorrió unos cuantos cabellos del flequillo de la científica para conferirle un casto beso en la frente.

—¡Yo también voy! —anunció de repente Steve sin importarle mucho como había interrumpiendo la burbuja que mantenía la pareja. —Y es que me hace ilusión ver a tú atractivo hermano otra vez.

—Pe-pero viene en compañía de Yukito ¿no te molesta?

—No que va, sí también es guapo ¿no?

Por lo que posterior al silencio incómodo que se produjo, Eriol se levantó por consecuencia de un codazo que le propició su novia, para con esto ofrecerse como acompañante al grupo de hombres en su nueva expedición.

* * *

—No gracias, tomare mejor una cerveza—rechazó cortésmente Meiling del chocolate caliente que le ofrecía la castaña.

El grupo reducido ahora únicamente por mujeres, se encontraban sentadas en la acogedora alfombra de la sala principal, degustando no solo de algunos de los aperitivos preparados por Syaoran, sino de una animada charla de chicas.

No obstante, una vez que le entregó la respectiva bebida, los ojos color esmeraldas de Sakura se enfrascaron en una hoja que accidentalmente se escapaba del bolso de la joven China.

—Espera Saku…

Pero, aunque ésta deseó evitar el desastre que se avecinaba, no hubo mucho tiempo para impedir que lo recogiera y al tomar el fragmento de papel, la castaña conoció con horror su contenido.

—Syaoran me va matar, le prometí que no te lo enseñaría…

—Entonces él ya sabía de eso.

La tonalidad de sus palabras no le auguraron nada bueno a Meiling, quien ahora pensaba preocupada alguna clase de conflicto que provocaría en consecuencia a su descuido. Sin embargo, pese que aún la cara de la investigadora tenía rastros de un profundo tono rojizo, una risa histérica la consumió en el momento, haciendo con esto que la chica de ojos rubíes observara la escena más allá que desconcertada.

—No entiendo mucho de lo que sucede, pero es un episodio que Sakura tiene a menudo cuando está muy nerviosa o avergonzada por algo— le aclaró Tomoyo tranquilamente.

—¿Y-Y es normal? —preguntaba la otra con temor al ver que la risa no cesaba, así que para contestar esto la otra amiga consultó su reloj de pulso.

—Le restan unos 15 minutos más.

—O-ok…

* * *

Las inquietas manos de la persona que tenía a su lado no dejaban de ponerlo de pésimo humor con cada segundo que pasaba, ya que estas iban de un lado a otro, seguido de preguntas sin sentido alguno que solo incrementaban la poca paciencia que le restaba… y todo porque en esta ocasión, Eriol se rehusó a ser su copiloto para ir holgazaneando en la parte trasera del auto. Miró con desdén desde el espejo retrovisor como su amigo iba recostado en el amplio espacio que sobraba de los asientos.

—¿De qué es este libro?

—Biología molecular…—respondió irritado el castaño pese a que ya se estaba acostumbrando a que Steve examinara todos los objetos que se encontraban en cada rincón del carro de Sakura.

—Eww, ¡que aburrido!

—¿Y ustedes los científicos sí se divierten de verdad?

 _«Que alguien me mate»_

Era la cuarta vez que le hacía la misma pregunta… por supuesto que los científicos se "divertían" aunque quizás no de la forma convencional en que la que lo hace la gente promedio. Pero el hecho constante de crear e investigar para generar un conocimiento nuevo, para él significaba algo que iba más allá del simple egocentrismo, sino que podía convertirse inclusive en una satisfacción espiritual donde eres consciente de cómo puedes llegar a mejorar o quizás hasta salvar la vida de alguien en algún momento dado.

Al estar tan abstraído en estos profundos pensamientos, los sentidos de Syaoran le dieron una señal de alarma cuando denotó el sospechoso silenció que reinó de repente. Por consiguiente, al girar su rostro, miró horrorizado como el joven pelirrojo leía bastante concentrado la hoja de papel que había resguardado anteriormente en el bolsillo.

—Pero vaya que me convenciste de que sí se divierten…—murmuró el de al lado.

Con un violento movimiento, el castaño piso el pedal de freno hasta llegar al fondo, ejerciendo con ello que el auto se detuviera en seco, donde incluso, su amigo inglés resbalo desde su reconfortante lugar hasta llegar al solido suelo del coche.

—Que diantres…—balbuceaba Eriol aún semidormido.

Pero el conductor no prestó su interés en él, por el momento su único objetivo era recuperar aquel detestable volante que crearon con la peor de las sañas las hermanas Brune.

—Devuélvemelo. —no era un aviso, era una amenaza que por la tonalidad en la que lo expresó podía ser considerado bastante atemorizante para cualquier hombre en su sano juicio. Lamentablemente Steve era un ser único en su especie.

—Ño.

—Es mi última oferta sin que termines en un hospital.

Eriol que era testigo de todo, apenas sí había tenido tiempo suficiente de despabilarse del sueño del que había estado envuelto y ahora ya estaba en un universo paralelo en el que su mejor amigo estaba a punto de matar al chiflado pelirrojo, pero pese a que Syaoran de verdad quería asesinarlo, sabía de antemano que las cosas no terminarían muy bien si propiciaba el primer golpe, después de todo sería un gran abuso de moral ¿Cuántos años menos podría tener Steve? ¿7?, ¿8?, sin muchas opciones por elegir, el forcejeo por recuperar aquel despreciable papel dio inicio.

—¡QUE ME LO DES!

—Que no—se mofaba el otro.

Sin embargo, a causa de la disputa, el objeto salió disipado en el aire, aterrizando con éxito hacia las manos del inglés, quien por puro instinto lo leyó en voz alta.

"CON LA FINALIDAD DE MANTENER LAS BUENAS COSTUMBRES DEL EDIFICIO, SE LES ADVIERTE A LOS DUEÑOS DE LOS APARTAMENTOS DEL 20A Y 21A QUE SE ABSTENGAN DE GENERAR RUIDOS INAPROPIADOS CONFERIDAS POR SUS ACTIVIDADES INTÍ…"

El inminente silencio que se produjo el resto del camino hacia el aeropuerto fue una clara señal de que sí alguien volvía a repetir aquellas palabras descritas sería hombre muerto. Incluso hasta su elocuente copiloto temió desafiar su suerte en ello esta vez.

* * *

Sus amigas no dejaban de mirarla como sí se tratase de una extraña espécimen. Temían decir o hacer algo que incomodara más la situación. No obstante, ambas chicas de cabellos oscuros se sorprendieron cuando después de unos breves instantes en el que había desaparecido Sakura, la vieron llegar portando consigo un juego de tazas de porcelana.

—¿Les sirvo un poco de té?

Al instante, tanto Meiling como la otra se miraron desconcertadas, y aún con miedo de pronunciar alguna palabra, se conformaron con solo afirmarle con la cabeza.

La castaña fue la primera en sorber de un perpetuable trago. Y es que las dos muchachas seguían sin definir sus emociones cuando observaban el grado de serenidad y armonía reflejada en sus facciones.

—De alguna forma…—Inicio al discurso que había preparado— deseaba contarles la serie de eventos que ocurrieron ya hace un mes con Syaoran… pero ustedes saben que me es complicado abrirme ante esa clase de situaciones.

—Sakura… no es necesario—interrumpió Tomoyo, la que no solo estaba parcialmente al tanto, sino que en parte había sido participe del hecho en sí.

—Pero es que realmente si quiero contarles…—y en el instante que declaró esto les mostró una sincera sonrisa causando con ello que el ambiente se relajara.

—Bien—exclamó Meiling ya sin tensión—porque a mí sí me interesa saber, solo que sin detalles por favor, finalmente Xiao Lang no deja de ser casi como mi hermano.

—Evidentemente que pensaba omitir p-pues… algunas cosas—el rostro de la chica enardecía al rojo vivo.

Después de un momento cargado de risas, el tiempo comenzó a transcurrir en una provechosa e íntima charla de chicas.

* * *

Entre numerosos bufidos, el hombre de piel trigueña que ahora iba sentado en el volante se distrajo unos segundos con uno de los infantiles adornos del tablero del carro de su hermana. De las ultimas cosas que menos había esperado soportar era que lo hubiera recogido del aeropuerto aquel desagradable sujeto, quien ahora se encontraba como su copiloto con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y llevan mucho tiempo juntos? —cuestionó de la nada Steve a su compañero de al lado.

—He, mmm pues si—le respondió con amabilidad Yukito.

—¿Y no son de esas parejas modernas de las que aceptan a otro con ustedes…?

A tan disparatado y tan poco elegante comentario, el castaño le dedicó una iracunda mirada la cual le ordenaba en silencio moderar su inapropiado comportamiento de siempre. Y es que ya tenía que lidiar con la hostil expresión del hombre que tenía aun lado…

—Así que…—se escuchó por fin la gruesa voz de Touya—¿ahora hasta tienen un perro?

—Sí— respondió tajante Syaoran, además de un tanto desconcertado por la pregunta.

—Ya veo—apretó los puños contra el volante.

—Supongo que no estarán viviendo juntos ¿o sí?

No era una persona acostumbrada a mentir, así que sus ojos pardos no dudaron en devolverle una franca mirada.

—No—hizo una pausa— aún.

Temiendo que las cosas empeoraran, cuando con esto último, Touya reveló la tempestuosa expresión que ya conocía de sobra, el joven de cabellos plateados trató de recordarle lo inapropiado que era su comportamiento con una simple pero firme llamarada de su nombre. El efecto que le confería la voz de Yukito en sus oídos era como la de un baldé con agua fría que le obligaba a controlarse.

Así que después de un largo silencio, el hermano de Sakura prefirió mantener su mente ocupada cuando se enfocó en el desordenado espació del auto, tan típico de su hermana.

—¿Cómo es que ese monstruo puede vivir en la basura? —se quejó en voz alta.

Había libros por todas partes, y justo debajo de su asiento se encontraban varias envolturas de golosinas y chocolates… con esto pensó con nostalgia que para él, ella siempre sería su hermana pequeña, aquella niña de diminutas coletas que vestía su oscuro uniforme de marinero cuando iba en primaria. Esa pequeña que cuidaba cuando enfermaba y que le rogaba por una última historia antes de ir a la cama.

 _«Preferiría morir antes de dejar de protegerla»_

Después de hacerse esa promesa en silencio, ya algo exasperado con el desorden. Decidió aprovechar en un semáforo para remover con un simple movimiento de manos aquel cúmulo de desechos debajo de él, de entre los cuales se vislumbraba algo corrugado.

En cuanto Touya lo tomó con curiosidad entre sus manos, tanto Syaoran como Eriol y Steve no tardaron en identificar aquel versículo de papel.

Así que gracias a sus virtuosos reflejos, el castaño le arrebato con pánico el objeto entre sus manos. Pero evidentemente este extraño comportamiento creo especulaciones en Touya quien tuvo el impulso de frenar de la nada, afortunadamente no hubo ningún vehículo detrás de ellos que pudiera haber causado un efecto domino.

—¿Qué es ese papel? —exigió saber con gran autoridad.

—Nada—contestó firme Syaoran al tiempo que empuñaba el objeto posesivamente.

Y pese a que siempre Yukito era el único que podía calmar sus nervios, esta vez su armoniosa voz no le fue útil para calmar la disputa que inicio entre ellos.

Una vez que Touya recuperó nuevamente su objetivo, los tres hombres que sabían su contenido se quedaron pasmados, especialmente Syaoran quien sabía las consecuencias que emergerían sí el hombre leía el contenido.

Así que cuando el hermano Kinomoto precedió a desarrugarlo, no le tomó ni una milésima de segundo a la ágil mano de Steve despojarlo del papel. Pero lo que realmente sorprendió a los presentes era verlo como se engullía la pieza de hoja, para después triturarlo con los dientes como si fuera una goma de mascar y finalmente ingerirlo con aparente desagrado.

—Dicen que el papel tiene propiedades curativas para mantener tú cutis limpio y cerrar tus poros—Rompió el silencio cuando todos lo contemplaban como un completo lunático.

Por primera vez Syaoran respiró y agradeció internamente por su gesto elocuente para salvarlo...

En contraparte a Touya, que tuvo que dejar pasar unos cuantos minutos para que sus neuronas le ayudaran a procesar todo lo que había sucedido, así que en completo silencio, giró nuevamente las llaves del auto y partió hacia un camino completamente distinto del que tenía previsto desde un inicio.

—Aquí vamos otra vez…—Suspiró Yukito.

…

Nadie se atrevió a liberar ni una sola palabra pese a que no comprendían el misterioso comportamiento de Touya. Y esto procedió así hasta que llegaron a estacionarse frente a un extenso terreno montañoso con un sencillo negocio en medio del cual se apreciaba un sutil letrero.

—Bienvenidos al campo de Gotcha Akiyama. —le dio la bienvenida al grupo de hombres un amable anciano.

—Hola señor Akiyama.

—¡Vaya! Si mis ojos no me engañan es el joven Kinomoto a quien veo…— las pronunciadas arrugas de su rostro se intensificaron con la afectuosa sonrisa que le mostró—tiene tiempo que no te veo por aquí… ¿aun quieres lo mismo de siempre?

—Por favor.

—Timmy una dotación doble por favor—ordenó a uno de sus nietos más jóvenes.

No era necesario destacar las caras desconcertadas del resto de los acompañantes, los cuales habían bajado del auto por órdenes de Touya sin explicación alguna, hasta que fueron testigos de cómo le entregaban unas armas respectivas con relleno de múltiples cápsulas de pintura.

—¿Quién es el valiente esta vez? —decía Akiyama dirigiendo una mirada divertida hacia el resto del grupo.

Todos miraron a Syaoran, dando un paso hacia atrás...

Posterior a una desafiante mirada, el castaño tomó el respectivo artefacto en total silencio y con ello se dirigió gustoso al campo de batalla.

…

—No es como sí la pequeña Sakura hubiera tenido muchos pretendientes, por supuesto esto gracias a su sobreprotector hermano—les explicaba Yukito sentado junto a los demás debajo de un rebosante árbol de manzanas—. Y los pocos valientes que se interesaron demasiado en ella sabían que tenían que pasar por esta prueba para tener su aprobación.

—Sin ofender ni nada, pero creo que Touya tiene un complejo exagerado con su hermana—dio su opinión sincera Eriol.

—Siempre le reprendí por ello, pero ¿Qué puedo decir? No puedo interponerme demasiado en este asunto…

—Eso es verdad.

—En cierto punto, es interesante saber, que nunca nadie ha podido vencer a Touya.

—¡Vaya! Eso sí es nuevo —se interesó el de cabello oscuro, y es que, aunque no tenía la certeza completa, sabía que su amigo tenía amplias oportunidades gracias a sus habilidades deportivas.

Con unos cuantos minutos en silencio, los dos chicos de gafas que ya llevaban tiempo conversando observaron por primera vez el semblante perdido de Steve, el cual pareció haber entrado en alguna clase de trance; ya que tenía rato sin pronunciar palabra, algo increíblemente raro para su personalidad excéntrica.

—¿Estas bien? —le cuestionó intranquilo el inglés.

Siguió aguardando silencio.

Preocupados, ambos hombres le tocaron del hombro para llamarle por su nombre repetidamente. Una vez vuelto en sí, sus penetrantes ojos grises retornaron del campo de entrenamiento hacia los dos chicos presentes.

—No me quiero ir de aquí nunca…

Y es que una vez que tanto Eriol y Yukito redirigieron con la mirada hacia el panorama principal, notaron incómodos como el castaño y el hermano Kinomoto corrían sin atadura entre el basto campo sin sus camisas, mostrando con esto sus atléticas figuras.

…

Pese lo bien entrenados que estaba cada uno por su cuenta, la vertiente por la que ascendían trotando era demasiado trabajosa para ambos.

Pero el clima era el principal factor. Syaoran no podía negar como el abrupto frío le quemaba entre lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Este hecho era una evidente obstáculo para alguien con su pobre adaptación al frío, sin embargo, despojarse de sus camisas fue uno de los acuerdos impuestos con Kinomoto. Y por esto no importaba la desventaja que le conllevará, se había prometido así mismo en no mostrar ni una pizca de debilidad.

Con unos minutos de sobra, se ajustó nuevamente la única protección que llevaba en la cabeza y de esta forma continuó su camino entre la frondosa naturaleza para así proceder con su búsqueda ya que llevaba rato sin encontrarse a su contrincante.

Para ser su primer juego en su vida, había acumulado una justa bastante decente, pero lo que realmente le preocupaba era en como sus municiones se había reducido únicamente a un solo número… sí Touya le disparaba primero su derrota sería bienvenida así que evidentemente no le daría ese placer.

Se percató como las extremidades de sus manos comenzaban a tornarse violáceas… era consiente que, si no se daba prisa en finalizar la partida, él e incluso su adversario podrían terminar con un serio problema de hipotermia.

Un minúsculo siseo del viento le hizo mantenerse en alerta…

Sintió una presencia detrás de alguno de los árboles de su alrededor, pero sabía que confiarse únicamente del sentido ocular le sería escaso por esta ocasión. Temía moverse lo suficiente, ya que él mismo desconocía parte de la encrucijada en la que se encontraba; bien podría estar representando el papel de acechado o el acechador.

Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en el centro de energía de la persona que buscaba. Cuando fue niño, parte de su formación en las artes marciales consistió en ver más allá de lo que le permitía su limitado campo visual y esto solo podía lograrse sofisticando su intuición.

El tiempo pareció haberse detenido cuando sus cautelosos pasos se acercaron hacía el lugar donde sintió la mayor conexión posible.

Aunque Touya ya se encontraba esperándolo, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando vio la determinación en su rostro. Con la mayor cantidad de adrenalina distribuido en sus torrentes circulatorios, ambos hombres tocaron simultáneamente el acceso de sus armas para liberar la capsula de pintura simbólica a su triunfo. Para los dos era su última carga, por lo tanto, Syaoran sabía que esta era el momento oportuno para demostrarle lo mucho que estaba dispuesto a luchar por _ella_.

…

Con excepción de Touya que había desaparecido en silencio hacia los sanitarios, el científico y los demás, se refugiaron junto al calor de una antigua chimenea en la sala de espera.

Acercó sus manos hacia la reconfortante calidez emanada gracias a la flama del fogón, y de esta forma apaciguó el extremo frío por el que había sufrido apenas una hora antes.

—Sakura debe de estar ya preocupada por nosotros, ¿Sabes sí Kinomoto tardará mucho? —le preguntó al chico de cabellos plateados, y pese a que hubiera preferido haberle mandado siquiera un mensaje de aviso a la chica, desafortunadamente no se contaba con buena señal.

—Me temo que debe de estar tomándose su tiempo a solas—suspiró Yukito—después de todo es la primera vez que alguien lo derrota…

Como si hubiera sido evocado, el mencionado hombre se acercó hacia ellos, mostrando consigo una gélida mirada con una gran carga de resentimiento en ella, con esto, los demás presentes lo observaron con el temor de que se iniciara una nueva disputa donde ahora se involucrarán cosas más allá que las palabras.

—Ella significa todo para mí—tomó abruptamente al científico por el cuello de su chaqueta hasta acercarlo a una distancia lo suficientemente estrecha para escuchar su respiración.

—Lo sé.

Siendo el mejor amigo de Syaoran, Eriol se impresionó al notar como por primera vez el castaño no hacía el mínimo esfuerzo por responder a tal agresión. Incluso lo percibió bastante tranquilo para tratarse de él, sin embargo, era evidente que tal control solo era producto de lo mucho que sabía cómo podría lastimar a Sakura si se generaba un conflicto mayor con su hermano.

—El más mínimo y diminuto rastro de lagrima que le vea… por más pequeña que sea…—masculló intensificando su ira.

Y pese a que todas las voces masculinas gritaron su nombre, el científico prefirió cerrar sus ojos frente al despegue de una empuñadura que estaba a punto de aterrizar hacia su perfilada nariz.

No obstante, el golpe nunca llegó, en lugar de ello, al entreabrir nuevamente sus ojos se encontró con la mano de Touya quien le ofrecía una cerveza sin siquiera mirarlo.

No muy convencido la aceptó y escuchó como aquel hombre le volvía a dirigir la palabra de una forma aún nada amigable.

—Esto no quiere decir que me agradas, sí no que quizás algún día pueda llegar a tolerarte.

Pero, aunque nunca le intereso su aprobación, eso era lo único que Syaoran necesitaba por el momento para vivir en paz.

* * *

—¡No lo puedo creer! —rechistó Meiling.

Sakura, quien durante todo el tiempo, relató _el suceso_ con el rostro sonrojado, soló le asentó avergonzada en un rápido movimiento de cabeza.

—Cambiando de tema—retomó la joven con la mirada rubí— y aunque sé que es muy pronto... ¿no has considerado en casarte con mi primo?

—¡¿Casarme?!

Ante esta exaltación, sus dos amigas deliberaron un torbellino de risas.

—¿Y qué pasa en tú caso Tomoyo? —la joven china abordó como nueva víctima a la otra chica.

—No me molestaría la idea…—le contestó sin titubear.

—¿Sin importar el poco tiempo que llevan juntos tú y Eriol? —se sorprendió la castaña.

—No lo sé, supongo que es porque sé que es el correcto.

Conmovidas ante tan sinceras palabras, ambas chicas que escucharon dicha declaración se tomaron de las manos suspirando, después de pensarlo un rato, la investigadora exhaló para volver a retomar la palabra.

—Bueno, claro que me gustaría contraer matrimonio algún día, pero es solo que es tan repentino pensar en todo eso, que por el momento me parece algo aterrador… aunque…

Sin embargo, la frase no pudo ser completada cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar con insistencia, por lo que las tres chicas se lanzaron miradas cómplices y significativas para no volver a retomar el tópico una vez que la puerta se abriera. Así que cuando esta acción ocurrió, la castaña y las demás se pasmaron al ver la presencia del grupo masculino enmarcados en un deplorable aspecto.

Le era tan extraño ver a Syaoran desaliñado, que antes de que hablara, él prefirió adelantarse a su pregunta.

—Solo fue un pequeño inconveniente en el camino, pero ahora todo está arreglado.

—Monstruo espero que ya tengas tus maletas listas, tenemos que partir a casa en menos de una hora, eso si no quieres que nos agarre la nieve en carretera—interrumpió su hermano casi de inmediato cuando se introdujo al departamento, para después desplomarse en el mueble completamente cansado al igual que los demás que siguieron su ejemplo.

 _«¿Cómo es que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido?»_ pensó Sakura alarmada.

Un repentino sentimiento de pánico la embargo, en muy poco tiempo partiría oficialmente hacia sus vacaciones en Tomoeda, y no podía dejar de culparse por el poco tiempo que había pasado finalmente con Syaoran durante ese día…

Al notar su melancólica expresión, la cual se podía leer con facilidad, el joven científico le tomó con afectó el hombro para después conjurarle unas palabras envueltas en mucha dulzura.

—Pero aún tenemos tiempo suficiente para el intercambio de regalos que deseabas.

—¡No lo olvidaste! —lo abrazó con alegría—creí que no lo tomarías en serio.

Días atrás ella había sugerido la idea, pero siendo él como era, realmente no creyó posible que le hubiera prestado mucha atención, especialmente cuando como respuesta final lo único que había obtenido de él había sido un prolongado gruñido.

Así que cuando llegó el clímax de la reunión y entre abrazos y buenos deseos donde finalmente se despidieron todos, ambos castaños se encontraron así mismos sentados en un peldaño de las escaleras de su edificio. Con palpable ansiedad, Sakura cubrió con sus delicadas manos el rostro del investigador para después revelarle su presente.

—¡Feliz navidad!

Al notar un legítimo brillo reflejado en esas cuencas ambarinas sabía que aquel simple oso de felpa rosado le había encantado, no obstante, deseaba contarle el origen de todo, pero sus nervios la traicionaron produciendo que parloteara atropelladamente.

—S-sé que es muy bobo… pero todo comenzó cuando escuché narrarle a Yamazaki a sus demás compañeros, acerca de una historia donde decía que sí…sí una persona zurce con sus propias manos un oso de felpa y lo obsequia a la persona que más quiere y que además éste es llamado con su nombre… e-entonces…

¿Por qué se ponía tan nerviosa de repente? Después de todo lo que había pasado con él, pero es que de alguna forma era la primera vez que le declaraba con tanta franqueza lo mucho que le significaba.

Suspiró, no podía terminar la frase sin sentir como se incendiaban sus mejillas, al igual que las palpitaciones que retumbaban en su pecho.

—Entonces su amor perduraría para siempre—terminó la tortura el castaño cuando concluyó la frase por ella, no sin antes entregarle otro respectivo oso de felpa que también le había ocultado detrás de él.

Sin poder articular alguna palabra debido a su asombro, ella tomó el objeto entre sus manos notando como era casi una réplica del que le había obsequiado ella, con la única excepción de que éste osito era de un luminoso color verde.

—Yo también le escuche la misma historia a Mihara—le sonrió Syaoran nuevamente, revelando no solamente con ello su perfecta dentadura sino una cálida sensación.

—¿Lo puedo llamar Syaoran? —preguntó ella casi de inmediato y radiante de felicidad.

—Por supuesto—contestó para después dibujarse una risa burlona en su rostro—. Aunque yo prefiero nombrar al mío Newton…

Así que después de que ella le propicio un inofensivo golpe en su hombro, Syaoran aprovechó la cercanía para atraerla posesivamente hacía él y de esta manera refugiarla como era costumbre en un confortable abrazo. En su interior ambos conjuraron secretamente un profundo sentimiento que sabrían que perduraría por el resto de sus vidas.

—Tórtolos, siento arruinar el momento…—sonó de la nada la voz chirriante de Meiling, la que además iba en compañía de un par de maletas —pero Xiao Lang sí no nos damos prisa podríamos perder el vuelo…

Y por el otro lado, con expresión de desagrado, emergió Touya junto con Yukito, con un abultado equipaje y una transportadora donde se encontraba ya resguardado Kero.

—Es hora de irnos, despídete ya de tú… lo que sea—. Anunció su hermano sin hacerle aún mucha gracia verla rodeada en los brazos de alguien.

En una última y fugaz mirada, el color esmeralda se encontró con el ámbar en silencio; pese a que se alejaron para dirigirse a sus respectivos destinos, ninguno de los dos dejó de mirarse hasta que ambos terminaron convirtiéndose en una mancha nebulosa para sus ojos.

…

Colocado ya en el confort del asiento de primera clase, el científico se aseguró de ver como su prima se había quedado dormida a su lado, para así de esta forma poder observar con total libertad su presente navideño, el cual para tratarse de un pequeño e inocente oso de felpa le miraba como si fuera su cómplice en algo. Suspiró y del bolsillo de su abrigo extrajo una diminuta caja aterciopelada.

Cuando abrió el estuche, estudió con curiosidad su contenido. En él estaba depositado un anillo con una grabación de la insignia Li en su idioma nativo y aunque a simple vista no parecía una posesión ostentosa, su grandeza estaba dada por el reflejo de una herencia familiar de varias generaciones. Y es que meses atrás cuando su madre le presionó al enviarle ese objeto tan preciado para ella, nunca imaginó que realmente llegaría el día en que querría dárselo a alguien...

Ahora le parecía irónico que la misma persona que en ese entonces lo recibió por correo, era la misma a quién estuvo a punto de entregárselo hoy (1).

Ni el entendió el impulso que le había dominado tan solo un día anterior, cuando decidió tomar aquella sortija con el plan de prometerle toda una vida a su lado. Pero por más descabellado que era todo por aquellos apenas tres meses que llevaban juntos, esta vez no actuaba en guía del raciocinio, sino por un ferviente deseo incontrolable en su interior.

Sin embargo, aquellas palabras que escuchó accidentalmente antes de llamar a su puerta, perduraban aún en su cabeza.

" _Bueno, claro que me gustaría contraer matrimonio algún día, pero es solo que es tan repentino pensar en todo eso, que por el momento me parece algo aterrador…"_

De esta forma, sus nuevas intenciones dieron un giro inesperado cuando conoció la opinión de ella, algo que le pareció razonable dada las circunstancias, así que resolvió que lo más sensato sería esperar a que algún día llegara el tiempo adecuado. Con este último pensamiento se dejó vencer en un profundo sueño, que afortunadamente se prolongó hasta su llegada a Hong Kong.

 **Notas del autor:**

(1) Referencia del capítulo 7, el famoso paquete que llega desde Hong Kong.

Mis estimados y queridos lectores, antes que nada, les envío un grato saludo navideño (atrasado obviamente) y próspero año. Espero que la mayoría la hayan pasado excelente en compañía de sus seres queridos y que por lo menos Santa les haya regalado carbón para hacer una parrillada.

Así que una vez emitido mis buenos deseos, me gustaría aclarar que la siguiente publicación, no será precisamente un capítulo, sino que será más bien una especie de extra o especial.

Finalmente les agradecería que no dejen de darme sus lindos comentarios (si no me pondré en huelga con mi historia… ok no) ya que no se imaginan lo feliz que me hacen.

Un fuerte abrazo y gracias por la paciencia que siempre me confinan en mis prolongadas esperas por un nuevo capítulo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: El color del cerezo.**

 **Nota:** Los sucesos descritos a continuación trascendieron un mes antes del capítulo 12.

Aún recordaba las acogedoras tardes soleadas en los que pasaba tiempo en la cocina junto a su madre, y pese a que era muy pequeña, en su mente aún permanecía intacto el recuerdo de cómo le gustaba mirar su rostro reflejado en la estufa mientras esperaba impaciente a que los panqués salieran del horno.

En ese entonces preparaba una receta inmortalizada por generaciones en su familia y que, a partir de ella su progenitora le había asegurado que podía transmitir gran amor y afecto hacia una persona querida. Así que en el presente, solo había tenido que realizar unas cuantas modificaciones donde sustituía las nueces por almendras (1) así como agregaba extra chocolate a la mezcla y ¡ _voilà_!

Con esto tenía la esperanza de demostrarte lo mucho que le importaba y es que la realidad era que después de salir oficialmente dos meses con su colega-vecino, tenía que aceptar que ahora estaba profundamente enamorada.

Suspiró al remembrar como le encantaba verlo sonreír, la seriedad que retomaba cuando leía un artículo científico e incluso sus detestables gestos engreídos.

¿Qué si ya le había demostrado lo que sentía de forma explícita? La respuesta era no.

Sakura se lamentó por no solo ser una chica tímida en el tópico del romance, sino que se consideraba a sí misma como alguien reservada en todos los aspectos… después de todo era la primera vez que se sentía así por una persona.

Su rostro enardeció con esos pensamientos, pero la principal culpable de todo era Meiling, quien no dejaba de mandarle mensajes incómodos todos los días preguntando si ya había posibilidades de tener un nuevo heredero Li en camino.

Ni siquiera había tocado el tema con Syaoran, ¿Cómo le diría que era una adulta inexperta de 28 años en ese sentido?, aunque el mero hecho de plantearlo así le hizo sentirse bastante anticuada, finalmente agradeció de que por el momento no había sido necesario explicárselo, ya que él siempre se comportaba como todo un caballero y ni siquiera se había molestado en abordar el tema. Incluso la realidad era que eran pocas las ocasiones en las que tenían un gran contacto físico, ya que ambos parecían ir despacio con relación a eso.

¿Cuándo estaría lista?, ¿Tendría miedo?...

No tenía respuestas y cada vez que su mente persistía en ello, su pecho se oprimía de nerviosismo. Finalmente se resolvió que cuando llegara el momento adecuado hablaría con él al respecto. Así que zanjó el tema cuando despertó de su ensoñación al escuchar como la alarma le indicaba que ya era tiempo de retirar los panqueques del horno.

Una vez que los abultados panecillos quedaron listos en un recipiente, la chica procuró llevárselos con ella cuando cruzó hacia al departamento de al lado a través de su balcón, como le era usual.

—¿Syaoran, estas en casa?... —al no obtener respuesta, se dirigió curiosa a una habitación a la que nunca había entrado. —Sya…

Sin embargo, su voz flaqueó al encontrarse con una figura masculina vestida en un conjunto blanco holgado y que además portaba una venda atada sobre sus ojos, pero lo que realmente le impresionó fue mirarlo realizar un extraño ritual en el que ejercía unos peculiares movimientos de brazos y pies.

Temiendo interrumpir su entrenamiento, Sakura observó cautelosa desde su sitio y dentro de ese lapso de tiempo no pudo evitar quedar hipnotizada ante los bien ejecutados golpes que lanzaba en el aire, ciertamente estos parecían tener la fuerza suficiente para partir el acero en dos, pero al mismo tiempo tenían la delicadeza y elegancia de una bailarina.

—¿Sakura? —retiró la tela que cubría sus ojos al sentir una presencia. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—P-Pues yo… vine a traer e-esto—le mostró instantáneamente el receptáculo de postres.

 _«Diablos, ¿Por qué verlo transpirar de esa forma y con el cabello desordenado le pareció la cosa más seductora que había visto?... ¡¿Quién eres Sakura?!»_ movió de un lado a otro su cabeza para remover esos extraños pensamientos.

—¿Quieres aprender? —se acercó gradualmente a ella.

—Espera ¿qué? … ¡¿yo?!

Y sin pedirle permiso se colocó detrás de ella, para después posar una de sus manos sobre su cintura mientras que la otra le inclinaba con suavidad el brazo. Con esto la joven pasó saliva ya que su contacto comenzaba a erizarle la piel.

—Esta es la postura correcta—le corregía cual maestro a discípulo.

Para él era como si de repente el ambiente se hubiera tornado en algo meramente profesional a diferencia de la chica quien aún seguía embelesada con su cercanía.

—Esta doctrina se conoce como Shaolin Kung Fu. Fue desarrollado hace 1,500 años en el mismo templo donde nació Buda—comenzó a explicarle sin dejar de rectificarle la posición, creando con ello que el pulso de Sakura se acelerará cada vez que tocaba una zona diferente de su piel —. Aquí los monjes crearon una forma de defensa personal la cual requería bastante disciplina y concentración.

—¿Y-y e-esto no es algo que vaya en contra de los principios de los monjes budistas?

Con esa pregunta él la miró interesado _._

« _Dios ¿hasta qué hora dejaría de ponerle nerviosa su atractivo rostro?»_

—Bueno, para eso necesitaríamos considerar que por ese entonces China tuvo numerosos conflictos por el poder, por consiguiente, el desarrollo de esta práctica fue crucial para la protección de templos en diversos períodos de su historia.

—¡Vaya!… sí que eres un experto en el tema…

—Naturalmente. Esta disciplina es impartida en la familia Li por generaciones. Ya que ahora tú y Meiling son grandes amigas podrías preguntarle al respecto…

Al terminó de esa frase, apareció en la mente de la castaña una imagen de uno de los inapropiados mensajes de la susodicha .

 _"¿Ya están trabajando en mi futuro sobrino?, avisen cuando sea así... no quiero llegar de imprevisto un día y encontrarlos..."_

—¿Te sientes bien?, llevas rato haciendo gestos raros… —le cuestionó él, preocupado ante la idea de que pudiera haberse resfriado.

—S-si ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Tú rostro esta enrojecido… ¿será fiebre? —pasó su mano sobre su frente. —. No, aunque definitivamente tu temperatura corporal es…

—¿Sabes? e-esto parece bastante interesante, c-creo que deberíamos de enfocarnos únicamente en el entrenamiento…

…

Después de una larga lección, Sakura pudo despejar su mente gracias a toda la concentración que requirió con la práctica, incluso, se sorprendió a sí misma cuando encontró gran diversión en esta nueva actividad. Era como sí la cantidad industrial de energía que había gastado le ayudaran a estabilizar el torbellino de emociones por el que pasaba últimamente. Así que, con esto, concluyó que seguramente los antiguos monjes meditaban mucho mejor sus valiosos mantras una vez que aquietaban su interior mediante esta táctica.

Ambos se encontraban recostados y completamente agotados sobre la alfombra, con sus respiraciones aún agitadas él se giró a su lado, estudiando así el rostro cansado de su pupila.

—¿Quieres que te vuelva a enseñar otro día?

—Sí rechazara otra clase gratis, sería un desperdicio no aprovecharte como mí…—sus mejillas se incendiaron con lo que estaba a punto de decir—sí… otro día será genial.

—Eso no ibas a decir—se incorporó con interés. —¿tenerme cómo tú?...

—¡Olvídalo!

Pero eso era lo último que haría, de manera que la miró como si se tratase de un lobo que recién encuentra un suculento cordero para cenar. Al verlo de este modo, la científica comenzó a retroceder lo más lejos posible de él.

—Exijo saber la verdad…

—Y si no ¿qué harás al respecto? —le desafió ella.

—Pues…—sonrió con malicia.

Con un ágil movimiento la aprisionó con cuidado hasta quedar por encima de ella, en su rostro seguía vislumbrándose un plan malévolo en el que pretendía hacerla suplicar. Así que, ignorando su expresión desconcertada, Syaoran comenzó a hacerle cosquillas por su zona abdominal, algo que ni siquiera le resultó una labor difícil ya que su grado de sensibilidad se reducía con el más mínimo roce.

—¡SYAORAN B-BASTA! —explotaba ya sin poder respirar.

—¿Me lo dirás?

—¡NO!

—Entonces, no hay trató—comenzó a torturarla más cuando recorrió las cosquillas hacia su nuca.

—¡Espera! No… espera…

Sin embargo, al ver que ninguno de los dos cedía, la chica realizó una acción poco común en ella. Comenzó a besarlo.

Pero no de la forma tierna y convencional como ocurría siempre, sino que ahora esta labor estaba llena de intensidad y anhelo, y aunque al principio le tomó desprevenido, el castaño no tardó en corresponderle con la misma energía.

De esta manera y por primera vez, el ambiente se tornó diferente, sus cuerpos comenzaron a reaccionar de una forma distinta de entre todos sus contactos anteriores. Y pese a que esta sensación no era nueva en Syaoran debido a sus experiencias físicas con otras mujeres, sabía que esta vez Sakura cambiaba todo, ya que el hecho de haber desarrollado esa clase de sentimientos por alguien, le generaban un deseo incontrolable que nunca había experimentado en el pasado.

—Debemos… parar—dijo él con un hilo de voz cuando se descubrió así mismo recorriendo con suaves besos el camino de su cuello. Su fragancia de cerezos lo estaba desquiciando.

—¿P-por qué? —contestó desorientada entre tantas emociones.

—Porque si no de lo contrario Sakura… entiende que no podré detenerme.

Después de esta declaración y de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, ambos se contemplaron como si fueran los únicos seres en el planeta. A diferencia de ella, él no se atrevió a dar el siguiente pasó, así que cuando la joven llevó nuevamente sus labios sobre los suyos, con palpable nerviosismo en el aire, sabía que ahora tenía su autorización para lo siguiente que tenía que pasar…

A partir de ese momento, todo comenzó a ser un sueño brumoso para la castaña. La forma en que ella recorría la curvatura de su varonil espalda mientras las manos de él se entretenían escalando su pierna hasta detenerse en su cintura. Casi se podían escuchar sus corazones colapsarse.

 _«Por fin estaba ocurriendo, toda su vida había soñado en encontrar al hombre adecuado»_

Con gran trémulo Syaoran pensó en aventurarse a explorar por debajo de su blusa, pero para ser alguien que ya había hecho esto con anterioridad se sintió torpe y bastante nervioso.

 _«Enorme…»_

Su respiración aumentó de velocidad cuando el chico comenzó a torturarla con su lentitud, parecía como si su mano tuviera cierta incertidumbre de tocarla.

 _«Enorme, enorme y horrenda… espera ¿de qué demonios hablaba?»_

Atravesando con cuidado debajo de su prenda, por fin los dedos de él comenzaron a acariciar la encorvadura de su espalda. Aunque titubeó nuevamente, cuando en medio del camino encontró el broche de su respectivo sostén.

 _«Enorme y fea ropa interior»_

Como un balde de agua fría, Sakura se sacudió con estos insistentes pensamientos. ¿Por qué? Porque de todos los días, este suceso tenía que ocurrir en su maldito día de lavandería. Había olvidado por completo que en este instante llevaba un horrible conjunto de ropa interior. ¡DIOS, llevaba puestas unas pantaletas enormes! Y con imágenes poco maduras de dibujos de perros o algo… pero es que eran tan cómodas usarlas en domingo…

 _«¡Demonios, demonios, demonios!»_

—¿Ocurre algo? —el investigador se detuvo de inmediato al ver su extraño semblante. —. P-Podemos parar si lo deseas.

—¡NUNCA HE HECHO ESTO ANTES! —contestó ella con lo primero que le vino a la mente y aunque era verdad, también lo era que estaba más perturbada por el asunto de su ropa.

—¿Qué?

Syaoran palideció, de repente las palabras se obstruyeron en su boca. Era lógico que no le gustaba imaginarla en esa clase de faceta con alguien, así que había preferido suprimir ese tópico en su mente desde hace tiempo, además le hubiera parecido de lo más irrespetuoso preguntárselo… pero por sus edades, supuso que… bueno la verdad es que ya no importaba, ya que por el momento solo pudo definir una clase de emociones agridulces, en el que no sabía por dónde diantres comenzar… y las cosas empeoraron cuando la vio ahí intacta con sus cabellos desordenados por doquier con su bello rostro sonrojado de un rosa pálido idéntico a la flor bautizada con su mismo nombre, todo esto mientras su pecho subía y bajaba y por DIOS.. esos enormes y expresivos ojos idénticos a los de una _niña temerosa_.

 _«Niña temerosa»_

—Syaoran ¿estás bien?

Entre tanta confusión, intentó decir algo que al final resultó ser algo ininteligible, pero una señal divina fue a su rescate. Era el sonido de su celular que lo regresaba de la realidad, así que de inmediato contestó a la llamada mientras se excusaba con la chica para retirarse a hablar desde el exterior de la habitación.

Ella se quedó ahí inmóvil, cavilando despacio todos los hechos que habían ocurrido. Por un lado, seguía lamentándose por su estúpida elección de prendas interiores y por el otro agradecía de que el joven no hubiera sido testigo de ello. Sin embargo, también sintió incertidumbre por el extraño comportamiento que él adopto al final… ¿su confesión le habría perturbado?, que tal si ahora parecía una ridícula y anticuada mujer para su edad. Trastornada con todo esto, se dio cuenta como el investigador retornaba a su lado.

—Era Meiling… su auto se descompuso en medio de la nada, iré a auxiliarla…

—¿Ella está bien?

—Por supuesto, solo que ya sabes que es un poco dramática… quizás llegue un poco tarde ¿nos vemos mañana en el laboratorio?

Y con esto, ella asentó con un simple movimiento de cabeza y él por su parte le dio un beso nervioso en su frente como despedida.

…Días después…

—Entonces si se fija bien, tuvimos una gran mejoría con el anterior extracto de glucosa.

—Si…

—No será necesario comprar otra como lo habíamos previsto.

—Mmm ¿Qué cosa?

—La glucosa… Dra. Kinomoto

—¿Por qué? Sí ya habíamos dicho que compraríamos una nueva

—Porque se obtuvieron ya buenos resultados con la glucosa que tenemos…

—Oh déjame ver—a lo que la Dra. para corroborar tomó la caja de Petri, encontrando en él un crecimiento microbiano satisfactorio—. Vaya tienes razón Yamazaki…

Su alumno se percató como su tutora llevaba varios días distraída en algo, ya que continuamente tenía que repetirle las cosas. Más que molestarse se preocupó por ella, deseando que fuera lo que fuera que estuviera ahí en su mente, pudiera resolverlo pronto.

Después de un laborioso análisis de los resultados, Yamazaki escuchó un familiar murmuro compuesto por Chiharu y sus demás amigas quienes le esperaban impacientes desde el marco de la puerta.

—Bueno, creo que ya es tú hora de salida…—consultó su reloj la investigadora, no le gustaba extralimitar el tiempo libre de sus estudiantes.

—Sí... lo que pasa es que comenzamos un club de lectura mis compañeras y yo—dijo su alumno, para después reflexionar un poco— por cierto, si gusta podría acompañarnos…

—¿Yo? … bueno la verdad es que…

—De hecho, no sería la única profesora, ya que yo misma he invitado al Dr. Li—interrumpió Chiharu, por lo que, con este último comentario Sakura se tornó aun más inquieta.

—Sí Dra, acompáñenos, será divertido… ¡haremos varios análisis de diversos libros interesantes! —le insistieron en conjunto, Akiho, Naoko y Rika.

 _«¿Por qué no?, que podría salir mal esta vez…»_

….

—En conclusión, la historia del _Jardín de las serpientes_ es más que un reflejó de la época en la que conquistaba Enrique VIII de Inglaterra, sino que es un análisis profundo de la historia de vida de los artistas, especialmente en una mujer tan talentosa como la protagonista Susana, que pese a ser una destacada pintora, tuvo que vivir en la sombra por el machismo tan marcado que se aprisionaba en esos tiempos… y b-bueno, gracias por escucharme.

—Gracias Akiho, parece ser que nos diste una excelente reseña del libro, tendré que considerarlo para mi biblioteca personal—comentó Naoko quien fungía como moderadora. —Bueno a continuación tenemos a Yamazaki quien nos presentara…

—Hola a todos—le irrumpió el nombrado—. Quiero aclarar que hubo un tiempo en el que pensé en haberme equivocado de elección, pero después de darle una oportunidad a este libro, me encontré a mismo consumido en cada capítulo…

Aunque Sakura estaba físicamente presente en el salón, sus pensamientos se encontraban concentradas en otro lugar… más precisamente en unos ojos marrones que estaban a su lado. Y es no dejaba de preguntarse cómo es a pesar de que él la seguía trataba con amabilidad, de alguna forma su relación se había enfriado días posteriores de aquel _suceso_.

Era bastante evidente que Syaoran de alguna forma trataba de evitarla, poniendo como excusas un exceso de trabajo o asuntos familiares que atender. Especialmente notaba como evadía quedarse a solas con ella y mantenía fugaces contactos físicos que se limitaban a insípidos abrazos o un beso exprés en su mejilla.

¿Habría sido muy precipitado todo lo que pasó ese día?, no podía dejar de culparse por su imprudencia, pero es que por primera vez no analizó las cosas, simplemente se dejó llevar por esa necesidad cargada de deseo. Era como si su cuerpo hubiera despertado de un sueño de 28 años.

—Cuenta la leyenda, que tiempo atrás vivieron un rey y una reina con tres bellas hijas. Las dos mayores eran muy bonitas, pero la tercera era de una belleza sobrehumana, su nombre era Psique, que desafortunadamente debido a su imagen, los jóvenes envés de pedirle matrimonio, solo acudían ante ella para contemplarla cual si fuera una estatua divina.

De repente la investigadora prestó atención por primera vez a la narración de su estudiante, ya que no solo le pareció interesante, sino que Yamazaki era bien conocido por seducir al público con sus relatos.

—Celosa de tanta belleza, la diosa Venus decidió deshacerse de ella. Y para esto utilizó como recurso a su hijo Cupido, el dios del amor, el que, con sus poderes, provocaría que Psique se enamorara del más miserable de los hombres, el más feo y el más desafortunado. De esta forma fue que Cupido apareció en sus aposentos mientras la joven dormía, y con decisión desenvainó una de sus filosas flechas mágicas. Pero entonces, antes de lanzarle el conjuro, ella se removió en su lecho. Temiendo ser descubierto, el dios dio un falso movimiento que le costó ser apuñalado por su propia arma.

—¿Y qué pasó después? —preguntó Sakura quien ya se había sumergido por completo en la historia, mientras tanto, el castaño la miraba con curiosidad desde su asiento.

—Como se podía esperar, Cupido quedó profundamente enamorado de la joven a la que ni siquiera podía verle bien el rostro, debido a la oscuridad creciente de la noche. Desorientado ante sus nuevas emociones al día siguiente se disfrazó de mortal y decidió ir directamente a la casa de los padres para pedir la mano de ella…

—¿Y aceptaron?

—Por supuesto, era algo que anhelaban desde hace tiempo… así que esa misma noche decidieron que se celebraría la unión. Pero pese a que Cupido la amaba con locura, realmente no conocía el verdadero rostro de la joven ya que recuerden que cuando ocurrió su primer encuentro, el manto de la noche había impedido mostrárselo.

—¿Pero durante el evento nupcial supongo que conoció su rostro? —la científica preguntó esperanzada.

—Lamentablemente no. Ella llevo todo el tiempo un velo que le ocultaba por completo sus facciones. Pero fue esa misma noche en el momento que la haría suya, que Cupido le retiró el fragmento de tela, revelando con ello algo que lo atormento al grado de salir huyendo de la habitación.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la Dra, ansiosa por saber la respuesta.

—No lo sé… es que me quede en esa parte…

—Quizás… —comenzó a especular la castaña —quizás… Cupido sintió repulsión que fuera una persona inexperta en ese aspecto. —dijo sin pensar mientras miraba con recelo al científico que estaba del otro lado.

—¿Q-Qué? eso es ridículo —. Se sorprendió Li con tal indirecta, la que era evidente iba dirigida hacia él.

—¿Y porque es una idea descabellada? —contratacó ella algo ofendida.

—Una: porque ser virgen era un requisito primordial según el contexto de la historia… dos: se supone que ella era demasiado hermosa para que sintiera alguna clase de repulsión…

—Entonces ¿por qué una persona en esa situación se alejaría así nada más? —insistió saber la chica.

—Porque… porque…—comenzó a titubear sin tener una idea clara.

—No sabía que Yamazaki había escogido un libro tan romántico…—le murmuró Rika a Chiharu quien era su compañera de asiento.

—De hecho, se supone que hablaría de "Guerra y paz" de León Tolstói…

—Silencio, se está poniendo interesante la plática de los doctores—les reprendió en voz baja Naoko entre risas.

Mientras tanto Sakura aún exigía saber respuestas con desesperación.

—¡¿Entonces porque la evitaría?!, ¡¿Por qué lo haría después de haberle confesado algo tan importante como su castidad?!

—Porque mientras esta recostada, ella confabula contra su hombría con esa hermosa e inocente expresión idéntica a la de una niña pequeña, que solo te hace sentir como una persona degenerada, mísera, pervertida y… Grrr ¡Sakura no es momento de hablar de esto aquí…!

Pero era demasiado tarde para retroceder las manecillas del reloj. Confundida ante tantas revelaciones, salió disparada por la puerta que daba hacia la salida. Detrás de ella iba Syaoran quien, pese a que dio un grito desesperado de su nombre para frenarla, nada pudo detenerla en su más reciente decisión.

—¿Creen que los doctores les interese comprar el libro?

—¡Ay Akiho... nunca cambies!—la miró con ternura Naoko a la vez que le tomaba afectivamente del hombro.

* * *

—Literalmente creo que vamos a morir…

—No digas eso…

—Claro que ocurrirá y lo sabes sin duda, ella llegará en cualquier momento y nos matará—. La hermosa chica lo miró ya con sus ojos vidriosos.

Al verla en ese estado, él la sujetó como pudo con la mano que tenía atada y de esa forma acurrucó su cuerpo hacia ella. Esta pequeña acción podría ser fácilmente ejecutada en cualquier otra circunstancia, sin embargo, ahora que su libertad había sido condicionada con el secuestro, nada le prometía tener otra oportunidad para confesarse por fin.

—Sé que no es el momento adecuado… pero quisiera decirte algo… algo que siento desde el primer día de clases en que te vi…

Esperando desde hace tiempo que sus palabras culminaran a esto, ella se inclinó en un esfuerzo por verle su familiar rostro entre la remota oscuridad, pero antes de que hubiera oportunidad para su anhelada declaración, el explosivo sonido de la puerta al abrirse, produjo que sus corazones retumbaron con temor, ya que sabían que finalmente su captora había llegado por ellos. La pareja gritó hasta quedarse afónica y unos efectos de relámpagos sumaron más el dramatismo del momento.

—¡TOMOYOOO! ¡NECESITO AYUDA! —sin embargo, su febril y desesperada voz quedó inconclusa al ver a tantas caras desconocidas a su alrededor. —L-Lo siento…

—¿Y ella quién es? —resonó esta pregunta entre varias personas del set.

—¡Y… corte! —vocifero el director, a la vez que uno de sus asistentes golpeaba una claqueta. —es hora de tomar un descanso…

Así que entre el cúmulo de gente en el estudio, por fin se hizo presente su preciada amiga de cabello largo y de profunda mirada amatista, quien antes que sentirse molesta por el inconveniente, miró preocupada a su mejor amiga. Le atormentó pensar que realmente debía de haber pasado una verdadera tragedia, ya que era la primera ocasión en que Sakura la buscaba entre sus horas laborales. Y es que, pese a que su puesto radicaba en ser la directora de vestuario, era parte de su obligación estar presente durante toda la filmación de la película.

—U-Uno de tus amigos, me dijo que estarías detrás de esta puerta…—le explicó con nerviosismo, mientras apuntaba a un joven que sonreía cínicamente desde una distancia significativa.

—Es Dany… y no es mi amigo, está un poco resentido desde que un día rechace una de sus invitaciones para salir…

—Oh… siento haber arruinado la escena—decía terriblemente apenada.

—No te preocupes, nos hiciste un gran favor, ya todos estábamos bastante cansados. —le sonrío para relajarla—entonces ¿ocurrió algo?

Al recordar el verdadero motivo de su visita, la científica se paralizó, no sabía por dónde comenzar ni exactamente lo que quería, incluso, intentó conjurar unas palabras, pero sin éxito solo sintió cómo se intensificaba la vergüenza.

—¿Te parece mejor si en cuanto termine vamos a mi departamento y me lo cuentas con calma? —sugirió su comprensible amiga que la tomaba reconfortantemente de las manos.

—De acuerdo.

—señoritas, disculpen mi interrupción—se acercó a ellas Daisuke, uno de los asistentes principales—pero señorita Daidouji… el director me pregunta sí su amiga…

—Kinomoto.

—Sí claro, disculpe señorita Kinomoto, ¿tiene experiencia en la actuación?, ¡es que esa escena quedó más que estupenda! Estamos fascinados con esta ultima toma.

—¿Hoe?

* * *

Después de arrojar numerosas piedrecillas durante más de media hora hacía la puerta del balcón de su vecina, llegó a la conclusión de que debía resignarse.

No se había podido comunicar con ella desde el incidente en la sala de lectura porque aunque bien entraban las llamadas, Sakura no parecía tener interés en contestarle, por otro lado, su tarde no mejoro en lo absoluto cuando su madre le habló extensamente por teléfono para atender unos tediosos asuntos respecto a las empresas familiares, y su día no pudo empeorar más al llegar del trabajo donde se encontró con docenas de volantes con contenido inapropiado dispersados por cada rincón del edificio (2). Así que después de retirarlas en un tiempo récord, se trasladó colérico al núcleo del problema, sin embargo, a pesar de que reclamó lo sucedido a sus despreciables vecinas Brune, a ellas poco les importó la aclaración del asunto.

Tenía la certeza de que seguramente todo tuvo raíz por los escandalosos sonidos que deliberó la castaña aquel día de las cosquillas.

Así que, con cansancio acumulado el joven se alejó de la ventana para terminar recostado en su lecho donde dejó liberar un suspiro. Sabía que le debía a Sakura una explicación con respecto al tema, pero es que había tantas cosas que no podía manejar recientemente. Porque todo era así con ella, todo era una nueva experiencia y realmente no estaba muy seguro de cómo debía actuar al respecto…

Sin embargo, el timbre de su teléfono lo distrajo en su momento de reflexión y al ver de quien trataba tomó con desesperación el aparato.

—¡¿Sakura?!

—Hola Syaoran…

—Escucha sé que lo de hoy fue una tontería… y tal vez estés molesta por todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, pero…

—No lo estoy… quiero decir, no estoy molesta.

El científico se sorprendió al escuchar una voz bastante serena que emanaba desde el auricular de su celular.

—O-Oye ¡¿Dónde has estado?! Te he buscado todo el día y bueno…

—Justo aquí….

Así que, al incorporarse de la cama, lo primero que distinguió fue a la chica frente a él que colgaba su celular y que pese a la oscuridad de la noche, su figura se reflejaba bastante bien gracias a la luminiscencia de la luna. Llevaba puesta un abrigo color cereza, que no le había visto con anterioridad y que además le pareció demasiado atrayente.

No obstante, había una extraña mirada que no pudo reconocer en ella, la que por alguna razón, comenzó a resultarle lo bastante intimidante.

—Tú puerta estaba abierta.

Después de eso, ella no pronunció nada más, solo se acercó a él como un minino sigiloso y una vez a su lado, lo atacó con unos labios hambrientos e irreconocibles.

—S-Sakura… ¿has bebido alcohol? —rompió el contacto cuando sintió un ligero sabor amargo.

—Si… pero no te preocupes, solo ha sido un pequeño trago para darme valor—y así lo silenció en un torrente mar de besos.

—E-Es que no c-creo que sea el momento apropia…—

Pero su frase murió cuando de igual forma lo hicieron sus funciones cerebrales al observar a su dulce e inocente Sakura transformada en una mujer bella y seductora que se despojaba lentamente su brumoso abrigo rojo, el cual inconscientemente había asociado con el de la pequeña caperucita roja. Debajo de todo, la chica reveló, con el rostro sonrojado un sugerente camisón que aunque era clara su función no llegaba a lo vulgar. Adicional a eso, el color escarlata de la sedosa tela que acentuaba perfectamente sobre su piel, le había dejado sin aliento.

Así que, poseído por sus instintos animales, se abalanzó sobre de ella como sí su intensión fuera devorarla, casi juró sentirse como el mismísimo lobo de aquel cuento, no obstante con mucho cuidado, terminó encima de ella y haciendo un esfuerzo por no dejar caer su peso por completo, besó su cuello con arrebato.

Una parte de su cerebro parecía ordenarle que no era correcto, que debía detenerse… pero ¿Por qué? Pero pese a que segundos atrás parecía haber tenido la respuesta, en estos momentos no se podía concentrar en otra cosa, más que en la delicada figura que yacía debajo de él y el perfume de cerezos que desprendía su delicada piel.

Y aunque ambas manos comenzaron a tripular con impaciencia sobre sus largas piernas hasta aferrarse firmemente sobre sus caderas, inesperadamente ella se las retiro con brusquedad, para de esta forma poder tomar el control de la situación y con toda la fuerza que le permitía su pequeño cuerpo terminar empujandolo sobre el respaldo del lecho.

Syaoran no pasó por desapercibido esa inusual rudeza, sin embargo eso no impidió que continuara besándola vehementemente hasta llegar a la parte de su clavícula, eral tal la energía que había tenido reprimida y que ahora salía a luz, que solo esperaba no causarle algún hematoma al día siguiente. Mientras tanto, la chica entre algún rincón de su ropa obtuvo algo. Y aunque no vio con precisión de que trataba, el científico sintió claramente la fría sensación metálica cuando ella tomó ambas de sus manos para aprisionarlo entre uno de los barrotes de la cama.

—S-Sakura ¿me ataste con unas esposas? —le decía con respiración agitada y algo perplejo con la situación.

—Fue una idea de Tomoyo… —sonrío tímidamente, así que para aminorar la vergüenza que aún no podía desprenderse totalmente de su naturaleza, comenzó nuevamente con la sesión de besos desenfrenados.

¿Quién le hubiera dicho que esa dulce chica podía actuar de esa forma tan…reveladora? Y no es que le disgustara la Sakura infantil e inocente de siempre, pero no podía negar que su nuevo comportamiento le tenía completamente hechizado, y es que pese a todo, ella seguía reflejando en su rostro su ordinaria timidez y eso le fascinaba. Quería tener la oportunidad de estrecharla cada vez más entre sus brazos, así como sentir el tibio contacto de su piel sobre la suya, pero la limitación de movimiento que le había impuesto con aquellas ataduras le estaba torturando.

Al ver su deseo frustrado por querer tocarla, ella lo miró divertida. No podía negar que era como ver a un lobo salvaje en cautiverio.

—Es usted perversa Dra. Kinomoto…

—Y usted un Dr. bastante engreído Li—rió ella.

—Recuerdo que me dijiste eso en innumerables ocasiones cuando recién nos conocimos…

—¡Hey!, tú tampoco eras muy amable cuando me recordabas lo poco profesional e infantil que soy.

—¿Sabes?... nunca imagine que la fábula se retorciera a tal grado en el que el lobo terminaría enamorado por la propia caperucita roja.

—S-Syaoran yo…— En un instante su semblante cambio a uno más serio.

Pero como un relámpago que removía la tierra. Un sonido proveniente de la sala los mantuvo en total estado de alerta.

—¿Xiao Lang? se me hizo tarde…—se escuchó una voz femenina desde afuera de la habitación.

El tono blanquecino que adquirió el rostro del nombrado fue tal abismal que incluso Sakura pudo detectarlo, sin importar la oscuridad del entorno.

—Rayos… es mi madre… olvide de repente que vendría…—por fin había recordado porque en un principio cuando su cerebro aún trabajaba, éste trataba de advertirle que se detuviera.

Contagiada por el mismo sentimiento de terror, la chica quedó estática en su sitio casi sin poder respirar.

—Sakura… las llaves… —escuchaba que le presionaba.

 _«Las llaves de las esposas…»_

Así que, bastante desorientada, tomó su abrigo y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente el objeto. Pero su pánico aumentó cuando encontró todos los bolsillos vacíos.

 _«¿Dónde la había dejado?»_

—¿Xiao…Lang? ¿Sakura?...

Pero fue demasiado tarde, para recordarlo…

…

¿Quién habría imaginado que Ierán era tan habilidosa con las manos? Después de varios intentos frustrados por encontrar la llave, la mujer madura decidió que ella misma se haría cargo del problema, así que en completo silencio y armada únicamente con un pasador no tardó ni 10 minutos en forcejear el seguro.

Después del bochornoso suceso, ambos chicos se encontraron sentados en la mesa del comedor. La imagen era similar a la de dos niños en problemas que estaban a punto de recibir una gran reprenda y es que sus rostros lo decían todo, Sakura por un lado ya se había cubierto nuevamente con su colorido abrigo que hacía juego con el color de su cara, y del otro asiento, se encontraba Syaoran que no podía siquiera mirar a su progenitora a los ojos. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que sentía una vergüenza a tal magnitud. ¿Estaría furioso con él?, después de todo su madre era una persona bastante seria y conservadora entorno a eso, además no podía negar que sí él estuviera en su lugar, seguramente habría generado algún tipo de trauma psicológico permanente.

—Quién diría... —se dirigió la imponente mujer hacia la chica castaña.

—Madre… p-puedo explicarlo—trató de justificarse, con temor a que la amonestación comenzara primero para Sakura.

—Xiao Lang no me interrumpas—se detectó una imponente voz que lo alarmó—¿Quién diría que nuestros hijos terminarían juntos Nadeshiko?

Al ver sus desconcertadas miradas, Ierán le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a la joven quien, para ella, era la misma imagen de su preciada amiga difunta. Sin dar más explicaciones, la hermosa y elegante dama rompió la cercanía que las mantenía separadas y en un extraño impulso le obsequió un beso en la mejilla a Sakura.

El científico estuvo unos minutos en shock, sabía lo que ese acto significaba (3), y aunque tenía la opción de sentirse más relajado, no dejaba de sorprenderse ante aquel comportamiento.

—¿G-Gracias? — a la investigadora fue no lo único que le vino a la mente como respuesta.

—¿Sabes Sakura?, te contare un poco de mí y mi querido esposo fallecido… —hizo una pauta— siempre fui una mujer bastante complaciente con él...

—Madre… espere ¡¿Qué?!

—Teníamos una colección de disfraces y le gustaba que interpretáramos ciertos papeles cuando estábamos…—carraspeó.

 _«Oh por dios…»_ Syaoran deseo morirse.

—¿Hacían obras de teatro? —preguntó la castaña confundida y no es que fuera tonta, simplemente le costaba situarse en el contexto correcto por su naturaleza incrédula.

—Siempre hay que tener creatividad en esas cosas… digo no por nada concebimos cuatro hijos.

—¡Por favor madre pare ya…!—imploró su progenitor.

—Pero bueno, afortunadamente aun no tienen hijos sino de otra forma se complicarían las cosas, por ejemplo, nosotros tuvimos que ingeniárnosla con lenguaje secreto. Cuando el padre de Xiao Lang le terminaba de leer el cuento de "El muchacho de los cabellos dorados" significaba que ya era hora…

—POR DIOS, ¡AMABA ESA HISTORIA!, POR FAVOR NO SIGA MÁS…

—¡A mi madre le encantaba ese relato chino también! —La pobre Sakura seguía sin comprender del todo.

—Y por favor chicos, no olviden especialmente prevenirse, en todos los aspectos…

—Discúlpenme voy al sanitario. —expresó Li cuando no soportó más la terrible necesidad de regresar toda su cena.

—Heredó ese estómago débil de su padre—suspiró Ierán una vez que se quedaron a solas.

…Al día siguiente…

—Entonces sí nos fijamos bien, este libro puede ser interpretado de diferentes formas. Por un lado, el mago podría ser bueno para algunos y sus acciones son bien justificadas, pero también para otros podría ser más que un villano… ¿Quién tiene la razón? Para mí eso depende del medio que utilizó para llegar a un fin y a cuantos perjudico con esto.

—Gracias por tú aportación Rika. —la joven moderadora de lentes se dirigió a la única persona que faltaba por discutir su libro.

—Yamazaki… por favor puedes dar inicio.

Syaoran observó con detenimiento al alumno de Sakura, quien por cierto esta última no estaba presente. Las razones aún las desconocía, solo estaba enterado por terceros que ese día se había retirado antes a casa. Y es que, debido a la breve estancia con su madre, se le había imposibilitado tener una charla acerca de todo lo que había ocurrido con ella…

—Como recordaran todos—inició el joven— Cupido había huido sin razón aparente… ¿quizás fue por la desorbitante belleza de Psique?, o quizás ella se había convertido en un extraterrestre de tres cabezas devora hombres…. o quizás… en realidad ella era un hombre que…

—Yamazaki…—le reprendió Chiharu por sus comentarios tan elocuentes.

—Bueno, la verdad es que la razón era más simple que eso. Cupido no solo se había enamorado de ella, sino que, al ser un dios, tuvo la capacidad al mirarla a los ojos, de ver a través de su interior. De conocer su esencia por así decirlo.

—¿Y entonces cual es la relación de todo eso? —preguntó ya exasperado el castaño, estaba más que interesado por saber la respuesta, pero tampoco era bien conocido por ser demasiado paciente.

—Pues que supo que ella era especial a las demás, era única en su especie. Psique era bondad pura y en comparación a lo que había dentro de ella, su impresionante físico solo era un minúsculo reflejo de su verdadero interior. Él simplemente se asustó con esto.

—¿Por qué?

Ninguno de los alumnos hubiera creído hasta el momento que el Dr. Li se hubiera enfrascado tanto en el relato ficticio del ocurrente de Yamazaki.

—Porque tuvo temor de perderla para siempre.

—Eso no tiene sentido para mí Takashi—Era lógico que el investigador encontraría discrepancia al ser tan crítico. —Tenía miedo de perderla, pero entonces al huir de ella, la estaba perdiendo.

—Exacto.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó aún más insatisfecho.

—Entonces Cupido debe decidir qué es lo que tiene que hacer desde ahora.

Pero para Syaoran la filosofía era de los pocos tópicos que se le dificultaban. Él se inclinaba en cosas que involucraran un criterio analítico de los cuales le permitían inferir respuestas lógicas, de lo contrario, a su punto de vista todo lo demás caía en subjetividades y definitivamente el campo en el que hay que razonar con el corazón en lugar de la cabeza no era lo suyo.

Confundido por alguna extraña corazonada, notó un repentino deseo indescriptible por ver a Sakura.

* * *

Podía ver su rostro cansado frente a la imagen que se reflejaba en la puerta del horno. Así que después de estudiarse a sí misma, se deshizo de su delantal para situarlo sobre la mesa del comedor. Tomó una bocanada de aire y notó como apenas y se percibía el ligero aroma que desprendían los panqueques que acababa de introducir a la estufa.

Quizás no era la mejor manera de enmendar las cosas con Syaoran, pero hasta el momento era lo único que se le ocurría hacer. Era una lástima que Ierán hubiera partido tan repentinamente sin la posibilidad de ofrecerle una muestra de su repostería como gesto de disculpa.

Después de sentirse atrapada en una inmensa pereza, decidió que lo más conveniente sería tomar una ducha mientras se horneaban sus regordetes panqués. Concluyó que esto era una buena opción de relajación y que además de esta manera, podría meditar con calma lo que le debía decirle al científico en su próximo encuentro.

Para moderar la temperatura, abrió las llaves de la bañera y una vez que su cuerpo quedó desnudo, su cálida piel hizo contacto con la burbujeante agua de la tina donde se distrajo con sus propios pensamientos.

Exhaló. ¿Cómo es que tenía el don de meterse en problemas con tanta facilidad? no dudaba que era sumamente distraída y que eso era una influencia muy grande para que de ahí derivara su mala suerte. Pero durante un breve instante deseo ser una persona normal, alguien común y corriente… De esta forma, su mente comenzó a saturarla con todos sus desvaríos con Syaoran…

El día en el que se alcoholizo en el congreso, cuando tuvo que ser la cita de Steve por su causa, cuando casi lo mata con las nueces…y así la lista continuaba.

Entre una mezcla de melancolía, Sakura quedó dominada en un profundo sueño que la hicieron revivir el usual encuentro de su subconsciente en el que ella se sentía flotar alrededor de un espeso árbol de cerezos. Llevaba puesta la misma bata de laboratorio que usaba cuando estaba en la universidad, la identificaba bien, porque había marcado con un plumón de una manera muy descuidada su nombre en el bolsillo que iba en su pecho.

Mientras transcurría el tiempo, la lluvia de pétalos descendían fuertemente sobre de ella y eso causó una explosión de fragancia que inundó sus sentidos. Así que como era ya costumbre, decidió jugar con todas las flores que caían.

Intentaba capturar cada fragmento de la flor como le era posible con su mano, sin embargo, una repentina ventisca puntualizó el final de su armonía, ya que entre más potente era la corriente, mayor era su falta de oxígeno y entre un instante de pánico, sus ojos se encontraron con esos silvestres ojos color ámbar que la miraban ansiosos y que al mismo tiempo la hacían sentir en sintonía con el universo.

—¡SAKURA!

De repente esas cuencas ambarinas se tornaron reales cuando por fin colapso de su ensoñación.

Un impulso la hizo reaccionar de su agonizante asfixia. Se había quedado otra vez dormida dentro de la bañera, de la misma forma en que lo había hecho el primer día que lo conoció. Miró avergonzada no solo la expresión preocupada de Syaoran, sino la laguna que se había formado por todo el departamento gracias a sus negligencias de siempre cuando olvido cerrar las llaves de la ducha.

—¿Estas bien? Entré al departamento cuando noté desde afuera como sobresalía el agua desde tú puerta —le contó el castaño, quien ahora desviaba la mirada sonrojado al ser consciente por primera vez en el estado en el que se encontraba ella. — No te preocupes, no te he mirado en lo absoluto…

—E-Estoy bien gracias…

Posterior a unos segundos de incomodidad, el chico se excusó para esperarla afuera del cuarto de baño, y de esta forma darle su propia privacidad para cambiarse, quién no se complicó mucho ya que se decidió por ropas simples y cómodas.

Cuando salió del baño, se encontró a un Syaoran que trabajaba arduamente con un simple recogedor de agua para secar la laguna que se había formado en su habitación, su corazón se estremeció al verlo ahí, tan preocupado en reparar su propio desastre.

Sin embargo, algo destello en su cabeza cuando percibió el aroma predominante a quemado.

—¡Los panqués!

—Sakura… espera…

Pero ella hizo caso omiso de su advertencia, y de esta forma regreso al dormitorio acompañada de una charola ennegrecida que hacia juego con el contenido en ella.

—¡Debes de tener más cuidado! — la regaño sin mucho tacto—cuando entré al departamento me encontré con un intenso humo que provenía de la estufa, podrías haber incendiado todo… ¡DEBES DE PONER MAYOR ATENCIÓN A LO QUE HACES!... ¡PODRÍA HABERTE PASADO ALGO GRAVE ESTA VEZ!…

Y pese a que no era su intensión, el científico se dio cuenta como se había alterado con tan solo imaginar el riesgo en el que había expuesto su vida, pero en lugar de ayudar, la situación se había agraviado al notar como sus palabras habían causado un efecto inmediato en el rostro de la castaña del que ahora descendían unas gruesas y amargas gotas sobre sus mejillas.

—L-Lo siento…—dijo la chica con voz quebrada.

—N-No espera, discúlpame no debí gritarte, es solo que me preocupé y…

—Tienes razón, siempre lo arruino todo… —Dejó caer con debilidad los cadáveres calcinados de los panqués, los que por cierto, terminaron flotando en el basto océano de su cuarto, finalmente comenzó a gimotear—. Nunca puedo hacer nada bien, solo causo desgracias…

Odiaba ver llorar a las mujeres, era algo que definitivamente lo hacía flaquear, y es que, ya había tenido experiencia con sus hermanas en el pasado y nunca supo sobrellevarlo muy bien. Siempre optaba en pedirle apoyo a Meiling para que las reconfortara en su lugar o a veces hasta se ofrecía como su esclavo para así no tener que mostrar un afecto físico. Sabía que en esta ocasión sería tonto pensar en lo mismo. Así que, con un sentimiento culposo se acercó a ella para reconfortarla con un abrazo.

Sakura no dudo en acurrucarse dentro de ese cálido refugio y una vez que disminuyeron sus lágrimas, él le tomó con cuidado su rostro y comenzó hablarle con suavidad.

—Escúchame bien Sakura Kinomoto, no importa lo que pienses… eres la persona más increíble que conozco… de lo contrario no me sentiría tan... atraído a ti…—como le estaba costando expresar esa clase de cosas, sin embargo, pese a eso trató de continuar—Estoy de acuerdo que eres torpe, perezosa, infantil, ruidosa…

—Syaoran ya entendí…

—Espera, no he terminado y te tomas las cosas a la ligera y demás… pero escucha, sé que jamás dejas que las cosas negativas te afecten y te preocupas tanto por los demás… DIOS Sakura que no ves que no existe un solo día en el que me pueda cansar de ti, soy adicto a tus tonterías.

—Oye … pues supongo que… ¿gracias?

Y de esta forma ambos rieron cómicamente mientras el continuaba sujetándole el rostro. Por lo menos la chica sabía que a pesar de que él no contaba con el tacto suficiente para hablar con la gente, nunca dejaría de serle franco. Probablemente ella era de las pocas personas que podía ver el significado gentil detrás de sus hostiles palabras.

—No hay un solo día en que me pueda aburrir de usted Dra. Kinomoto—confesó—. Sin embargo, nunca me ha quedado del todo claro porque te interesa alguien tan engreído como yo.

—¿Tengo que contestar a eso…?

—Me parecería de lo más justo.

—Bueno, supongo que es porque no es como sí el alma se pudiera ver simplemente con los ojos ¿o sí?, siempre emites comentarios ásperos o nada corteses, pero he visto más bondad en ti que en muchas personas que fingen ser otras desde el inicio… eres tan genuino que me permites ser yo misma cuando estoy contigo… Syaoran.

Así que con esto, ambos se dejaron guiar con el calor que irradiaban sus corazones y se consumaron en un lento beso, cuando este comenzó a prolongarse, el investigador rompió el contacto ya que recordó que le debía una explicación.

—S-Sé que fue muy cobarde haberte evitado días después de lo sucedido… me refiero a lo que ocurrió cuando entrenamos en mi habitación… e-es solo que… —suspiró a la vez que la castaña le reflejaba confusión en su mirada— sé que a las chicas les gusta que su p-primera vez sea "especial" y lamentablemente no cuento con esa clase de experiencia ya que nunca he estado con alguien con esa característica… y temí o temo… arruinar las cosas…

Era su imaginación o Li Syaoran le pareció el hombre más dulce y adorable que había sobre la faz de la tierra…

No le permitió hablar más, solo lo acalló con otro profundo beso. Por contraparte él le respondió con la misma sintonía. Después de un rato, Sakura se acurrucó sobre su pecho y mientras escuchaba sus caóticas palpitaciones idénticas a las de ella, alzó su mirada y con sus mejillas sonrosadas del mismo color del cerezo tomó el valor suficiente para confesarle su más creciente deseo.

—¿Podrías quedarte esta noche?, ¿Sabes? Lo único que lo hará especial es que seas tú…

Y así fue como Syaoran sintió la necesidad de prescindir del mismo trago de alcohol que ella había ingerido la noche anterior para darse valentía.

 **Notas del autor:**

(1) Referencia del capítulo 11, donde Syaoran es alérgico a las nueces.

(2) Referencia del capítulo 12.

(3) Siempre se ha rumorado que el beso que le da Ierán a nuestra protagonista en la primera película de SCC es una clase de aprobación para tenerla como nuera, aunque realmente no pude corroborar esto, vamos a imaginar que esto sí es así en mi historia… sí alguien tiene datos más certeros sería interesante que me lo hicieran saber

¡Hola a todos! ¿les gustó? ¿se divirtieron con esta nueva hazaña súper romántica?

Lo sé… mis capítulos están repletos de mucha miel, pero me encanta escribirlos y espero que también a ustedes les encante leerlos. Sé que esta vez ocurrieron situaciones mucho más intensas, así que espero no haber herido la susceptibilidad de nadie, sí es así les pido una disculpa sincera, de igual forma prefiero ser lo bastante sutil al respecto.

Por cierto, un capítulo anterior les había advertido que éste sería un especial, pero al final me resultó bastante largo para ello. Además, solo me fue necesario especificar que esto ocurrió cronológicamente antes del capítulo 12.

En fin, nos acercamos cada vez más al clímax de esta historia. Sin embargo, yo calculo que de alguna forma aún habrá un ratito para degustar de ella. ¿Cómo? Bueno eso no se los puedo decir.

También quisiera advertirles que mi jornada laboral esta a punto de comenzar nuevamente, así que por favor tenganme paciencia con las actualizaciones... les prometo que esta historia llegara hasta tener un digno final.

Así que como siempre no dejen de opinar y también quiero agradecer aquellos que siempre se toman la molestia de hacerlo. Y es que, aunque sean poquitos ustedes son mi más grande inspiración.

Un fuerte abrazo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: Regalo de cumpleaños.**

 _«_ _6 meses juntos_ _»_

Fue lo primero que apareció en su mente cuando contemplaba con detalle las dulces y féminas facciones de la chica y es que aprovechó que había despertado antes para grabar en su memoria la calma que emanaba el imperturbable rostro de Sakura mientras dormía. Pese a la tranquilidad ahora reflejada, recordó la tempestad que irónicamente había vivido a su lado la noche anterior.

El suceso transcurrió cuando se encontraban viendo películas en la habitación de ella como era lo usual. Esta vez se había resignado a ver un filme romántico y todo había resultado relativamente normal hasta que al final notó un rió de llanto su cara. Evidentemente él se alarmó al verla así, ya que, pese a que sabía de antemano el efecto que producían esas películas, nunca la había visto llegar a ese grado.

Preocupado, Syaoran la abrazó de inmediato y no tardó en pedirle una explicación de su estado, después de todo, la película había tenido un final feliz en el que los protagonistas por fin quedaban juntos después de muchas adversidades. Sin embargo, ella no dijo nada, solo lo abrazó posesivamente y lo besó como si eso fuera la cosa más importante del mundo, de esa forma una cosa llevo a la otra hasta culminar en otra noche apasionada como las que solían tener con frecuencia ya en ese punto de su relación…

Lo más extraño era que ese comportamiento tan sensible llevaba poco menos de una semana, también detectó como el apetito de la científica había aumentado de la noche a la mañana, pero no estaba seguro sí esto era generado por alguna clase de ansiedad, característica que adquiría cuando se estresaba demasiado.

 _«_ _¿Le estaría ocultando algo?_ _»_

El joven se preocupó de que fuera así, porque eso significaría que probablemente ella estaba pasándola peor al no podérselo contar.

Suspiró. A pesar de ser ahora más que su confidente, era probable que aquello que le guardaba no era fácil de decir… después de darle vueltas al asunto, concluyó como quizás se había tornado algo paranoico.

 _«_ _Probablemente solo era su periodo_ _»_

Aunque enseguida refutó la idea, porque de lo contrario ya estaría enterado de sus malestares fisiológicos al ser él, el primero en comprarle desinflamatorios en la farmacia para después prepararle infusiones para el dolor, no obstante, recordó vagamente que ya tenía tiempo que ella no se quejaba de todo eso…

Pero estos pensamientos se difuminaron cuando en el presente, la chica comenzó a dar señales de vida con unos ligeros gruñidos que indicaban como reviva lentamente de la tierra de los sueños, él por su parte continuó observando la escena inmutable.

—Syao…—pero antes de terminar la frase escondió su cara detrás de una almohada—. ¡No me comas por favor!

—¿Qué?...

—Tus ojos…—se descubrió para hablar— son idénticos a los de un lobo hambriento.

—Siempre dices cosas raras Kinomoto…

—Claro que no…

—Por supuesto que sí… —insistió él—incluso cuando duermes en muchas ocasiones mencionas algo de una fuerte ventisca de flores de cerezo…

Sakura solía olvidar aquellos extraños episodios en sus sueños. Habían iniciado desde el día en que él llego (1) y a veces incidían de vez en cuando, pero con diferentes variaciones, por ejemplo, un día era una niña nuevamente de primaria, otra de secundaria y así sucesivamente, pero lo interesante es que al final del mismo todas culminaban con unos ojos ámbar que de sobra conocía.

Quizás si fuera otra persona no se molestaría en prestar mucha atención a todo aquello, no obstante, su madre le había advertido del poder de premonición que ella misma había heredado a través de la abuela, y aunque no se lo tomó muy en serio por su corta edad en el que se lo dijo. Ella misma descubrió que había adquirido el mismo don, cuando un día antes de que Nadeshiko falleciera soñó con una mariposa negra (2), seguido de un fragmento de la canción que tanto le solía deleitar de pequeña con su preciada voz.

Con un escalofrío después de recordar todo aquello, se preguntó si ahora después de descubrir cierta noticia desde hace unos pocos días, todo eso podría tener un significado… sin embargo, pensó que no era el momento oportuno para confesarle esa verdad a Syaoran…

—¿Por qué esa cara tan rara otra vez? —le cuestionó cuando se hizo evidente su lucha interna. Al chico realmente le carcomía saber qué era lo que ocurría, pero tampoco quería ser insensato al preguntárselo.

—N-no es nada…—se acurrucó fuertemente sobre su pecho desesperada por sentir su contacto.

Por lo que, con eso, se olvidaron de todo a su alrededor, principalmente Syaoran, quién comenzó a sentir como perdía la cabeza al verla vestida con una de sus propias camisas, aunque era lógico que esta le iba enorme, no pudo evitar considerar ese rasgo algo sumamente atrayente, así que, con un movimiento un tanto brusco, él se posiciono por encima de ella.

La castaña aprovechó la cercanía para tocar su nariz con la suya de manera juguetona, pero debido a la repentina posición tan incitadora, la mirada de él comenzó a tornarse oscura, así que la investigadora no se sorprendió al ser atrapada por los labios de Syaoran que parecían reclamar por atención, y de esa forma comenzaron a deleitarse frente a una lucha de besos, no obstante, justo cuando ella lo envolvió entre sus piernas, sin dar oportunidad a más, un cachorro de un crecimiento ya más avanzado logró escalar hacia la cama para comenzar a lamer y mordisquear los pies descalzos del chico.

—¡Grrr Sakura esto es tú culpa!

—Es que Kero es un poco celoso—no dejaba de reír al ver lo alterado que se había puesto la mascota.

—¡Eres una horrenda bestia! Basta…—mascullaba con desesperación a la vez que intentaba quitárselo de encima.

Después de una riña exhaustiva, el científico logró controlarlo, pero pese a que le hubiera gustado continuar con lo que estaban… recordó que ese día ella tenía una agenda apretada desde temprano con sus amigas.

—¿Y entonces de verdad te quedarás a dormir con Daidouji y Meiling... a un día antes de tú cumpleaños? —le dijo con tono apagado.

—Sí, pero te prometo que nos encontraremos mañana en Tomoeda para comer con mi familia… lo-lo que pasa es que esta reunión ya se lo había prometido a las chicas y pues…

—Lo sé y no te preocupes… diviértete con ellas… —trató de sonar como el novio más comprensible del planeta, cuando la realidad era que iba extrañar no pasar la noche envuelto a su lado.

—¿seguro que estarás bien?

—Por supuesto.

—Ok, iré a arreglarme…—contestó ella no muy convencida de su respuesta. Pero muy a su pesar de dejarlo solo, era necesario discutir cosas importantes con sus dos amigas…

Una vez que se marchó acompañada de una mochila que contenía un ligero cambio de ropa, el investigador quedó unos minutos en silencio contemplando el vacío que dejaba Sakura tras ella. Irónicamente sabía que tiempo atrás hubiera gozado como nadie el silencio perpetuo en la soledad, pero actualmente estaba lejos de entender nuevamente ese sentimiento después de estar tan unido a ella como hoy en día.

Aunque no era oficial, prácticamente ya era un hecho que vivían juntos, porque a pesar de que seguía pagando su renta, esto meramente se había convertido en un protocolo de oficio. Analizó por primera vez como la mayor parte de su ropa estaba colgada en el ropero de la investigadora, así como sus pertenencias dispersadas por diversas zonas de la casa, además estudió unas fotografías que la chica le había hecho mientras dormía y que ahora eran parte de un mural en la pared junto con otro collage con imágenes de ellos en diferentes lugares y momentos.

De igual forma, su rutina ahora la compartía casi de tiempo completo con Sakura. Despertaban y dormían juntos, él solía hacer el desayuno y ella la cena, ambos solían apoyarse con sus labores en el laboratorio, especialmente cuando la carga era muy pesada, pero cuando no era así, a menudo la secuestraba para caminar de su mano por los alrededores del instituto camuflajeándose como otra pareja más de universitarios enamorados, ya que iban de un lado a otro de manera jovial, riendo por cualquier cosa que dijera el otro.

Con todas esas remembranzas acumuladas, sustrajo entre sus cosas, la sortija que tanto había resguardado durante todo ese tiempo…

 _«¿Cuándo sería el momento adecuado para entregársela?»_

 _«¿Seguiría siendo muy pronto?... el día siguiente sería su cumpleaños y quizás…»_

Sin tener alguna intensión clara, guardó el objeto y prefirió distraerse con la limpieza del departamento. Después de todo, era lo único positivo en que no estuviera la castaña, porque cuando estaba ella nunca podía permitirse arreglar como era debido ya que, si no terminaba viendo películas o jugando cartas u otra cosa, acababa acurrucado con ella… besándola mientras la hacía suya en cualquier lugar de la casa.

Honestamente eso último se había convertido en su más reciente adicción y era un problema bastante trascendental cuando la acompañaba a quedarse con su familia en Tomoeda, ya que ambos tenían que dormir en cuartos separados por evidentes razones.

Para no pensar constantemente en cómo le haría falta el cálido contacto de su piel esa noche, Syaoran comenzó con su ardua labor por todo el departamento, así que una vez que dejó cada espacio inmaculado, percibió una ligera vibración de su teléfono desde el bolsillo de su pantalón.

— _¡Sakura!_ —contestó sobresaltado, se sintió bastante ridículo… apenas llevaba pocas horas sin ella y su cerebro liberaba gran cantidad de endorfinas con la simple idea de escuchar su voz cual adolescente enamorado.

— _Syaoran… solo había olvidado preguntarte ¿sí es posible que puedas hacer las compras en el supermercado?, la lista creo que la deje colgada en el refrigerador…_

— _Está bien…_

— _Bueno… gracias—ella se escuchaba como si deseara decirle otra cosa._

— _Sakura... yo…t-te a-a…_

— _¿Si? —preguntó ella de inmediato, casi con la certeza de que serían las mismas palabras que ella deseaba contarle._

— _Yo… te cuento si encontré la m-mantequilla… ¿hacía falta no?_

— _O-ok…—contestó decepcionada. —te quiero Syaoran._

Y con eso ultimo ella colgó, mientras él solo se recriminó así mismo por ser tan reacio y poco expresivo con sus sentimientos. Estaba consciente que, si ya estaba considerando seriamente en el matrimonio, mínimo tendría que aprender a expresarse verbalmente más ante esa clase emociones.

Sin más remedio, el investigador se limitó a buscar la mencionada lista de compras, pero una vez que llego al lugar indicado, no encontró más que figuras de frutas imantadas en el refrigerador, la cuenta de la luz y una cotización de materiales de laboratorio que se supone la castaña tenía que mandar a pedir este mes y que al parecer había olvidado… lo más conveniente sería que él la hiciera por ella después.

Así que, debido al poco éxito obtenido, comenzó a buscar entre los cajones del comedor para ver si tenía más suerte…

 _«Quizás en los bolsillos de su ultimo abrigo…»_ pensó al ver la prenda desolada sobre el perchero.

De este modo sus suposiciones no fueron erradas cuando el aclamado itinerario de compras efectivamente estaba situado ahí, pero no fue lo único que encontró dentro del mismo. Sino que ese papel estaba acompañado con un sobre… el cual llevaba impreso una insignia de algún laboratorio clínico.

Dos principales preguntas se formularon en su cabeza, uno: ¿Por qué se habría tenido que hacer un examen químico?y esto lo llevo a la numero dos: ¿ella sospechaba estar enferma de algo? Así que preocupado con esto último y pese que era consciente que no era correcto violar la correspondencia ajena, desenvolvió el papel, y se encontró así mismo mirando con detenimiento unas palabras resaltadas en mayúsculas:

 **GONADOTROPINA CORIÓNICA CUALITATIVA: POSITIVO**

La presencia de esa hormona en su sistema solo podía tener un único significado…

Las manos de Syaoran comenzaron a temblar y sudar frío…

Su cerebro había dejado de fabricar ideas coherentes…

Lo único que pudo llegar a su mente fueron partes fragmentadas del posible origen de todo…

…UN MES ATRÁS…

 _No muy convencida de la imagen que le revelaba el espejo, Sakura desaprobó el vestido en su esbelta figura. En realidad, el problema distaba de ser la prenda en sí, la que era un digno diseño de Tomoyo, sino a su punto de ver era ella misma la que no encajaba en él…_

 _Hasta ese momento nunca se había cuestionado si era suficientemente atractiva y es que no había una gran razón detrás de ello, simplemente era una persona sin mucho interés en el físico. Mientras en la adolescencia las demás chicas se preocupaban por realzar su belleza, ella solía inquietarse por la ciencia, la naturaleza y estudiar para el examen de ingreso a la universidad, pero pese a eso, no dejaba de ser bastante popular entre los del sexo opuesto, claro que eso era algo de lo que nunca se enteró gracias al terror que imponía su hermano a sus pretendientes anónimos._

 _Y entonces ¿porque en se momento le inquietaba tanto su propio aspecto? La razón transcurría un día atrás en el que Syaoran le había invitado un helado en una nevería cerca del edificio en el que vivían. Como siempre, ella se conformó con el sabor de fresa y su acompañante con el de chocolate extra. Al ser tan distraída como era, en un principio no notó el extraño comportamiento de la dependienta hacia ellos y pensó que ese guiño irregular en su ojo era algún raro padecimiento causando por algún tic nervioso, algo que le hizo sentir un poco de pena por la chica._

 _El segundo round ocurrió cuando la joven les entregaba sus respectivos barquillos, donde creyó que su imaginación le había jugado mal, al ver como la servilleta envuelta entre el postre del castaño contenía unos números escritos, a lo que él solo se limitó a arrojar la pieza al contenedor de basura con desagrado._

 _Pero la tercera evidencia desató lo más cínico y desesperado de la vendedora._

— _¿Por qué alguien como él me tiene que rechazar por alguien tan simple como aquella castaña? —dijo la chica a otra compañera suya._

 _Sakura se sintió lo bastante desorientada para comprender del todo la situación, hasta que Syaoran se giró hacia con ellas con desdén dejando además muy claro lo que pensaba._

— _Porque para ser como ella, tendrías que morir y reencarnar como diez veces y ni así tendrías la remota oportunidad de estar a su altura._

 _Con esto último, el chico la tomó posesiva de la cintura y la obligó a apresurar el pasó para salir lo más rápido de ahí. Ella solo se mantuvo en silencio todo el rato, tratando de encontrarle sentido a las crueles palabras de la vendedora._

 _«¿Sería así en todo momento? Las personas comparaban su atractivo con el de Syaoran, encontrándola muy inferior…»_

 _Como si él hubiera leído sus pensamientos, entrelazó sus dedos sobre los suyos y comenzó a explicarle cosas que al principio parecían no tener ilación._

— _Desde niño mi madre me hizo conocer el mundo… conozco casi todo Europa, por supuesto varios países del continente asiático, Australia y unos cuantos menos en América y ¿adivina qué?_

— _¿Qué cosa?_

— _En ninguno de esos exóticos y recónditos lugares vi una belleza… similar a la tuya Sakura._

 _Pero no pudo contestarle porque su rostro sonrojado estaba ocupado mirando el infinito universo que reflejaban los cuencos marrones de su acompañante. Así que finalmente para romper el preciado silencio, él revolvió su cabello cual si fuera una niña pequeña y de ese modo ambos continuaron con su paseo._

 _Aunque Syaoran había sido el hombre perfecto de siempre con aquellas cálidas palabras, en ese preciso momento no lograba sentirse como la persona más segura de sí misma, en especial cada vez que se probaba una y otra vez cada uno de los vestidos que había adquirido a través de su amiga para que debutara con alguno de ellos en la cena de gala que tendrían con motivo del aniversario del instituto de investigación._

 _Se miró nuevamente con desaprobación… era delgada sí, pero quizás demasiado para ser considerada estética… ¿Cómo estaba segura que era agradable al ojo humano? ¿Existía algún parámetro que se lo dictara?_

 _Sintiéndose ridícula por ser por primera vez tan superficial, se dejó caer en su cama junto con uno de los trajes más costosos del montón, temió incluso, que la bella prenda se viera descolocada a tan desaliñada chica que lo portaba…_

 _No hubo oportunidad de lamentarse más, porque en ese instante Syaoran hacia acto de presencia dentro de su habitación._

 _En ese momento y sin razón aparente, la chica comenzó a sentir cantidades industriales de vergüenza… estaba segura que se veía extraña con aquella fina ropa que desentonaba con su descuidada imagen._

— _E-es para la cena de mañana ¿Qué o-opin…_

 _Pero no le dio oportunidad de finalizar a causa de su ferocidad, y es que era un hecho que su instinto primitivo se encendía únicamente con ella, y éste le hacía actuar como un verdadero lobo sanguinario. En menos de un suspiro, él ya la tenía aprisionada entre sus brazos, besando su cuello con desesperación._

— _No encuentro palabras para describirte—fue lo único que pudo pronunciar con el creciente trabajo que le costaba respirar._

— _S-Syao…—pero ella no pudo culminar siquiera de pronunciar su nombre porque sintió como él la envestía deshaciéndose impaciente de su vestido cual si fueran unas frágiles capaz de cebolla al tiempo que la castaña también le desabotonaba con torpeza su camisa._

 _Una vez que ambos quedaron en ropa interior, la tomó de sus torneadas pierdas para alzarla frente a él, con este movimiento brusco Sakura dejó escapar un quejido de asombro que rápidamente fue sustituido por suspiros cuando sintió como la depositaba con cuidado en la cama donde la beso arrebatadoramente a la par que sus dedos le recorrían cada centímetro de su piel._

 _¿Era probable que una de las obras de arte textiles de su amiga se hubiera visto perjudicado en todo este proceso? La científica estaba muy segura de ello, pero poco le importo porque ahora sus pensamientos estaban perdidos en el mar de emociones que le causaba el contacto desnudo de su piel sobre la de Syaoran. Y él por su parte no podía dejar de ser indiferente al ver como ella se estremecía a cada una de sus caricias._

 _Después de varios estimulantes minutos en el que solo se escucharon sus respiraciones agitadas, el chico tuvo la inminente necesidad de por fin culminar con su deseo, así que tomándose un tiempo muy breve se retiró discretamente en busca de algo en su billetera._

— _Rayos…—se escuchó maldecir por debajo._

— _¿Qué sucede?_

 _«¡¿Cómo diantres es que se habían terminado tantos preservativos en tan poco tiempo?!»_

— _N-no podremos terminar con esto… Sakura no tenemos… bueno ya te imaginaras…—le mostró avergonzado su cartera vacía._

— _Oh._

 _Así que aún con los pechos agitados y bastante resignados, ambos optaron por solo acurrucar sus cuerpos semidesnudos sobre la cama con la única intensión de dormir. Algo bastante difícil de lograr después del momento tan vigoroso de un momento._

— _¿Sakura? —carraspeó_

— _¿Mmm?_

— _Creo que no es buena idea que continuemos abrazados después de mmm lo ocurrido…— se liberó de repente de su agarre… le estaba siendo imposible controlarse, incluso aunque solo mantuviera un mínimo roce con ella, su cuerpo no cesaba de responder con eso._

 _Y aunque no le comprendió muy bien, ella no dijo más, solo relajó sus músculos producto de un abismal sueño que le nació._

— _¿Sigues despierta? —preguntó nuevamente después de un rato._

— _¿Mmm? —su voz se había vuelto muy tenue por el adormecimiento._

— _¿sabes? no sería una idea tan descabellada…_

— _¿De qué hablas?..._

— _Que tengamos un descendente, es decir un hijo._

— _¡¿QUÉ?! —giró su cabeza para mirarlo con horror, ahora estaba segura que su sueño se había esfumado por completo con tan solo la mención de esas simples palabras._

— _¿Por qué te parece una locura?, ambos tenemos solvencia económica… poseemos una edad óptima así que seguramente somos adecuadamente fértil…—le hablaba como si fuera la planeación de uno de sus proyectos científicos más._

— _No lo sé Syaoran, e-es solo que es muy repentino pensar en eso…—. No era como si no le agradaran los niños, simplemente le aterraba la idea de convertirse en madre. —No puedo imaginarme a mí misma con tanta responsabilidad… estamos de acuerdo que soy un desastre todo el tiempo… ¿Qué tal si un día olvido pasar por él a la escuela? o ¿si no recuerdo darle a tiempo un medicamento sí él enferma? O peor aún y sí se me cae siendo un bebé…_

 _Al escucharla tan alterada, no pudo evitar reír._

— _¿Qué es tan gracioso?_

— _Pues no creo que sea tan difícil si yo estoy contigo a tu lado… pero ¿sabes? hay algo en lo que no estoy muy de acuerdo…_

— _¿Y qué es?_

— _Te referiste todo el tiempo como "él", yo en cambio creo que me agradaría más que fuera "ella"._

— _Lo hice sin pensar, creo que me gustaría asociar la imagen de un niño idéntico a ti…_

— _Y yo preferiría lo mismo, pero a la inversa… otra atolondrada Sakura de ojos esmeralda…_

— _Veamos si piensas lo mismo cuando tú hija cumpla 16 y tengas una fila de pretendientes detrás de tu puerta…—le dijo ella, imaginando divertida como seguramente se repetiría la historia de Touya._

— _Mmm—gruñó nada contento con ese comentario, aunque después de un momento pareció seguir madurando la idea—Bueno, todo debe tener un riesgo en la vida… como yo contigo, me he arriesgado a estas falacias románticas y jamás me arrepentiría de ello…_

— _Syaoran…—lo contempló a los ojos con el corazón derretido ante su rara dulzura._

 _Él por su parte no perdió tiempo en atacar nuevamente sus deliciosos labios a su vez que la tomaba posesivamente por las caderas para atraerla hacia su cuerpo, y así Sakura se rindió al instante, mientras se empoderaba cada vez más la necesidad de querer que la poseyera. Su vientre respondió ante ese sofocante deseo que ardía en su interior, cuando sintió su contacto en su centro, por lo que sus piernas se enrollaron en él de forma instintiva, para después con respiración trabajosa mencionarle algo._

— _Debo de estar loca para dejar que esto pase sin estar protegidos—fue lo único que pudo conjurar antes de que la sentenciaran con otro beso más, hasta que finalmente durante repetidas ocasiones, esa noche sus cuerpos se fundieran en la conexión más profunda y espiritual que puede llegar a tener un ser humano con otro…_

…

—¡¿Cuál es la maldita emergencia?!

—Sakura me pidió hacer las compras y no me apetece hacerlas a solas—le contestó tranquilamente.

—¡¿Syaoran estas de broma verdad?! —el inglés le dedicó una mirada despectiva—sonabas bastante inquieto por teléfono ¡creí que había pasado algo terrible!

—Siempre sobrereaccionas a las cosas Eriol… vámonos antes de que se abarrote el supermercado y terminemos en una fila inmensa para pagar.

Pese a su reciente deseo de estrangularlo, su mejor amigo se subió de mala gana hasta el auto y una vez que llegaron a su destino, comenzaron a recorrer los pasillos de la tienda en busca de diferentes insumos. Pero al conocerlo tan bien, Eriol no dejaba de cuestionarse sobre la misteriosa actitud de su compañero que, pese a una extraña serenidad en su semblante, sabía que ocurría algo raro…

De manera fortuita ambos terminaron junto con el carrito de compras en un estante de productos infantiles. Esto le hubiera resultado indiferente para el chico de gafas en cualquier otro momento, pero en esa ocasión le fue extraño encontrar a Syaoran absorto en una imagen publicitaria la cual mostraba a un lindo bebé.

—Claramente _un hijo mío_ usara pañales ecológicos, el mundo ya está lo suficientemente contaminado para comprar esta basura—dijo mientras dedicaba una mirada analítica a la imagen de referencia.

—¿De qué hablas Syaoran? ¿Qué no te la pasabas quejándote en la universidad de los ambientalistas "románticos"? —ironizó el otro aún un tanto confundido por el tópico por el que se encontraban discutiendo.

—Qué asco de juguetes venden hoy en día, _mi hijo_ tendrá que aprender a desarrollar su imaginación de otra manera, ya no hay creatividad… —dijo el castaño mientras ignoraba la pregunta anterior y miraba ahora la caja de un juguete.

—¿Syaoran de qué demonios hablas? —Eriol se sintió ofuscado—¿Qué es todo esto de un hijo hipotético tuyo?

—Y ve los productos nutrimentales que venden—revisó una lata de leche de bebé—¿Cómo se supone que…

—¡SYAORAN! —por fin obtuvo su atención—¡¿A qué demonios te refieres con todo esto?!

—Claro, olvide mencionarlo—contestó el otro de los más normal—Sakura y yo seremos padres…

Y una vez que declaró esto con la naturalidad en la que alguien responde por la hora, el científico continuó estudiando y quejándose de los diversos productos para niños que vendían en la actualidad. A su lado seguía Eriol que, a diferencia de él, seguía estupefacto con la noticia.

—¿crees que haya alguna forma de estimularlos con las matemáticas desde su desarrollo prenatal?

—Espera Syaoran… ¿Qué dijiste?

—Que el desarrollo prenatal de los niños…

—Eso no por DIOS… ¡SYAORAN SERÁS PADRE!, ¡¿CÓMO ES QUE NO ESTAS ATERRADO?!, ES UNA GRAN Y ENORME RESPONSABILIDAD, ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN TRANQUILO?! ¿QUE NO TE PREOCUPA ENCARGARTE DE UN NIÑO? ¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS OCURRIÓ ESO?!

A lo que con esta la última pregunta el científico solo le respondió con una sarcástica mirada que claramente decía "de la única manera en la que ocurre siempre estas cosas". Pero lo que realmente se sorprendió era ver a su amigo inglés tan alterado con todo esto, de repente y de manera absurda, se vio así mismo como la típica chica adolescente que le da la noticia al presunto padre y éste no responde de la mejor manera…

—Supongo que me sobresalte —se disculpó Eriol una vez que se dio cuenta de su comportamiento—Es solo que… ¿no entiendo como diantres estas tan tranquilo?, es una gran responsabilidad y tú vida va a cambiar por siempre y…

Pero antes de que nuevamente comenzara a alterarse, lo interrumpió por fin el investigador.

—Puede que tu razonamiento sea el más lógico, pero simplemente me agrada la idea—y de una manera misteriosa sonrió—Sakura es la culpable de que ahora me interese en cosas que jamás habían pasado por mi mente.

—Entonces… ¿supongo que tengo que felicitarte? —le comentó el otro, dejando atrás su exagerado impulso anterior.

—No encuentro eso nece…

Pero pese a su deseo, Eriol le hizo un abrazo incómodo en el que ambos se sintieron como estúpidos, sin embargo, en el corto lapso que ocurrió esto. Se acercó alegremente una de las vendedoras de piso quien los había visualizado desde lejos.

—¡Son una pareja muy adorable!, ¿puedo ayudarles en buscar algún artículo especifico de bebé a los futuros padres?

—Sí—dijo Syaoran

—Pero no conmigo, quiero decir yo no soy su… él y yo no somos…

—Estoy buscando algo que pueda servir para que el cerebelo de un prenatal pueda estimular su desarrollo…—comentó el científico indiferente a los balbuceos de Eriol.

—¿Música podría servir? —contestó la dependienta meditativa.

—¿Música?

—Así es, está demostrado que es una buena forma de ayudarlos desde antes del nacimiento… sí gustan les puedo mostrar diversas opciones para su futuro niño—le decía la amable señora, convencida en que seguramente se encontraban a punto de un proceso de adopción.

—S-solo es de él…n-no es nues…

Pero a ninguno de los dos presentes le importó mucho escuchar lo que decía el joven de lentes ya que el castaño se limitó a seguir a la dependienta con la ilusión de encontrar algo para su futuro retoño.

….

—¿Y cómo se encuentra Sakura con todo esto? —preguntó Eriol ya una vez en el auto con la dificultad de moverse gracias al cúmulo de objetos y juguetes infantiles que había comprado su amigo.

—No lo sé, no me lo ha dicho aún…

—¡¿Qué?!

—Encontré la prueba del análisis químico por accidente… tendré que esperar a que ella se sienta cómoda para contármelo.

—¿Y por qué crees que no te lo dice aún?

Después de meditarlo unos segundos el castaño suspiró.

—La conozco y debe de estar aterrada con la noticia, seguramente a eso iba su repentina reunión con Meiling y Daidouji…

—Syaoran y ¿Qué harás ahora?...

—Ahora en este preciso momento ir a Tomoeda para hablar con el padre de Sakura

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—Y tú me acompañaras.

Así que antes de importarle si quiera su opinión, el castaño giró las llaves del coche y dieron camino a casi dos horas en completo silencio. Cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

Syaoran no dejaba de pensar con entusiasmo todo lo que ahora se le avecinaría… para él no solo era la continuación de su apellido. Era ser parte de una nueva vida más, de estar a su lado todo el tiempo, de ser responsable de su bienestar y sabía que lo o la amaría por eso, por ser parte de él mismo.

Al ver ese extraño brillo en la mirada de su compañero, Eriol no dejaba de admirarlo con asombro, él en su lugar estaría más que aterrado, pero ahí estaba su amigo el que nunca imagino que su gélida personalidad pudiera ser compatible con ser padre. Solo esperaba que las cosas se tomarán igual de bien en toda la familia de Sakura…

….

Casi se cumplía 29 años de aquel día en que regresaron del hospital con su pequeña envuelta en una frazada color rosa. Recordó cómo pese a que era evidente su fatiga, por la dolorosa labor de traer al mundo a un bebé durante 10 horas, Nadeshiko relucía su exquisita belleza de siempre. Ella había sido el amor de su vida, con quien compartió sus mejores años y prefería esperar a que llegara el día en el que se reuniría a su lado que sustituir su figura con otra persona.

También remembró como Touya los sorprendió cuando conoció por primera vez a su hermana. Creyeron que le sería difícil adaptarse a ella, pero increíblemente desde el instante que vio a la frágil criatura, él se comprometió en cuidarla para toda su vida.

Inmediatamente, Sakura se convirtió en el segundo sol de la casa después de su esposa. Era la niña más alegre y encantadora que habían visto. Y con todos esos recuerdos acumulados fue que Fujitaka había decidido hojear con nostalgia aquel antiguo álbum de fotos que revelaba las etapas más tempranas de sus hijos.

No importaba cuantas travesuras hubiera hecho su pequeña, siempre podía recordar con calidez como le hacía sentir vivo tener aquella niña de ojos esmeralda jugando por toda la casa. Desde su corta edad se mostraba curiosa por explorar el mundo, experimentando con todo lo que podía a su alrededor, así que para él no fue sorpresa que su camino estuviera destinado hacia la ciencia.

 _«Extrañaba tanto aquella alegría infantil en su casa»_

Pero antes de darle la vuelta a la página del álbum, se alertó con el sonido del timbre de su casa. Era extraño que alguien llegara a una hora ya algo impropia para ser una visita, así que, sin más remedio, se dirigió a la puerta principal y una vez abierta se encontró con la presencia del novio de su hija en compañía de otro chico.

—Li, ¿ha ocurrido algo?, ¿Sakura está bien?

—S-sí… disculpe por venir así nada más…

Eriol se sorprendió al ver como su amigo respondía con tal nerviosismo, y sin embargo este comportamiento tampoco fue ignorado por el padre de la chica, quien no tardó en invitarlos a pasar.

Una vez en la sala principal, Fujitaka les llevo a degustar de un té con peculiar sabor.

—Es de Sakura…

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó el castaño que de momento distrajo a sus nervios con aquel comentario azaroso.

—Es un té de flor de cerezo, era el favorito de mi difunta esposa.

—Ya-ya veo…—pero después de experimentar una vez más aquel peculiar sabor en un sorbido, Syaoran se encontró viendo con curiosidad un brumoso álbum de fotografías que descansaba sobre el asiento del mueble.

—Es de cuando Sakura iba en el jardín de niños—le respondió amablemente Fujitaka.

Y de esa forma comenzó a hojear aquel reservorio de recuerdos que sin darse cuenta comenzó a describirles a sus dos invitados, incluso Eriol se mantuvo intrigado con cada anécdota.

—¿Por qué Sakura esta vestida de niño aquí? —señalo el chico inglés

—En este evento, ella había sido elegida para ser reina de la primavera por todos sus demás compañeros y ella se negó rotundamente… así que ustedes saben que cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza…

—Lo sé…—contestó sin dudar Syaoran.

—Y bueno, no logramos convencerla. Dijo que sería aburrido estar todo el día con un "esponjoso" vestido que no la dejaría correr libremente ni le permitiría jugar con los demás. Así que, para defender su postura, el día del evento se despertó muy temprano y se puso ropa de antigua de su hermano. Cuando la vimos, nos declaró que preferiría ser niño si eso la hacía libre. Antes de parecernos cómica su actitud, Nadeshiko y yo respetamos sus deseos, así que pese a que ese año no hubo reina, pudimos observar a la niña más alegre en todo el desfile.

—Vaya…—el joven castaño se encontró en una rara mezcla de conmoción. ¿Cómo no era posible sentirse aún más enamorado de la chica con aquellas dulces historias? Y es que ella siempre demostraba valentía al no importarle lo que los demás pensaran sobre ella.

—¿Y qué les trae por aquí?

Llego la inminente pregunta que tarde o temprano les haría el padre de la joven. ¿Cómo es que se había sentido tan tranquilo durante todo el camino y ahora no podía estructurar siquiera palabras coherentes para su futuro suegro?

—¿No será que me harán abuelo? —bromeó Fujitaka con una sonrisa.

Un silencio sepulcral reino de inmediato…

No solamente el castaño, sino también Eriol se contagió de nerviosismo.

—P-pues yo… y Sakura… quería decirle que…

Pero no permitió que emitiera una palabra más, ya que el padre de ella, lo abrazó con gentileza, como si le estuviera más que agradecido.

Entre el emotivo momento, el hombre mayor por fin se apartó del chico, quien sus ojos aún le seguían observando con expresión dubitativa. No creyó que se tomara tan bien la noticia.

—Esto hay que celebrarlo muchachos… iré por mi abrigo.

Así que sin decir nada más, se marchó dejando atrás dos rostros desconcertados que se miraban mutuamente.

—¿Sabes que eres un maldito infeliz con suerte? —dijo por fin el inglés.

—Lo sé…

—Sí me dijeran que mi hija está embarazada, lo primero que me vendría a la cabeza serían imágenes obscenas de como un degenerado como tú la tocó hasta llegar al punto de…

Pero antes de que terminara la frase, Syaoran le proporciono un significativo puñetazo en el brazo.

—Ok, esa parte se la dejaremos a Touya—comentó Eriol mirándolo con resentimiento por el golpe.

….

—Sakura, estoy segura que se lo tomara con calma—le dijo con voz reconfortante Meiling.

—¿Y si no? —le contestó con evidente pánico en su voz—¿y si la idea le parece terrible?... ¿y si no está preparado para esto?

—Vamos, sabes que él no es así…—opino su prima y mejor amiga. —Debes de concentrarte en que las cosas ahora serán diferentes, pero eso no precisamente quiere decir que es malo…

—L-lo siento Tomoyo… no debería de ponerme así con todos tus problemas…

—No seas tonta, lo mío no es nada…

Pero cuando la castaña estuvo a punto de contestarle, escuchó el tono de _catch you catch me,_ una de sus canciones favoritas y que por lo tanto tenía como tono de celular. —Esperen… es un mensaje de Syaoran preguntándome como estoy.

—Deberías de hablarle, tal vez eso te reconforte—sugirió la chica de mirada Rubí.

Así que, tomando el consejo, la castaña tomó el aparato y mientras escuchaba el tono de espera, pensó en lo mucho que lo extrañaría esa noche.

— _Sakura… ¿Cómo estás?_

— _Hola Syaoran… bien, ¿Por qué se escucha música de fondo?... —preguntó con curiosidad._

— _Mmm son los vecinos, hay una fiesta y… ¿ya comiste algo?_

— _Emm no…_

— _Tienes que comer, y ya no quiero que comas tú comida chatarra de siempre, ni todas tus cantidades de azucares industriales… desde ahora en adelante yo cuidare tú dieta y además estoy pensando que deberíamos de ir juntos al yoga porque eso es sano para…—tomó pausa— bueno porque sí…_

 _«Syaoran estaba actuando muy sospechoso…»_

— _Mmm ¿Todo bien?... —preguntó ella._

— _Sí… es solo que quiero cuidarte un poco más._

— _O-ok… g-gracias._

— _No es nada… entonces ¿nos vemos mañana en casa de tú padre?_

— _Sí, hasta mañana._

— _Hasta mañana y… Sakura…_

— _¿Sí?_

— _Te amo._

Sin darle oportunidad de responder algo, él colgó de inmediato dejándola aún con el auricular en el oído y es que sus palabras la dejaron más que perpleja. Era la primera vez que se lo decía, ni siquiera la primera noche que estuvieron juntos había ocurrido, pero ella no se lo había reclamado ya que al tratarla de la manera tan delicada y tierna que lo hizo, ella pudo percibir esos sentimientos de manera explícita… después de todo, comprendía lo mucho que le costaba a Syaoran expresarse abiertamente y lo último que quería era presionarlo.

Pero ahora que había escuchado por primera vez esas palabras, su corazón no dejaba de palpitar y con ello había tomado una decisión… le confesaría todo después de la cena de su cumpleaños.

…MIENTRAS TANTO…

Detestaba haberle mentido… había omitido el pequeño detalle de que ya se había adelantado desde un día antes a Tomoeda para ver a Fujitaka y que aquel ruido impertinente no era más que el sonido de la música del bar al que habían ido los tres. Pero el confesarle las cosas solo lo orillaría a decirle que ya sabía la verdad, y sin importar lo feliz que le hacía la situación, quería esperar a que ella se sintiera lista para contárselo.

Después de haberse aislado por el ruido para atender la llamada, Syaoran regresó a la mesa para reunirse nuevamente con sus acompañantes.

—¿Todo bien? —cuestionó Fujitaka con una cerveza entre sus manos… tenía tiempo que no tomaba ¿quizás desde el nacimiento de Sakura?

—Sí...

—¿Saben chicos? El haber visto todas esas fotografías de mi hija desde que estaba en pañales, me hizo revivir lo mucho que extraño la alegría en un niño en casa ¡SALUD POR ESO!

—¡SALUD! —gritó el chico inglés alzando de igual forma su cerveza.

 _«Era su imaginación o en su ´breve ausencia a sus dos acompañantes se les había subido más de la cuenta…»_

Una vez que ambos hombres brindaron con sus respectivas botellas de alcohol, Fujitaka continuó hablando sobre sus preciadas remembranzas.

—Fue muy duro cuando Nadeshiko enfermó… pesé a su corta edad, Sakura pudo comprender todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Un día antes de que su madre muriera platicó durante mucho tiempo en la habitación de su madre, seguramente se hicieron promesas de las que no quise preguntar. Para tratarse de una niña de 6 años, me sorprendí que tomará las cosas de una manera tan valiente después de ese día…

Todos guardaron silencio con el relato, hasta que un fuerte sollozo irrumpió el momento.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Eriol, era la primera vez que Syaoran lo veía llorar…

—No te disculpes muchacho… un verdadero hombre no oculta sus lágrimas—le animo el hombre más maduro.

—E-es solo que pues… últimamente Tomoyo y yo no hemos estado del todo bien…

Su mejor amigo se sorprendió al instante, no podía creer que ahora todos los gestos cursis que le había soportado todo este tiempo ahora serían de en vano…

—Y bueno en realidad el problema no somos los dos… es su madre que me odia… y entonces ella ha reñido con ella por mi causa… pero eso me hace sentir culpable porque ahora no se hablan…—El joven parecía bastante afectado con la situación.

—¿Hablas de Sonomi? —dijo el papá de Sakura—¡vamos! ella podrá ser odiosa pero no creo que te odie…

Pero Eriol no tardó en mostrarle uno de los mensajes que esta le había mandado.

—Retiró lo dicho…

Así que, después de un silencio incómodo en el que ninguno de los acompañantes sabía que decirle para hacerlo sentir mejor (ese era uno de los grandes problemas de ser hombre), el alcohol en el torrente sanguíneo de Fujitaka le hizo aumentar su creatividad con una idea que de repente parecía atractiva y que quizás podría solucionar todo.

—En realidad ella también me odiaba ¿sabes?, por haberla alejado de Nadeshiko...

—¡¿En serio?! —el chico inglés dijo con auténtica incertidumbre.

—Sí, pero muy en el fondo tiene un corazón blando y tengo una idea para que te acepte…

—¡¿En serio?! —repitió por segunda ocasión el chico de cabellos oscuros…

—¡Y además que mejor ahora que ahora te encuentras oportunamente aquí en Tomoeda!

 _¿Porque a Syaoran no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la situación…?_

…

—Su té está servido Madame…

Con esta generosa oferta, la dama tomó su taza correspondiente para sorber con elegancia, a la vez que aparecía en su mente, un fugaz remordimiento de conciencia que aún la acechaba por haber discutido con su única hija.

Después de todo, ellas dos siempre habían sido muy unidas… pero no soportaba la terrible idea de verla con alguien de tan poco renombre… como aquel simple chico inglés.

No era como si describiera así misma como una mujer despectiva de ideas clasistas, pero había esperado desde hace tiempo por ver a su querida Tomoyo en otra posición… siempre había planeado para ella la más alta aspiración y bueno ahora… ¿un científico? Que es casi equivalente a un artista.

Pero el estruendoso sonido debajo de su balcón la entretuvo de sus pensamientos. Era un ruido escandaloso que no tenía sentido que viniera de abajo con toda la seguridad que se resguardaba en la mansión. Sin embargo, al asomar la cabeza a la ventana, vio la figura de unos hombres. Dos de los cuales detestaba a diferencia del otro que tenía cabellos castaños al que solo le resultó indiferente.

—¡FUJITAKA! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES EN MI CASA CON ESTE SUJETO?

Pero sin obtener respuesta a su demanda, una molesta música comenzó a embargar el ambiente, al compás de una canción que comenzó a canturrear Eriol en un muy notorio estado etílico.

—Madame ¿está bien? —dijo preocupada Kasumi, al ver el rostro atónito de Sonomi.

—No… por favor hay que llamar a la policía.

…

 _Estúpido alcohol_

 _Estúpido alcohol_

 _Estúpido alcohol_

 _¿Por qué demonios no hizo caso a lo que Syaoran les advirtió desde un inicio?_

Ni en su más insano juicio, el hombre inglés imaginó que terminaría encerrado por allanar la morada de la madre de su novia. Debido a su estado etílico tenía muy poco dilucidado como terminó junto con sus compinches, atravesando los enormes muros de la mansión y burlando la seguridad del mismo.

Tanto como él y Fujitaka se habían reservado sus comentarios a diferencia del chico castaño que los observaba con su singular ceño fruncido.

El silencio inminente en aquel cuarto asechado entre barrotes, era cada vez más insoportable, hasta que finalmente éste se vio deshecho por el sonido de unas cadenas al moverse. No era más que uno de los policías que al parecer había llegado con la esperanza de su pronta liberación.

—Han retirado los cargos—Anunció el nuevo inquilino.

Anonadados, los tres hombres miraron desconcertados la nueva figura que se unía al peculiar encuentro.

La chica de sedoso y oscura cabellera les dedico una mirada desaprobatoria a cada uno.

—¡Tomoyo! —exclamó Eriol mientras resbalaba una gota fría de sudor sobre su mejilla.

—¡¿Saben lo que me ha costado convencer a mi madre para que retirara los cargos?!

Y esa apenas fue la introducción del regaño justificado que le siguió durante todo el trayecto a casa de los Kinomoto y es que aunque Tomoyo no se encontrara del mejor humor, era momento de hacer los arreglos para el cumpleaños de Sakura, sin embargo, esto hizo canalizar algo al chico de ojos color ámbar haciendo que casi se colapse desde su asiento.

—¿S-Sakura sabe de esto?

—No— dijo sin vacilar la joven de mirada violácea. —Está un poco estresada por ciertas cosas… y no quiero causarle más preocupaciones así que dejemos este capítulo olvidado. Sakura llegara más tarde junto con Meiling… tuve que arreglármela para venir desde Tokio sin que sospecharan nada raro.

Los tres hombres se observaron mutuamente…todos intuyeron que era evidente que Tomoyo hablaba del estado de la castaña. Syaoran agradeció que esto no llegaría a sus oídos y sin más remedio la mañana transcurrió llena de más reprendas por parte de su salvadora y ajetreados preparativos para que la fiesta estuviera lista, antes de que llegaran los presentes y la protagonista del evento.

…

La reunión por el cumpleaños de Sakura transcurrió de una forma relativamente tranquila, habían acudido más invitados de los que habían provistos. Estaban amigos y vecinos de la familia, así como personas cercanas a la castaña como Touya, Yukito, Meiling, Eriol e incluso Sonomi que no tuvo objeción de ir pese a los eventos ocurridos la noche pasada.

Pero entre tanta gente, había un chico enamorado de ojos color cobrizos, quién su corazón se estremeció al ver a su amada por primera vez, es decir, por primera vez al saber la gran noticia de que ella se convertiría en la madre de su futuro hijo. Su corazón dio un vuelco inesperado cuando ella le dedico una tímida sonrisa desde el otro lado de la sala, sin dudarlo tomó camino hacia su lado, apretando con fuerza la sortija que resguardada en su bolsillo.

Por otro lado, la noche casi culminaba y la castaña se había hecho una promesa. Tenía que confesarle a Syaoran su más reciente situación por más difícil que fuera… con tan solo pensarlo comenzó a sentir una ola de mareos.

—Sakura/Syaoran

Ambos rieron nerviosos por la coincidencia.

—Tú primero—insistió él.

—N-no, mejor tú.

El científico decidió tomarle la palabra y con una gran bocanada de aire, prosiguió a hacer algo de lo que realmente no tenía provisto, había pensado en esperar el momento adecuando, se había resistido todos estos meses porque temía presionarla… pero no podía más… estaba siendo prisionero de sus emociones que imperaban sobre su racional voluntad.

—Sakura… —comenzó—nunca fuiste la chica de mis sueños…

—¿Qué?

—E-es decir, eras tan torpe… que

Pésima elección de palabras, el cerebro de Syaoran estaba hecho un nudillo.

—Bueno—continuó—No importa cómo sucedieron las cosas… d-debemos estar juntos por siempre…

—¿eh? —la chica seguía sin entender muy bien el misterioso comportamiento de Syaoran, jamás había visto como desvariaba tanto.

—Tenemos que e-estar juntos, principalmente p-porque ahora más que nunca se requiere eso con tú nueva condición.

—Syaoran… ¿de qué hablas?

Su curioso comportamiento no pudo pasar desapercibido por miradas curiosas del público que se alineaban hacia la pareja de castaños, entre ellos Tomoyo y Meiling quienes se miraron un tanto sorprendidas.

—Sakura Kinomoto, sé mi esposa—gritó de repente el castaño mientras se arrodillaba con una sortija en la mano, su voz se había escuchado bastante diferente a lo que él hubiera deseado, envés de ser una petición dulce y suave parecía una demanda primitiva, pero es que los nervios estaban atrincherándolo.

—Y-yo…

La chica se sintió cada vez más nauseabunda, las palabras eran extraños ruidos sin sentido del que su boca no podía tener acceso por el momento.

—Sakura… sé que tendremos un hijo… —el investigador dejó escapar de repente, tampoco tenía planeado decirlo de ese modo, pero lo único que quería era liberar un poco la tensión.

—¡¿Qué?!

Touya tampoco pudo ocultar una exclamación de horror desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—¿Has embarazado a mi hermana? —Sin embargo, Yukito terminó sujetándolo para evitar que se avanzara hacia el castaño.

—No es necesario que lo ocultes más, esto es una razón importante por la que tenemos que estar juntos… —habló Syaoran ignorando por completo el infantil comportamiento de Touya.

—¿Me has pedido matrimonio porque crees que estoy embarazada? —habló por fin la chica de ojos esmeralda con bastante confusión.

—¡¿Qué?! NO, te lo iba a pedir desde hace más de un mes y…

Al escuchar esto, las facciones de la chica se suavizaron, estaba hecha un verdadero lío.

—Y… un momento... entonces ¿no lo estás? ¿Y de quién demonios era esta prueba de embarazo?… —para culminar con toda la terrible confusión Syaoran volvió a extraer de su otro bolsillo algo, para algunos podía ser una simple hoja, pero para él se había convertido en un papel lleno de infalibles ilusiones.

—"Tomoyo Daidoiju" —Leyó mecánicamente en voz alta el nombre del propietario.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Eriol con un rostro traslúcido.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —vocifero Sonomi del otro lado.

La nombrada solo los observo en silencio.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —demandó saber Eriol

—¡Porque sabía que responderías así!

—Tomoyo ¡¿Qué demonios ocurre?! —gritó la madre de la chica con autoridad.

La joven de largos cabellos decidió no ser participe ante aquel circo público, por lo que se retiró lo más pronto de ahí sintiendo detrás de ella a su madre y su novio aún en estado catatónico.

Sakura, quién también se encontraba paralizada ante tanto acontecimiento, se devolvió a mirar a Syaoran todavía arrodillado y con la sortija entre sus manos. Esperaba una respuesta y ella tenía que decirle la verdad tarde o temprano.

—Syaoran… no puedo aceptar por el momento…e-es que…

Con esto el corazón del investigador se había detenido.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿no me quieres lo suficiente?

—Por supuesto que sí—dijo ella de inmediato, estaba a punto de romperle su corazón, con lo que sabía que tenía que explicar—Me voy dentro de poco al continente africano…—terminó por fin de decir.

—¿Qué?

—He luchado desde hace varios años por ser parte de un prestigiado grupo de investigación, los cuales, ayudan a las personas con cáncer en diversas comunidades muy pobres … y por fin me han respondido…

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—P-podría ser por un tiempo bastante largo Syaoran…

Sin decir nada más, el chico quien de repente se sintió en medio de un espectáculo con todas las miradas clavadas hacia él, decidió marcharse de esa casa… de Tomoeda y de todo.

El sonido repentino del motor del auto al encenderse despertó a Sakura de su ensoñación, sabía que tenía que dejarlo ir por el momento, tenía que darle el tiempo y espacio suficiente para digerir esa gran noticia. Pero también sabía que estaba arruinando su propio futuro con él por el gran sueño que prometió y compartió en el lecho de muerte de su madre.

En ese tiempo jamás imagino que su corazón se vería destrozado en el proceso, ya que ahora, para convertirse en eso que más había anhelado tendría que renunciar a su presente.

Su padre al mirarla tan desolada, se acercó a ella y entre un cálido abrazo le susurró al oído las palabras mágicas que Nadeshiko les había heredado.

—Te prometo que todo saldrá bien…

 **Nota del autor**

(1) sueños trascendentales que han ocurrido a lo largo de los capítulos anteriores

(2) En muchas culturas una mariposa negra significa la muerte.

He revivido desde las más profundas cenizas para traerles este agridulce capítulo. Sé qué muchos ya se habían olvidado de las pequeñas aventuras científicas de Love Research, pero lo importante es que después de haber sufrido mi propia historia de desilusión, he retomado las fuerzas y el ánimo suficiente para continuarlo.

Les agradezco por ser parte de este proceso, y especialmente ¡muero de ansías por leer sus comentarios después de tanto tiempo!

Por favor alguien cuénteme si logre engañarlos un poco con el falso embarazo de Sakura, o ¿ha sido todo muy evidente?

Les mando un abrazo


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: The hope**

 _«_ _Espacios solitarios_ _»_

Era lo único que veía a su alrededor.

Sakura miraba una y otra vez a cada parte solitaria de su apartamento. Lo que alguna vez fue su más cálido y colorido refugio ahora se transformaba en algo melancólico e inanimado.

Pero lo más duro no fue recolectar cada parte de sus recuerdos en simples cajas de cartón, sino que su corazón se llenó de pesadez cuando días atrás al regresar a casa después del evento ocurrido en su fiesta de cumpleaños, encontró un espacio libre en su ropero, específicamente el lugar que le correspondía a la ropa de Syaoran y no solo eso, sino que ahora no había huella alguna de sus otras pertenencias por ningún lado. De hecho, no se sabía mucho de él y eso le dolía más que nada en el mundo.

De lo único que se había enterado era que el científico pidió unos días de descanso indefinidos en el centro de Investigación y únicamente mandó un mensaje a Ierán para notificarle que estaría ausente y sin comunicación por algún tiempo. Así que en pocas palabras era un gran misterio su paradero para todos…

Y aunque su alma estaba deshecha por lo que había generado, no podía dar marcha atrás. Su sueño estaba a punto de dar comienzo y era imprescindible llevar la misión por la que tanto había luchado toda su vida.

Y es que, siendo apenas una niña, desde el momento en el que se dio cuenta que su madre no se recuperaría cuando enfermó, accidentalmente descubrió sobre el prestigiado grupo científico de la Universidad de Johannesburgo la cual trataba a personas con cáncer, especialmente pacientes de recursos bajos en diversos países africanos. Y fue así que ayudar a las personas menos privilegiadas con la terrible enfermedad que culminó con la vida de Nadeshiko se convirtió en su principal meta de vida.

Ese sueño que nació a tan precoz edad la guiaron a estudiar Biomedicina, a trabajar en uno de los centros de investigación más renombrados de Tokio y finalmente a conocer a su persona más importante en este mundo.

¿Cómo no podría corresponderle al destino por tanta felicidad desencadenada a través de su deseo inicial?

Suspiro repetidas veces como era común en estos días… aún no tenía fecha definida para su marcha, después de todo, había sido muy complicado que la aceptaran en dicho programa de investigación tan estricto, incluso muchos años pensó en renunciar a la idea de no calificar para ese programa y ahora todo ocurría tan rápido…

Sus sentidos se paralizaron al escuchar el timbre de su teléfono ¡¿sería posible que Syaoran por fin se comunicaba con ella?!

Pero su entusiasmo se marchitó al ver un número desconocido en su pantalla.

— _Buenas tardes ¿con la Dra. Kinomoto?_

— _Así es…_

— _Somos de la Universidad de Johannesburgo…_

— _Oh_

….

El silencio no era una cualidad característica cuando los chicos se reunían, sino todo lo contrario, siempre predominaba el ánimo y la alegría jovial en cada uno de ellos. Pero esta vez ninguno de los cinco jóvenes podía sonreír.

Pese a que sabían que Yamazaki era el más afectado, después de todo, era el tutorado directo de la Dra. Kinomoto, el resto de los muchachos no dejaban de sentir una sombra de tristeza en sus corazones al saber que pronto se marcharía una de las piezas más cálidas del instituto.

Ella se había ganado el respeto y cariño de los demás desde hace ya mucho tiempo. No solo era una profesora amable con sus alumnos, sino que era una de las personas más comprometidas con su labor, alguien que podía pasar horas extras compartiendo su pasión científica con ellos. Era conocida por dedicarles mucha atención a sus estudiantes y siempre estaba dispuesta ayudar a quién fuera, era indudable que su calidad humana sobresalía en cualquier campo de su vida.

—E-es un Centro de Investigación bastante importante ¿no?—rompió el silencio Akiho.

—Es cierto, deberíamos estar alegres por la Dra, es un orgullo que la hayan aceptado…—intentó animar Rika.

Sin mucho entusiasmo los demás asentaron con la cabeza.

—Hola chicos…—interrumpió una voz, era Sakura quién no pudo evitar sentir una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados al mirar a sus alumnos tan apagados. Pese a que no había una diferencia excesiva de edades, no podía evitar encontrarlos a algo parecido a unos hijos. Siempre acostumbrada a escucharlos reír, temía ser ahora la causa de esas miradas tan desconsoladas, especialmente de su querido pupilo Takashi.

—Sé que ha sido muy repentinos citarlos aquí—les dijo mientras miraba la cafetería aún vacía al que los había invitado —. Pero quiero entregarles algo antes de marcharme.

Ante las miradas incrédulas, la castaña extrajo de su bolso unos cuadernillos en blanco que repartió a cada uno.

—Sé que no es mucho, pero quiero obsequiarles nuevas bitácoras de trabajo y que estas sean testigos de nuevos y excitantes experimentos que seguramente escribirán en ellas… sé que puede ser muy frustrante cuando las cosas fallan en el laboratorio, pero nunca cedan en rendirse… nunca se permitan dudar de ustedes mismos…

—Dra. esto significa mucho para nosotros—agradeció Chiharu casi al borde de lágrimas.

La investigadora podía leer los rostros conmovidos de sus estudiantes y pese que hubiera deseado darles un emotivo discurso mucho más largo sobre cómo no deben dejarse desilusionar de la vida, sabía que desafortunadamente no contaba con el tiempo necesario.

—En realidad he venido a despedirme.

Los demás se miraron sorprendidos.

—¡¿Dra. ya tiene la fecha?! — preguntó Yamazaki.

—Sí—contestó ella con un nudo en la garganta.

…

— _¿Podrías quedarte esta noche?, ¿Sabes? Lo único que lo hará especial es que seas tú…_

 _Y así fue como Syaoran sintió la necesidad de prescindir del mismo trago de alcohol que ella había ingerido para darse valentía la noche anterior._

— _¿E-estas seguras?_

 _Ella solo asentó con un simple movimiento de cabeza, el científico no pudo evitar enfocarse en como las mejillas de la chica se tornaban de un intenso color escarlata. Con la mirada recorrió su rostro hasta llegar hacia su pecho, el cual subía y bajaba con premura._

 _El joven comenzó a sudar frío…_

 _Sakura al notar su nerviosismo lo tomó con suavidad de la mano para dirigirlo a su propia alcoba, donde se supone tendría que ocurrir todo, según su criterio más lógico._

 _Ambos se miraron…_

 _«¿Y ahora qué?» se preguntaron internamente los dos._

 _La investigadora pensó que era necesario acercarse a su propia cama, donde una vez sentada comenzó a despojarse de su blusa… comenzó a tragar saliva ¿lo estaría haciendo de forma seductora? Por el otro lado su acompañante solo quedó pasmado observando la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos._

 _Sin embargo, por más que intentó parecer deseable, uno de los botones de la blusa de Sakura no cooperaba en abrirse…_

 _La chica comenzó a forcejear cada vez más, haciendo evidente su desesperación._

 _Con esto el científico despertó del trance y se acercó a ella para auxiliarla no sin antes evitar dejar escapar una ligera risa._

— _Syaoran ¡no es gracioso!_

— _¿Ah sí? ¿Quién dice que no lo es?_

 _Ella procedió a darle golpecillos en su hombro._

— _¿Sabes? Esto está bastante atorado…—decía la chica mientras forcejeaba cada vez más—¡Deja de reírte, mejor quítate la tuya! —explotó._

— _¿Q-qué?_

 _Así que con algo de desesperación Sakura jaló bruscamente de su sudadera, a lo que el científico dejó escapar un gruñido de asombro, así como de dolor ya que al parecer ahora su cabeza se encontraba atorada entre la abertura de su ropa._

— _Sakura… ¿Qué haces? Me lastimas…—se quejaba el científico antes los insistentes e inútiles esfuerzos de ella por desatorar su cabeza._

 _Ella no pudo evitar soltarlo a la vez que liberaba una carcajada, ¿Cómo demonios iban a pasar al siguiente nivel si ni siquiera podían cumplir con lo más básico que era desnudarse?_

 _El también rio mientras se acomodaba nuevamente la sudadera._

 _Ahora ambos tenían un ataque de risa, ¿Por qué no sería así? Después de todo, su relación resultaba ser una gran ironía. Especialmente porque cuando se conocieron nunca habían imaginado estar en la situación en la que se encontraban actualmente._

 _Sentir lo que ahora estallaban en sus corazones._

 _Estremecerse con solo pensar uno en el otro._

 _Las gemas esmeraldas de Sakura observaron profundamente a las otras piedras preciosas color ámbar._

 _No solo se perdieron cada uno en su propio mundo al mirarse, sino que la necesidad por sentir contacto fue tal que no tardaron ni un segundo más en fundirse en un apasionado beso y es que cada caricia con los labios era un roce delicioso de sensaciones._

 _Sus labios no fueron los únicos en encontrarse, ya que Syaoran tomó de su mano tiernamente mientras acariciaba su cabello con la otra para después recorrerle la espalda, así mientras sus besos comenzaron a descender por el cuello, sus dedos tripularon hacia sus largas piernas… donde cada uno fue perdiendo la cabeza con cada nueva caricia que aumentaba de nivel._

 _Antes de consolidar sus sentimientos de forma física esa noche, Syaoran se sintió perdido y rescatado a la vez, dejándose hundir por un mar de emociones nuevas que lo dirigían hacia un lugar imaginario con destino a algo desconocido e incierto. Pero ciertamente decidió aborda el viaje, porque por fin había perdido el miedo definitivo de sentir amor._

…

Como de costumbre en estos días, se había quedado dormido recordando fragmentos de su vida con _ella_ sobreel piso frío e insípido, no sin antes sentirse como un idiota.

Y no era como si Sakura lo hubiera defraudado con todo su asunto, sino que principalmente se odiaba así mismo por ser la persona vulnerable y frenéticamente enamorada que se prometió que nunca sería. Llevaba horas armando un rompecabezas mental de todas las situaciones que habían vivido juntos, sin dejar de anhelar su perfume de cerezos que siempre emanaba su cuerpo, de desear sentir su piel una vez más.

Estar obsesionado con estos insistentes pensamientos le parecía una pesadilla, pero nuevamente no podía culparla por lo que ahora pasaba. Él era el único responsable de su estado más ruin, ya que en el fondo sabía que no debió haberse permitido abrirse a todo aquello…

Era consciente, además, de cómo su actitud podría estarla lastimando, pero necesitaba cavilar y procesar todo lo que había ocurrido.

Antes de que sus compulsivos recuerdos tomaran forma una vez más, se percató como el color de los rayos del alba se aprisionaba bajo las cortinas del estudio, por lo que cerró los ojos e imagino que cada parte difractada de luz que le producía cierta calidez al hacer contacto con su rostro, era una de los cientos y suaves caricias que Sakura le hacía cada mañana al despertar.

…

Ambas chicas de cabello azabache compartían el mismo semblante desgastado. Después de todo, ninguna de las dos disfrutaba de ver a sus preciados castaños tan desbastados.

Sin rastro aún de su primo, Meiling tomó un sorbo de su capuchino exprés y miro con resignación a su acompañante, la que había conferido para una reunión de emergencia con la finalidad de crear algún plan, sin embargo, después de 2 horas de inagotables ideas, la realidad era que no había mucho que hacer, especialmente cuando a Syaoran se lo había tragado la tierra.

—¿Y cómo siguen las cosas con Eriol? — La joven de ojos rubíes no podía creer que había olvidado la situación actual de la otra, pero tampoco se le podía culpar con todo el caos que reinaba últimamente…

—No me puedo quejar… hemos peleado por nombres de bebés en la mañana—recordó con un poco de ternura— digo, después de soportar su pánico de ser padre por unos días, ahora está mucho más animado y no puede soltar la idea de querer una niña.

—¡Vaya! Ese si son buenas noticias ¿Y qué tal tú madre?

—Bueno… a ella todavía le falta algo de tiempo, pero seguro estará bien.

Sin saber mucho que contestar, Meiling cambio el tema de manera abrupta para no incomodar.

—Esos chicos de ahí se ven muy tristes—con ello la mirada amatista se centró en un grupo de jóvenes

—De hecho, son los estudiantes de Sakura…—reconoció de inmediato.

A lo que de inmediato Tomoyo le hizo una señal con la mano a Yamazaki quien era al que mayormente ubicaba. En breve, el grupo estudiantil retratados de una nostálgica mirada se acercó a ellas.

—¿Se encuentran bien muchachos? —preguntó Meiling, le era imposible no sentir lastima de aquellos rostros apagados.

—Es por la partida de la Dra. Kinomoto—contestó por fin Chiharu. — Hace poco nos dio la gran noticia de que fue aceptada en el Instituto de Investigación de Johannesburgo, pero no creímos que se marcharía tan rápido…

—¿De que hablan? ¿Cómo saben cuándo se ira Sakura? —preguntaron casi al mismo tiempo Tomoyo y Meling mostrando bastante confusión.

—Nos citó hace rato para decirnos que partirá mañana temprano—contestó Naoko.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —ambas chicas de cabellos oscuros se encontraban anonadadas ¿Cómo era posible que ninguna de las dos estaba enterada?

Por lo que, de forma instintiva, Tomoyo tomó su celular y encontró con numerosas llamadas perdida de su prima, de igual forma Meiling repitió el procedimiento encontrándose con el mismo resultado… habían estado tan absortas en salvar la situación que olvidaron que habían silenciado sus teléfonos.

Ahora las cosas se tornaban mucho más complicadas, con Sakura partiendo en un pestañeo y Syaoran desaparecido, ambas jóvenes sintieron desmoronarse, por lo que sus caras no tardaron en repetir la misma imagen triste que el grupo estudiantil.

—¿Esto es un funeral o qué? —. Una vocecilla ligeramente aguda interrumpió las cavilaciones pesimistas de todos.

Al girar todos sobre si, se encontraron con el chico extrovertido de hace unos cuantos meses, no era más que Steve, exhibiendo su estilo relajado y sínico de siempre.

—Si su problema es solo encontrar a alguien, entonces puede que mi ayuda no les vaya tan mal ¿recuerdan que tengo mis influencias en el departamento de policía? —expresó el chico rubio despreocupadamente, tomando como referencia las conversaciones que había escuchado desde hace rato. Después de todo, ser una persona sigilosa mientras oía platicas ajenas era una de sus múltiples cualidades.

¿Sería posible que con la ayuda de Steve pudieran encontrar a Syaoran para resolver las cosas con Sakura antes de que marchara?

Ahora la respuesta podía ser más alentadora de lo que se esperaba hace unos cuantos minutos atrás.

…

—No estés triste… prometo que Touya y Yukito te tratarán bien… me hubiera gustado dejarte con _él,_ pero…

En respuesta, la mirada del canino se agachó como si fuera capaz de comprender cada palabra de su dueña.

—Pero _él_ no está aquí por mi culpa…

Al percibir la melancolía en su voz, Kero la atacó en una guerra de lengüetazos. Así Sakura se dejó consentir por primera vez desde que lastimo a Syaoran, ya que desde entonces se había alejado un poco de sus seres queridos, tomando como pretexto el tener que arreglar sus cosas para su partida, pero la realidad era que se sentía tan culpable con todo, que era como si no sintiera merecer un poco de afecto de los demás.

Abrazó con fuerza a su mascota y se permitió liberar el sollozo reprimido que tenía desde que notó el armario vació de las cosas del científico. Después de un rato, se enjuago el rostro y levantó la mirada. Era tarde y necesitaba aún terminar con sus maletas así que agilizó la marcha ya que, además, dentro de poco tiempo su hermano pasaría a recoger a Kero y no quería que le notara señales de haber llorado.

Pero antes de eso, la chica tuvo el impulso de tomar lápiz y papel. Ya que no había manera de despedirse formalmente entonces optaría por al menos dejarle una carta debajo de su puerta…

…

—¿Y ahora donde se supone que estamos? — preguntó Naoko.

—Pues… según mi GPS estas son las coordenadas en las que se rastreó el celular de Syaoran…—contestó un tanto preocupado Steve. Esto alerto a los demás ya que era la primera vez que lo veían en ese estado.

El sol se había ocultado desde hace varias horas, y pese que se sentían un tanto "protegidos" por viajar en una de las patrullas a las que podía tener acceso el demente policía, todos comenzaban a sospechar que Steve los había perdido desde hace rato.

—¡Dame eso! — gritó Meiling mientras le arrebataba de las manos el GPS.

—Según esto…—analizó de igual forma Tomoyo, quien iba a aún lado —. Tenemos que tomar el siguiente camino hacia la izquierda y de ahí al parecer solo nos quedarían unos 70 km…

Pero antes de terminar la frase, todos fueron testigos de un sonido abrupto proveniente del carro del que no ceso hasta que hubo un frenado en seco. Después de ello, Steve giro repetidamente las llaves del auto sin obtener ninguna respuesta, todos lo miraron aterrados… después de todo, estaban en medio de la nada ya a altas horas de la noche y sin nada de señal en sus teléfonos, Yamazaki incluso pensó que esta era el guion perfecto para una película de terror de adolescentes.

—Olvide cargar el tanque de gasolina—exclamo por fin el rubio.

—El GPS se apagó…—anunció repentinamente Eriol, quién también había decidido adjuntarse a la aventura.

—No puede ser… —repitieron casi todos.

…

Era consciente de su deplorable aspecto, ya que llevaba varios días con la misma ropa y la mayor parte del tiempo se privaba de comer algo. Odiaba admitir que se había deprimido, que se sentía sin ánimos de absolutamente nada. Sabía que, si se llegaba a mirar en un espejo, seguramente se repudiaría así mismo por verse en ese estado tan deplorable ¿Qué le había ocurrido al inalcanzable científico recién llegado de una de las instituciones más importantes de Hong Kong? El hombre que poseía uno de los egos más inquebrantable ahora se reducía a estar destruido ¿y todo por qué? Por una simple chica, alguien de un coeficiente inferior proveniente de un rango mucho más bajo… alguien por quién sin razón aparente se había involucrado.

 _«¿Valía la pena sufrir por una mujer tan común y corriente?»_

De repente no solo le atormentaron todas estas preguntas, sino que se sintió asqueado nuevamente por haberse enamorado con la intensidad con la que lo había hecho, así que el sentir tanto rechazo de su propia existencia le provoco un ataque repentino de ira, arrojando al suelo todo lo que estuviera a su paso.

Un florero, unos vasos de vidrio de la cocina y un cuadro quedaron de inmediato hechos añicos ante su arrebato.

Miró con cuidado el retrato que acababa de estropear. No supo exactamente porque lo trajo consigo desde primer lugar. Era la primera vez que se hacían una fotografía juntos como "pareja oficial"

Él acostado a su lado, casi recién despierto y ella tomando la foto con la cámara frontal mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Aún recordaba el contacto de sus suaves labios de ese día y como después la obligo a que dejara el teléfono para tomarla por debajo de él con mucha más pasión. Ese día las señoras Brune se quejaron por todo el ruido que hicieron, ya que Sakura se dejó llevar como nunca cuando gritó de placer el nombre de Syaoran, mientras él le depositaba húmedos besos en uno de sus pechos…

¿A quién engañaba? ¿Qué si valía la pena sufrir por ella?

Por supuesto que compartir su vida con Sakura valía cada maldito minuto. Con solo adentrarse un instante en ese abismo color esmeralda mientras le hacia el amor, era el ser humano más completo y con el solo hecho de verla sonreír sabía que no necesitaba nada más para ser feliz.

Suspiró.

Necesitaba tomar aire fresco y precisamente era por eso que estaba ahí. En una viaja granja de su padre. Muy pocos de la familia sabían de su existencia ya que era un lugar al que ni siquiera frecuentaban mucho cuando vacacionaban en Japón, principalmente por ser un antiguo refugio de su papá cuando se sentía asqueado de los medios de comunicación, la tecnología y demás cosas que tuvieran que ver con este siglo. Es por eso que a diferencia de sus hermanas a Syaoran le encantaba estar ahí cuando era un niño, porque era la única forma de desconectarse con el mundo y las personas.

Miró su plato vacío en la mesa, tampoco era su intensión matarse de hambre, sino que simplemente su apetito se había reducido a la cantidad mínima que le permitía sobrevivir día a día. Sin embargo, su estómago ya le comenzaba a exigir algo de alimento y sin mucho esmero fue a la parte trasera del establo con la intensión de obtener un poco de leche fresca de una de las vacas que normalmente cuidaba el personal al que ahora les había ordenado que se tomaran vacaciones para poder estar aislado en su propia miseria.

Pero al estar sentado usurpando las ubres de su vaca llamada Estrella, percibió el movimiento de un pie o mejor dicho de un cuerpo escondido entre la paja…

—Pero qué demonios…—susurró al ver la escena.

Con cautela tomó un trinche y removió rápidamente el exceso de hierba que yacía encima de aquel misterioso cuerpo.

Al realizar la acción, su expresión de molestia cambio a asombro cuando vio a tres personas de cabello oscuro los cuales conocía de sobra.

—¿S-Syaoran? —gritó una voz chillona familiar.

—¿Meiling? ¿Qué diablos hacen…?

Pero la frase quedó inconclusa cuando su prima le robo la respiración debido al fuerte abrazo que le proporciono.

—Debemos darnos prisa, los demás nos esperan en el auto a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí…—comentó rápidamente Tomoyo.

Por lo que Eriol, quien era el único que aún no decía nada, tuvo que explicar la historia de toda la travesía que habían realizado para su búsqueda y como todos, incluyendo sus estudiantes se habían preocupado por él. Así que mientras Steve se había quedado a cargo de cuidar a los chicos, ellos tres habían decidido ir por ayuda, sin embargo, al encontrarse completamente agotados decidieron descansar en ese viejo establo del que habían creído que estaba abandonado.

Pero jamás imaginaron que lo que buscaban se encontraría ahí mismo.

—¡¿Qué hora es?! —preguntaron repentinamente los tres jóvenes con ojos desorbitados al recordar sus verdaderas intenciones del viaje.

—Son apenas las 6 de la mañana…—les contestó el castaño sin hacerle mucho caso a sus rostros pálidos.

—Tenemos que irnos pronto—le exigió su prima

—¿Qué?... no, no, no.

—Es Sakura—le dijo su amigo el inglés, al escuchar ese nombre el científico no pudo evitar quedar paralizado, era como una especie de hechizo.

—Solo tenemos 2 horas para alcanzarla en el aeropuerto—terminó de decir por fin la joven de ojos amatista.

—¡¿Qué?!

….

—Prometo que lo cuidare bien monstruo.

—Yo me asegurare que Kero sea el perro más feliz de todos—agregó con dulzura el chico de cabellos plateados después de ver el semblante desconfiado de la científica.

—Gracias Yukito—contestó ella con un tinte de melancolía.

Ambos hombres sabían que Sakura no solo se sentía triste por el hecho de no contar con la presencia del resto de sus amigos para despedirse, aunque desconocía el motivo, supuso que debió de haber ocurrido algo verdaderamente importante que les impidió estar con ella. Sino lo que realmente le atormentaba era la ausencia de unos ojos marrones quien al parecer siempre la despresaría por haber roto su corazón.

Quizás ella tampoco se recuperaría del todo de eso.

—Hija, no quiero presionarte, pero temo que llegues tarde…—le comentó su padre.

Con aquellas palabras, la chica se sintió desvanecer una vez más. Abrazó por décima ocasión en lo que iba del día a su querida familia y les dio la espalda para dirigirse a cumplir sus sueños.

…

¿Cómo había sido tan tonto?

Todo ese tiempo sumergido en su propia y mísera depresión. Tiempo que pudo haber aprovechado a su lado para dejar de hacerla sentir culpable por lo que siempre había luchado, para abrazarla y decirle que siempre sin importar donde se encuentre él la amaría.

Esas horas que desperdicio sintiendo lastima por si mismo se deslizaba entre sus manos.

Ella nunca sabría lo mucho que le importaba y todo lo que estaba dispuesto hacer por volver a verla una vez más.

Ahora con el poco tiempo que le quedaba parecía imposible que ella se enterara de todo esto.

Todos corrían por los pasillos del aeropuerto, Yamazaki lo hacía ya muy agitado mientras que el resto de los muchachos iban como sus sombras.

Los demás adultos conformados por Meiling, Tomoyo, Steve y Eriol iban casi a su lado. Ellos habían hecho lo humanamente posible para que todo se resolviera y estaba más que agradecido con ellos, pero al parecer todos sus esfuerzos terminarían en el bote de la basura.

Era tarde, muy tarde ya… ¿o no?

—¡SAKURA!

…

Ella giró su cabeza y miró al único hombre que la estremecía… a la persona que había estado en sus sueños en muchas ocasiones y a quien le había entregado su corazón.

—S-Syaoran… creí que jamás te volvería a ver…

—Yo…— él corrió a su lado y se dio cuenta que su mente se había quedado en blanco.

—Perdóname—dijeron al mismo tiempo, para poco después liberar una cómica sonrisa por la coincidencia.

«Vuelo con destino a la ciudad de Johannesburgo, favor de abordar de inmediato la sala de espera número 7»

Al escuchar este eco, los dos científicos sabían que ahora más que nunca el tiempo estaba en su contra.

Ella lo abrazó como si el mundo se fuera a derrumbar en ese momento.

—¿Me esperaras? —le susurró al oído.

—Lo haré. —le contestó sin vacilar ni un segundo, al tiempo que tomaba su rostro y la miraba profundamente a los ojos.

Ella lo miró por última vez con una cálida sonrisa y él aprovecho el poco tiempo que les quedaba para colocarle algo en su dedo anular.

Nadie dijo nada porque fue una promesa en silencio. Cuando Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos tuvo que darse la vuelta para comenzar su viaje, Syaoran murmuro otro juramente al aire.

—Te esperare por siempre porque eres la persona más importante para mí…

Fin

 **Nota del autor**

¿Fin?

Hola a todos, sé que muchos me estarán odiando, pero cabe decir que éste es el último capítulo formal de esta historia. Sin embargo, muchos se darán cuenta que al dirigirse al apartado de Next podrán encontrar el inicio de algo que será breve y que Sakura y Syaoran planean compartir con todos ustedes.

Por cierto, sé que es evidente la similitud entre el verdadero final ya sea del anime o manga y este capítulo. Incluso, estoy segura que el nombre del mismo (the hope) les resultará significativo y es que en realidad me pareció lindo mantener algunos elementos auténticos que originalmente a muchos nos hicieron suspirar por ahí a principios del 2000. Por otro lado, algunos argumentos lo he tomado de mis propias experiencias personales y por ello trató de poner el mayor esmero posible en los diálogos introspectivos. Creo que la mayoría de los mortales hemos sufrido por desamor, mi recomendación es que escriban acerca de ello ya que dejar salir aquellos sentimientos que nos oprime, ya sea con una historia ficticia o incluso la suya propia nos ayuda no solo a sanar heridas, sino que también es bastante útil para aprender a renunciar. Es importante valorar los buenos momentos que pasaron con aquella persona especial pero especialmente no olviden que el dejar ir es lo más saludable y natural del mundo y que es algo que se logra en un tiempo relativo y con mucha paciencia.

Perdonen mi sentimentalismo anterior, me ha resultado oportuno escribir esto en un momento personal de mi vida… pero ya en otras cosas, quizás se pregunten si después habrá un epilogo o algo así, bueno eso depende de sus muestras de cariño hacia mí con sus reviews.

¡Hasta luego mis queridos Cardcaptors!


	16. Carta 1

_17 de agosto del…_

 _Mi querido Syaoran, es probable que en estos momentos no estés en la mejor disposición para querer saber de mi…_

 _Me desprecio a mí misma por ser la razón de tú tristeza, pero ¿sabes? Estoy segura que el hilo rojo del destino nos volverá a unir... esta es una vieja leyenda japonesa que dice que las personas destinadas están conectadas por un hilo rojo invisible el cual nunca desaparece y permanece constante atado a sus dedos, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia._

 _Me agrada esa idea donde "El hilo rojo se estira hasta el infinito para nunca romperse"_

 _Si algún día logras perdonarme me gustaría pensar que tú también crees en esto, por el momento te prometo que desde donde me encuentre mirare al cielo todas las noches y aquella estrella más bonita que me encuentre le pondré tú nombre… tal vez nuestras miradas algún día puedan coincidir y quizás entonces nuestro hilo se acercara un poquito más._

 _Siempre tuya._

 _Sakura Kinomoto_


	17. Carta 2

_06 septiembre del…_

 _Estimada Sakura._

 _Sé que la comunicación es bastante complicada ahora que te encuentras viajando por diversas comunidades, pero es bueno saber que al menos es posible mantener contacto a través de esta vía…_

 _Hoy fui a recoger a Cerberos de la casa de tú hermano, como te podrás imaginar, Touya no parecía muy contento de verme especialmente después de recordar la confusión de tú supuesto embarazo... pero naturalmente Tsukishiro neutralizó la situación como le es usual._

 _Así que oficialmente tú bestia se encuentra bajo mi titula, por lo que aún tiene esperanza de ser educado de la manera correcta._

 _Por otro lado, las cosas han estado bastante aburridas en el laboratorio sin ti, no me gustaría pensar que pronto podría haber alguien usurpando tú lugar, ni siquiera puedo soportar la idea de que alguna persona use tus equipos, que se siente en tú misma silla o que se ponga la misma bata que solías vestir todas las mañanas…_

 _En fin, ¿Cómo van las cosas allá?, es admirable todas tus causas desinteresadas, tú padre me contó un poco acerca de los indicios de este sueño, por lo que estoy seguro en como tú madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti._

 _Atentamente_

 _Syaoran Li._

 _P.D. Hoy Cerberus ha aullado un poco al cielo estrellado… cada vez que admiro la oscura dimensión de la noche me hace sentir la presencia de ese hilo que me guía un poco a tú lado._


	18. Carta 3

_20 septiembre del…_

 _Mi querido Syaoran, ¿Cómo estás?_

 _La carga de trabajo se ha vuelto cada vez más pesada, pero pese a eso me encuentro muy feliz. Por primera vez puedo ver con mis propios ojos todo lo que hacemos en la ciencia para mejorar la calidad de vida de las personas. Nunca te vuelves tan consciente de eso cuando solo se experimenta en el laboratorio, sino hasta que lo aplicas con la gente real, así que pese al cansancio y las ojeras que bien podrían hacerme circunferencia hasta el cuello, ¡me siento extremadamente entusiasmada!_

 _Aunque no puedo negar que esto de adaptarme a vivir durante mucho tiempo en casas de campaña me ha resultado un tanto agotador, me alegra saber que nuestro poblado destino para la aplicación de las vacunas con las que hemos estado trabajado, se encuentra ya a pocos kilómetros de aquí, seguramente cuando tengas esta carta entre tus manos ya abre llegado y entonces una gran cantidad de personas que normalmente no cuentan con el servicio más básico de salud al fin serán inoculadas._

 _Además de todo eso, ¡he sido testigo de los paisajes más increíbles!, he intentado hacerte un dibujo de algunos de los especímenes de animales que he visto… pero mi cebra parece un pez globo… Christophe (un colega francés que viaja en el grupo) se ha dado cuenta de mis bocetos y se ha divertido bastante con ellos._

 _Por cierto, ¿Cómo ha estado Kero? ¿lo has llevado de paseo?_

 _¿Qué ha pasado con Yamazaki y los demás? ¿Les va bien en sus estudios?_

 _¡¿Has visto como ha crecido la barriga de Tomoyo?!_

 _¿Qué locuras ha hecho Meiling esta vez?_

 _Pero lo más importante: cuéntame más de ti ¿has comido bien?, gracias por lo que escribiste en la última parte de tú anterior carta… en realidad yo te pienso y te veo hasta en cada roca que se encuentra a mi alrededor. Justo en este momento quisiera contemplar tú rostro como usualmente solía hacerlo todas las mañanas que despertábamos juntos… extraño nuestra rutina de besos matutinos, entre otras cosas más…_

 _Siempre tuya_

 _Sakura Kinomoto_

 _PD. Hace poco un pequeño niño de una comunidad al que fuimos a brindarle nuevos medicamentos observo curioso lo que pusiste en mi dedo aquel día de nuestra despedida… me gusta mirarlo y sentir que un pedazo de ti se encuentra tomando mi mano. Prometimos que esto sería oficial hasta que nos reencontráramos nuevamente y así será..._


	19. Carta 4

_09 diciembre del…_

 _Estimada Sakura_

 _Ha pasado un tiempo desde que recibí tú última carta… dime ¿va todo bien?, en realidad estoy bastante preocupado ya que sé las expediciones pueden ser bastante riesgosas, aunque también soy consciente de cómo cada vez es más difícil mantener la comunicación por esos lugares…_

 _Por cierto, hoy pasé a comprar comida para mí y Cerberus al supermercado, he puesto atención en algunos adornos navideños que han colocado en el aparador, te imagine a mi lado con el rostro encendido de felicidad al contemplar todo aquello, seguramente no hubieras tardado en elegir un árbol para llevarlo a casa para posteriormente obligarme a decorarlo juntos, tal y como ocurrió el año pasado… Sakura no tienes idea de lo mucho que quisiera tocar tú rostro en este momento…_

 _Sé que eres muy fuerte, pero por favor no te esfuerces en exceso, espero tener prontas noticias tuyas._

 _Atentamente_

 _Syaoran Li_

 _PD. Te amo._


	20. Carta 5

_15 diciembre…_

 _Mi querido Syaoran_

 _Sé que no había escrito en un tiempo bastante prolongado… y estoy segura que me despreciarás después de leer esta última carta._

 _Después de muchos sucesos, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es conservar los hermosos recuerdos del pasado que tenemos juntos y comenzar a tomar caminos diferentes…_

 _No te pido que me perdones, sé que no merezco tanta amabilidad de tú parte… he sido egoísta contigo desde el principio, te he arrastrado a la esperanza de una relación sin futuro, sé que mereces algo mejor que yo…_

 _La razón es que he conocido a alguien más… por favor ódiame y bórrame de tú corazón yo en cambio te prometo que pese a todo mantendré intacto cada recuerdo involucrado contigo, por qué siempre será lo más valioso que guarde en mi corazón._

 _Sakura Kinomoto_


	21. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Las anheladas flores de cerezo brotaban con una intensidad asombrosa, por supuesto, algo perfectamente común en aquella fecha de abril. El hombre que tenía rato contemplando aquel espectáculo danzante de cascada rosa pálido decidió que lo más prudente para su salud mental era retirarse lo más pronto de allí, ya que todo eso le producía una mezcla de sensaciones agridulces.

Desde hace un año que no tenía noticias de aquella persona _,_ y curiosamente ese día en particular todo le recordaba a _ella_ , el calor abrasador de la mañana, el perfume dulzón de la primavera que invadía en el ambiente, la graduación de Yamazaki en el instituto…

Fue evidente que ese último hecho lo obligó a salir del laboratorio para tomar aire fresco hacia los alrededores del centro de investigación. Y es que, pese a que la investigadora, antes de marcharse terminó con la tutela de su alumno, le afectó saber que con la graduación del chico se acabaría el ultimo vinculo que había con ella.

El sonido de un nuevo mensaje en su celular lo distrajo de su ensoñación… no era más que el aviso de su nueva estudiante de servicio social para avisarle que se tenía que retirar temprano por asuntos importantes.

—Suspiró… como extrañaba a Mihara, la cual tenía unos pocos meses de haberla titulado con su tesis. Le costaba trabajo aceptar el apego sentimental que generaba con las personas y es que particularmente después de aquella _experiencia_ … su barrera hacia la gente había incrementado.

Mientras daba pasos presurosos hacia el laboratorio, de manera inconsciente giró la cabeza y encontró a su vista al grupo inseparable de estudiantes, Yamazaki sobresalía entre ellos por su sonrisa aún nerviosa, seguramente ya había pasado su ponencia de tesis y ahora solo se encontraba disfrutando el éxtasis del alivio. Los demás acompañaban su alegría mientras comentaban alguna que otra pregunta que al parecer le hicieron al joven.

Sin embargo, de repente fue inevitable que su vista se nublara debido a la brisa floral de cerezos que invadió el ambiente. Fue entonces que sintió su cuerpo colapsar con otro, se sintió avergonzado ya que, aunque no visualizaba muy bien aquella sombra, se notaba que era alguien de una talla mucho menor que la suya. El incidente fue acompañado con un poco de estruendo ya que esa persona cargaba algún tipo de vidriería de laboratorio la que se hizo añicos al contacto del piso.

—¿S-Syaoran?

Tenía tiempo que no escuchaba esa voz... la última vez había sido hace meses en un sueño que hubiera culminado bastante mal, sino hubiera sido por Cerberus que lo despertó con un ataque de lengüetazos preocupado al notar los espasmos de su nuevo amo mientras dormía.

—¿Qué haces aquí Sakura? — De igual forma, hace mucho tiempo que no pronunciaba su nombre. En ese instante, no supo identificar si los sórdidos latidos de su pecho eran producto de una sensación dolorosa o alegre.

Ella no dijo nada, solo agacho la cabeza en señal de vergüenza y se inclinó a recoger el rompecabezas creado por la probeta de vidrio que había dejado caer hace un momento. Pese a su asombro él no tardó en hacerle segunda para ayudarle.

Internamente estaba tan alterado, que realmente no sintió cuando el contacto de un filoso fragmento atravesó su dedo hasta el punto de hacerlo sangrar. Por lo que la científica al ser testigo de ello, lo tomó con suavidad para analizar mejor la herida.

—N-no es nada—dijo él con todo su esfuerzo para sonar como la persona fría que solía ser hace bastante tiempo, pero la realidad era que su contacto lo estaba sofocando.

—Necesito sacarte la astilla…—La preocupación de la joven era evidente, así que, sin pedirle permiso, lo obligo acompañarle hacia el laboratorio.

Una vez ahí, el científico permaneció en silencio mientras ella le curaba con paciencia y vehemencia la herida. Estaba absorto entre tantas emociones encontradas, pero pese a la laguna mental, retiró secamente su mano justo en el momento en el que ella roció un poco de alcohol en su piel.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó preocupada ante esta súbita reacción.

—Sakura—la miró firmemente a los ojos.

Pero la científica no podía mantener el contacto en ellos, era como si la pena y el dolor la consumieran por dentro. Sabía que era bastante lógico lo que se aproximaba.

—No te odio—dijo él bruscamente.

Esta declaración le dio el coraje, para por fin corresponder a su mirada.

—¿E-en serio?

—Así es—hizo una pausa—porque honestamente no creí nada de lo que dijiste en tú última carta, pero decidí no contestarla ni insistirte ya que quería respetar sin importar cuales fueran tus motivos.

—S-Syaoran yo…—era incapaz de evitar el cumulo de lágrimas en sus ojos —perdóname.

—No sé exactamente que debo perdonar… aunque no te miento que por fin me gustaría saber la verdad.

La joven no soporto toda la presión acumulada desde hace bastante tiempo en su pecho, ya era momento de explicárselo sin importar nada.

—Bueno… la verdad es que no conocí a nadie…

—Lo sé.

En la mirada de ella se leía un sorpresivo ¿Cómo lo sabes? Por lo que él castaño se adelantó a la pregunta.

—Solo lo sé porque te conozco.

Ella bajo nuevamente la mirada apenada y comenzó a narrarle en voz baja los sucesos ocurridos. De esta forma, comenzó a explicarle como contrajo malaria en uno de las múltiples excursiones en una de las aldeas más pobres de África. Estuvo varios meses en gravedad extrema por la falta de recursos para tratarla y fue en una de esas noches en las que se auguraba que no sobreviviría en el que con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba tomó un lápiz y papel para escribirle su última carta.

En un principio le iba a decir la verdad, pero inmediatamente declino a la idea ya que no quería hacerlo sufrir más de lo que ya lo había hecho con sus impertinentes decisiones. Sabía que finalmente el dolor era inevitable para ambos, pero al menos tenía la esperanza de que cuando se supiera la noticia de su muerte (esperaba que pasara un tiempo, debido a la falta de comunicación) él por lo menos ya hubiera encontrado a alguien, una persona que pudiera ayudarlo a superar todo aquello.

Sabía que estaba mal mentir, que ya lo había orillado a esperarla hasta que cumpliera sus sueños, pero por lo menos quería protegerlo de alguna forma… y fue la única manera que se le ocurrió.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente había parecido un milagro poder abrir los ojos y más aún cuando después de mucho esfuerzo, sus colegas por fin pudieron tener comunicación con la gente de la capital, haciendo que su traslado fuera la prioridad de momento. Fue así que continuo con una lenta y dolorosa recuperación. Seguía siendo bastante reacia a ocultárselo a todos sus seres queridos de Japón y fue hasta cuando estuvo completamente estable que se lo confeso únicamente a Tomoyo por teléfono, por supuesto que casi la asesina de momento, pero el hecho de haber estado tan cerca de la muerte hizo que su amiga la perdonara sin remedio.

Con respecto a Syaoran, no quería seguir arruinando las cosas, creyó que ya había sido suficiente egoísmo de su parte y estaba cansada por haberle causado tanta tristeza. Así que, pese a sus fuertes deseos de ser feliz a su lado, estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir. Después de todo, aquellos días en los que no sabía si despertaría, pedía con todo su corazón que él pudiera encontrar a alguien que le devolviera la felicidad que ella misma le robo y a ese punto esperaba que ya hubiese ocurrido. Por ello, prohibió saber noticias de él y pese a su voluntad su prima y su querida amiga Meiling respetaron esa decisión.

Una vez que termino de narrarle todo, no encontró las fuerzas necesarias para alinear sus ojos esmeraldas con los ámbares los cuales la contemplaban con una mirada inexpresiva e indescifrable.

No tenía por qué perdonarla ¿o sí? Y realmente no quería que lo hiciera, solo deseaba por fin contarle la verdad ya que lo merecía más que nada en este mundo. Pero pese a todo, no podía evitar amarlo en ese instante y en todos los malditos días desde que lo conoció. Sabía que había sido amor a primera vista, aunque en su momento negó rotundamente si quiera la atracción que sintió al conocerlo.

—M-mi caprichoso deseo de cumplir mi sueño sé que te lastimo demasiado…—a ese punto su rostro era un río salado—lo siento tanto Syaoran…

Y pese que aún la miraba con frialdad, por fin tomó el coraje necesario para acercarse a ella.

—Nadie debería pedir perdón por ir a buscar aquello que se prometió algún día—suavizo su voz— y aunque quizás nunca llegue a perdonarte por haberme ocultado todo lo que sufriste…

 _«Por supuesto, que nunca lo haría»_ pensó ella cabizbaja.

—No por eso…—se detuvo—no por eso quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo sin tenerte un día más conmigo.

Sakura alzó el rostro y vio la mirada más reconfortante que creyó nunca jamás merecer. Por fin la abrazó, y es que desde el reencuentro, había sido una tortura para ambos no sentir el calor del otro.

El contacto fue lento, como si se quisieran disfrutar lo mejor posible. Sentir cada uno su aroma, el roce de su piel… tenían miedo de que todo fuera un sueño, como de esos que constantemente tenían y en los que creían que por fin estaban juntos pero al final culminaban en un aturdido y doloroso despertar.

Pero actualmente la tristeza se desvanecía, ya no había residuos de dolor ni motivos para culpar a nadie, no había ya razones para sufrir ausencias, solo disfrutaban su pequeño mundo mientras se consumían cada uno en los brazos del otro. Esto, hasta que Syaoran decidió tocar sus labios con los de ella, perpetuando así esos sentimientos resguardados. Ella se agito tanto como él cuando su boca recorrió el largo camino del cuello y fue ahí cuando él se detuvo. Desconcertada abrió los ojos y se encontró con aquellos cuencos marrones que miraban con cariño un collar que ella poseía y que hasta el momento no había notado, este no era un simple accesorio, era el amuleto que tocaba desesperadamente cada noche cuando estuvo a punto de morir, la razón por la que quería seguir luchando por su vida… era un collarín que tenía colocada a su vez una sortija…

—No creíste que la perdería ¿o sí? —dijo la chica con un hilo de voz—solamente que la coloque de esta forma… porque no me sentía merecedora de ponérmela nuevamente en mi dedo…

—¿Por qué vienes ahora de repente?... habías decidido desaparecer ya una vez… ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? —preguntó el científico con algo de frialdad.

—porque no podía… no quería seguir viviendo sin verte por lo menos una vez más…

Syaoran estaba cansado, su cuerpo estaba harto de haberse controlado hasta el momento, y el efecto de ver el anillo le hicieron explotar el deseo de poseerla de inmediato. Por eso le pareció insoportable la idea de seguir reprimiéndose y pese a que estaban aún en la institución, encerrados en su laboratorio. La besó apasionadamente mientras guiaba sus caderas contra las suyas, algo que la hizo sofocar de placer.

Tenían tanto que no sentían esa intensidad de emociones, que ambos se dejaron llevar en la mesa del laboratorio y poco les importo que algunos instrumentos de vidrio murieran en el suelo con cada movimiento producido por sus cuerpos.

Sakura jamás imagino que aquellos insistentes sueños de flores de cerezo eran su guía para regresar nuevamente a casa y al mismo tiempo para encontrar la felicidad al lado de su persona más importante, y aunque en un principio aquellos sentimientos parecían una de esas investigaciones imprecisas de laboratorio en las que no se sabe si terminara siendo un total fracaso o en contraparte el éxito de curar a miles de personas contra una enfermedad, ahora ambos tenía la certeza de querer experimentar ese amor por el resto de sus vidas.

….

—Por cierto, ¿sabían que la Dra. Kinomoto regresara a trabajar en el centro de investigación?

—Yamazaki… no juegues con otra de tus mentiras…—reprendió Chiharu— pero ahora que lo mencionas, quiero aprovechar que estoy aquí para pasar a saludar al Dr. Li

—¡Es buena idea! —opino amablemente Rika—también me gustaría pasar más tarde a saludar a mi ex tutor.

—¿Creen que el Dr. Li se encuentre en su laboratorio a esta hora? —cuestionó Akiho.

—Sería cuestión de averiguarlo…—opinó Naoko.

Por lo que después de un minuto de meditarlo, el grupo decidió tomar camino hacia el laboratorio de genómica, pero mientras todos charlaban animadamente al mismo tiempo que caminaban, uno de ellos decidió frenar en seco, causando miradas desconcertadas en el resto.

—¡ESPEREN!

—¿Qué ocurre Yamazaki? —preguntaron las chicas.

—Tengo un presentimiento…—hizo una pausa—algo me dice que, si vamos justo ahora, cambiaremos el curso de algo importante…

—¡¿Cómo de qué?! —Akiho tenía mucha curiosidad de aquellas palabras.

—Como la concepción de algo… la creación de algo.

—Ay Yamazaki… no inventes…—le reprendió su novia. —¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Ya te lo dije… solo es un presentimiento, como de algo que está a punto de generarse y que nosotros podríamos cambiar.

Todos lo miraron con notable confusión, era común que el joven dijera disparates, pero esta era bastante rara en particular.

—Como sea… es un poco tarde, quizás deberíamos de pasar otro día a saludar…—remarcó Chiharu al notar la hora en su reloj de mano—¿Qué opinan chicos?

Después de decidir qué contestar, todos se miraron con una extraña sensación. Como si Yamazaki les hubiera contagiado alguna clase de premonición.

….


	22. Anexo

**Nota final autor:**

¡Por fin, después de casi dos largos años he cumplido cuentas con ustedes! Estoy muy contenta de haberles transmitido alguna clase de emoción (Espero en mayor parte positivas...) y antes de despedirme por completo quisiera platicarles un poco del desarrollo de la historia y de ciertas características de los personajes, que quizás en un principio no fueron tan evidentes.

Principalmente algunos notaron que en mi historia no existieron héroes o villanos la razón es porque me parece un tanto trillado que exista algún personaje con maldad absoluta, es decir, que intenta robar la felicidad de los protagonistas a toda costa. Claro no me gustaría ofender historias que han utilizado esta clase de elementos para mantener viva la narrativa. Simplemente creo que en la vida misma la mayoría de nosotros somos producto de las buenas o malas decisiones que tomamos entre otros muchos factores con los que nos exponemos diariamente y que nos forjan a crear cierta personalidad.

Ahora hablare un poco, acerca de las personalidades de nuestros protagonistas castaños, donde, mi objetivo principal en esta historia era el redescubrimiento del amor entre ellos. Por un lado alguien que vive cerrado a cualquier clase de idea romántica desde pequeño, por lo que seguramente notaron que la evolución sentimental de Syaoran fue un tanto más tardía. ¿Podrían imaginarse el trabajo que cuesta desterrarse de cierta ideología forjada desde la tierna infancia?... y claro en parte esto se debió al sufrimiento al que fue sometido su madre cuando su padre falleció, por lo que la asociación que tenía con esta clase de emociones no eran del todo positivas. Y por otro lado estaba nuestra dulce Sakura, quizás ella no era tan compleja o cerrada, pero finalmente era algo tan nuevo para ella que básicamente le tomo un rato comprender sus propios sentimientos, donde su principal conflicto de emociones lo obtuvo cuando tuvo que decidir entre amar a alguien y cumplir sus sueños.

¿Cuál fue la principal razón para separarlos? Sí me lo preguntan, les diría que la vida misma. A pesar del profundo sentimiento que los unía, Sakura y Syaoran eran seres independientes con deseos propios y metas por cumplir. El sentimiento siempre estaría ahí, pero Sakura tenía un deber con ella misma… así que como consejo personal les diré que nunca renuncien a sus objetivos de vida, si esa persona es la indicada el destino se encargara de lo demás. Creo que el verdadero amor no debe alejarte de tú propia esencia como persona. Sé que hubo opiniones encontradas con respecto a las acciones de Sakura en el ultimo capítulo y no por ello les diré que están mal, ya que finalmente los personajes como cualquier persona, también pueden cometer errores o actuar por impulso. Pero afortunadamente el hilo rojo del destino se involucro en la ultima parte.

Con esto resumimos que ambos necesitaban experimentar el amor para comprenderlo y fusionarse con él. Y es por eso que a pesar de ser científicos y ser expertos en la ciencia de la razón, necesitaban complementar la contraparte sentimental, supongo que con esto queda más claro mi inspiración por el título (Love Research).

Gracias por ser parte de este proceso, espero tener el placer de su presencia sí es que me animo en futuros proyectos para la creación de más historias. También les pido una disculpa por los largos periodos de ausencia, les confieso que además de la falta de tiempo, en ocasiones también influyo la falta de inspiración literaria, pero afortunadamente desde que inicie la historia ya tenía pensado el desenlace del mismo y al final me siento muy satisfecha con mi trabajo.

¡Un fuerte abrazo a todos!


End file.
